La bestia y la domadora
by Garrita salvatrucha
Summary: Kuga Natsuki como princesa del reino de las bestias, puede transformarse a su antojo. Fujino Shizuru como la princesa de los domadores,puede dominar animales. polos opuestos obligadas a contraer matrimonio ¿Podrán encontrar el amor?
1. Chapter 1

Hey saludos por alli a los paseantes por mi nueva historia... obviamente de mai hime... obviamente yuri.

Está historia será totalmente fuera de la serie... es una historia fantastica...eeemm... en cuanto a lo de personajes misticos y magia... en el otro sentido de la palabra, bueno ustedes podrán decidir eso.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

_No, tenía que ser una pesadilla… _

-Perdóname hija, no te pondría en esta situación si no fuese tan grave.

_Con las bestias_

-Pero tienes que desposar al heredero de Kenji Kuga.

_Qué va a ser de mí_

-¡Cómo! ¿Con una bestia? Pero tío

-Reito, sé lo que sientes pero es necesario, El rey de las bestias y yo, tenemos que partir a la guerra, la nobleza así como otras tribus están listas para hacer todo y desestabilizarnos… Es la única manera de asegurar nuestra tregua así como la seguridad del estado.

-Pero somos tribus totalmente opuestas, ellos son bestias y nosotros domadores ¡Somos totalmente distintos! – Gritaba Reito furioso, mientras caminaba de un lado al otro totalmente estresado, él mismo partiría a la guerra y su prima, su prima no podía casarse con unos de ellos.

-Es el heredero al trono

-sigue siendo una bestia

-Nuestros lazos se están debilitando cada vez hay más peleas entre nosotros, no necesitamos más problemas ¡Estamos en guerra! Debemos unirnos.

-Pero…

-Lo entiendo – Shizuru trataba de enmascarar todo el terror que sentía, cuando era chica su nana solía contar historias espeluznantes acerca de las bestias, ellos podían transformarse en un animal heredado por línea de sangre. Los nobles los más fuertes podían transformarse a voluntad en el animal que quisieran, inclusive corría el rumor que la familia real podía mezclar y transformarse en bestias místicas.

-Además, yo soy una domadora – Shizuru venía de la familia más fuerte de domadores, ellos eran totalmente opuestos a las bestias, eran tranquilos y amantes de la naturaleza y belleza, la mayoría eran filósofos o artistas, podían entablar conversación con animales, convencerlos de hacer lo que ellos quisieran y los más fuertes podían manipular la naturaleza a su alrededor, no era de preguntarse por qué las tierras de esta tribu siempre estaban rebosantes de de flores y arboles.

-¡Eso no funcionara con las bestias! Podemos dominar animales no bestias como ellos.

-¡Basta! – Alzaba la voz el rey - Esto es conveniente a mi hija, Shizuru esto es lo más sensato pero nunca te obligaría a nada que no quisieras, por lo tanto… ¿Qué decides? – durante unos segundos que a los presentes les pareció una eternidad Shizuru pensaba en los pro y los contra, hasta que decidió vocalizar su decisión.

-Acepto, me casare con el heredero de Kenji Kuga – Si bien quería demostrar valentía la realidad era que estaba aterrada, tendría que pasar su vida a lado de alguien que no conocía y que probablemente la maltrataría, tal vez su capacidad de dominio la ayudara, pero no estaba segura, aún así eso era lo más adecuado en la situación actual.

-Bien – Suspiraba el rey – La boda tiene que llevarse a cabo antes de que partamos. Mañana saldremos a su reino. Lo siento hija pero es de vital importancia que consumen su matrimonio inmediatamente después de la ceremonia.

El rey salía del salón sin mirar a su hija. No podría, lo que le estaba pidiendo era precisamente lo que juro que nunca intervendría, la elección de su compañero.

-Así será… padre – Susurraba Shizuru al momento que observaba la espalda del rey, mientras Reito se le acercaba y le apretaba un hombro.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

-¡Qué! De qué rayos estás hablando, yo iré contigo a la guerra. – En un salón de fiestas con cuerpos inconscientes debido a la bebida y con comida esparcida por todo el lugar se escuchaban fuertes gritos.

-¡Carajo que iras! ¡Te quedarás y gobernaras junto con el heredero de Hiro!

-¡Primero le arranco la cabeza! ¡Soy la mejor guerrera incluso te sobrepaso, tú lo sabes!

-_Grrr_~ – Gruñía Kenji mientras se transformaba en un oso pardo y daba un manotazo sobre la mesa de banquetes – Lo sé, por eso te quedarás para proteger el país.

-¡Primero muerta! ¡Muerta, me escuchas! Yo iré a la guerra y destrozare a quienes han osado retar nuestras fronteras.

-¿Y quién gobernara? ¡Oh gran deidad! – mofaba el oso pardo mientras alcanzaba una copa y tomaba de ella toscamente derramando más liquido del que bebía.

-_Tchs_ ~–

-¡Exacto! Tú eres mi único heredero Natsuki, no hay nadie más. Si el reino se queda sólo los buitres vendrán por él ¡entiendes! – Azotaba su copa.

-Por qué no te quedas tú – Natsuki que estaba en la forma de un mino tauro, comentaba mientras agitaba la gruesa mano como restándole importancia. Pronto recibía una copa en la cabeza.

-¡Eres idiota! Ahora temo por mi reino – Gritaba exasperado el oso pardo.

-Me puedes decir que pasará si mueres en batalla ¿Eh?

-Pero no moriré. – Se defendía tirándole de vuelta la copa, pero el rey la esquivaba fácilmente

-No tomare ningún riesgo. Ni uno solo –

-Bien… pero puedes decirme por qué con los domadores ¡Somos opuestos!

-Porque somos los dos reinos más poderosos y tenemos fronteras comunes. ¡Por eso!

-_Tchs_~ -

-_Tchs_~ tú – Le chistaba el padre.

-¡_Tchs_~ tú anciano! – Y comenzaban de nuevo los gritos en el salón.

-Ah y más vale que estés en tu forma humana cuando llegué el momento de la boda, no quiero que muera de la impresión.

-_jmh_~ que se acostumbre a ello o que se regrese por donde vino. –

-Arrg~ eres más terca que yo y tu difunta madre juntos. Bien pero será en una forma decente no en un mino tauro.

-Bien – Le contestaba mientras se le dibuja una sonrisa.

-¡Tampoco quimera! – Y la sonrisa de Natsuki se caía.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Está todo listo su majestad – Anunciaba uno de los lacayos mientras Hiro asentía con la cabeza en aprobación.

-¿Dónde está Shizuru?

-Aquí estoy padre – Shizuru le contestaba tranquilamente, caminando hacia el carruaje enfundada en un vestido color rojo con flores estampadas y cuello tipo mao. Su hija era realmente hermosa. Hiro esperaba que la plática que hace días tuvo con el rey de las bestias fuese verdad, por el bien de todos.

-_Te lo digo, su símbolo de nacimiento fue el grifo ¡El grifo! – Decía orgulloso Kenji_

_-Espero que sea verdad – Hiro no estaba tan entusiasmado por el plan con el que habían salido sus consejeros, en cambio Kenji sí que lo estaba y trataba de asegurarle a su colega que su heredero no mataría a nadie en la primera noche._

_-Claro que lo es – Le reiteraba mientras le daba un palmazo sobre la espalda haciéndole perder el equilibrio. – El grifo – continuaba – Es la primera vez que aparece, te lo digo yo, el grifo representa el dominio sobre aire y tierra, tiene como característica la nobleza y es símbolo de justicia_. -

Durante todo el viaje ninguno de la familia real pronunció palabra, parecía que se dirigían a un velorio y no a una boda.

El gran rey de los domadores daba vueltas sobre vueltas, el salón principal estaba siendo arreglado por sus lacayos, Su hija seguramente se arreglaba para el evento, usaría el mismo vestido que su madre en su boda, era una tristeza si lo pensaba detenidamente, pero las cosas se venían encima y no podían gastar más tiempo.

Los nervios lo estaban matando, pensaba cómo sería su futuro yerno, más valía que la tratara bien o el convenio saldría por la ventana y el mismo lo mataría, no importaba que significara la guerra.

-Hiro, esto está quedando impresionante – Kenji atravesaba las puertas con su vestimenta real, vestido de negro en el pecho su marca de nacimiento: el toro en bordado rojo. Sus botas rechinaban sobre el mármol mientras caminaba de aquí para allá.

-Veras te estoy muy agradecido – Iniciaba Kenji, Hiro se viraba hacia él con una gran interrogante en la cara, él en sí no era tan… apegado a Kenji, no se conocían en realidad, no eran grandes amigos, la tregua la habían hecho sus padres en un tiempo ya lejano.

-Cuando Saeko murió, estuve a punto de quebrarme ella era todo para mí me apoyaba y me respaldaba en mis decisiones, a veces me corregía, era una mujer astuta, muy astuta y siempre temí por la educación de mi descendiente. Pero ahora que se casara con un domador creo que se balancearan las cosas. Este reino necesita más que fiestas y guerras.

-Sí… supongo que estarán bien y nosotros podremos marchar tranquilos a nuestros destinos. -

Shizuru estaba con sus ayudantes alistándose para el día más grande de su vida, trataba de pensar sólo positivamente, no había marcha atrás, se casaría con alguien que no conocía… pero tal vez sólo tal vez, no fuese tan catastrófico, era como una aventura ¡sí eso! Era una nueva aventura que duraría… por el resto de su vida.

-Shizuru sama, luce arrebatadora – Una de las ayudantes la despertaba de sus pensamientos al expresar su admiración. Shizuru se miraba en el espejo enfundada en el vestido de bodas de su madre, Se ceñía a su bien proporcionada figura, dejando los hombros al descubierto, con velo y cola y holanes en la parte de abajo del vestido, era en verdad un hermoso vestido.

* * *

_**MIENTRAS TANTO**_**…**

-Natsuki sama – La ceremonia comenzará en unos segundos, debe dejarnos ayudarle con sus ropas. – Uno de los sirvientes personales de la princesa suplicaba por el lado de afuera de la puerta, Natsuki se había encerrado diciendo que no necesitaba la asistencia de ninguno de ellos, estaban pasando los minutos y no había señales de vida.

-¡Ya lo sé! – Gritaba – En segundos estaré lista maldita sea.

Natsuki hacía rato que estaba lista con las ropas requeridas para la ceremonia y lo único que había estado haciendo era caminar de un lado al otro pensando en todas las posibilidades.

Tratare de tranquilizarme, más vale que no le arranque la cabeza a nadie ¿Cómo será el maldito? – Se derrumbaba en una de las sillas que tenía cerca – Espero que no sea un pedante y me ayude a gobernar, pero si es domador lo dudo – Se tallaba la sien para tratar de disipar su dolor de cabeza, era por el bien de su gente, sabia en el fondo que era lo más adecuado de hacer, por el bien de todos se casaría.

-Más vale que la fama de manipuladores no sea tan cierta – monologaba y se tallaba los nudillos en claro nerviosismo – y la noche de bodas… Argg~ más vale que sea fuerte.

Se levantaba y caminaba hacia el estante donde estaba su corona, se la colocaba y echaba una última mirada al espejo. Una sonrisa se le dibujo.

-No, ni mino tauro ni quimera –.

.

.

.

La ceremonia acababa de comenzar, los invitados estaban tomando sus lugares en el templo y las ofrendas estaban siendo colocadas, grandes nobles y algunos reyes simpatizantes estaban presentes para la bendición de la unión que beneficiaría a todos ellos.

El salón quedo en silencio y los músicos del reino de Hiro comenzaban a tocar la marcha nupcial. Dos lacayos enfundados en ropas color crema y oro abrían las puertas para dejar pasar a la princesa Shizuru Fujino, Las bestias estaban como hechizadas todos en el salón admiraban su belleza y gracia, caminando elegante y sonriendo a los presentes, casi cualquiera podría decir que era la persona más feliz del mundo.

Algunas bestias inclusive murmuraban la envidia que le tenían a Kuga pequeña a manera de broma.

Cuando Hubo alcanzado su lugar a un lado de su padre ambos domadores reales observaron curiosos a Kenji Kuga.

-Tú heredero ya debería estar aquí, sino que antes de que mi hija apareciera – Kenji estaba sin habla, no tanto porque su hija no estuviese sino porque con quien se casaría…era MUJER.

-Hiro, no sabía que tuvieses una preciosa hija –

Antes de que pudiera comentar algo más, las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de par en par dejando entrar un fuerte aire. Kenji sabía que su hija adoraba las entradas dramáticas… sí, esta no sería la excepción

Shizuru estaba casi imperceptiblemente temblando y demás personas de la tribu de los domadores tenían la boca abierta en terror.

Caminando hacia el altar de rituales un enorme can cerbero se acercaba con paso tranquilo y para algunos, amenazante. Su cabeza central no quitaba la mirada de la novia mientras que las de los costados lanzaban miradas asesinas a todos los presentes.

- ¡El can cerbero dentro de todos! – Kenji tenía que golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano, su hija algunas veces era demasiado.

El can tomaba su lugar a un lado de la novia con las tres cabezas observando amenazadoramente al druida que juntaría sus lazos. Ignorantes todos de que estaba pensando en la chica que tenía a un lado, inmediatamente después de que la observo había notado 1.- No era él si no ella 2.- Era muy linda 3.- Esos ojos casi rojos la ponían nerviosa. 4.- El olor que percibía con sus tres grandes narices era tan exquisito que estaba tentada a darle una mordida a su brazo. "Apuesto que eso la sorprendería" se reía internamente imaginándosela dando vueltas por el salón y tallándose el brazo.

-Bien estamos aquí para unir sus destinos – Después de despertar de su estupor el druida comenzaba con la ceremonia.

-Para unir sus corazones en uno solo. Latido con latido, emoción con emoción. Para hacer de estos dos individuos una sola entidad por el bienestar de aquellos a quienes gobiernan.

-Ambos reyes se colocaban a los lados de sus herederos.

-Uhm~ Necesito que estés en tu forma humana – Le susurraba el druida a la cabeza izquierda del can cerbero.

-_Grrrr_~ - Gruñía ferozmente y su padre tuvo que golpearle con su cetro en la pata para que se comportara. Lentamente el can disminuía de tamaño envuelto en brillante luz y tomaba forma humana…

* * *

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

De acuerdo se supone que no publicaría esto **hasta el lunes**... pero después de ver que es un capitulo corto... pues decidi ponerlo de una vez.

En este capitulo vendra unas alegorias de las cuales probablemente la imagen mental no les cuadre, dejo unas ligas con información conveniente.

http : / / www . tienda - medieval . com / blog / espadas

http : / / espanol . answers . yahoo . com / question / index? qid = 20071005001954AAlo9m9

http : / / sertranspersonal . wordpress . com /2008 / 08 / 25 / el-simbolismo-de-la-serpiente/

http : / / arescronida . wordpress . com / 2009 / 02 / 28 / el-hipogrifo-y-su-simbolismo/

http : / / www. ite. educacion. es /w3 /eos / Materiales Educativos / bachillerato / arte / arte / iconogra / toro . htm

**Y este sería el vestido de novia de shizuru.**

http : / / images04 . evisos . com . mx / images / advertisements / 2009 / 10 / 03 / hermosos-vestidos-de-novia-exelente-precio_5754efc_2 . jpg

_**Reescribi los links porque no estaban bien espero les guste la información.**_

_**solo supriman los espacios.  
**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Quienes eran ajenos a la forma humana de Natsuki quedaron asombrados. Era para comenzar, bueno era una chica. Y no cualquiera era realmente una hermosa chica, con su vestimenta real color azul marina y con la insignia del grifo en el pecho y su pequeña corona de heredera sobre la sien.

Shizuru y su padre estaban atónicos, para comenzar, bueno era una ella y no él, y después su belleza era una que se podría decir era una exótica, algo que ninguna domador hubiese visto antes, con su piel que parecía suave delicada como seda y su cabello oscuro como la noche, era un contraste impactante, aquellos ojos verdes eran sin duda lo que más captaba la atención, era hermosa sí ya, pero era una **mujer**.

Natsuki se comenzaba a sentir incomoda por la mirada descarada que estaba recibiendo de su-próxima-esposa.

-No te preocupes estaremos juntas por lo que resta de nuestras vidas. – comentaba sagazmente y Shizuru volvió su vista al frente.

-Uhm~ - Se aclaraba la garganta el druida

Como muestra de fidelidad y devoción sangre real con sangre real debe ser unida.

Sacaba una copa de oro con incrustaciones de rubíes, esmeraldas y demás piedras preciosas, mientras pasaba una daga al Rey de los domadores con iguales adornos.

-Shizuru Fujino hija de Hiro y Shizuma Fujino, te entrego al heredero de Kenji Kuga. – Decía mientras tomaba su mano – Para que te proteja en la adversidad – Acercaba la daga – Y compartan sus alegrías – Realizaba un pequeño corte y derramaba la sangre dentro de la copa - Así como sus vidas. – Pasaba la misma daga a Kenji quien estaba rebosante de alegría, pero Hiro no podía quitar los ojos de la mirada triste de su hija, sólo él sabía leer esos ojos y por más que ella lo quisiera esconder, la verdad era que en ese momento se sentía traicionada.

-Natsuki Kuga hija de Kenji y Saeko Kuga, te entrego al heredero de… Hiro… Fujino – Decía mientras forcejeaba para tomarle la mano – Para que… te… acompañe y aconseje en tus decisiones – Después de pisarle el pie con el suyo logró que Natsuki abriera su mano y un poco menos forzado continuo – Para que ilumine tus noches y colme tus pasiones - Le daba un guiño con el ojo y sin cuidado le rajaba la mano para derramar su sangre en la copa. En el altar ambas ahora cónyuges comenzaban a irradiar un brillo carmesí, Shizuru giraba para quedar de frente a Natsuki mientras se tomaban la mano injuriada, el druida proseguía.

-Yo en nombre de los dioses que velan por estas tierras, uno sus caminos – De entre el brillo que emanaban las jóvenes gobernantes un lazo rojo se dejaba ver atado a sus manos, el druida sorprendido por este hecho se quedo sin palabras de momento, los cuatro protagonistas de la ceremonia lo notaron y fijaron sus miradas en él.

-Termine ya con esto viejo – Refunfuñaba Natsuki pero lo suficiente bajo para que solo ellas y sus padres más el druida lo escucharan, igual de bajo les contestaba la pregunta que todos tenían en sus rostros.

-Esta ceremonia es innecesaria… ya estaban predestinadas… hemos apresurado el encuentro de sus almas.

Los cuatro quedaron sorprendidos por la palabra hasta que Natsuki habló.

-Seseses~ lo que digas viejo, termina ya. – Impaciente como siempre Natsuki le lanzaba una mirada asesina mientras sus colmillos crecían fuera de su boca.

-Eh si… uno sus caminos desde hoy y para siempre. – La luz brillaba cada vez más intensa – Deben besarse para sellar el pacto. Sorprendentemente para Shizuru Los cachetes de Natsuki se pintaron de rosa mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla. Se dieron un beso de piquito que a duras penas alcanzo un segundo y volvieron a quedar frente al druida con su mano derecha aun entrelazada.

-Ahora, Los reyes entregaran sus símbolos de poder. –

Hiro tomaba su corona y se la colocaba a Shizuru, la corona cambiaba de forma sobre su cabeza mostrando así el tipo de reina que sería, transformándose en una más pequeña y con guirnaldas repujadas, en el centro de esta se gravaba un búho símbolo de intuición y/o clarividencia, así mismo tomaba un anillo de oro con un enorme rubí y se lo colocaba en el dedo, el anillo se sacudía y la agarradera cambiaba su forma plana a otra que emulaba dos serpientes enroscadas estas parecían enrollarse alrededor de su dedo. Kenji y Natsuki se asombraron un poco por el simbolismo dual de la serpiente. Hiro plantaba un beso en cada mejilla y se regresaba a su lugar.

Kenji kuga tomaba su cetro el cual en la parte superior era un martillo y de color plateado y se lo extendía en sus dos manos a su hija, el cetro cambiaba inmediatamente de color a azul marino brillante y el martillo en la parte superior tomaba la forma de la cabeza de un águila mientras en el cuerpo se grababan una balanza equilibrada, después de la transformación kenji desabrochaba el cincho donde tenía asegurada una de sus dos espadas era una espada plateada con una cintas pendiendo del pomo y se la extendía de igual forma a su hija, los gavilanes que guardaban parte de la hoja y parte de la empuñadura se transformaban dando paso a una espada alfanje, la envergadura crecía haciendo que Kenji soltara un ~_pfff_~ y la que antes era una cruciforme con pocos símbolos en la hoja, ahora tenía un venado pegado al puño y una manada de lobos en el centro de la misma corriendo hacia la punta. La empuñadura por otra parte tenía dos leones enfrentándose.

-Llena de simbolismos – Opinaba Shizuru al ver la transformación.

-Quién diría – Le respondía Natsuki apuntando con su vista a su anillo.

Ambas quedaron en silencio hasta el final de la ceremonia.

* * *

.

* * *

Ahahahaha~ Hiro hermano mío – Es lo mejor que hemos podido hacer, Saeko estaría tan orgullosa de mí. – Kenji le pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros mientras bebía de su copa real, en un salón lleno de gente, música y comida.

-Estaba muy impresionado en ver que tenias una hija también. Es curioso que nunca te lo preguntara –

-Es verdad – Le contestaba Hiro quitándose el brazo – Ahora estoy preocupado por la descendencia.

-Oh eso no es problema – ambos ahora observaban hacia la gran mesa donde se encontraban los tronos y sentados en ellos las recién casadas. – Natsuki puede… cambiar abajo…ya sabes – Decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

* * *

En la gran mesa frente a un gran festín ambas chicas estaban tomadas de la mano para dar una buena imagen, aunque ninguna de las dos estuviese animada en lo absoluto.

-Ara… es una gran fiesta – Shizuru trataba de comenzar una conversación, después de todo sería mejor llevar las cosas lo mejor posible.

-~_pffff_~ – Pero cada vez que lo hacia, Natsuki sólo respondía con sonidos guturales lo cual hacia difícil su interacción y provocaba que cada segundo Shizuru perdiera un poco más la paciencia.

-Y la gente es tan alegre –

-~_Hump_~ - Fastidiada del comportamiento se soltaba de la mano de su esposa logrando que esta la volteara a ver y mientras la domadora estaba sentada correctamente sobre su trono Natsuki estaba toda desparramada sobre el de ella con una pierna subida a uno de los descansa-brazos. Seguía observando a Shizuru y con su nariz comenzaba a olfatearla.

Shizuru estaba… totalmente incomoda, ni una sola palabra le dirigía y ahora estaba a un centímetro de olerle el cuello cual can. Se acercaba más y más y Shizuru no pudo con las sensación y el aire caliente y tuvo que pincharle la nariz.

-~_auch_~ - Natsuki regresaba a la tierra – Qué rayos –

-¡Oh! Estoy impresionada puedes formar una frase, una maledicencia pera al menos no es monosilábica.

-¡Hey! Que sea una bestia no significa que sea… ya sabes, una bestia.

-Cuanta filosofía. – Se mofaba - Tengo ganas de llorar por la belleza en tus palabras.

-Pero claro, nadie está a tu altura princesa- se acomodaba en su trono acercando su rostro al de Shizuru.

-Reina- La corregía, sin mirarla.

-Yo diría niña mimada- Shizuru estaba a punto de contraatacar pero en ese momento se acercaba su primo a la mesa. Lo mejor sería aparentar.

-Reito – Le saludaba con tono alegre

-Prima – Reito besaba las dos mejillas de Shizuru – Vengo a desearles felicidad y prosperidad en su matrimonio.

-Muchas gracias Reito, es muy amable de tu parte – Reito se movía hacia Natsuki

-Es un… placer conocerle Natsuki Kuga – No eran necesarios poder eztrasensoriales para notar la falsedad de su saludo, así que cuando le extendió la mano a Nasuki ella simplemente lo ignoró.

-Ya veo, es de esperarse de una… - Reito ya no podía con el desprecio que sentía por todas las bestias, no era su culpa podría decirse, desde chicos estaban educados para disgustarse por los hábitos de ellos y cuando era un adolescente había sufrido el ataque de una bestia.

-Creo que deberías disfrutar la noche, Reito – Shizuru le interrumpía antes de que expresara su desprecio, con un tono que enviaba escalofríos hasta para Natsuki – Después de todo mañana marchas con mi padre.

-Es verdad Shizuru, entonces me retiro a mi cámara. Ladies – Y se retiraba, no estaba de humor para mezclarse con tan baja clase.

* * *

Las habilidades de una tribu eran tan diferentes, Mientras los domadores se distinguían por su templanza y gusto por las artes, las bestias eran arrebatadas y gustaban más de los placeres carnales, la comida la bebida y el sexo eran indispensables para ellos. Los domadores eran excelentes estrategas, mientras que las bestias eran los más fuertes guerreros. No era difícil el entender que no fuesen compatibles.

-_Jum_~ Reito es tan domador – Mencionaba Natsuki mientras lo observaba retirarse, no era su intensión que Shizuru la escuchara pero de igual manera lo hizo.

-¿Tan domador? A que te refieres – Shizuru miraba inquieta a su compañera ya sabía que le diría pero tenía que hacerle saber que si pensaba que era una muñeca de trapo estaba muy equivocada.

Natsuki la observaba aburrida, se componía sus ropas e imitaba la postura de su esposa.

-Así – Le respondía en un claro intento de imitarle su acento

-Oh, te sería más agradable si fuese – Se desparramaba un poco y se rascaba la panza - ¿Así?

Natsuki se coloreaba al ver a su esposa imitarla, ¡hey ella no se rascaba la panza!

-Hmph~

La música seguía tocando y los asistentes seguían disfrutando de la velada, algunos de los generales que partirían estaban adelantando las estrategias y los reyes platicaban de política.

-¡Natsuki! – Una mujer de busto grande se acercaba a la mesa y la abrazaba por la cabeza frotándola contra sus pechos – felicidades, oh me perdí la ceremonia lo lamento tanto – Se inclinaba y después fijaba la vista a la derecha donde se encontraba la nueva en la familia

-Ah Shizuru Fujino es un honor – Se inclinaba presentando sus respetos – Es más hermosa de lo que dicen.

Shizuru le sonreía amablemente.

-¿Y te ha dirigido la palabra? Aparte de maldiciones claro – Le preguntaba Mai mientras le daba un golpe leve al brazo de Natsuki

-Así es, cuatro veces. Pero una fue una maldición – Le respondía tranquilamente mientras Natsuki le lanzaba una mirada. – Srta. …

Mai Tokiha – Inmediatamente Natsuki comenzaba a reírse y Mai tenía que rolar los ojos

-Señorita ~_ahahahahah_~

-Soy señorita todavía no se ha efectuado mi boda Natsuki-chan – Le contestaba y Natsuki dejaba de reír, odiaba que la llamara así.

-He sido invitada a pasar unos días en el palacio, bendeciré su unión. Y rezare por su futuro. Creo que no hemos coincidido pero yo soy la sacerdotisa del lejano poniente sólo les traeré fortuna y felicidad – Decía en su tono jovial.

-Ah una sacerdotisa del templo de tales, es un placer nunca había conocido alguno – Comentaba Shizuru emocionada de conocer a una de los pocos sacerdotes de la fortuna era muy raro poder llegar a verlos ya que eran sumamente solicitados por todos los reinos aun así su asistencia era muy difícil de conseguir ya que bendecían sólo a quienes conseguían los meritos de la buena voluntad y el equilibrio. – El reinado Kuga debe ser excepcional entonces – Decía ahora pensativa

-Es una amiga de la familia – Contestaba Natsuki tratando de que no pensará demasiado en ello su nueva esposa.

-Mmmm Natsuki chan siempre queriendo minimizar sus logros, en fin tendremos mucho de que platicar después – Le guiñaba el ojo –las dejo para que disfruten la velada. – Y con eso se despedía.

-¡Atención!

Un oso pardo alzaba la voz dentro del salón y todos los presentes cesaban sus pláticas así como los músicos detenían su tocar.

El rey Kenji tomaba su forma humana y con una gran sonrisa se dirigía a los invitados.

- Es una hora antes de media noche – Les informaba

- Es hora de que las recién casadas terminen de juntar sus almas. – Dicho esto los soldados de alto rango se transformaban en águilas y con aleteos apagaban las antorchas que iluminaban el gran salón.

Shizuru sintió como la tomaban de la mano para obligarla a levantarse de su trono, sabía muy bien que era su esposa quien le guiaba fuera de allí. Probablemente a la cámara nupcial donde debían consumar su matrimonio, ese pensamiento la dejaba un poco inquieta como sería Natsuki como amante ¿La trataría suavemente? Lo dudaba mucho, en el poco tiempo de estar juntas podía darse cuenta de su carácter áspero y frio dudaba mucho que en el acto carnal fuera diferente, seguramente se complacería así misma solamente. No es que le preocupara mucho sólo esperaba que no la lastimara en el proceso. Inconscientemente un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo. Natsuki con sus agudos sentidos notó el desasosiego de su pareja y como instinto natural le tallaba la mano con su dedo pulgar para tranquilizarla, Shizuru quedó muy confundida por el gesto que duró apenas segundos. Y hubiese seguido pensando en ello de no ser porque ahora se detenían.

-Hemos llegado – Le confirmaba la voz grave de Natsuki Kuga – Nuestra cámara nupcial.

* * *

Coninuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Dentro de la habitación en la que ahora compartirían se encontraba una enorme cama, una mesa de centro con sillas a los lados y diferentes muebles para cualquier necesidad de las herederas reales. El ambiente era bastante romántico y a Shizuru las decoraciones le recordaban a las de su lugar de nacimiento probablemente habría sido idea de su padre.

Desde atrás de ella Natsuki había observado intensamente a su nueva esposa desde que entraron, en realidad la idea de adornar la habitación con motivos de la aldea de los domadores había sido su idea.

-Entonces – Natsuki estaba un poco nerviosa, de todos los escenarios en los que se preparaba mentalmente para esta noche en ni uno sólo se había imaginado con una mujer. Eso era algo acerca de lo que tendría que estudiar.

-Necesito. Necesito cambiar mis ropas – Shizuru ahora estaba frente a su esposa que la miraba sin pestañear, había algo en sus ojos que definitivamente no era lujuria, pero aun no podía ponerle nombre, no ahora que estaba tan nerviosa.

Natsuki comenzaba a desabrocharse el cincho de donde pendía la espada heredara por su padre, comenzaba a quitarse su túnica real azul marina de mangas largas la cual que poseía bordado en hilo de oro el símbolo del grifo, Shizuru estaba muy nerviosa sobre todo por el hecho que no le había quitado la mirada de encima mientras hacía esto. Natsuki se libero de su túnica manga larga quedando en una sin mangas de algodón, sus pantalones igualmente azul marino y sus botas negras. No estaba de más comentar que sus brazos estaban bien definidos.

-Supongo que quieres usar el cuarto de baño – Comentaba mientras se sentaba en el piso y se desabrochaba las botas.

-Sí sería lo más adecuado. – cuando se levantaba de la cama tres toques se escucharon a la puerta, Natsuki se levantaba de inmediato.

-¿Quién se atreve a interrumpirnos? – con rapidez llegaba a la puerta y antes de abrirla le indicaba a Shizuru que usara el baño, Shizuru se metía para poder cambiarse.

Natsuki miraba impaciente al intruso en realidad intrusa, no era nadie que conociera pero sus sentidos le indicaban que debía estar alerta.

-Me siento tan apenada de interrumpir su noche – Le decía la recién llegada con sonrisa cínica.

-No te preocupes apenas vamos a comenzar… la noche será muy larga – Decía acomodándose en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados disfrutando la mirada llena de rabia de la intrusa.

-¿Y quién eres además? ¿Cómo atreves a aparecer frente a la cámara nupcial en nuestra noche de bodas? – Preguntaba asombrosamente calmada Natsuki.

-Claro… Me llamo Tomoe Marguerite – Soy amiga de la familia Fujino.

-Una domadora –

-Algo así – Reía y le mostraba sus blancos dientes. –

-Mi esposa está ocupada poniéndose algo más cómodo, será mejor que regreses después no sé, tal vez dentro de un año – Decía y se daba la media vuelta para regresar a su habitación.

-Ten cuidado – Le decía la voz incisiva de Tomoe que le hacía detenerse – No sé cómo el Rey Hiro acepto esta aberrante unión, ella merece algo mucho mejor de lo que ustedes salvajes pueden sólo soñar en ofrecerle.

-Hmph~ tengo cosas más interesantes que atender – Y cerraba la puerta si darle una segunda mirada. – No valía la pena molestarse, pero no podía evitar sentir que la sangre comenzara a levantarse, por qué hablaba con tanta propiedad sobre su esposa ¿Era posible que Shizuru tuviese algún tipo de relación con ella antes de contraer matrimonio? – Absurdo – Para nada encajaba en esa imagen y aunque eso fuese verdad, las cosas ahora eran distintas y se lo haría saber esta noche.

Shizuru trataba de evitar que su nerviosismo fuera notorio, era verdad que la forma humana del heredero… emmm… heredera de Kenji era arrebatadora, pero su mirada seguía siendo atemorizante.

Sentada en la cama con su bata de seda esperaba a su nueva ¿Esposa? Que ahora hacia su aparición con una sonrisa que para nada le gustaba. Se acercaba lentamente para sentarse a su lado y de la nada comenzó a olfatear su cuello, Shizuru sentía un escalofrío.

-Mmmm hueles delicioso – Cantaba Natsuki mientras tomaba toscamente una de sus manos. Comenzaba a olfatearla y se giraba dándole la espalda pero sin soltar su mano, lo cual le pareció muy extraño, de pronto comenzó a sentir como besaba su mano y acariciaba sus dedos y de pronto mordisqueaba uno de ellos no sensualmente, era como si… era casi como…

-_Auch_~ - Exclamaba con dolor Shizuru, le acababan de morder el dedo ¡morderlo como si se lo quisiera comer!

-Ah lo siento – Se volteaba Natsuki, sus colmillos estaban crecidos y el rostro un poco sonrojado – Es como… como si tu aroma… es como si quisiera comerte.

-¡No sabía que fuesen caníbales! – Exclamaba asustada mientras retraía su mano y se levantaba de la cama con un poco de miedo.

-No, no lo somos – Se levantaba también de la cama – Es raro, pero en realidad quiero comerte… literal – Le decía mientras se reía viendo la cara de susto que tenía su esposa – Después de todo no es tan mala idea. – Se detenía a meditar – Sería un matrimonio fugaz temo – Caminaba como un depredador lo hace para acorralar a su presa.

-Tal vez… tal vez debería calmarse Natsuki Kuga – Decía esperando que regresara a sus sentidos, esa mirada hambrienta le decía que no solo era un juego.

-Tal vez sí – Natsuki se paraba en seco muy para el asombro de Shizuru mientras se alejaba de ella. "¿Es posible?" pensaba Shizuru.

-Tal vez, tal vez deberías sentarte Natsuki – Decía recuperando poco a poco su seguridad. – Te ves fatigada.

-Sí, es verdad – Se sentaba en un sillón de la habitación– Me siento fatigada – Le sonreía a Shizuru y de pronto todo lo temeroso en su mirada había desaparecido.

-Natsuki debería de transformarse en un cachorro – Le decía Shizuru mientras se mojaba los labios "¿Acaso es posible?"

-¿Oh? Si ¿Qué raza de cach… - Natsuki dejo de hablar mientras miraba incrédula a su esposa – No puede ser ¡No en mil maldecidos años!

...

...

...

...

Sí, Shizuru Fujino era la domadora de Natsuki Kuga.

...

...

...

-Pero… pero – Natsuki se levantaba abruptamente de su lugar y caminaba hacia delante y atrás dentro de la habitación, de pronto se giro y le apunto con el dedo.

-Sus habilidades no funcionan con nosotros, solo animales ¡No bestias, animales!-

-Pero yo no soy cualquier domadora

-Y yo no soy cualquier bestia. – Natsuki estaba enfurecida, si sus enemigos se enteraban podían utilizar a Shizuru, Shizuru misma podía utilizarlo en su contra y manejar a su antojo su tribu.

-Bueno, creo que eso equilibra la balanza – Suspiraba Shizuru aliviada mientras se volvía a sentar en la cama.

-¿Qué es lo que harás? – Con tono colmado de veneno le preguntaba Natsuki, estaba 100% segura que la manipularía para hacer y deshacer en su reino.

Shizuru la miraba con interrogación en sus ojos "oh ya veo"

-Creo que empezamos mal, Natsuki. Me han dicho que eres el grifo-

-Así es –

-Verás yo… yo lo único que deseo es no ser devorada… en ninguno de los sentidos, - Decía y sacudía la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos - estaremos juntas para poder gobernar concienzudamente nuestros territorios espero que nos llevemos bien.

Natsuki no sabía qué hacer… primero ignoraba completamente hasta donde llegaba el dominio de su esposa sobre de ella, sin quitarle la mirada paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Esto no es lo que pensaba – Natsuki comentaba

-Apuesto a que no – Shizuru sabía que estaba siendo mala al responderle con el tono más maléfico que tenía, pero si hubiese sido un poco más amable no estaría pasando por esto.

-Te comeré – Dijo en un susurro pero de igual forma su esposa la escucho y tuvo que pasar saliva fuerte. Natsuki sonrió

-Si intentas algo gracioso, te comeré. Lo juro me volveré caníbal y diré que escapaste para no respetar el acuerdo. – Natsuki en su nerviosismo perdió su poco control y apuntaba su dedo índice a su esposa de manera amenazadora – si no me creen diré que tenías un amante y tuve que vengar mi honor, esa de pelo raro servirá. – Se volteaba planeando los sucesos.

Shizuru se sentía confundida y enojada ¿Ella un amante? ¿Pelo raro? Hasta donde sería capaz de llegar Kuga Natsuki por salirse con la suya.

Natsuki la observaba de nueva cuenta.

-Ahora desvístete – Le ordenaba tratando de recuperar su papel principal. Se acercaba a la cama y apoyaba su rodilla derecha sobre el colchón comenzando a desamarrar los cordones que cerraban su pantalón. Como Shizuru no hizo movimiento para desvestirse, Natsuki le tomo bruscamente del brazo y la acostaba sobre la cama subiéndose a horcajadas sobre ella.

-Entonces lo haré yo – Le decía mientras comenzaba a rasgar su bata.

"_Esto no puede estar pasando_" Pensaba Shizuru que con poco éxito trataba de detener las manos de su esposa.

-Será rápido, pero no prometo que no dolerá – Le decía con una sonrisa cínica que daban ganas de golpearle fuerte la cabeza.

Y así lo hizo…

Con todo el coraje y la impotencia que venía acumulando desde el anuncio de su matrimonio zafó su mano derecha y le dio una cachetada más fuerte de lo que cualquiera de las dos habría imaginado. Natsuki se sorprendió mucho por la reacción (No era algo que esperara EN ABSOLUTO) y se llevaba su mano a su cachete que estaba rojo junto con una porción de su cuello. Haciendo puchero y con una medio lagrima en el rabillo del ojo se bajo de su esposa y se sentó en una silla frente a la cama observándola intensamente.

-Yo no te lastimé – Le reprochaba casi como un niño lo hace a su compañero de juego cuando ya no quiere jugar.

-¿Qué? – Incrédula Shizuru respondía

-¡YA! Te rasgue la ropa y te insinué que dolería, pero no te pegué. – Con la misma actitud Natsuki se seguía tallando la mejilla. Shizuru se observo… Sí bueno no la había lastimado pero por qué esperar.

- Estabas encima de mi – Shizuru que también parecía haber regresado a los 10 años se defendía. – Y no me has tratado bien durante todo el día ¿Por qué sería diferente al tener relaciones?

Natsuki se sonrojó

-No lo ibas a sentir, pensaba golpearte en la cabeza y dejarte inconsciente. – Se levantaba de su sillón y observaba la reacción de su esposa.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué? ¿Me ibas a golpear hasta dejarme inconsciente?

-No, no, no así. Bueno tu lo haces sonar ~ taaan mal~ Pero si me hubieses dejado mañana no recordarías nada y podrías hacer como que nunca paso.

Ambas se quedaron calladas pero Natsuki no podía sostener la mirada que le estaba tirando su esposa… tal vez era que su poder de domar tenia efecto en ella, pero esos ojos la hacían sentir como un cachorrito, le tenía como que miedo y esa no era una actitud que tuviese desde… desde que era pequeña y su madre la regañaba. Irremediablemente sentía la necesidad de explicarse.

-Es que eres mujer ¡Mujer! Yo no sé. Si puedo, pero no sé.

Shizuru no entendía totalmente que era lo que trataba de decirle, así que se quedo callada.

-Entonces dormida tú – La señalaba – Yo podía ya sabes, hacerlo sin tanto nervio y si me equivocaba no importaría ¡Porque estarías dormida! – Terminaba exasperada pasándose una mano entre su cabello.

-Oh… sí bueno, sólo es… entrar y salir – Shizuru toda colorada no podía creer que estuvieran teniendo está conversación y qué fue lo que dijo ¿Entrar y salir? ¡Por dios!

Natsuki se sonrojo más si eso era posible.

-Espera cómo… mmm cómo lo hubieses hecho, eres mujer igual que yo. – Natsuki se acerco a la cama para poder sentarse

-Puedo adaptarme a mi pareja – Por qué hacia tanto calor.

-¿Adaptarte? – "Entiende_ todo hasta lo que no se dice en palabras y resulta que no comprendió esto_"

-¡Cambiar! Puedo hacer que me aparezca un pene. – Alzo la voz

-Ya, no tienes que gritarlo – Shizuru se tumbo con un brazo cubriéndole los ojos. Tal vez si era mejor el plan que tenía Natsuki. Sólo quería dormir, despertarse y encontrar que todo era un sueño, una broma. Hacer como que nunca paso.

"_Natsuki Kuga está esperando una respuesta_" Pero no podía abrir los ojos. No quería enfrentar su realidad.

Una sábana la cubrió… (Su bata estaba rasgada)

¿Y qué había de Kuga san? ¿Qué sentía ella? ¿Estaba sufriendo igual? Podría ser que peor.

Una mano tomo la suya…

No era tan mala persona después de todo, podía tomarla cuando quisiera, es verdad que la podía dominar pero hacerlo le costaba mucha energía, y eso no quitaba que TENIAN QUE CONSUMAR su matrimonio.

Natsuki beso su mano…

Y si cerraba los ojos y la dejaba hacerlo todo a ella. Sería casi como si estuviese durmiendo.

.

.

-~_Ouch_~ ¡Me mordiste! ¡Otra vez! Mala Natsuki mala.

Le quitaba la mano y Natsuki estaba toda apenada con orejas de cachorro agachadas.

-Es tu olor, es, es raro. Es como si fueses una comida deliciosa y nueva – Se le quedaba mirando, casi con hambre. – Nunca me había pasado pero me gusta tu olor, tanto que no me puedo contener ¡Tengo que morderte! – Trataba de alcanzar la mano otra vez…

-Sentada – Le ordenaba emanando energía mágica. Natsuki tuvo que sentarse en la cama con las piernas subidas. Gruñendo porque estaba usando su truco de domadora.

-No me vas a morder – Le decía y se le acercaba mientras acariciaba su rostro. Al menos era bella… muy bella de hecho. Se acercó lentamente y junto sus labios.

,

,

-~ _Cof cof_~ ¡Oh bueno eso fue…! Interesante Kuga Natsuki. –

-Tú no estuviste perfecta que digamos – Ladeaba el rostro, su beso había sido torpe por decir lo mínimo.

-Esto va a ser extraño – Shizuru se comenzaba a quitar la ropa ligeramente temblando

-No – Natsuki la detenía – Realmente no es como que TENEMOS que hacerlo.

-¿Estas de broma? Qué pasará cuando se enteren que no hemos consumado.

- Y quién les dirá – Shizuru observaba a Natsuki quien no le podía sostener la mirada. – Por qué en lo que a mí me concierne sí lo consumamos.

-Es, es verdad. Gracias –

-¡Hey! Vaya la noche de bodas me tenia realmente tensa. Menos mal nos podemos saltar eso. – Se comenzaba a estirar.

- Yo Creí que ustedes… ya sabes no podían vivir sin hacerlo.

-Bueno acabamos de comprobar que no todo es lo que parece o lo que se dice.

Después de llegar a su arreglo ambas estaban aún más incomodas mirándose sin saber qué hacer ahora.

-Ah en la mañana debemos… mmm… - Se revolvía incomoda Natsuki parecía que tenía que decir algo sumamente embarazoso – Debemos dejar… mmm… tu sabes – Se sentaba al otro lado de la cama lo más lejos posible de su esposa quien estaba extrañada por la repentina timidez de la que era espectadora – El rastro, la prueba.

-¡Oh! Sí es verdad, te refieres a la prueba de que… mmm – Ella también se sentía un poco incómoda. – De que consumamos nuestro matrimonio – Suspiraba al poder encontrar palabras que no se refirieran exactamente a la sangre como prueba de pérdida de la virginidad.

-Eso – Otra vez quedaban en silencio, Natsuki se dedicaba a observarla como objeto extraño.

-Podrías dejar de hacerlo – Decía Shizuru mientras se acomodaba su bata o lo que quedaba de ello.

-¿Qué?

-Dejar de mirarme así – Natsuki se daba cuenta que había estado mirando a su esposa largo rato ya – Lo siento. – Desviaba la mirada y de perfil se podía ver un poco de rosa en sus mejillas. – Tomare unas almohadas y una sabana. Descansa bien –

Natsuki se levantaba de la cama hacia el ropero de los blancos, tomaba dos almohadas y una colcha.

-¿Dormirás en el piso? – Preguntaba con un poco de preocupación Shizuru.

-Sí, creo que es lo más apropiado – Sin mirarla tiraba la colcha para comenzar a extenderla en el piso.

-Creo que no es necesario, la cama tiene suficiente espacio para que ambas estemos cómodas, además de que es un poco riesgoso. – Decía Shizuru pensando lo que podría ocurrir si algún lacayo entraba a la habitación para ordenarla y encontraba a su gobernante durmiendo en el piso.

-¿Estarás bien? – Le preguntaba Natsuki, Shizuru se llevaba una sorpresa tras otra y el asombro no podía esconderse en su rostro.

-¡Hey! No es como si… no debería de ser tan asombroso sabes – Decía defendiéndose e irritada a la vez ¿Qué esperaba? Que la golpeara con un mazo en la cabeza "_Pfff~ domadores_" – No somos tan barbaros a como piensas – Llevaba de nueva cuenta las cosas a su lugar y se liberaba de sus pantalones, sus piernas eran blancas casi como la nieve. – Hace poco iniciamos un nuevo canal – Decía aun molesta Natsuki. – No es uno tan espectacular como los de ustedes, pero es el primero de muchos – Y con eso dicho se metía en la cama.

-Ara, discúlpame Natsuki – Le sonreía amablemente.

-¿Y qué con esa sonrisa rara? ¡Me da escalofríos! – Natsuki tomaba parte de la colcha y se cubría dándole la espalda a su nueva esposa en señal de berrinche.

Shizuru sí que estaba sorprendida… después de todo parece que su vida de casada no sería ni la mitad de lo que se imagino.

-Llena de simbolismos – Dijo para sí, antes de acomodarse en su lado de la cama.


	4. Chapter 4

Sólo porque es quincena...

* * *

Los pajaritos cantaban y la brisa matutina llevaba aroma a bosque. Shizuru estaba muy cómoda en su cama medio despertándose, era tan suave y tan cálido.

-_Grrr__~ahg~grrr_~ - con los ojos aún cerrados Shizuru podía escuchar extraños sonidos provenientes de su almohada. Abría tentativamente un ojo y para su sorpresa entre sus manos no había más almohada que su esposa.

-_Grrr_~- Parecía pelear entre sueños, aunque se movía mínimamente su semblante tenía el ceño fruncido y de vez en cuando enseñaba los dientes como los canes lo hacen para intimidar. –

"Qué estará soñando" Se preguntaba Shizuru quien abrazaba a Natsuki por detrás y **ADEMÁS **le tenía una pierna encima.

-Ara – Sorprendida trataba de soltarse sin que la descubrieran, lentamente movía su pierna y comenzaba a deshacer su abrazo.

-_Grrr_~ - Los gruñidos subían de volumen y Shizuru estaba sudando frio algo en su cabeza le decía que lo mejor era que no la encontrara en esta posición.

Deslizaba su brazo fuera y de pronto Natsuki, sin abrir los ojos, lo tomo mientras lanzaba un ladrido y fruncía más el ceño.

- _Woof_~ - tomaba el brazo y comenzando a medio olfatearlo hasta reparar en la mano su fruncido se disipaba mientras olfateaba dedo por dedo. Shizuru hacia **TODO **por no dejar escapar una risilla debido a las cosquillas que le estaba provocando esa acción.

Toda cosquilla paro cuando Natsuki comenzó a succionar su dedo índice ¡Tenía que hacer algo! Natsuki tenía todo el dedo dentro de la boca y Shizuru debía pensar… Con su otra mano le tapaba la nariz, después de unos segundos lograba que abríese la boca por aire y dejaba así en libertad el dedo índice. Qué manera de comenzar el día.

Un toque a la puerta.

- **Un momento.** Natsuki levántate – Poco a poco Natsuki abría los ojos

- _Mmm_~ – aún a soñada sólo miraba asuelada a su esposa sin intenciones aparentes de levantarse.

- Natsuki los lacayos están esperando, debemos dejar la prueba ¿Recuerdas? – Shizuru tuvo que sacudirla tres veces para que comenzara a despertar, preocupada salió de la cama buscando una daga. Cuando iba a cortarse la mano Natsuki la detuvo, al parecer más despierta y tomo el arma de su mano, con un rápido movimiento cortó su mano dejando unas gotas de sangre sobre las sabanas, se limpio lamiéndose la herida y escondió la daga en una gaveta.

-**Adelante **– indicaba la reina de las bestias.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

-Es hora de despedirnos - Kenji abría los brazos y tomaba a su hija en un gran abrazo.

-Nos veremos pronto – Le decía Natsuki tratando de ocultar cualquier emoción.

-Claro que sí – Le confirmaba su padre

-Shizu chan – Kenji igual le daba un gran abrazo a su nuera - Ya escuche que consumaron su matrimonio – Comentaba mientras le guiñaba el ojo – Espero que Natsuki haya sido amable – decía con un medio puchero - … de otra forma házmelo saber y lo arreglare – Terminaba con un tono amenazante mientras le lanzaba la mirada a su descendiente.

-Claro padre – Le respondía un poco apenada Shizuru – El rostro de Kenji se iluminaba al momento de escucharla llamarlo de esa manera.

- Shizuru cuida bien de tu esposa y gobierna sabiamente – Hiro tomaba la atención de su hija. Extendía su mano y Shizuru la besaba. Sin una palabra para Natsuki Hiro se retiraba seguido por sus caballeros al igual que Kenji.

Al frente de sus tropas y hacia el campo de batalla.

Los tambores sonaban y el pueblo les vitoreaba alentándolos a ganar.

Natsuki sentía dificultad para respirar. Pero no podía darse el lujo de flaquear.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Los cortesanos se aglomeraban en el camino de las gobernantes, todos tenían peticiones, todos tenían ideas. Todos querían ganar el favor de las nuevas regentes.

Natsuki nunca había sido buena para tratar con ello, siempre había detestado el tratar con aristócratas, pero esto sería el pan de cada día de ahora en adelante y por la memoria de su madre haría todo por mejorar la situación de sus gobernados.

-_Fuiiiiiuu_~ - Natsuki se tallaba el cuello para después hacer movimientos de lado a lado con su cabeza.

-Te ves fatigada – Comentaba Shizuru sentándose mientras le extendían una taza de té.

Natsuki alzo la mano para indicar al lacayo que las dejara solas.

-Estaré muy ocupada, llegaré muy tarde a nuestra habitación, deberías de dar una vuelta por los jardines. – Natsuki se sentaba tras la gran mesa dispuesta en el estudio, donde tenía apilados varios documentos que debían de ser revisados.

-¿Perdón? – Natsuki alzo la cabeza para observar a su esposa. – Y Shizuru continuó - Creo que podría ayudar en las cosas de estado, después de todo en el momento en que nos casamos nuestros reinos son uno sólo. Siendo está la nueva sede de gobierno no veo por…

-Alto – Natsuki se tallaba el temple – ¿Qué sabes de política? – Preguntaba retóricamente por el tono que uso, daba a entender "Tú no sabes de esto niña"

Shizuru se removía en su asiento "_y pensaba que el machismo solo existía en los hombres_"

-Ara – Le sonreía amablemente – Bueno, sé más que de bacanales y canales arcaicos.-

Natsuki tuvo que dejar un papel que tenía en mano tratando de esconderlo **"SOLICITUD DE BACANAL POR LAS NUEVAS REGENTES"**

-Sí, seguro como de tu perfecto sistema de reparto de riquezas. – Cualquiera que tuviese un poco de conocimiento sabía que el sistema de recaudación de ambos reinos era muy diferente.

- No todos pueden hacer el mismo trabajo, por lo tanto no todos pueden ganar lo mismo.-

-¡Nosotros tenemos subsidiarios, no dejamos morir a nuestros ancianos porque no pueden trabajar como hace 20 años!

-¡Nosotros no los dejamos morir! – Ambas habían alzado la voz a este punto y Shizuru no sabía como habia permitido que le colmaran la paciencia. – De acuerdo, no creo que sea lo más sensato pelear ahora.

-~_Hmph_~ - Natsuki hacia puchero y volteaba de nuevo a sus papeles "**SOLICITUD DE BACANAL CONMEMORANDO LA PARTIDA DE LOS SOLDADOS**" ¿Cuántas solicitudes de fiesta tenia?

.

.

Natsuki en su terquedad no dejo participar a su esposa en ninguna de las decisiones que se habían discutido hoy con sus consejeros, Shizuru había estado terriblemente indignada pero por guardar apariencia se retiro sin objetar.

"_¿Por qué no la deje hablar_?" Se preguntaba silenciosamente Natsuki mientras observaba a su esposa platicar con otras damas de la corte por una de las ventanas_ "Porque le tienes miedo" _le contestaba su vocecilla interna.

"_¿Qué? ¡Miedo YOOOOO~ de ELLA de ninguna manera!"_

No sabía exactamente si era culpabilidad o simpatía lo que sentía, pero no dejaba de reprocharse su actitud, después de un buen rato Shizuru se disculpo de las damas y camino para entrar donde ella se encontraba.

-Natsuki ¿Han terminado ya? – Preguntaba con dulce tono, pero su interior no lo estaba para nada.

-_Emmm_… decidí posponer un pequeño asunto – Volteaba la cara evitando los ojos inquisidores. – Por eso estoy libre temprano. – Ya no comentaba nada más porque estaba siendo invadida por un aroma extranjero que le nublaba un poco los sentidos.

-Ya veo ¿Qué era ese pequeño inconveniente? – Curiosa Shizuru trataba de parecer inofensiva para su esposa y así poco a poco meterse en los asuntos de gobierno.

-Nada que deba de preocuparte, me hare cargo.

-Insisto ¿Cuál era ese asunto? – Cada vez que Shizuru dominaba animales era una cuestión sencilla, pero para poder usar su habilidad con Natsuki necesitaba usar mucho más de su energía mágica.

-_Eeemm_~ - Domada para responder cualquier pregunta, Natsuki entraba como en estado adormilado – Es acerca… _Mmm_… del canal, el ingeniero a cargo fue obligado a marchar y no tenemos quien supervise la obra.

-¡Qué! – Exclamaba con obvio asombro

-¿Qué? – Fuera del trance Natsuki volteaba a todas partes

-Cómo pudiste mandar a marchar al ingeniero responsable del canal.

Natsuki fruncía el ceño y enviaba una mirada gélida a su esposa "_Usaste tus poderes_" pensaba molesta.

-¿Qué tal que me transforme en un oso y arranque ese brazo tuyo sólo porque deseo tomar el vino que sostiene? – Comenzaba a caminar tratando de alejarse de su esposa.

-No tendrías que hacerlo, si lo hubieses pedido te lo hubiese otorgado.

-_Hmmp_~

-¿Por qué tan reacia a que participe?

-!Por qué tan insistente¡ Es evidente que **YO **puedo manejarlo **SOLA **– Ambas caminaban por los pasillos del castillo y mientras que Natsuki andaba como alma que la lleva el diablo, Shizuru sonreía a las diferentes personas que las reverenciaban.

-¿No te das cuenta que ya no hay más **YO SOLA**? – Entraban en un pasillo un tanto angosto y Natsuki sintió un golpe de olor extraño se paró en seco y la volteo a ver.

-Sí estas en la sala de… ~_mmmm_~ - Apoyaba su hombro en la pared a su izquierda y aflojaba la rodilla. – Shizuru noto el extraño comportamiento y sin imaginarse las consecuencias se acerco a Natsuki tratando de proporcionarle soporte rápido en caso de que se desmayara, solamente logró que su aroma natural se hiciera más intenso.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntaba un tanto consternada tomándola de los brazos para frotarlos y confortarle.

Con la vista comenzando a nublarse y sintiéndose desequilibrada Natsuki apoyaba sus manos en la cintura de Shizuru hasta abrazarse a esta, oliendo casi febril su aroma.

-¿Natsuki? – Preguntaba esforzándose al máximo para no tartamudear. No tuvo respuesta, no al menos hablada porque de momento su cuello comenzaba a sentirse un tanto húmedo, su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse y su rostro comenzaba a calentarse. Lentamente sintió los brazos a su alrededor tomar fuerza y las manos de su esposa moverse por sus costados hacía arriba…

-¿Natsuki? – No sabía qué estaba pasando pero la sensación que tenía no era nada agradable… Natsuki la tenía sobre su espalda fuertemente aprisionada con su cuerpo totalmente recargado sobre de ella.

-Natsuki por favor… - Lo qué fuera que la hizo reaccionar así estaba en segundo plano, Shizuru sólo pensaba la manera de zafarse, comenzó a forcejear pero la diferencia en fuerza era muy evidente, sus manos ahora estaban sobre sus pechos masajeándolos y su boca lamia tortuosamente su cuello, mientras que una de sus piernas intentaba acomodarse entre la de ellas. Sonidos de lucha comenzaban a notarse, pero Shizuru simplemente no lograba separarla de sí.

-¡Por favor! ¡Natsuki! – Justamente acababa de usar su energía mágica, no soportando más la situación las lágrimas y los sollozos se hicieron presentes, afortunadamente haciendo que Natsuki reaccionara.

Con notable shock en su rostro, se separo del cuerpo sollozante de su esposa, las ropas estaban una pizca desarregladas, llevándose una mano a la boca Natsuki no dejaba de mirarla sollozar y abrazarse.

-Yo… - No trato de acercarse – Perdón yo no sé… - Shizuru no le respondió pero ahora trataba de controlarse y la miraba con un sentimiento que Natsuki no podía descifrar. El coraje la inundo en segundos y estuvo a punto de salir de allí dejándola sola.

-¿Por qué? – Una voz débil la detuvo - ¿Te enojo lo que te dije?

-No. No – Alzaba su mano pero aun sin intentar acercarse – Es… es tu olor –

Poco a poco Shizuru se recuperaba, había sido más el temor de lo que le podía pasar a lo que en realidad había sido.

-¿Por qué Natsuki? – Como si no hubiese escuchado la respuesta, Shizuru la volvía a cuestionar. Una rabia le inundo el ser, no era un matrimonio a voluntad pero por qué tenía que hacerle esto. Natsuki frunció el ceño y sin poder contener más el coraje lanzo un puñetazo a la pared dejando unas pequeñas grietas a las cuales se quedó mirando fijamente.

Un poco sobresaltada, Shizuru se quedó en silencio, se acerco un poco a ella y coloco su mano en su espalda sobándola.

El golpe de olor llegó nuevamente a la nariz de Natsuki, se llevó el brazo al rostro para tapar los aromas que le hacían perder el control y con mirada severa se aparto de su esposa.

-¡Es tu aroma mujer! – Y daba unos pasos para atrás. – Pero nunca había tenido una reacción tan fuerte en mí. – Y salía del callejón dejando a Shizuru sola y aun más confundida.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Natsuki deambulaba por el castillo, pensando y mayormente recriminándose.

"_Qué paso_" se preguntaba con algo de culpa "_Por un momento fue como si perdiera totalmente el control_" "_De hecho lo perdiste Natsuki_" Le respondía su doble personalidad.

Mientras caminaba pensando y pensando, cierta sacerdotisa de cierto templo la observaba, se le acercaba sigilosamente por la espalda.

-¡Hey Natsuki! – Natsuki dio un pequeño brinco y dejo escapar un sonidito de sorpresa que dejo con los ojos más abiertos a Mai Tokiha – Acaso estabas planeando algo malo ¿Natsuki?

-¡No! ¡Por qué dices eso! – Natsuki refutaba cuando algo en la mano de su amiga le llamo la atención – Mai es eso lo que creo que es – Le preguntaba mientras apuntaba al objeto que hace un momento llamo su atención.

-¡Oh! – Mai siguió la mano de Natsuki y cuando vio qué era una sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro. -¡Ah esto! - Alzaba su instrumento – Es para una _bendición especial_~ - Alzaba y baja las cejas al momento de decir "bendición especial" –

Natsuki se acerco a ella, sabiendo exactamente para qué se utilizaba.

-Mai no me digas que has hecho bendiciones sexuales por todo el castillo – Casi en un susurro dejaba salir las palabras mientras sentía su rostro caliente. Mai por su parte estaba un poco descolocada era casi como que estuviese enojada con ella.

-¡Claro que no! – Hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos, Natsuki dejo salir un suspiro.

-Sólo en lugares que no estén a la vista de los curiosos ¿Quién me crees? Además me falta la cámara real, por eso te estaba buscando.

-¡Qué tú qué! – Exclamaba amenazadoramente Natsuki con los dientes apretados – Y dime Mai, de casualidad ¿El corredor de la sala principal al cuarto de armas lo "bendijiste"? – Gesticulaba con las manos imprimiendo sarcasmo a la última parte de la pregunta.

Mai ponderó por unos segundos y después asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso quiere decir que… - Los ojos se le iluminaron – ¿Ya comprobaste su eficacia? – Natsuki se llevo la mano a la frente en exasperación.

-No te imaginas Mai – Dejo caer sus hombros y se apoyo en la columna más cerca.

-Bueno entonces apurémonos y podré bendecir hoy tu cámara nupcial.

-Heee…Eh…estem… ¡No! – Gritaba Natsuki deteniendo a Mai.

-¿No? – Le preguntaba su amiga incrédulos sus oídos de lo que escuchaba, acaso acababa de decir que no a una bendición.

-No es… eeem… necesario. – Comenzaba trastabillando entre sus palabras al tratar de inventar una excusa que no sonará tan boba – Es… es acaso que insinúas que necesito alguna bendición para cumplir mis deberes matrimoniales. – Recuperando un poco la seguridad se expresaba más consistentemente "_Sí, esa es una buena excusa_"

-Vamos Natsuki, no es que no puedas cumplir tus deberes – Se explicaba – Es sólo que tendrás mucha más química con ella, es decir, por lo que veo hoy probaste la fuerza de mi bendición en el pasaje ¿No? – Le preguntaba con sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Natsuki no sabía si decirle que estuvo totalmente fuera de control por unos segundos o decirle que fue algo emocionante… No estaba tan segura de mencionarle el arreglo al que habían llegado, no es que tuviese miedo de que lo divulgara más bien tenía miedo del sermón interminable que de seguro le echaría su amiga acerca de todo lo malo que podría pasar si alguien más se enteraba.

-Está bien, pero déjalo para mañana en la noche quieres… has trabajado muy arduamente estos días.

La repentina amabilidad alerto los sensores de la peli naranja, y en su rostro se notaba que su cerebro estaba iniciando a formular una serie interminable de preguntas.

-Porque… porque no quiero que lo hagas mal y arruines nuestra alcoba. – Componía Natsuki. Después de mirarla fijamente unos segundos Mai asintió con la cabeza la fatiga del día le hizo pasar por alto sus sospechas.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

-Señor ya llego Marguerite san –

-Bien, hazle pasar. – El lacayo se retiró con una inclinación de cabeza y segundos después ingresaba al cuarto Tomoe Marguerite.

-¡Oh pero que placer! – Daba la bienvenida la figura desconocida, Tomoe sintió recorrerle un escalofrió al escuchar la voz, no lo conocía simplemente sucedió que en una plática con uno de sus compinches le recomendó visitar al "_manejador_" si quería ayuda para complicar el matrimonio de Fujino Shizuru Y Kuga Natsuki, era conocido por hacer los trabajos que ni un demente se atrevería a hacer.

Una silla que se encontraba en una esquina comenzó a agitarse y acto seguido recorrió camino hasta quedar justo detrás de la visitante

-Por favor, toma asiento – La figura se sentaba detrás de su escritorio y alzaba los pies sobre la mesa. Tomoe procedió.

-Uhhhh~ - Esta silla era de metal.

-¿Muy fría? – Le preguntaba su nuevo aliado en un tono socarrón.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

En todo lo que duro la tarde Shizuru no vio a su esposa, ya entrada la noche…

-Su alteza – Un lacayo llamaba su atención – Tiene una visita-

-¿Ara? Una visita, a estas horas quién podría ser –

-La feudal Tomoe Marguerite, pidió una entrevista con su alteza en la recepción –

-Ya veo… - Murmuraba pensando en las razones que podía tener su visita - Entonces debemos ir ¿Ne? – Shizuru comenzaba a caminar para recibir a uno de sus conocidos o más bien una de sus admiradores más fervientes "_Y persistentes_" anexaba.

Cuando alcanzo la recepción pudo divisar a Tomoe Marguerite una persona que era muy asidua a la corte de su padre, vestía las ropas propias de una visita diplomática.

-¡Ah Shizuru! Que gusto verte de nuevo. – Le sonreía tomando su mano.

-Marguerite- San – Le saluda y deslizaba su mano fuera. Tomoe dejo que su sonrisa se transformara en una no tan amigable al notar la displicencia en la pronunciación de su nombre. Se arregló sus ropas mientras pensaba una manera de sacar a flote el punto importante de su visita, sin notarse ansiosa.

-Shizuru debo de confesar que luces un poco diferente… ¿Es posible que esa bestia no te este cuidando adecuadamente? – Comentaba con su sonrisa de lado.

-Ara Marguerite san debe ser la emoción de la vida matrimonial. -

-Claro que sí – Le contestaba totalmente convencida de lo contrario.

-A que debo el honor de su visita – Preguntaba Shizuru queriendo apresurar las cosas, había sido un y pasar el menor tiempo posible con esta persona con la cual no podía compartir el mismo espacio por mucho tiempo.

-Es en realidad una visita social Shizuru, gustarías de un paseo por los jardines ¿Tal vez?

Teniendo que ajustarse a las reglas de etiqueta Shizuru asintió con la cabeza y así las dos comenzaron su camino.

-Shizuru he escuchado de que han tenido algunos problemas – mentía Tomoe.

-No sé a qué se refiere Marguerite San – Parecía que últimamente la gente a su alrededor (Natsuki y Tomoe) buscaban sacarla de su calmado carácter.

-¡Ah! Acerca del canal de las bestias – Tomoe sabía que Shizuru no cedería ni una pizca de sus asuntos privados, era lógico porque estaba educada para no dar demasiada información sino al contrario, obtenerla.

– Escuche que el ingeniero tuvo que marchar a la guerra– Sonreía como quien tiene algo tramado.

-Estoy muy impresionada que tengas acceso a esta clase de información- Como advertencia Shizuru se paraba y miraba de frente a su visita – Tal vez sería tan amable de indicarme quién se la proporcionó. – Demandaba Shizuru.

-Eso está en segundo plano, lo principal es que podré ser de ayuda para ti, bella Shizuru –

-Marguerite san desconocia que fuese ingeniero, o que tuviese la experiencia requerida para dirigir el proyecto – Contrarrestaba la moción.

-En efecto, sabes bien que no poseo esos conocimientos más sin embargo sí conozco a la persona perfecta para el trabajo. – "_Jaque Shizuru_" Fue el pensamiento de Tomoe.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok... actualmente actualice porque no me gusta dejar tan descuidadas las historias. Aún así debo de admitir que estoy sufriendo de dolor de cabeza y de una repentina falta de insppiración.

_~fiuuu~ _

Espero que no me tarde tanto, y regrese para continuar con la historia.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_**MIENTRAS TANTO…**_

-¿Eh, qué es esto Natsuki? – Preguntaba una confundida Mai Tokiha

-Es sólo para reconocer tu arduo trabajo – Le decía mientras le presionaba los hombros haciéndola sentarse frente a una gran mesa de banquetes.

-¿Mi arduo trabajo? – Preguntaba aún más confundía pero sin quitar la vista del gran festín delante de ella.

-Así es Mai, no quiero que te preocupes por nada más – Le cantaba al oído comenzando a masajear sus hombros.

-Ummm~ … Es verdad – Se convencía la sacerdotisa – He trabajado tan duro – Se servía un poco de vino y tomaba un poco de pan y queso.

-Es decir – Tomaba un bocado y lo pasaba – Nadie piensa lo difícil y cansadas que son las bendiciones

-Sí, eso es verdad. Tienes razón Mai. – Maí dibujo una contenta sonrisa mientras alcanzaba un poco de pierna con salsa agridulce, pero antes de meterse a la boca un pedazo que cortó. Se detuvo en seco y se levantó vehementemente.

-¡Natsuki! Por dios

Natsuki se aterrorizo por un segundo pensando que su amiga le había cachado la intención.

-¡Esa mujer ha hecho un milagro contigo! – Y se volvía a sentar para comer el bocado de carne – Yo lo sabía ¡lo sabía!... Hey porque dejaste de masajear – Natsuki volvía a su trabajo totalmente incrédula de su amiga – Yo le dije a tu padre en respuesta a la carta que me mando, le dije gulp~ - Bajaba la comida con una trago de vino – que si alguien podía aguantarte sería un domador.

-¿Carta? No sabía que mi padre te había escrito antes de la boda.

-Ah sí, el me escribió pude sentir un tanto de temor en sus trazos. Temía que no tuviesen conexión alguna y me pedía con ahincó que en caso de consumarse el matrimonio bendijera…

-¿Qué cosa? - Preguntaba Natsuki entrada en la historia y masajeando los hombros.

-¡La cámara real! –

-Así que fue ese desgraciado.

-Ah sigues con eso de "Yo no necesito ayuda" – Mal imitaba el tono de la regente de las bestias.

-Te digo que no necesitas preocuparte por eso… - Le decía con una casi psicótica sonrisa en el rostro… - Toma más vino Mai… te caerá bien.

Poco a poco sentía que las energías se le iban y de pronto tenía sueño, mucho sueño y por más que hacia esfuerzo no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Descansa Mai, yo me encargaré de todo.-

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mientras las regentes lidiaban con problemas a medida, las tropas en camino lo hacían con otros inconvenientes… al parecer el principal problema era que los soldados simplemente no se acostumbraban a las diferencias culturales y se había armado un zafarrancho.

-No entiendo – Gruñía giro mientras alzaba a uno de sus soldados despegándole del piso con suma facilidad.

-No comprenden en la situación que nos encontramos – Le preguntaba incrédulo mientras al pobre soldado se le ponía morada la cara por falta de oxigeno.

-Kenji – Le llamaba con tono paciente el rey de los domadores – Debemos buscar una solución… más práctica. – Cerraba los ojos y una enorme cantidad de energía mágica emanaba de su ser en forma de aura de color **dorada***… en un terreno hostil con árboles muertos y camino polvoriento por lo seco del lugar, poco a poco desde las patas del gran caballo blanco de Hiro, el pasto comenzaba a crecer, los arboles recuperaban su follaje a medida que el encanto se abría paso…

Los domadores como en un hechizo se apaciguaban frente a la viva naturaleza y las bestias se maravillaban ante el desplante de poder.

Después de repoblar una generosa porción de terreno, Hiro abrió los ojos y miro fijamente a Kenji.

-Creo que es conveniente acampar un momento… después de todo hemos seguido el paso de las bestias y avanzamos notoriamente un buen pedazo de terreno. – Kenji visiblemente impresionado y al mismo tiempo recordando que los domadores no podían ir tan rápido como las bestias se apenó por su falta de consideración y sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

* * *

..

..

* * *

Después del encuentro con Tomoe, Shizuru decidió refugiarse en la recamara aunque eso significara encontrarse con Natsuki… O eso pensaba ya que al entrar no había ningún indicio de que hubiese estado allí. Tomando en cuenta que era realmente tarde Shizuru sintió un poco de preocupación… Hasta que dio con algo que casi logra sacarle un tierno ~_aooooooh_~

-Un cachorrito lobo~ – Decía suavemente mientras observaba al animalito durmiendo en el piso, todo hecho bolita para proporcionarse calor. Shizuru no pudo con la tentación y acaricio la pequeña cabeza del animalito, provocando que abriera los ojos poco a poco.

Pupilas color esmeralda en un lobo de pelo negro como la noche.

…

-¿Natsuki? – Preguntaba Shizuru al animalito que se desperezaba estirándose, para después sentarse en sus dos patas traseras y ocultar sus ojos a la notablemente sorprendida Shizuru.

-¿Eres tú, Natsuki? – Preguntaba de nueva cuenta. Logrando que el cachorro fijara sus verdes ojos en ella, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡Ara! – Entretenida, Shizuru que había estado agachada, ahora se sentaba en el piso para su mayor comodidad _"¿Por qué Natsuki se había transformado en un cachorro de lobo?" "¿Se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido temprano?"_ Pensaba Shizuru y tentada ante tanta ternura acariciaba otra vez la pequeña cabeza del animal desarreglándole un poco el pelo, a lo que le respondieron con un gruñido.

-¡Ara! Nat chan es un lobito rebelde – Exclamaba entretenida. Natsuki volteaba su cara rápidamente con visible irritación pero se quedaba en su lugar… Aguantaría la vergüenza con tal de que le perdonara lo ocurrido. Tal vez porque no tenía su forma humana, Shizuru se sentía totalmente relajada, parecía no conectar el hecho de que la cabeza que estaba acariciando seguía siendo la de su esposa, se acomodo en el piso recostándose y pinchó la nariz del cachorro, ganándose un – _Grrrr_~ lo cual solo logró que soltara una risita, observó las hermosas patitas…

¿Fue el nervio de su nueva vida, después de ser mimada y consentida por su padre? ¿El coraje de tener que soportar a Tomoe Marguerite en esa tarde? ¿Qué Natsuki casi la toma a la fuerza? ¿Qué su padre la negociará en un matrimonio? ¿Estaba siendo egoísta? Ella sólo quería tener la libertad de elección, quería regresar a lo que era su vida antes, sin matrimonios, sin guerra. Shizuru no entendía completamente por qué, pero tenía unas ganas terribles de llorar y engañada por la figura tierna de Natsuki tomo al pequeño cachorro, quien abrió grande los ojos en ese momento, con sus dos manos y lo abrazo a su cuerpo con toda la necesidad de consuelo que sentía.

-Discúlpame Nat chan – Le sonreía en forma de disculpa al pequeño lobo mientras lo depositaba nuevamente en el suelo después de unos segundos de apachurrarlo… era extraño pero no se sentía nada como su esposa, este pequeño cachorro era tierno y lindo…ejem… nada que ver con su esposa. "Natchan" miraba para todos lados evitando los ojos rubíes intensos.

-¿Cuánto planeas estar así? – Le preguntaba suavemente, pero Natchan seguía sin mirarle

-¿No me hablarás entonces? – De nuevo Natchan fingía demencia. Shizuru echo una mirada de ternura y después preguntó muy seriamente.

-¿Es por lo ocurrido hoy por la mañana? – Natchan miraba a su esposa con pupilas suplicantes, "_Un verdadero cachorrito_" fue lo que pensó, y movió su cabecita de arriba abajo a manera de respuesta. No había poder humano, domador o de bestia que la hiciera regresar a su forma humana y confrontar los cuestionamientos o reproches que creía le estaban esperando.

-No te preocupes, no tenemos que hablarlo si no quieres – Shizuru le confortaba y le daba unas palmaditas haciéndole gruñir nuevamente. Y de repente…

-_Auch_~ - Shizuru retraía rápidamente su mano – Natchan mala, mala natchan – Le regañaba mientras le apuntaba con el dedo diciendo "no". Natsuki agachaba su cabeza y sus orejas se ladeaban sintiendo vergüenza al no poder controlar los deseos de morderle la mano.

-Supongo que ya no se puede hacer nada – Se decía Shizuru que después de ver la cara triste del cachorro no le quedaba corazón para regañarlo más.

-Vamos a dormir natchan… es tarde – Se levantaba del piso y procedió a cambiarse en una bata de seda (Otra que no estuviese rota). Después de que hubo terminado, Natsuki corrió hacia la orilla de la cama y agitando la cola se lanzaba para subirse, pero era demasiado pequeño, así que quedo colgando de las ropas que guardaban la cama.

-Ara… parece que alguien está en problemas – Shizuru que ahora se acomodaba en su lado de la cama miraba las patitas aferrarse y su cabecita sobresalir del otro lado.

-¿Me pregunto? – Ponderaba a manera de broma – ¿Debo ayudar a Natchan? – Logrando otro gruñido en respuesta, soltaba su risilla y alcanzaba al pobre cachorro para acomodarlo en la cama.

-Buenas noches. – Con unas últimas palmaditas ambas se dispusieron a dormir.

* * *

..

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Shizuru tenía la idea de que Natsuki estaba enferma, era la única explicación posible al por qué su cara estaba toda roja desde temprano… Lo más asombroso es que Natsuki se había levantado muy de mañana de manera que no la vio sino hasta cuando ambas regentes se tomaron su desayuno, Natsuki miraba todos lados menos donde estaba ella y luego eso color carmesí de sus mejillas… hubiera pensando que era sonrojo pero ya estaba en el medio día y Natsuki seguía con la misma actitud.

Después de su desayuno Natsuki se dirigió con voz suave. Informándole que iría a la biblioteca, ni una vez le miro a los ojos, Shizuru entonces decidió que ella también iría a leer un poco.

Pasó el tiempo y Shizuru había terminado su lectura, observó a su esposa quien estaba muy concentrada en los papeles que tenía en sus manos, observó el ceño fruncido y se le escapó una risilla. Natsuki levanto la vista y el sonrojo regresó.

"¿_Por qué se sonroja tanto_?" se preguntaba Shizuru.

De cualquier manera lo que fuese tendría que explicarse después, ahora debía de tratar un asunto importante con ella y aún no se decidía a abordar el tema, porque seguramente este les llevaría a una discusión.

"_Pero no hay más alternativa_" con esto en mente inició la conversación.

-Hoy no te presentaste con tus consejeros – Comentaba de manera casual, donde ellas estaban se encontraba una mesa para consulta y una gran ventana que les proporcionaba la luz y un bello paisaje que admirar.

-No – Contestaba secamente Natsuki, porque en el fondo sabia que ese comentario era el inicio de la molesta insistencia de su esposa por tratar de opinar en los asuntos de estado.

-Respecto a la construcción del canal principal… – Comenzaba pero Natsuki se levantaba abruptamente y caminaba hacia la ventana mirando el paisaje, haciéndole callar.

-Creí que ya había quedado claro –

Shizuru tuvo que enmascarar su disgusto.

-¿Por qué no sólo escuchas lo que tengo que decir? Podrás decidir si es de utilidad o no.- Negociaba Shizuru y Natsuki no tuvo más que dejar salir un suspiro, tomando esto como señal Shizuru continuó.

-Como sabemos los ingenieros escasean en las aldeas, sobre todo con la actual guerra. – Natsuki asentía mientras se recostaba en la pared doblando una de sus piernas.

-He recibido la recomendación de un ingeniero que trabaja con los nuevos materiales que se están utilizando aquí – Natsuki sintió interés, después de todo el gran problema es que otros ingenieros que conocían no manejaban los nuevos materiales.

-¿Y quién es esa persona? – Shizuru sonrió alegremente, después de todo parecía que podría considerar su información y quién sabe, si las cosas salían bien en el futuro sus opiniones podrían valer.

-Se llama Homura Nagi y es un manejador –

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

…

Tomoe Marguerite era una persona conocida por sus obsesiones, era una mujer que desde que nació tenía los medios para una vida acomodada, está más sin embargo no fue del todo _cómoda_.

Siendo hija de una domara que solo podía manejar algunos aspectos de la naturaleza y de padre quien era _sólo un_ humano… Tomoe nació con una extraña mezcla, ella sólo podía manejar la naturaleza…

Pero sólo para aniquilarla, cada que trataba de crecer una flor, esta nacía marchita, cada que quería que el pasto reverdeciera crecía maleza, los animales le huían y ella se sentía como un fenómeno. Sus compañeros de escuela con la crueldad que los niños pueden tener a veces inconscientes de sus alcances, dejaban a Marguerite sola y evitaban toparse con ella, le llamaban por apodos ofensivos, se mofaban y ella creció para odiarlos a todos, introvertida Tomoe no tenía necesidad de hacer amistades, pasaba el tiempo utilizando sus raros dones y fue así que descubrió una aspecto de estos que le ayudarían en su futuro.

Tomoe podía tomar cualquier planta y convertirla en un jugo verdoso.

Tomoe podía convertir cualquier planta viva en poderoso veneno. Vagando un día, cuando sólo tenía 14 años, por las tierras de sus padres se topó con las caballerías, había una razón específica por la que ella evitaba este lugar y ese era **bucéfalo***, un imponente caballo al que todos en los alrededores amaban debido a su gran belleza y asombrosa fuerza, muchos juraban inclusive que era inmortal, Tomoe odiaba enormemente a este animal y a la vez le temía, esa tarde Tomoe camino hacia donde Bucéfalo estaba comiendo pastura, lo observó tranquilo porque era amado, lo observo bello y sobre todo feliz. Ira y odio desmedido radiaban en sus adentros sobre todo porque el caballo no hacía más que comer pastura, ignorándola por completo entre más lo pensaba más lo odiaba, la pastura que sus pies pisaban comenzaban a aguarse sin ella darse cuenta, tomaban la apariencia de un líquido verdoso oscuro y pegajoso que se iba ampliando poco a poco, Bucéfalo entonces reparo en su visita sacó un bufido para asustarla y después siguió comiendo ¡ignorante pobre bucéfalo!… la pastura ya estaba viciada.

Cuando los caballerangos encontraron al gran semental tirado inanimado, no daban crédito a sus ojos, gran alboroto se formo y muchos buscaban culpables; ni un solo rastro de la causa de su muerte, la pastura intacta con su color oro.

Desde ese momento las cosas se volvieron claras para ella… que detestaba lo hermoso, lo idolatrado y conocedora de un secreto su rostro portaba una sonrisa vil.

Eso hasta que la conoció.

Shizuru Fujino con su melena sedosa y rostro angelical fue lo primero que diviso en una de las fiestas de la corte; la hermosa hija heredera al trono, fue graciosa y atenta con ella, esta vez Tomoe no tenía prisa por destruir a esa gran diva (Tampoco que le hubiese sido fácil).

No destruir, no.

Aprisionar. Aprisionar sí.

* * *

notas:

**Dorada* (referiendose al aura) :** "_El individuo con color dorado siempre aspira a las metas más elevadas. Es incapaz de ir por la vida sin un objetivo que muchos considerarían imposible. Pero estas personas saben que disponen de la energía y la fuerza de voluntad necesarias para llegar a alcanzar cualquier cosa que se propongan._

_ En general además acompañan sus deseos y objetivos con alguna causa que consideran justa. De ese modo sus aspiraciones se convierten así en algo más que un simple deseo material de un mortal._

_ Su aura les dota de un gran poder de convicción, así que si se lo proponen son capaces de arrastrar consigo a cualquier persona. De hecho las personas que le conocen suelen despertar cierta admiración por su fortaleza, decisión y su capacidad de convertir sus sueños en realidad." (sic)  
_

_**Bucéfalo*: (Refiriendose al caballo): **"es el nombre del caballo de Alejandro Magno, . Bucéfalo murió tras la Batalla del hidaspes en el 326 a. c. en lo que hoy sería Pakistán. Su nombre significa en griego Cabeza de buey" (sic)_


	6. Chapter 6

¡Oh my!

Casí no lo logro... Pero fiiuuuuu acá está otro capitulo. Aún la inspiración no ha regresado y necesito pensar como _juntaremos _todos lo cabos sueltos (mmm hablo de mí y de mi doble personalidad)

Tratare, aunque este sin inspiración, actualizar por lo menos una vez a la semana.

* * *

Shizuru después de su plática aprovecho para visitar nuevamente los jardines, había uno en especifico que consideraba su santuario tanto porque estaba alejado y hasta cierto punto escondido, como porque era un jardín que curiosamente no re verdeaba.

Se detuvo al alcanzar un solar que tenía su camino de alabastro bien cuidado.

Respiro un poco y camino con paso más lento, conforme avanzaba pequeñas flores _**aliso de mar***_ nacían rápidamente, algunas _**aubetrias moradas***_ se galopaban _observando_ a su domadora, las _**cerastium blancas***_ no se hacían esperar y luchaban por alguna porción del nuevo verde en el jardín, Shizuru se detuvo ante un _**árbol de cerezo***_ observándolo detalladamente era un árbol que inexplicablemente no reflorecía, rápidas _**lobelia erinus***_ explotaban al pie de dicho árbol, Shizuru sonrió y posó su mano sobre el cerezo, dotándole de un tupido y hermoso follaje, en todas las esquinas del jardín alguna planta o flor asomaba la cabeza, abigarradas todas queriendo observar a la dadora de su nueva y feliz vida. El aire asombrado de tan hermoso y excéntrico trabajo decidió participar enviando una brisa donde las florecillas se meneaban de un lado a otro, Shizuru dejó salir una risa entretenida mientras se apartaba los cabellos de la cara.

-Lo has dejado hermoso – Le comentaba una penetrante voz.

-Natsuki – Shizuru trataba de recomponerse ante la presencia de su esposa y esta al notarlo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Shizuru le sonrió como disculpándose y arreglo sus cabellos equivocada del por qué de su molestia.

La bestia entonces pensó en algo, su rostro se relajo y desvió la mirada mientras se le pintaban de rosa las mejillas, comenzó a caminar tranquilamente sólo mirando a los lados mientras que su esposa la observaba curiosa.

Y entonces se transformó.

-~_Aaaaah_~ Natchan – Le decía con ternura sin poder evitarlo. Sabía que ese pequeño "_Y lindo_" cachorro de lobo **ERA NATSUKI**, pero su naricita y sus pequeñas patitas la trasformaban en alguien diferente.

Natsuki soltó un gruñido y corrió lanzándose hacia una piedra que quedaba protegida por las ramas del cerezo, Shizuru trato de ayudarle a subir pero en cuanto acerco su mano le lanzo el hocico casi mordiéndole, queriendo decir "_Yo puedo sola_". Trepó con mucha dificultad pero alcanzó la cima y se sentó en sus patas traseras, moviendo de un lado a otro su cola satisfecha de su esfuerzo, Shizuru le acompañó a su lado observando tranquila su trabajo, otra vez el viento soplo revolviendo sus cabellos castaños, rió y lo dejo ser.

-Pensé hoy temprano que estabas muy enferma – Comentaba después de unos minutos de silencio, Natsuki la miró confundida.

-Estabas tan roja – Seguía platicándole, Entonces entendió y _recordó_. Ladeo la cara al otro lado evitando sus ojos, Shizuru sólo sonrió.

-Primero pensé que estabas sonrojada, pero después de que pasases casi todo el día así… -

Seguía platicándole sus sospechas, mientras Natsuki recordaba lo sucedido temprano ese día.

* * *

_**TEMPRANO ESE DIA**_

_**

* * *

**_

Los pájaros cantaban y el clima era tan acogedor, el sol comenzaba a resplandecer en el horizonte…

-_Mmmm_~ - Natsuki estaba muy cómoda entre las suaves y delicadas sábanas así que cualquier lacayo, cosa, hombre o demonio que la intentara molestar justo en este momento recibiría una mordida fatal. Frunció el ceño sin abrir los ojos.

-_Mmmm_~ - Si bien el murmullo que llegaba a sus oídos no era del todo molesto, sí le _hacía perder la concentración _en sudormir sumergió más su cabeza entre lo que deberían de ser dos pequeñas almohadas – _mmm_~ - Que parecía que su almohada estaba murmulladora, con un poco de fastidio lanzó un gruñido y trato de seguir durmiendo.

Poco a poco y a pesar de que quería seguir descansando, se fue haciendo consciente de los ruidos a su alrededor, como el de la respiración...

Abrió sus ojos de cachorro e inmediatamente frente a ella tenía una nariz

¿_Grrr_? – Observando con más detenimiento y después de abrir y cerrar sus ojos varias veces, Natsuki comprendió que estaba en frente suyo.

Shizuru yacía plácidamente durmiendo con su cachorrito de peluche (Natchan) apretujándolo contra su pecho, el cachorro movió sus patitas tratando de zafarse pero el agarre era uno mortal y lo que consiguió fue que le apretara más, como siguió luchando, su esposa todavía dormida cambio de posición aplastandola totalmente. Sintiéndose desfallecer por la falta de oxigeno no tuvo más opción que regresar a su forma humana quedando en una posición un tanto… comprometedora.

-¡Perfecto! – Exclamó en tono bajo y, con mucho cuidado tratando de no tocar demasiado se quitó (Literalmente) a su esposa de encima.

* * *

_**ACTUALMENTE**_…

* * *

-Tal vez Natchan quiera platicar que fue lo que pasó. – acariciaba la cabecita forrada de pelaje negro.

Natsuki utilizo su famosísimo puchero, agacho la cabeza y no comentó nada. Shizuru suspiro en derrota.

-De acuerdo… Y Natsuki – El cachorro le miro tímidamente.

-No es necesario que te transformes para dormir en la cámara. –

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

Dos días transcurrieron y la rutina era la misma, ahora que Natsuki tenía la confianza suficiente para dormir en la recamará sin la necesidad de transformarse, las cosas parecían moverse mejor y Shizuru podía expresar sus ideas sin ser reprobada por ello, si bien mayormente no las tomaban en cuenta, habían algunas que sí se llevaban a cabo…

-La comunicación con **Zerzura*** se ha establecido y la heredera desea acordar un encuentro diplomático – Comentaba uno de los concejales a Natsuki que estaba revisando la compra de materiales a una tribu cercana para la continuación del canal, alzo la vista y después de ponderarlo un rato miró fijamente a su esposa.

-¿Shizuru? – le llamó y se volvió a sumergir en sus papeles, la aludida sonrió y enfoco su atención en el concejal.

-Será conveniente ofrecerles el palacio por su fuerte vigilancia como sede de la visita, así como un contingente que se sume a la guardia personal de la heredera y creo que podríamos arreglar que un carruaje de las aldeas del norte se combinen con unos caballos gigantes de aquí para que los invitados hagan un cambio a mitad del camino, se mejorara la rapidez así como la comodidad. – Shizuru tomo un respiro y dio las órdenes. –

Envíen el mensajero más rápido que quede en la ciudad para invitar a la princesa un fin de semana, mencionándole lo anterior – El concejal tomaba nota y asentía gustoso con la cabeza. Shizuru lo despedía.

-Aún me pregunto cómo lograste una audiencia con los oráculos de Zerzura – Comentaba Natsuki.

-Los Fujino mantenemos relaciones estrechas con ellos, además prefieren nuestro lado en caso de que la guerra se extienda a sus fronteras y – Pausaba y se acercaba a su esposa quien le observaba con un brillo inusual en sus verdes ojos. – Las relaciones comerciales nos beneficiaran a ambos lados.

Natsuki dibujaba una sonrisa divertida y se echaba para atrás en el sillón donde estaba sentada.

-Ni mi padre y mucho menos yo, logramos que nos tomaran en cuenta –

-Eso es porque tienen un concepto pobre de las bestias – Le confesaba Shizuru.

Natsuki movía la nariz incomoda.

-Tal como los domadores –

-Eso, - rápidamente le contestaba - Hasta que uno aprende de su noble cultura – la sonrisa se dejaba ver nuevamente y asentía con la cabeza para después continuar.

-Y… Tal vez deba admitir que no somos los más diplomáticos sobre la tierra – Shizuru reía un poco asintiendo y Natsuki contagiada por el sonido dejo ver sus blancos dientes en una hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Shizuru la admiro, con los rayos del atardecer bañándole el rostro haciendo sus pupilas destellar, admiro su oscura melena. Sin pensarlo mucho se acerco y con su suave mano le tomó un mechón de pelo observándolo detenidamente. Natsuki estaba sorprendida y no pudo evitar sonrojarse sintiendo como poco a poco el aroma de su esposa le llenaba los pulmones y…

-Auchh~ Natsuki no me muerdas – Le reprobaba la castaña que hasta cierto punto se había acostumbrado a las mordidas que su esposa no podía evitar.

-Ah los siento.-

~_Toc Toc_~ Llamaban a la puerta obligándoles regresar a la realidad, Shizuru se alejo un poco y Natsuki frunció el ceño.

-Adelante – Habló de mala gana.

-Alteza – Le saludaba un lacayo de la corte – Ha arribado el Ingeniero Homura Nagi. –

Homura Nagi una persona con semblante extremadamente joven, con sonrisa que Natsuki juraría perene. Se inclinó saludando y Shizuru le dedico una sonrisa diplomática.

-Le podemos ofrecer algo de tomar Homura San –

-Tal vez un poco de vino – Contestaba Nagi amablemente, muy amablemente.

-¿Qué, ya tienes edad para tomar? – Natsuki se cruzaba de brazos ante el "niño".

Nagi por su parte soltó una risa pero rápido aclaro el mal entendido.

-Es porque soy un manejador que tengo apariencia muy joven, les aseguro mis regentes que cuento con los suficientes años para tomar y guiar exitosamente el proyecto del que me informó su mensajero.

-Por supuesto que sí – Replicaba Shizuru y miraba a Natsuki como diciendo "_Qué, no leíste la información_" Natsuki se encogía de hombros y mandaba a pedir vino.

-Entonces tu eres el gran ingeniero – Preguntaba Natsuki aún escéptica, Nagi con su sonrisa respondió afirmativamente.

-Bien, en ese caso, será conveniente que te reúnas con los trabajadores de la construcción y algunos consejeros, ellos escucharán tu ideas, y dependiendo de que tan eficientes sean la corte te gratificará de manera generosa.

-Estoy halagado de que me hayan tomado en cuenta, les aseguro que mi trabajo aquí. – Tomaba un segundo, como recordando algo divertido – Será magnifico. - Natsuki volteo los ojos preguntándose si era regla de que todos en las cortes hablasen así _"que flojera, por eso no me gusta la diplomacia, afortunadamente ahora tengo a Shizuru"_ concluyó.

Dicha persona observaba detenidamente al nuevo ingeniero mientras este hablaba, había algo en su sonrisa que de alguna manera le dejaba una sensación de desasosiego.

-Ha sido la recomendación de Tomoe Marguerite, en realidad la que nos permitió saber de usted, es curioso que no le haya escuchado nombrar antes. –

Natsuki observó a su esposa, en estos días había aprendido a reconocer algunos ademanes y tonos que significaban ciertas intenciones, comprendiendo que estaba tras de algo observó duramente a su visita, como lo haría la domadora, tratando de hacer sus propias conclusiones.

De pronto recordó una mención_ "¿Tomoe Marguerite?"_ se pregunto después de un momento, pero no recordando nada importante se enfoco de nuevo en el _"niño"_

Nagi nunca dejó su sonrisa y contestó.

-Es verdad, trabajé bajo el mando de **Wernher von Braun* **y sólo hace poco he decidido realizar mis propios proyectos. – Contestaba rápidamente.

"_Von Braun"_ Recordaba Shizuru _"El ingeniero que hace poco falleció, que conveniente"_

Natsuki por su cuenta el nombre no le decía nada y ansiosa por sacar al niño de su vista, asintió.

-Perfecto. ¡Lacayo! – Llamaba a uno de sus sirvientes, un joven muy delgado vestido de crema y negro se aparecía – Lleva al niñ… al ingeniero a la sala de huéspedes y acomódalo en un cuarto acorde – Le indicaba

– Antes del que el sol se oculte, debe presentarse en la obra. – El lacayo asentía y mocionaba a Nagi para que lo siguiera, este asintió y se despidió de las regentes.

Estando a solas y después de que Shizuru estuviera segura de que no las escucharían, comentó.

-Natsuki… Notaste algo en el nuevo ingeniero.

-Mmm algo como ¿Su sonrisa rara? ¿Su cabello feo? – Shizuru suspiro

-No… es sólo que su presencia me hace, sentir incomoda. – Natsuki presto atención a lo que le decían.

-Debe ser porque es un manejador- Aportó.

- su sangre es más pesada y sus motivos son ¿Cómo dirían los domadores? – Pensaba un poco - ¿Impuros?

Shizuru dejaba salir otro suspiro, probablemente eso era lo que la tenía incomoda. Mientras los domadores se regían por objetivos más bien morales o espirituales los manejadores eran totalmente materialistas.

-Sí debe ser eso. – Asentía

Natsuki sonrió al ver que ese era el motivo más inteligente, pero al notar la expresión cansina de su mujer se le formo un puchero. Observó cómo se tallaba el temple y caminaba hacia la ventana, un escalofrío le recorrió los brazos, ignorante de por qué y sólo siguiendo sus instintos se acerco con paso sigiloso y se abrazó a ella. Shizuru sintió como se le escapaba el alma y no pudo retener un gritillo de sorpresa, estaba muy incómoda, tensa, en todos los días de su estancia ninguna de las dos iniciaban algún tipo de contacto físico, el tema de las relaciones sexuales y los herederos estaba totalmente olvidado en el cajón. El único contacto que recordaba era el de ese día en el pasillo hacia la armería…

Y no era el más agradable. Se le revolvió un poco el estómago al recordarlo y sintió como la rigidez se apoderaba de su cuerpo, los bellos de sus brazos se alertaban ante el contacto.

-Lo… lo siento – Tartamudeaba un poco y soltaba lentamente su abrazo, pero sin separarse demasiado.

Ambas se observaron como tratando de adivinarle el pensamiento a la otra. Hasta que Natsuki cedió primero.

-Es que estabas como triste, yo… yo pensé que… que te sentirías un poco mejor. Evidentemente me equivoqué – Confesaba apenada, avergonzada de que su plan hubiese fallado tan miserablemente y que eso la pusiera en el ojo del escrutinio de su esposa.

-Gracias Natsuki – Ahora pensaba que ese puchero sí se parecía al de Natchan (cachorro lobo) y si imaginaba un poco, podía verle las orejitas ladeadas por la vergüenza.

-Uhmm además… - Al ver que la respuesta no era negativa, recuperó un poco de espacio para tomar aire, en sus pulmones. La requisición que estaba a punto de esclarecer era una que la mataba de pena, pero la necesidad era mayor.

-tu… tu olor…Hmm – Se tallaba un poco el cuello y sus mejillas se coloreaban – Puedo ¿Puedo olfatearte un poco? – Al mismo tiempo que bajaba la voz lanzaba una mirada de imploración, que ni los más temidos hubiesen podido rechazar.

-¿Olfatearme? ¿Dónde? – Preguntaba Shizuru, al principio sorprendida y luego divertida. El cuello de Natsuki se emparejo al color de su cara y con muchas ganas de salir de la habitación sin decir nada más agacho la vista y movía algunas hojas que se colaron en la habitación.

-¿Cuello? – Pero la necesidad era mucha. No podía aguantar más días si _degustar_ ese aroma enajenante. Shizuru se aclaro la garganta en el fondo nerviosa, tomo la barbilla de su esposa y asintió con la cabeza. Los ojos verdes se iluminaron inmediatamente y le tomó muy suavemente los brazos para acomodarla al borde de la ventana, se acerco lenta y tortuosamente (Para Shizuru) al cuello para poder apreciar su olor, ambas cerraron los ojos, por diferentes motivos y como la física así lo ordena, Natsuki junto su cuerpo al de su esposa olfateando escrupulosamente la parte alta del cuello. Shizuru dio un respingo al sentir el cálido respirar tan cerca de sí e inconsciente enduro sus cejas ante tantas sensaciones nuevas, desconocidas:

El lento olfateo de su cuello.

.

La calidez del cuerpo presionado al suyo.

.

Los fuertes brazos, manteniéndola en su lugar, dominándola.

.

El frío que le recorría la espalda.

.

El moverse para juntarse más sus cuerpos… - Abrió los ojos como en trance, viendole el rostro agraciado con sus expresiones relajadas, hundiéndose, perdiéndose en su cuello. Levanto su mano derecha buscando su mejilla aún sonrojada, acariciándola lentamente, bailando música no tocada, dibujando patrones intrincados, sintiéndose hervir por dentro…

.

-¡Listo! – Natsuki se alejaba totalmente con cara de satisfacción, afortunadamente le dio la espalda a su esposa así esta se pudo recuperar de tan grosera interrupción . Natsuki ( Conocida como "la Mata el modo") se estiró un poco.

-_Tenemoooosss~_ – Cantaba alegremente (algo _muuuy_ raro) la reina de las bestias – lo que resta de la tarde libre… - Se volteaba con expresión jovial.

-¿Qué tal si paseamos por los alrededores? -

* * *

Hey algo es algo...


	7. Chapter 7

Otro chiquirriquis...

Pero no lo puedo evitar... mi perfil lo dice, nunca escribo demasiado, al menos no de un sólo jalón.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Las dos jóvenes reinas caminaban por los derredores del palacio, Natsuki guiaba y explicaba y su esposa asentía (siempre evitando los pasillos)

Shizuru notaba que había muy poco casi inexistentes animales, inclusive en el palacio los caballos eran pocos, cuando preguntó, Natsuki le aclaro que no era algo necesario o que se acostumbrara mucho, ya que por línea de sangre las familias trabajaban dependiendo el símbolo de su casa, le dijo que le explicaría y tomando la forma de caballo emprendieron un viaje.

Llegaron a la parte campesina del lugar, Shizuru miraba con asombro los bueyes gigantes que labraban enormes cantidades de tierra en poco tiempo, recuperando su forma Natsuki le explico que así se dividían las clases, que realmente no era sociedades de pobres o ricos, sino de oficio, esto lograba una gran armonía.

-¿Entonces no existen matrimonios arreglados? – Preguntaba la curiosa domadora.

-No realmente, no puedo negar que existen pero no es algo que se dicte por tradición, a veces los padres quieren hacer negocios redondos, no pueden obligar a sus hijos, está penado pero a veces logran convencerles, familias de bueyes mayormente buscan pretendientes en familias de caballos para comercializar sus productos. Y por supuesto en la realeza en casos extraordinarios – Natsuki reía de buena gana, pero el comentario que intentaba ser bromista causo otra sensación en su esposa.

-Y ¿Tenías alguien con quien _realmente _te quisieras casar, Natsuki? – Shizuru seguía observando a los bueyes trabajar arduamente la tierra, con su vista periférica notó cuando su esposa giro a su dirección, después de unos segundos, dónde ella supuso lo pensó detalladamente, le dio su escueta respuesta.

-No, No realmente – No se podía explicar así misma por qué ese "No, no realmente" no le satisfacía, en el fondo tal vez esperaba un rotundo no. Ambas guardaron silencio por un momento, observando a los trabajadores.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Conforme avanzaban, Shizuru observaba en las calles algunas mejoras que se le podían proponer a la reina de las bestias, el no tener clases sociales era una cosa buena podrías decir, pero en casos se necesita un poco de competencia para exigir mejoras como por ejemplo en la infraestructura pública. Aun estando no tan alejados del palacio, se podían observar calles todavía de tierra. No era inexplicable entonces porque los nobles de Zerzura estaba reluctantes a pláticas comerciales, el acceso era algo que se notaba sería difícil a falta de caminos adecuados. Las bestias después de todo estaban acostumbradas a la vida ruda.

De pronto una duda.

-¿Hay familias de conejos? – Shizuru sólo podía ver el perfil del su esposa ya que estaban caminado lado a lado, vio como sonreía.

-Sí, hay familias con el símbolo del conejo.-

-¿Y ellos a qué se dedican? – A pesar de que sus chapitas se dibujaron, Natsuki no perdió su sonrisa…

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Visitaron los mercados, los lugares famosos, Shizuru estaba exhausta mientras la otra estaba fresca como una lechuga, la vigorosidad de las bestias era bien conocida.

-¡Hey! hay un lugar al que debemos de ir. – Natsuki caminaba para atrás mientras hablaba de frente a su esposa.

-Apuesto que no habrás visto nada así anteriormente, y es justa la hora – Hablaba apuntando al cielo que se pintaba de morado anunciando la próxima noche. – Shizuru asintió – Sé que estas cansada pero valdrá la pena – Natsuki sonrió otra vez pero en esta ocasión Shizuru sintió recorrerle un escalofrío.

Al poco tiempo alcanzaron el lugar destinado, se pararon sobre la boca de un desfiladero. Donde a lo lejos se podía observar un río que corría salvaje.

-Conoce el **cañón del colca*** - Shizuru observo la enorme depresión que el río había formado durante centurias, en las paredes casi verticales arboles se aferraban en extrañas posiciones, el sol que se comenzaba a ocultar en el horizonte coloreaba las nubes de rosa, azul oscuro, rojo, morado incluso; estaba tan perdida tomando detalle de todo que no sintió el acercarse de Natsuki...

Ni su mala vibra.

-Hey – Comenzaba la bestia - ¿Has volado alguna vez? – Shizuru se volteo con confusión en su rostro, topándose con la sonrisa que asemejaba a la de un niño a punto de hacer alguna maldad. Natsuki le tomo de los brazos la pego a su cuerpo y sin decir "Agua va" salto con ella en el cañón.

Shizuru no podía acabar de registrar lo que estaba ocurriendo, todos sus años de entrenamiento se fueron por la ventana en cuanto Natsuki se aventaba con ella al precipicio . Gritó como jamás en su vida, se aferro con brazos y piernas a Natsuki y cerró los ojos teniendo una horrible sensación en su estomago que le recorría eléctricamente hasta la garganta, poco a poco la caída libre fue perdiendo rapidez. Aun con miedo abrió uno de sus ojos y se topo con verde.

De pronto dejaron de caer; Natsuki había crecido largas alas de halcón y sostenía a ambas, aseguro la cintura de Shizuru y comenzaron a planear horizontalmente.

-Es..Esta… ¿Estas contenta? – Preguntaba con poca confianza en su voz mientras recuperaba el aire y lo que pretendía ser una reprimenda sólo logro que la bestia estallara en risa. Shizuru primero enfadada se dejo llevar por el sonido y tranquilizada observo el cañón con más asombro al ver las cosas de tan cerca, puesto que estaban unos pocos metros arriba del río que fluía con agua cristalina, dejando ver la gran profundidad. Shizuru observó con más detenimiento y parecía que eran miles de metros abajo.

-Parece otro mundo – Comentaba mientras se acomodaba bajo el regazo de su esposa.

-Casi – Le respondía – De hecho una tribu habita las profundidades

Shizuru abrió grandes los ojos. Ella nunca había escuchado nada de eso.

-¡Yo nunca había escuchado nada de eso! – Natsuki asintió con la cabeza.

-Pocos lo saben - Se detuvo de pronto y con un fuerte aleteo separando un poco del agua debajo de sus pies, comenzó el rápido ascenso, Shizuru se aferro y comenzó a reír, la fuerza del viento le provoco unas lagrimillas en el rabillo del ojo. Ya estando considerablemente separadas del manto acuífero Natsuki se detuvo otra vez.

-¿Quieres darte un baño? – Le preguntaba con maldad pura mientras la alejaba de su cuerpo.

-Nat… Natsuki! – Gritaba Shizuru, mientras agitaba los brazos tratando de regresar al abrigo debajo de las alas de halcón. La aludida rio, más bien se carcajeo y le abrazó otra vez terminado de subir.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Era divertido, era muy divertido pensaba Natsuki mientras corría con fuerza en sus cuatro grandes patas de caballo, llevando a cuestas a su esposa que como nunca antes sentía adrenalina inundando sus venas.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a hacer este tipo de actividades, era su naturaleza y además podía lograr cosas imposibles para otros, desde niña se daba sus escapadas para poner a prueba sus poderes de transformación, pero compartirlas no era algo común para ella, no estaba del todo mal "_No está nada mal_" Pensaba mientras apretaba más el paso, Shizuru no era, en absoluto, la princesa apretada que en un principio creyó que fuera, era inteligente, zagas, tenía carácter y era linda.

El galope se fue apaciguando conforme se acercaban al palacio, Shizuru bajo hábilmente en cuanto se detuvieron, aún contagiada de los eventos, le dio unas palmadas al cuello del caballo (Nat- kun) y se arreglo un poco la ropa y el cabello, Natsuki regresó a su forma humana, roja y con un poco de sudor debido al ejercicio, observando la espalda de Shizuru con puchero, extrañamente quería otra palmadas en el cuello.

Ambas se dirigieron a los adentros del palacio saludando a los lacayos y pidiendo las preparaciones para un baño, Shizuru sujeto el brazo de su esposa.

* * *

Desde su boda las dos regentes habían tomado baños separados, pero el lacayo al que le pidieron el servicio era nuevo en la corte así que preparo el baño para que el matrimonio lo tomara junto.

Shizuru le dijo al lacayo que estaba bien, después de todo ellas debían mantener una imagen frente a los demás y ya era hora de comenzar a hacer más cosas juntas. Natsuki no pretendía entrar al baño con su esposa, pero esta la convenció diciendo que era suficiente espacioso para toda una pequeña comunidad.

* * *

-_**TOMANDO SU BAÑO**_**-**

**

* * *

**

Ambas tomaban su baño limpiándose a conciencia, estaban dándose la espalda pero Natsuki se sentía algo nerviosa al estar desnuda en el mismo lugar con Shizuru, de vez en cuando y siendo paranoica miraba de lado comprobando que no la estuvieran checando. Shizuru por supuesto había notado su psicotico comportamiento y pensando que está merecía un castigo por el susto que le dio, decidió molestarla un poco.

-¡Ara! – Exclamaba con fingido asombro. Natsuki sabía que NO DEBIA voltear o preguntar nada.

-¿Qué es? – Temerosa preguntaba, justo como Shizuru lo quería.

-Ah Natsuki, es sólo un pequeño inconveniente, quizás mi esposa sea tan amable de ayudarme – Un poco de flirteo y Natsuki estaba roja de los cachetes. Su mente le decía no caigas, no preguntes ¡Te arrepentirás!

-¿Qué es? – Preguntaba mientras alzaba la vista observando la espalda de su esposa y, ya que está le estaba observando, también pudo notar la sonrisa malévola.

-Ah es sólo que… Olvídalo. – Natsuki rolo los ojos, sabía que estaba jugando con ella, pero simplemente era terca.

-No, dime qué es – le preguntaba tallándose uno de sus brazos, con espuma por todo su cuerpo (Para que no le vieran nada)

-Natsuki –Siseaba – Es mi espalda – Respondía con un puchero y con su dedo índice apuntaba su espalda baja, casi llegando a sus caderas. Su esposa siguió la dirección del dedo y se sonrojo al repasar la canela piel de su esposa.

-¿Qué hay con ella? – Poco a poco cavaba su tumba.

Inclinándose un poco hacia delante, dejando de perfil un poco su busto Shizuru dijo.

-Es tan difícil de alcanzar y, hay una terrible mancha que no he podido quitar… Tal vez Natsuki sea tan gentil de ayudarme con esa… mancha. – Natsuki sonrojada y evitando la vista de la parte superior del cuerpo de su esposa asintió moviéndose lentamente, se arrodillo y Shizuru le extendió una esponja rebosante con espuma y su sonrisa maligna al ver que cada segundo el rojo en su rostro aumentaba de grado.

Natsuki tentativamente alcanzaba el lugar de la supuesta mancha "_cuál mancha_" se preguntaba pero de cualquier manera pasaba la esponja en el lugar requerido.

-¡Ah Natsuki! – Shizuru le imprimía un tono erótico - Podrías hacerlo… más fuerte. – Natsuki frunció el cejo ya más roja no podía ponerse y sacudió la cabeza y alejando cualquier pensamiento asesino aplico un poco más de fuerza a sus movimientos.

Shizuru se encontró disfrutando primero el bochorno de su pudorosa esposa (soltó una risita al pensar en esto) y segundo, después de todo era un buen masaje el que estaba recibiendo.

-Ya…ya, ya está – Farfullaba y Shizuru volteaba al lugar en cuestión mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Pero Natsuki, allí falta una parte por lavar – Natsuki buscaba por todos lados en la espalda algún indicio de suciedad encontrando 0.

-Es…Esta, está limpia – Se quejaba, Shizuru con toda la maldad posible y sacando su lado _bitch_, tomó la mano de su esposa y la coloco aun más abajo por milímetros tocando parte de su trasero.

-Allí, Natsuki~ - Le indicaba emanando energía mágica y Natsuki apretaba los dientes "_Argggg_" pensaba con enojo mientras su mano obedecía y masajeaba la zona. Shizuru se relajo y secretamente disfruto de la maestría en los movimientos.

"_Ara Natsuki, tiene un don secreto_" reía disfrutando la vergüenza de su esposa, cuando estuvo satisfecha dejo de dominarla y esta le miró reprobatoriamente.

-Ahora Natsuki, no hay necesidad de esa mirada- Pero no recibió respuesta y sólo le ofrecieron un puchero sin saber que precisamente eso era lo que quería.

-Tal vez… – Se viraba quedando de frente a Natsuki en todo su esplendor, haciéndola desviar la mirada rápidamente – Natsuki quiera que le lave la espalda. – Le preguntaba con su voz cargada de acento. Natsuki negó con la cabeza fervientemente y Shizuru tuvo que reír.

-Está bien. – Se levantaba observándola aun en sus rodillas y el rostro desviado.

-Tal vez Natsuki considere dos veces hacerme una travesura como la de la mañana – Caminando hacia la tina para quitarse el jabón Shizuru recibió un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Bien.- Y satisfecha con eso se sumergió en el agua.

* * *

Habiendo terminado ambas se retiraron a descansar, Natsuki aun avergonzada ante el descubrimiento del cuerpo de su esposa ante sus ojos. Una cosa curiosa debido a la cultura de su raza, cuántas cortesanas no se habían insinuado ante la princesa cuando soltera, ofreciendo a su vista carne lujuriosa, era actividad que no era reprobada, no en las mujeres no en los hombres, Bien sabido es que el sexo apacigua la energía.

Pero Natsuki nunca fue así, ella no sentía ese deseo por tocar o ser tocada, no podía tener relaciones de una noche, porque no estaba interesada, cada banquete numerosas propuestas le eran ofrecidas, los hombres solteros mostraban su fuerza y habilidad frente sus ojos pero ella no les tomaba en cuenta. No estaba interesada ahora aun teniendo esposa, pero en la esquina recóndita de su mente, sabía que a pesar de no atreverse a mirar su cuerpo en el cuarto de baño, "la pudorosa" Natsuki por un milisegundo quiso mirarle.

No pensó más en ello y se preparaba para dormir, aun con su puchero. Shizuru aun con humor ante las curiosas expresiones y reacciones de su esposa se colocaba su bata.

-Natsuki – Pero no le respondieron "_inconsciente, solo me incitas a bromearte más, pero ha sido suficiente… por hoy_" concluía.

-Vamos Natsuki, no hay por qué ponerse así ¿Ne? – Ambas quedaron de frente, Natsuki con los ojos agachados. Shizuru se acerco a ella y le froto los brazos confortándola. Era curioso como hace poco este tipo de contacto era impensable para ambas, pero poco a poco y sobre todo Shizuru se supo ganar la confianza de su esposa.

Natsuki, **COMO CUALQUIER NIÑO** que está siendo consentido, en lugar de reponerse profundizo más su puchero. La domadora junto todo su autocontrol para no soltar su risita que tanto enfadaba a su esposa y se llevo una mano al rostro encantada con la visión frente a ella.

-Ara ara, vamos a dormir ya – Con eso se acerco por instinto y le coloco un beso pequeño en la punta de la nariz, Natsuki se sorprendió y alzo la vista pero su esposa giro rápidamente y se metió a la cama sin darle chance de nada, sacudiendo la cabeza y también tomo su lugar en la cama.

-Buenas noches –

-Buenas noches, _Natsuki_~ - Casi susurró, aun temerosa de su anterior gesto.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

En esa noche entre sus sueños y por primera vez en su vida, Shizuru contemplo la idea de tener hijos… con Natsuki. (O al menos pasar el proceso)

* * *

Al día siguiente los pajarillos cantaban alegremente, la brisa refrescaba la mañana y Natsuki se estiraba preparándose para su baño.

Sola aun en la cama Shizuru se llevaba su mano al pecho, cerrando los ojos, sorprendida de sus sueños.

Sus sueños que la transportaban a los brazos de su esposa, de manera diferente que a como realmente sucedía. Se mordía el labio inferior, recordando el vívido evento onírico que tuvo cabida en la noche taciturna.

Recordaba que, por un segundo creyó firmemente que **_eso_ **estaba pasando en la realidad…

Y le gustó

Y ahora que estaba despierta, su cuerpo estaba alborotado.

Recordaba como en la noche y, desconociendo primeramente que era irreal, Shizuru pensó despertarse por el movimiento de su cama, frente a ella Natsuki le miraba con pupilas invadidas de deseo, _caminaba_ a gatas sobre la cama alcanzándola, sentándose a horcajadas sobre de ella, primero le llamó confundida de los eventos, creyéndolos reales, jurando sentir el peso del cuerpo sobre del suyo, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de él y que parecía quemarle de necesidad.

Recordó que sus llamados se apagaron al sentir la boca de su esposa sobre de la suya. Comiéndole los labios, robándole el aliento, invadiéndola. Shizuru entonces, dentro de sus sueños, se sintió satisfecha, gimió su placer y su esposa fue más allá aún, tocándole el cuerpo reclamando lo que es suyo

_Lo que es tuyo_

Tocando sus pechos, esbozando su abdomen, acariciando sus piernas, penent…

Shizuru abrió los ojos, espantada, aún más revuelta, sonrojada preguntándose una y otra vez.

¿_Qué me está pasando? ¿Cuándo sucedió esto?_

Se cuestiono unas pocas veces, porque ya regresaba la protagonista de su noche envuelta en una sola prenda, con el cabello empapado, corriéndole gotitas por el cuello.

_Ese cuello delicado que bese…_

Natsuki observó a su esposa un poco ¿ida?

-Hey Shizuru – Le llamó - El baño esta libre.

-Era poca el agua caliente, me la acabe, pero ya ordene que te la proporcionen, solo serán unos segundos – Decía mientras se secaba sus finas hebras de cabello.

_Con olor a bosque._

Shizuru salió de su estupor por obra divina y quitándose de encima las sábanas se encamino al baño.

-Está bien – Le respondió pasando a su lado - Una ducha fría es lo que necesito.

* * *

¡JURO POR DIOS QUE PENSE QUE ERA MAS LARGO!...

Hey pero buenas noticias... estoy al cien otra vez... eso creo... así que probablemente el próximo sea de un tamaño decente.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, gracias muchas gracias a todos los que dejan por aquí un comentario.

En la historia ya se comenzaran a juntar todos los cabos.

Espero les guste.

* * *

_Thik_

_Thik_

_thik_~

Dentro de la espaciosa habitación asignada a los huéspedes de la corte real, Nagi Homura disfrutaba de todas las comodidades que este tipo de lugares siempre ofrece, arrellanado en un amplio sillón forrado de finas telas, comía gustoso de las uvas que había solicitado y que presto le habían llevado, ambos pies en el exquisito escabel de la habitación, escupiendo las semillas del jugoso fruto.

_Toc toc toctoc_ ~ - Tocaron tímidamente a su puerta.

Nagi tuvo que sonreír ante el sigilo.

-Adelante Tomoe Chan – Casi grito y la aludida acceso al lugar con cara de espanto, para posterior mirarle cual asesina.

-_Uuuuuhhh_ _Tomoe Chan_~ esa mirada causará pesadillas – Se mofaba el manejador de cabellos plata.

-Dejemos el comportamiento pueril, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender y mi presencia en TU habitación en EL PALACIO sin duda generara algunos rumores.

Nagi, quien seguía degustando como catador experto el fruto de la vid, decidió ir al punto.

-Oh sólo quería informarte de mi encuentro con la adorable pareja – Comentaba aún con ese tono socarrón que le ponía los nervios electrificados a Tomoe. Si no fuese necesario ya lo hubiese terminado, envenenando las uvas que ahora devoraba.

-Qué has logrado, espero que seas asquerosamente eficiente, para la cantidad grosera de dinero que pediste.

-¡Ah! Pero eso no me lo puedes criticar, no hay alma en esta tierra que se atreviera a hacer mancuerna contigo en tu viaje de locura amorosa. – Tomoe fastidiada de la teatralidad le golpeó los pies fuera del escabel para acomodarse ella en él.

-¿Entonces? – Preguntó ya fastidiada.

-¿Entonces qué Tomoe chan? – Sin dejar el tono infantil Nagi parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho.

-¡Para qué carajos me hablaste! – Alzaba la voz, incapaz de mantener a raya su temperamento.

-¡Vaya! Pero no tenemos necesidad de perdernos el respeto… ¡Oh está bien! – Se ponía derecho en su sillón apoyando los codos en los descansa brazos y adelantando la parte superior de su cuerpo, a manera de cuando uno quiere contar un secreto.

-La reunión con las regentes paso no totalmente inadvertida, Mmm – Ponderaba – A decir verdad creo que Shizuru Sama tiene sus dudas. –

Tomoe asentía, indicando que lo seguía en la conversación.

-Ella es la inteligente del par, es de la que te debes de cuidar, la otra es sólo una bestia bruta. Como todos en este lugar.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas – Le corregía Nagi. Tomoe le miro con irritabilidad.

-No todos en este lugar son bestias brutas – Aclaraba el punto, no siendo precisamente lo que pensaba escuchar su interlocutor.

-No me dejaste terminar – Le dijo al leer su confusión - la reunión con las regentes no fue tan fácil, pero el verdadero problema era la reunión con los trabajadores de la construcción ¿Recuerdas Tomoe? Yo no soy ingeniero.

-¿Qué paso entonces? – Preguntó ignorando el sardónico comentario final.

-Bueno tuve que sujetarme a lo planeado, escuchando las propuestas y callando casi totalmente. Estoy seguro que las personas dudaron de mí capacidad, pero la solución apareció frente a mis ojos después de unos segundos de paseo en los lugares donde pasará el canal.

Tomoe le escuchaba enfrascada.

-Resulta que NO TODOS los trabajadores de la construcción son bestias, este país tiene una fuerte invasión inmigrante de pueblos devastados o demasiado pobres. Uno de esos inmigrantes en especifico, con una historia ~_tristísima_~ con su familia asolada por la guerra actual, sus miembros infectados por **la peste negra*** que está trajo, desquebrajado por no poder llevar el sustento suficiente a sus parientes y lo más importante. – Nagi pausó, mojándose los labios y parándose de su asiento. – Tiene hambre Tomoe, hambre de dinero mezclado de resentimiento y CONOCIMIENTOS deleitantes de la ingeniería.

Tomoe perdió todo el interés de la plática ¿Cómo eso era una cosa que les fuese a servir en sus planes?

-Tomoe Chan ¿No lo ves? – Preguntó decepcionado de que su compinche no le llevará el ritmo.

-No te preguntas ¿Por qué este hombre tiene los conocimientos necesarios pero no es más que un peón en la construcción? – Preguntaba de nuevo como si tratándose de un problema de aritmética.

Nagi cerró los ojos suspirando y llevándose cuatro de sus dedos de la mano derecha a la frente.

-Es por qué el robó los apuntes del anterior ingeniero, y ya que esté marchó inesperadamente a la guerra, nadie se enteró de su existencia, pensaba venderlos al mejor postor, inclusive podría haberlo vendido a los guerrilleros que ahora enfrenta este país por simple desdén. Eso querida Tomoe Chan, nos ayudará a qué me mantenga en la posición sin levantar sospechas y además acabamos de encontrar un nuevo colaborador para nuestros asuntos, claro que él no se imagina por qué es en realidad que queremos sabotear a la reina de las bestias.

-Y así se debe de quedar. No necesito nadie más sabiendo de mi participación en esto. Más vale que mantengas tu lengua guardada cuidadosamente o podrían arrancarla.

-¡_Ah Tomoe chan es tan mala_~! – Se burlaba el codicioso manejador. Sin una palabra más Tomoe comenzaba a salir de la habitación, pero justo con la mano sobre la manija le aclaro algo.

-La próxima vez que nos veamos será cuándo yo lo decida, no te atrevas a volver a mandar un mensaje a mis dominios. – Con esto concluido se marchó de la habitación.

-Como órdenes Tomoe Chan – Sarcástico finalizaba.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Al día siguiente las regentes estaban bastante ocupadas con todas las cosas que debían de hacerse, revisar las cartas y peticiones del frente en la guerra, la administración de los recursos, debían de ver nuevas posibilidades que Shizuru había propuesto y que ahora se tomaban con mucha seriedad.

_Uffff_~ - Exclamaba fatigada Natsuki, nunca había trabajado tanto en su vida, pero su esposa no la dejaba escaparse de sus responsabilidades, pero era algo bueno, ahora reconocía ya que así estaba más y mejor informada de la situación del estado. Shizuru seguía leyendo cuando de entre los papeles Natsuki diviso una carta dirigida a ella.

"Mmmmm qué podrá ser"

Abrió la carta y su rostro se lleno de pánico.

"_¡Natsuki, no pudo creer lo bajo que has caído!, te has aprovechado de mi buena voluntad Natsuki, te aprovechaste de mi cansancio y me drogaste para regresarme dormida a mi templo en tales ¡TALES!_

_Quiero que sepas, Natsuki esto no se quedará así, tu terquedad no evitará que cumpla con la encomienda del rey Kenji ¡Tu padre! Ahora más que nunca estoy más determinada a consagrar tú ya sabes qué para que mejore tu, ya también sabes qué, tienes un proceder muy extraño y tengo sospechas ¡GRAVES SOSPECHAS! Que no puedo expresar en esta carta, pero jura, Natsuki que si son ciertas no sólo recibirás de mí un argumento, no Natsuki, esta vez seré implacable contigo. Créelo porque voy en mi camino de regreso al reino de las bestias"_

Natsuki estaba pálida, estaba temerosa, tenía _mieeeeedooo_. Mai era implacable, así a como podía bendecir también podía lanzar maldiciones.

"_Será que ya se ha dado cuenta de que no hemos consumado_" se preguntaba casi temblando de las posibilidades. "_Y ya viene en camino, ¡por qué nunca puede dejar pasar las cosas!_"

-… ¡Natsuki! – Natsuki despertó de su batalla interna cuando escucho su nombre pronunciado casi a gritos.

-¿Eh? – Shizuru le estaba mirando con cara de preocupación "_Cuánto tiempo…"_

-Estás muy pálida y te he llamado tres veces sin que respondas – Pausó y observo el papel que tenía en las manos - ¿Qué tienes allí? ¿Son acaso noticias del frente? – Preocupada se acercaba a la chica que parecía haber visto un fantasma.

"_¿Qué hago? ¿Le digo a Shizuru?"_

Natsuki se debatía si debía informarle de lo acontecido con Mai, lo único que le había dicho cuando esta desapareció fue que se tuvo que retirar a su templo debido a una urgencia y por ello no se había despedido. Cuando tuvo a Shizuru a escasos pasos de ella comenzó a hablar, aún insegura de contarle todo o no.

-Es una carta de Mai. – Shizuru cogió interés

-¿Tokiha San? No buenas noticias, a juzgar por tu semblante. – A Natsuki le recorrió un escalofrío.

-Es… un asunto. – Shizuru esperaba a que continuará.

-Que, en realidad nos concernía a ambas, y – La domadora asentía invitándola a continuar.

-Yo lo tomé en mis manos y ahora… creo que estamos… en problemas – Shizuru se sorprendió.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?-

-Bueno más bien yo estoy en problemas – Se tallaba el temple, no tenía caso seguir ocultando las cosas.

-¿Recuerdas ese día Shizuru, en el pasillo? ¿La forma en que me comporte? – Le preguntó con un poco de vergüenza recordando sus actos.

-Ese día – Repetía haciendo memoria - ¡Ese día! ¿El día que tú te propasaste?

-¡Qué! Yo no me propasé.

-Ara pero yo recuerdo muy bien Natsuki toda encima de mí, acaso fueron sus manos las que actuaron en su propio orden ¿O fue su boca? – Shizuru bromeaba con el asunto, después de todo era algo por lo que, en teoría, ya habían pasado, había quedado saldado. Pero Natsuki aún se sentía terrible.

-¡Está bien, sí ese día! Hay algo que debo decirte de por qué actué así. Mai hizo bendiciones shasdgaxx por los pasillos.

-¿Bendiciones qué? – Preguntaba ya que esa palabra había sido casi censurada-

-Dije, bendiciones – Se acerco a su esposa y en el oído le explico qué clase de bendiciones.

-¡Ooooh! Ya veo, así que por eso fue que te comportaste así.

Con un gesto de la cabeza asintió,

-¿Entonces Natsuki? – Shizuru seguía sin comprender de qué manera esto se conectaba a la cara de susto que la bestia tenía.

-Verás, Mai debía de bendecir nuestra habitación también, mi padre se lo requirió. Y… yo – Natsuki comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos pulgares buscando la voluntad necesaria.

-¿Tú qué, Natsuki? –

-Ah bueno, pues yo la drogué y la envié dormida a su templo en tales – Terminaba como si estuviese diciendo _hoy es martes_. Pasaron segundos donde ninguna de las dos se movía, parecía película a la que alguien le hubiese puesto _stop_.

-A ver – Por fin Shizuru rompía el silencio.

-¿TÚ. DROGASTE. A UNA SACERDOTISA DE TALES? – Con voz algo calma pero gruesa Shizuru le preguntaba a Natsuki, la pregunta claro era una de esas retóricas porque eso era precisamente lo que le acababan de decir, sólo quería hacer notar la TONTERÍA que había cometido remarcando las palabras. Carraspeo para continuar con un tono dulce.

-¿Una que puede maldecir una nación entera? –

-Sí… - Contestaba plana mientras su esposa la miraba sin expresión en su cara _"Vamos kuga tú puedes"_ Se echaba porras.

-Y eso no es todo – Continuaba, sintiendo como sí el cuello de su blusa le apretará, interpuso un dedo entre este y su piel para aflojarlo un poco y que la respiración no se le cortara.

-¿No es todo? –

-No… creo, creo que Mai sabe que no hemos consumado – Shizuru se dio la media vuelta, así su esposa no sabía si estaba enojada, triste o qué le pasaba, los segundo se parecían horas, horas de agonía como en un tribunal esperando un veredicto que sabemos no es favorable.

Sí Natsuki supiera.

Shizuru sí estaba preocupada, no se podía dejar pasar por alto el asunto, más sin embargo ahora había otra cosa que ocupaba toda la capacidad de su mente.

"_Tenemos que consumar, sin planearlo debemos regresar a considerar nuestra relación como un matrimonio real_" Shizuru debatía internamente, mientras su esposa esperaba un poco ansiosa.

"_Pero eso es lo que quiero ¿Sólo quiero acostarme con ella?_" Al pensar esto se viraba observando el semblante de Natsuki.

Natsuki, con sus dedos índices y pulgares formando un triángulo.

Con sus cejas contraídas indicando pena y vergüenza.

Con sus verdes pupilas, tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos.

Natsuki que tan gentilmente le había tratado.

Suspiro largo y profundo "_Natsuki estoy cayendo por ti_"

-Supongo que no se puede hacer nada más que intentar razonar con Mai – las cejas negras de Natsuki se alzaban en señal de sorpresa, probable esperaba un buen regaño. Y una disimulada sonrisa se le dibujo. – Parece ser muy cercana a ti, tal vez, sólo tal vez no tengamos tan terribles consecuencias. - Su esposa asentía con la cabeza.

-Claro que siempre podemos disponer guardias en la frontera y cuando la vean acercar… - Natsuki no siguió hablando debido a la mirada asesina de su esposa, alzó las manos en rendición y ni una palabra más se dijo del asunto.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

En el reino lentamente se comenzaba a ver el trabajo de las nuevas regentes, algunos ciudadanos estaban un tanto disconformes o tristes por la disminución de los bacanales que el reinado acostumbraba, pero en su lugar se daba pasos a la pavimentación de las calles, apoyos para construcción, con simples acciones se mejoraban otras más presentes como efecto dómino, los rumores de un posible intercambio económico y cultural con Zerzura se expandía como fuego sobre pólvora. La salubridad había sido una de las constantes en el reino y ahora con todos estos cambios iba mejorando, esto definitivamente provocaría que las tasas de fallecimientos bajaran.

Y había sido tan poco tiempo del nuevo reino.

La gente estaba más que contenta.

Quizás los domadores no estuviesen tan alegres, ya que al trasladar la sede al reino de los Kuga las acciones inmediatas recaían en las inmediaciones de las bestias.

-Qué tal… ¿Un tratado para exportar mano de obra?

Shizuru observaba a Natsuki, trataba de hacerlo sin expresión alguna, pero no pudo más y una sonrisa gratifico la idea de su esposa.

-De hecho, esa es una excelente idea. –

-He pensado Shizuru – Continuaba con más seguridad.

-Podríamos organizar una feria en tus tierras, lanzamos una convocatoria para que las bestias viajen colectivamente y puedan ofertar sus servicios. – Conformo Natsuki le daba más forma a su idea, con sus expresiones tan juveniles su esposa luchaba contra la gran necesidad que ahora sentía de saltar y quedar sentada en su piernas – Así tu pueblo no pensaran que hemos abandonado esas tierras… - y sobre todo de darle un beso de piquito.

- … Y los domadores expondrán sus necesidades y cuánto están dispuestos a pagar, unos espacios especiales para animadores y vendedores de comida. – Terminaba con los cachetes rojos de hablar tanto en un solo respiro.

-Es una gran idea pero hay algo – Natsuki alzó las cejas.

-No son **mis** tierras y no es **mi** pueblo, Natsuki, son nuestros - Natsuki asentía a la verdad de las palabras.

Como fuese y antes de que entraran en otro tópico las puertas se abrieron de un golpe provocando un fuerte ruido. Natsuki inmediata se levanto de su lugar y se puso en frente de Shizuru.

Un mensajero se arrodillo, se escuchaba su aliento disparejo pista de su prisa. Un mensajero del paquete que salió a la guerra.

-Mis respetos majestades. – Saludaba

-De pie por favor, qué noticias nos traes – Shizuru hablo, descubriéndose del escudo que el cuerpo de su esposa le proporcionaba.

-Nuevas del frente – Se levantaba y en sus ojos se notaba preocupación. Los corazones de las regentes latían rápido.

-Los guerreros **ítalos*** han avanzado sobre la tierra, **los pueblos del mar* ** han sorprendido con su rapidez de mar sobre la tierra. – El mensajero siguió relatando.

-El gran rey Hiro y los domadores han interpuesto un gran bosque hecho de magia, retrasándolos lo suficiente para reestructurar la forma de la batalla, ya que nos han encontrado mal parados en tierras bajas. Desafortunadamente esa compra de tiempo ha resultada cara, los soldados y el rey se encuentran en gran debilidad ahora. – Tomaba una bocanada de aire – El rey Kenji a enviado este rollo, con un mensaje urgente mis regentes – El mensajero se giraba mientras buscaba en una bolsa colocada en su espalda, se le veía exhausto pero decidido a concluir su encomienda, extendió el rollo una vez encontrado y, Natsuki que se adelanto a tomarlo notó las manos del mensajero temblorosas.

-Has cumplido impecable tu misión, ahora ve a descansar no quiero que ardas en fiebre – El mensajero se inclinó y tomo su camino fuera de la habitación. No era necesario pedirle discreción puesto que los mensajero eran instruidos para hablar el mensaje sólo a quién era dirigido.

Natsuki rompió el sello y cuidadosa abrió el rollo, Shizuru que estaba cerca de ella comenzó a leer sobre su espalda.

"_Hija, Espero que estés bien, que trates amorosamente a Shi chan. Quiero que trabajen en herederos. –Natsuki rolo los ojos mientras que Shizuru sólo suspiro – Ahora lo importante de esta carta es mantenerte enterada de la situación, los pueblos del mar nos han tomado por sorpresa al engañarnos con los mínimos soldados moviendo las embarcaciones a lo lejos en el mar donde pensábamos acorralarlos una vez intentaran desembarcar, nos han engañado y han dejado mínimas tropas navegando, cuando las más numerosas desembarcaron en otro puerto continuando a pie. En pocas palabras hemos sido emboscados, Hiro y sus hombres han creado un intrincado bosque con su magia, pero ahora la mayoría de ellos están dormidos o ardiendo en fiebre, era una medida necesaria de lo contrario nos hubiesen masacrado, estamos Natsuki en medio de los ítalos a pie y los pocos que restan en el mar. Analizamos la situación y con ayuda de este intrincado bosque obtendremos la victoria. Ahora Natsuki, lo importante de esto, es ¿Cómo anticiparon nuestros movimientos tan precisamente? Me temo que uno de los nuestros ha hablado, cuida lo que dices, fortifica las murallas y prepara más hombres así como más armas. Esperemos que no sea necesario el defender la ciudad contra los pueblos del mar. Pero las precauciones no están demás. Estoy investigando sigilosamente quién pudo haber avisado nuestros planes. Tú y tú esposa deben hacer lo mismo en palacio, el traidor podría estar en casa._

_Deseo que las bendiciones de Mai hayan encendido tu matrimonio… debes mantener contenta a tu mujer o la perderás._

_Kenji"_

-_Cof Cof Cof_~ - Natsuki no podía creer que en la situación en la que su padre se encontraba todavía tuviese tiempo de preocuparse por la vida marital de su hija.

Shizuru estaba igualmente sonrojada, no estaba acostumbrada a un trato tan directo en la materia conyugal.

Después de destruir el rollo, Natsuki cuestiono a su esposa con la mirada. Y está le índico que se retiraran. Sobre el camino le dijo.

-Debemos hablar fuera del castillo, no sabemos quienes están en nuestra contra. Conoces un lugar seguro y poco accesible –

Natsuki asintió con la cabeza y en forma de caballo saco a su esposa rumbo al **cañón del colca***.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_**ITALOS.- **__Los pueblos antiguos de Italia, llamados genéricamente ítalos, son los diferentes pueblos, tribus y etnias que habitaron la prehistoria de la península Itálica (SIC)_

_Las teorías de las posibles conexiones entre los shardana con Cerdeña, shekelesh con Sicilia y teresh con los tirrenios, aunque antiguas, se basan solo en las similitudes etimológicas. (PUEBLOS DEL MAR) (SIC)_

_**PUEBLOS DE MAR**__.- Es el nombre dado por Emmanuel de Rougé a una serie de pueblos de la Edad del Bronce que migraron hacia Oriente Próximo durante el 1200 a. C. Navegaban por la costa oriental del Mediterráneo y atacaron Egipto durante la dinastía XIX y especialmente en el año octavo del reinado de Ramsés III, de la dinastía XX (SIC)_

_**CAÑON DEL COLCA**__.- "La provincia de Caylloma, designada genéricamente como "Colca", forma parte del departamento de Arequipa en Perú y está ubicada en el extremo nor-este de esta región. La provincia tiene como escenario principal el cañón del Colca y es en su entorno que se han asentado las poblaciones que la identifican." (Sic)_


	9. Chapter 9

Hello hello ... me pase un día, hoy estamos a martes peroooo algo es algo.. siempre lo he dicho.

El capitulo fue escrito de una sola vez, así que es bastante probable que encuentren errores gramáticales o tal vez de sintaxis. Espero no los suficientes como para que pierda el sentido.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Natsuki rápido las llevo al lugar destinado, saltando aun en forma de caballo al cañón y transformándose en el proceso, por vez primera Shizuru vio al esplendoroso grifo.

Estaría demás decir que ese era un privilegio por el que muchos matarían.

Aún así, el saltar a un cañón no era algo a lo que uno se acostumbre tan rápidamente, de cualquier manera grito y Natsuki apresuro su vuelo hasta una pequeña gruta que estaba bien escondida. Cuando llegaron allí tuvo que reír al ver a su siempre perfecta esposa toda descompuesta agarrándose de una de los muros de la gruta y con la otra mano sobre el pecho recobrando su aliento.

-De acuerdo Natsuki sí que tomó enserio la parte de poco accesible – Comentaba después de recuperarse. Natsuki sólo asintió y se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el piso de la gruta.

-Nunca creí que me vería envuelta en una traición – Comenzaba directa al punto, con su famoso ceño fruncido y puchero. – Por más que lo pienso no puedo creer que alguien de la corte hiciera algo así.

-Bueno Natsuki yo tampoco, pero no estrictamente tiene que ser una bestia, podría ser un domador inclusive un inmigrante. –

Pronunciar respuesta, Natsuki no pudo.

-¡_Aaaaaaaaieee_! – Porque un grito bastante "_No Natsuki_" salió de su boca.

-¡Natsuki onee chan! – Una voz dotada de felicidad y que no era de Shizuru resonó por la gruta.

-¡Quitateee! – un rubio bulto yacía _pegoteado_ al cuerpo de Natsuki, seguramente proveniente del río porque ya tenía empapada a la reina de las bestias.

Natsuki luchaba ferozmente, mientras Shizuru no sabía qué hacer apenas se recuperaba del shock.

Con sus brazos sobre los hombros del bulto amarillo, Natsuki le empujaba cruel y sin consideración, pero cierto bulto no cedía.

-**QUE. TE. QUITES. **– Se decidió por interponer una pierna y con ella empujo lejos de su cuerpo al bulto en cuestión. Este giro hasta parar en una esquina de la gruta quedando de espalda a ambas regentes, sin realizar movimiento aparente. Shizuru notó entonces que era alguna clase de humano porque estaba apoyado en un brazo, ahora veía sus piernas juntas, el bultito estaba sentado de medio lado tal vez observando el horizonte, Natsuki respiraba entrecortadamente y su esposa se le acerco preguntando sí estaba lastimada a lo que le negaron con la cabeza.

Un segundo se distrajeron ambas.

-¡Nee chan! – Gritaba con júbilo otra vez el bulto mientras corría y quedaba sentada frente a las dos esposas.

-Alyssa no me llames así – Le contestaba a gritos mientras le sacudía de los hombros violentamente.

Shizuru miraba horrorizada la violencia, pero lo que seguramente le causaría pesadillas era que "Alyssa" aún seguía riendo felizmente.

-Ara… - Natsuki entonces dejo de zangolotear a la desconocida y aclarándose la garganta hizo las presentaciones.

-Shizuru esta cosa es Alyssa – La niña sonrió brillantemente sus perfectos dientes y se aparto sus cabellos dorados acomodándolos en una cola de caballo.

-Alyssa te presento a Shizuru, mi esposa. – Toda sonrisa se desvaneció de la angelical cara dando paso a una escalofriante mirada asesina.

-Entonces… ¿Es por ella que ya no me visitas? – Preguntaba enojada a Natsuki.

-No te visito porque eres una psyco, pero si eso quieres creer~.-

-Ara, no deberías tratar tan rudamente a esta linda niña – Natsuki rolo los ojos y Alyssa se cruzo de brazos indignada.

-Pero ¿De dónde saliste? – Shizuru miraba de arriba abajo a la empapada niña "¿Del río?"

-¡Ah! Es de los habitantes de las profundidades. –

-Yo - Interrumpía con voz ceremoniosa – Soy La princesa Alyssa, Hija de **Ofión y Eurínome* **próxima gobernante del reino de los siete mares.

-Es un placer conocerte Alissy chan… - A la rubia no le gustaba para nada que la tratasen de niña sobre todo en frente de su preciosísima Natsuki. Shizuru notando esto busco entre sus prendas y hallando el objeto extendió la mano a la pequeña niña con su brillante sonrisa, Alyssa abrió más un ojo imposible de resistir la curiosidad y cuándo vio lo que era se abalanzo a la domadora, tomando el regalo gustosa.

-Ara~ parece que Alyssa chan ama a los dulces más que a su Natsuki – La bestia observo indignada a la niña que terminaba de devorar el dulce.

-Claro que no Nee chan es la mejor. – Decía Chupándose los dedos.

Después de un momento las tres se sentaron, Alyssa se adjudico el lugar en las piernas de Natsuki mientras la abrazaba del cuello y Shizuru tuvo que morderse el labio y aguantarse los celos y la envidia que le invadían y por el otro lado Natsuki sentía que la cabeza le latía con más fuerza y no podía evitar fruncir más el ceño, estaba tan tentada a darle un buen empujón a Alyssa y burlarse mientras rodaba por el piso… Pero Shizuru dijo que así no se debía tratar a una niña ~ suspiro ~.

**-**Neechan por qué no habías venido** – **Preguntaba con puchero en boca.

- Estaba ocupada, no tiene tanto tiempo que Shizuru y yo contraíamos nupcias – Le respondía razonando muy al estilo Fujino.

Alyssa observó otra vez a Shizuru detenidamente mientras está le sonreía.

-Vaya esta celosa – Comentaba con un poco de sorna y se escondía en el cuello de Natsuki, Shizuru se sorprendía mucho y Natsuki la miró expectante de cualquier reacción, cuando pareció encontrar algo sus cachetes se pintaron y la domadora se sorprendió aún más, se suponía que nadie podía ver más allá de sus gestos aprendidos.

Natsuki sacó de su cuello a Alyssa y mirando a Shizuru dijo.-

Disculpa – Lo dijo quedo y sin comprender exactamente de qué se estaba disculpando, pero sentía como que debía de hacerlo. Shizuru le sonrió y con la mano le dio a entender que no pasaba nada.

Alyssa observó todo no tan contenta, pero después giro su vista rápidamente hacia el rio y de un respingo se levanto completamente.

-¿Te escapaste de tus clases no es así? – Natsuki le preguntaba con sus brazos cruzados sobre de su pecho y un aire de victoria en su voz.

-N- no – Natsuki la miro escéptica haciéndole tragar fuerte.

-Tal vez – miro de nuevo al mar y después a las dos regentes.

-Tengo que irme ya – Con nerviosismo en su voz dijo – Creo que papá ya se dio cuenta –

-Lo sabía… Sigues escapándote de las clases – Con una sonrisa Natsuki alzaba la ceja y le apuntaba acusadoramente el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

Alyssa le mostro la lengua en mofa y, después seria declaro.-

Promete que me visitaras… - Un segundo pasó y corrigió su sentencia – Que me visitaran – Observó a la domadora y está le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Sin esperar nada más se dio a la carrera echándose un clavado y desapareciendo de la vista de ambas.

-Eso es muy interesante – Comentaba acerca del breve encuentro.

-Sesese pero, estamos aquí por otros asuntos.

- Es verdad, aunque me temo que lo único que nos queda, es ser cautelosas y no confiar en nadie más que en nosotros, por muy rudo o paranoico que suene.

-Creo que tendremos que hacerlo así, hasta que tengamos verdadera información –

-¡Ah! – Shizuru exclamó de pronto – En casa padre solía utilizar los servicios de un espía para conocer las opiniones o algún plan detractor de opositores del gobierno. –Se explicaba y observaba directo a los ojos verdes.

- Crees que sea confiable, es decir son espías se venden al mejor postor – Shizuru sonrió

- No este, es de una casa devota a los Fujino, como no lo pensé antes –

-Y ¿Cómo los contactamos? –

- Una petición mediante una paloma – Shizuru sonreía y Natsuki como no le entendió también sonrió.

Platicaron de otras pocas cosas de estado y rápidas se desviaron a platicas que no concernían a la política se sentían tan cómodas que cuando se dieron cuenta estaba a punto de anochecer, Shizuru montó sobre el grifo y en pocos minutos estuvieron de vuelta en el palacio.

* * *

.

* * *

Tomaron una rápida y ligera cena, bueno al menos Shizuru.

-Estás segura que no te causara dolor estomacal todo eso Natsuki – Consternada le preguntaba a su esposa, quien parecía estar teniendo un festín, ésta negó con la cabeza y entonces Shizuru decidió adelantarse y pedir le prepararan un baño. Camino hasta toparse de nuevo con el recién nombrada lacayo de la corte, y a él le pidió un baño, por su puesto para ambas.

* * *

.

.

* * *

En verdad está buscando que lo enviemos a alguna provincia – Murmuraba iracunda Natsuki que se pasaba el estropajo sin cuidado sobre sus brazos, tan así, que quedaban un poco rojos, Shizuru estaba del _otroooo_ lado del baño y sólo observaba como su esposa maldecía y se limpiaba bruscamente, se levanto de su lugar con una toalla cubriéndola y camino hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Natsuki no debe ser tan ruda con su pobre piel – Le decía con un tono coqueto mientras tomaba el estropajo de su mano y se arrodillaba en frente de ella. Natsuki se puso roja, después de todo estaba desnuda y allí a escasos centímetros estaba Shizuru.

Shizuru ¡Qué haces! – Casi le gritaba mientras que trataba de cubrirse los puntos clave con sus brazos. La aludida la miro como si fuese un extraño o como si hubiese preguntado una perogrullada.

Estoy ayudando a **MI **esposa con su baño – Respondía calmadamente y suavemente le pasaba el estropajo húmedo por el antebrazo… los bíceps… el cuello… Para este entonces ambas estaban fijadas en una batalla de miradas.

Ambas como encapsuladas en el tiempo, Shizuru entonces le acaricio el cuello con su mano derecha y con la izquierda apartó las piernas de Natsuki para acomodarse entre ellas, un poco temerosa pero decidida jalo su cara y poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro saboreaba el aliento de Natsuki, al final ambas juntaron sus labios, lenta y suavemente, casi inconscientes se probaban, pero para hablar con la verdad diríamos que especialmente Shizuru estaba sumergida en numerosas nuevas sensaciones, su fuerte latido, las cosquillas en su abdomen, los suaves deliciosos labios de Natsuki y su aliento entrecortado, el suyo propio, la sensación de calor en todas sus partes. Asombrada y sumergida en placer juntó más sus cuerpos, pudo distinguir una pequeñísima sacudida proveniente de Natsuki. Ahora su mano izquierda descansaba en el cuello y mejilla de **SU** esposa. El beso era lento, suave, delicado era exquisito y con cada segundo que pasaba algo en su interior le hacía querer más, querer probar más, tocar, saborear… Dibujo la boca de Natsuki con sus propios labios y se separó un poco hasta poder observarla.

Natsuki estaba en un lugar diferente, estaba totalmente invadida por su regocijo físico ¿Qué era lo que tenía Shizuru que le provocaba un dejo de confort? Tardo un poco con sus ojos cerrados no queriendo despertar y recordando con su memoria las sensaciones de hacía unos momentos, la suavidad y delicadeza con la que era tratada, jamás, jamás le habían tratado tan suave y a manera tan dedicada. Recordando su piel etérea. Un pecado por el que muchos ofrecerían su alma.

Abrió sus ojos y encontró el rostro expectante de **SU** esposa… **SU** mujer, fugaz se sintió terriblemente posesiva, de pronto sintió que nadie más debía jamás probar este néctar avasallador. Ella misma sentía que podía, no, que **DEBÍA** someterse y jurar obediencia ante semejante tentadora.

Aún no estaba en sí, aún estaba siendo acarreada por sus instintos más escondidos. Estaba siendo guiada por lo carnal y sentía como si pudiese seguirle hasta la locura.

Así de enervante era Shizuru. Así de tremendo su poder natural.

La domadora lucho la urgencia de disculparse al notar las pupilas lejanas de Natsuki, debía de esperar que ella se expresará primero, debía ser ella.

No hubo palabra pronunciada, sólo los ojos verdes sombreados por…

Deseo

Natsuki acrecentó un tanto más la distancia entre las dos, puso fuerza en sus brazos y de la cintura y en solo movimiento acomodo el cuerpo de Shizuru sobre el suyo. Acerco otra vez sus labios pero su objetivo era diferente, ahora le comía lentamente el cuello y Shizuru con sorpresa ahogo un grito, estando así, sentada sobre Natsuki, su cuerpo en el medio de ella con la toalla un poco subida debido al movimiento, rozando partes íntimas se sentía desfallecer, qué le pasaba a la bestia.

…ouhh – Una mordida en el cuello

..Aaah… - Una boca hambrienta en su odio.

… Mnn Natsu! – Una mano alcanzando su pecho. Olvidando por completa las dudas resolvió que después de todo quién era ella para resistirse a las caricias de su esposa. Tomó fuerte la cabellera de Natsuki y arqueando su espalda se perdió en la tortura que los labios le propinaban bajando por su cuello, deshaciendo el amarre de la única prenda entre las dos, besando su pecho…

Succionando su pezón… Natsuki podía ser tan cruel cuando se lo proponía.

De su garganta escapo un gemido, se sujeto de nuevo cerca del otro cuerpo sin soltarle la cabellera, su cabeza sobre de la otra, ofreciéndole cobijo entre su carne alimentadora de vida.

Mientras su boca se deleitaba con la piel de Shizuru, su mano izquierda atendía el otro pecho obteniendo gratificantes sonidos de placer, la acerco aun más con su brazo derecho rodeándole la cintura y pegándola a ella, si es que quedaba algún espacio entre sus cuerpos y entre beso y beso sentía como si de una mecha se tratase donde el fuego le consume rápidamente… como mecha destinada a explotar una bomba. Así se sentía entre beso y beso cada uno más fogoso que su predecesor se sentía a punto de explotar.

Levantándose con Shizuru encima, la bestia descarto el pequeño banco en el que un momento atrás estaba sentada, dispuesta a llevar esto hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-Mmmnnhh! - Shizuru sintió cómo al levantarse, Natsuki presionaba en su parte que más deseosa de su toque estaba, no podía negar nada, no bromear, no podía enmascararlo, la humedad entre sus piernas la delataba, empero algo en un rincón de su cabeza le estaba enviando una alarma, porque tal vez el cuerpo de su esposa tenía algo diferente, algo que antes no estaba allí quizás.

Lentamente Natsuki acomodo a su esposa en el piso, dejando la toalla abierta y protegiéndola en medida contra el frio del mármol. Se situó entre sus piernas y regreso por otro beso, igual de sensual y lento, jugando con los labios de la domadora, mordiéndoles y humedeciéndoles con su lengua.

Un manjar que le tenía perdida, de nuevo masajeo los pechos de su esposa de una manera un poco más ruda, escuchándola gemir se acercó a ella y junto sus partes bajas. Allí Shizuru despertó.

Tenía un bulto… Natsuki tenía un bul… le había crecido un pene, rompió del beso y miro hacia debajo de sus cuerpos, confirmando sus sospechas. En ese instante comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, comenzó a moverse fuera de debajo de Natsuki, pero esta no la dejo, tomándole los brazos y colocándolos por arriba de su cabeza mientras le besaba frenética.

-¡Ohhu por los dioses! – Shizuru podía sentir cómo su esposa la estaba preparando para una penetración, tallándose levemente entre sus piernas, Shizuru estaba ansiosa mucho, tanto que a veces despertaba del placer y sentía miedo, esto era algo que de pronto pasó, y no sabía cómo actuar, rayos ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué Natsuki había respondido así.

Natsuki seguía restregándose en el cuerpo de su esposa sintiendo extasiada por el candor del momento, se permitió un ángulo para su cabeza y así besar el hombro de Shizuru, se recargo un tanto en sus rodillas separándose pero sin soltarle las manos, las acomodo a los lados y le besó el abdomen un poco arriba del ombligo, Shizuru sabía lo que seguía, Natsuki soltó su mano derecha y se la llevo a su miembro para guiarlo.

-Espera Natsuki – Cantó quedo, Natsuki no le escuchaba.

-Por favor, Natsuki – Dijo con un poco más de firmeza en su voz. Natsuki le miro a los ojos aún absorta de libidinosidad y con la respiración agitada.

-Shizuru – Le llamo con gran cariño en su voz.

-Natsuki, por favor espera. – Le soltó la mano que aun estaba sujeta, asintió con la cabeza y paso saliva, evidente tratando de estabilizar su ritmo cardiaco. Se sentó de lado y Shizuru la imitó.

-Natsuki – Pronunció con el mismo cariño en su voz, poso su mano en la mejilla y suave la repaso.

– Tenemos que hablar. - Se levanto y se dirigió a la fuente de agua fría colocándose debajo de ella, una vez tranquilizada tomo su toalla y salió del cuarto de baño, dejando a Natsuki sola para que también se calmase.

Natsuki respiró prfundamente y también tomo un baño de agua fría, mientras pensaba un poco, cuando su mente se aclaró, sentia que quería que la tierra la comiese ¡Que atrevida que se había comportado!

Era Shizuru, era ella. Ella le provocaba sentirse amada, sus padres siempre le amaron, pero este tipo de amor era algo muy diferente, algo que jamás sintió.

-Me estoy enamorando - Murmuro bajo el agua fria.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**OFION Y EURINOME.- **_En la mitología griega, Ofión (en griego antiguo Όφίων, 'serpiente') era un Titán que gobernó el mundo con su esposa Eurínome antes del reinado de Crono y Rea, quien les derrocaron y arrojaron al Tártaro o al mar. (Sic)_


	10. Chapter 10

**GLOSARIO:**

"_**Nunca soporte ser un alma invadida, hasta que vi frente a mí por quien yo moriría**_**"*.**- parte de la canción "flor de loto" de Héroes del silencio**  
**

_**COGULLA**__.- Túnica con capucha, hábito monástico_.

_**SHURIKEN**_.- _Conocidas vulgarmente como estrellas ninja_.

_**NINJATO.-**__ Espada del ninja por excelencia, más corta, recta y tosca que una katana, pero más práctica._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

-Me estoy enamorando – Se repitió, tal vez pensando encontrar un error en la pequeña oración, pero no, no había error lo que sentía por Shizuru sólo podía tener un nombre "amor" "_no es como si fuese experta_" pensó con una pizca de abatimiento y después se le formo una sonrisa, como si su corazón le floreciera con cada palpitar.

Estaba floreciendo verdaderamente, porque ahora Shizuru estaba en él.

Salió del agua y comenzó a secarse a manera concienzuda, un momento de desasosiego cruzó rápido su mente e inundo su corazón.

"_¿Qué querrá decirme Shizuru?" _ponderaba mientras se secaba las piernas.

"_Debe estar enojada, no la culpo después de todo me excedí_" Se secaba su cabello mientras su conocido sonrojo acudía a sus mejillas.

"Pero… pero ella comenzó" Recordaba qué había dado paso a su intenso momento y si la memoria no le fallaba había sido Shizuru quien la besó primero.

"Y_ se colocó entre mis piernas_" Añadió y antes de que el calor se apoderara de su cuerpo, decidió que era momento de enfrentar las consecuencias, salió envuelta en su camisola blanca rogando a todos los dioses que recordaba que Shizuru no fuese tan severa.

Cuando llegó a su recamara, abrió recelosa la puerta quedando de inmediato con la boca abierta, allí sobre la cama con una de sus rodillas abrazadas yacía Shizuru, viendo por la ventana al oscuro cielo y soplando sobre la palma de la mano que estaba libre, una pequeña pluma blanca fulgente, bamboleaba azuzada por el aliento de la domadora hasta desintegrarse en el aire dejando sólo una brillantina plateada.

"_**Nunca soporte ser un alma invadida, hasta que vi frente a mí por quien yo moriría**_**"***

Natsuki pensaba que su vida a partir de este momento cambiaría de manera radical, porque la mujer que le miraba con la más dulces de las sonrisas le enseñaría nuevos e intensos momentos, era una suerte tan grande que fuese su esposa ¿Qué hizo ella para ganar semejante privilegio?

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, observando la dulce sonrisa que se ensanchaba seguramente porque sus ojos no abandonaban su figura. _"Debo de estar sonriendo como idiota"_ Pero ser una idiota o comportarse como tal no era importante, ahora lo más importante es que su esposa no parecía molesta en lo mínimo.

-_Natsuki_ – Con un cuasi susurro pronunció su nombre mientras se mordía el labio inferior, un hábito que hacía que el corazón de Natsuki se detuviera, - _Natsuki_ – Parecía que acariciaba el nombre y no que le estuviese llamando.

Con cuidado, la reina de las bestias acomodo su rodilla sobre el suave colchón e inmediatamente Shizuru tomo su mano, invitándole a que se acercará más; Natsuki pasó saliva y en consonancia se acomodó entre las piernas de su esposa, ésta sonrió abrazándole y colocando la quijada en su hombro. Ambas suspiraron contentas.

-Esto Natsuki… - Shizuru como pocas veces no tenía idea de por dónde empezar, no tenía una idea concreta de lo que le quería decir, cómo podía explicarle lo que sentía cuando ella misma no las entendía completamente.

Mientras acariciaba la cabellera negra aspiró su aroma.

-_Mmmm~ _Shizuru, lo que Mmm~ lo que pasó... – Suspiró ¿Qué le podía decir? Suspiró de nuevo y tomó la mano libre de Shizuru para entrelazar sus dedos.

-_Natsuki_~ - Le llamó pegadita a su oído provocándole escalofríos y que cerrara los ojos con cara de sufrimiento.

-_Ara_~ Natsuki pareces estar sufriendo mucho – Con una sonrisa coqueta Shizuru seguía jugando con cabellos negros – Debe ser realmente terrible estar cerca de mí. – Natsuki entonces se separó del abrazo dejando a una esposa con un puchero enorme.

-Shizuru jamás pienses eso – Estaban ambas de frente - Yo, no sé cuándo o cómo pasó, pero, estás aquí dentro. – Decía mientras señalaba su pecho del lado del corazón.

-_Natsuki_ ~ - Parecía que a partir de esto momentos tenía una palabra favorita, o más bien un nombre favorito que no se cansaba de repetir. Está bestia era la persona más dulce y atenta que había conocido en su vida. – Natsuki nuca pensé estar viviendo esto, eres lo que ocupa mis pensamientos, por ti daría todo, te daría todo. – Decir esto provocó que ambas se sonrojaran.

Natsuki deposito un casto beso en los labios de Shizuru.

-Yo… lo de hace un momento… -

-Está bien yo me apresuré, fui muy rápido, no sé qué…-

-Natsuki – Shizuru le cortó su explicación - Yo lo quería, quiero que pase, pero me asusté un poco. Además quería asegurarme que de hacerlo fuese por las razones correctas, para que en la mañana no despertaras arrepentida.

Natsuki sonrió y bajo la cabeza un poco.

-Nunca – Le contestó aún con la mirada baja – Porque es por la razón correcta – La miró a los ojos – Es amor.

Shizuru sentía que se derretía, se sentía como en sus tiempos mozos de escuela, donde amigas le contaban de las mariposas y todo el rollo romántico, ese que tanto tiempo deseó vivir. ¡Qué hermoso cuando llega el momento! Se mordió de nuevo el labio inferior observando a su hermosa, tímida pero galante esposa.

-¡Oi! No hagas eso – Natsuki con la mano le tocaba el labio para que dejase de mordérselo, Shizuru le miró entre confusa y divertida por el arrebato y no se fijo que se acercaba poco a poco a su cara.

Un beso suave, tan suave que podría embriagar a quien lo probase _"Natsuki besa tan bien… y sus besos son sólo para mí"._

Aunque no quisiera dejar de besar a su esposa, justo ahora sentía que si no se detenía se volvería a descontrolar, al parecer tendría que trabajar en el autocontrol.

-Ya es un poco tarde – Comentó después de separarse pero sin dejarle de mirar los labios que ahora estaban de un intenso rojo; tan exquisitos. – _Cof cof_~ creo que deberíamos de acostarnos. – Shizuru asintió no muy gustosa y ambas se dispusieron a descansar acurrucadas en los brazos de su pareja.

* * *

.

...

.

* * *

El día siguiente se lleno de mucho trabajo, Natsuki tomo de inmediato las indicaciones de su padre y aunque no lo comentaran ni entre ellas, ambas estaban preocupadas por la vida de sus progenitores.

En el gran salón donde los consejeros y los nobles encargados de los asuntos públicos se reunían a exponer sus casos, se escuchó un gran estruendo.

-_Kataplum_!

Un pequeño lacayo salió volando por el aire unos cuantos metros, después de abrir (con su espalda por el impacto) las grandes puertas del salón.

-No, no puede esperar. – Decía una muy enojada Tokiha Mai. Los nobles pasaron saliva, era la primera vez que la siempre carismática sacerdotisa tenía semejante cara de asesina serial.

Con mirada sugerente la de cabello zanahoria observó a ambas regentes, sosteniendo la mirada con Natsuki.

-Ara creo que necesitaremos un descanso ¿Qué les parece una hora? – Shizuru hablaba con los demás presentes en la sala; rápidos todos abandonaron el lugar sin dudar un segundo de la indicación de la domadora.

Natsuki suspiraba mientras se tallaba el temple y cuando todos hubieron salido y las puertas se cerraron, se levantó de su lugar encarando a Mai.

Ambas imponentes mujeres se miraron fijamente…

-¡AAAAhhhhh Mai! – Chilló exasperada - vamos ¿sigues molesta?-

-Molesta ¿molesta? Natsuki me enviaste drogada dro-ga-da.

-Fue necesario, créeme… pero ya no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Mai se acercó a centímetros a su amiga de infancia y susurró su pregunta.

-Entonces ¿Ya consumaron? – Su respuesta fue una sonrojada Natsuki que le ponía la mano y le susurraba al oído.

-Bueno, verás… - Antes de que se excusara, Mai inflo los cachetes y le agarro del cuello de su blusa.

-No, nada de excusas, ponte a trabajar – Le decía mientras la empujaba fuertemente hacía dónde se encontraba Shizuru quien alcanzo a sostenerla.

-Mou Shizuru – Shizuru le daba una sonrisa de disculpa cómo diciendo "_Te lo buscaste_" – Mai no esperarás que lo hagamos ahora… frente a ti.-

La sacerdotisa abrió la boca y la cerró, tomó aire – ¡No! Eso me causaría pesadillas. Pero entienden lo serio de esto ¿Lo entienden realmente?

-Mai san – Shizuru que hasta el momento no había intervenido, viendo la cara de perro regañado de Natsuki sintió que su corazón se detenía angustiosamente. – No debes de preocuparte, Natsuki y yo estamos explorando nuestra relación, precisamente ayer descubrimos nuestros mutuos sentimientos y no deseamos apresurar las cosas cuando tenemos toda una vida para compartir.

Mai suspiro cerrando sus ojos.

-Natsuki no te dijo – Era una afirmación y sintiendo su boca seca tomo un poco de vino dispuesto en una mesa cerca del gran ventanal; Shizuru le miraba confusa.

-Una de las reglas de las bestias – Dijo después de tomar vino – Es que un matrimonio puede ser anulado, por petición de un tercero, si no se ha consumado. – Natsuki que seguía refugiada en los brazos de su esposa levanto la cara.

-Pero quién querría hacer algo así, es decir ¿Quién se atrevería? además de _¡quién sabría que no hemos consumado!_

-_Ssshhhhh_~ - Las otras dos mujeres en el lugar reprendían a Natsuki por su falta de tacto.

-Justo ahora no me sorprendería que medio palacio – Ironizaba Mai. – Miren no quiero ser aguafiestas y todo este asunto de _"yo te amo, tú me amas_" está bien, es lindo pero tienen que apurarse en develar sus sentimientos porque de llegar está información a alguna fracción detractora podría ser utilizada en su contra y con una guerra encima un juicio para anular su matrimonio es lo que menos que necesitamos.

Ambas regentes estuvieron entonces conscientes del riesgo que corrían, pero si eran lo suficientemente cuidadosas no tendrían problemas tomando en cuenta que ahora sus arrumacos y detalles eran evidente en público, nadie se atrevería a dudar de la veracidad de su matrimonio.

-Y yo puede ayudarles con eso – Con su lengüita de fuera Mai mostraba su artefacto para la bendiciones de desempeño sexual y mientras Shizuru lo miraba con interés Natsuki palidecía.

-Ni te atrevas Tokiha, de por si tengo dificultades para controlarme, con esas famosas bendiciones quién sabe que tan tosca me pondría. – Era imposible para ella visualizar un momento fuera de control donde pudiese lastimar a su esposa; Shizuru y Mai secretamente festejaban la abierta preocupación de la regente conocida por ser fría y áspera en el trato.

-_El amor_ ~ - Musitaba Mai.

Del otro lado de la puerta donde las tres mujeres hablaban, un lacayo de la construcción tenía cara de asombro con una mano alzada como si fuese e tocar la puerta, retrajo su mano y con pasos pequeños y cautelosos se retiró del lugar con la sonrisa más grande que uno pudiera imaginar.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

El día transcurrió sin mayor incidente y Mai se negó a abandonar el palacio hasta que arreglaran el _asunto_ pendiente, por lo que se le acomodó en una de las recamaras reales.

La capital se encontraba en gran movimiento, por un lado la pavimentación de caminos que tan necesario era, la reactivación de la construcción del canal, estaban los preparativos para recibir a la embajada de Zerzura, la feria que domadores y bestias sostendrían y ahora se sumaba la fortificación de las ciudades fronterizas así como un apoyo mayor a la milicia para la fabricación de armas y entrenamiento de nuevos guerreros.

Ambas regentes estaban exhaustas pero debían de continuar trabajando porque la situación de estado era delicada, lo primero que tenían a mano era el encuentro con la embajada de Zerzura, que para ser exactos tendría lugar al día siguiente ya que los preparativos para la milicia y la feria de domadores habían sido delegados.

Natsuki se levantaba adolorida de su sillón mientras suspiraba fatigada, observó la noche que se cernía sobre la ciudad y se preguntó cómo estaría Kenji, Shizuru le abrazo por los hombros comprendiendo y compartiendo en silencio la misma agonía.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Entre un tenebroso y oscuro bosque guerreros caminaban sin hacer un solo ruido, un pequeño grupo máximo diez personas que estaban ataviadas con **cogullas*** azul marinas, caminaban sigilosos observando los alrededores, el que iba a la cabeza alzó el puño y todos quedaron inmóviles, en la oscuridad del lugar sólo el sonido de la respiración se escuchaba, hasta que un grillo acicalaba sus patas cantándoles en lo profundo del bosque; Cuando la figura a la cabeza estuvo satisfecho comenzó a darles indicaciones con el puño indicándoles dónde se separarían para seguir buscando.

Cinco grupos de dos se dirigieron a diferentes puntos; el que de seguro era el líder continuo el camino con otro guerrero detrás de él, un búho con sus plumas blancas frente a ellos ululó provocando que ambos guerreros quedarán inmóviles observándolo, el líder de los dos colocó su mano izquierda en su espalda dándole una señal al otro quien sacaba una **shuriken* ** metálica lentamente, el brillo del metal delatando sus intenciones, el búho ululó otra vez y de entre los arboles cuatro pares de garras cortaban gargantas y manos.

El búho ya no se encontraba en el gran árbol como si de una visión se tratase, los cuerpos inertes fueron arrastrados hacia las sombras, ni un solo quejido los ahora residentes del tártaro, tuvieron tiempo de sacar.

Los otros cuatro grupos se internaban más y más en el bosque, algunos de los guerreros con su mano sobre la **ninjato*** que tenían sobre de la espalda.

Un olor irreconocible les hizo detener a dos de los restantes guerreros, cuando el que iba a la cabeza volteo su mirada a su compañero observó trémulo que se encontraba sólo en medio del bosque, pegó su espalda a un árbol cercano no pudiendo evitar que su corazón latiera más a prisa; en su mano su ninjato lista para defender o atacar, sus ojos de un lado al otro intentando captar cualquier indicio de movimiento.

-_Prfff_~ - De la boca su sangre salía descontrolada, el protector de su espalda le atravesaba con una fuerte rama desde la parte trasera de su cabeza hasta salir por la boca y dejándolo sin vida en segundos.

Los bravos guerreros se quedaban sin ánimos dentro del bosque, caminaban sin encontrar huellas o pistas de sus enemigos, estaban sumergidos en la espesura de ramas, lianas y monte, cegados por neblina y sofocados por insectos, llegando a una intersección de un claro del bosque donde los árboles parecían rodearlos, los seis guerreros restantes se encontraron cara con cara. Uno de ellos se deshizo de su capucha viciado por el entorno sacando su ninjato ¿Cómo era posible que se encontraran si habían tomados caminos en direcciones opuestas? Los árboles parecían susurrar a sus espaldas y podían jurar que el área donde se encontraban se angostaba al segundo. Frenéticos lanzaban su mirada a las copas de los gigantes de madera, sin poder ver su terminación, miraban sus derredores ahora sin los espacios por los que segundos atrás habían entrado.

Sólo podía significar una cosa, los domadores habían despertado.

-¡Debimos quemar el bosque! – gritó uno de ellos, iracundo de la torpe decisión de su general de espiar a las tropas en vez de echar fuego y obligarlas a salir de su refugio.

-_grrrr_~ - Bestias ahora los cercaban sólo visibles por el brillo de las pupilas ámbar que se regocijaban ante una presa fácil, parecía una docena de panteras gigantes que los intimidaban con su balanceo mientras acortaban la distancia, los seis guerreros se colocaron de espaldas buscando un poco de protección, pero no les sirvió de nada; sólo los aullidos de dolor se percibía en el ambiente hasta que no se escuchó nada más, ahogados por sus mismos borbotones de sangre.

Lo que el pequeño grupo de exploración desconocía era la razón de su general en su manera de actuar, ya que considerando la terrible fuerza de las bestias y su habilidad de transformación el quemar el bosque los obligaría a enfrentarlos a ellos como una estampida o con los ítalos que aun desembarcaban pero no contra las dos fracciones porque ellos mismo cerrarían el paso y mientras las flamas se extinguían era seguro que ya hubiesen adelantado la batalla y entonces habría muchas bajas.

El general en tierra de los grupos del mar, en realidad confiaba en su grupo de exploración para poder hacer un ataque certero a los domadores dormidos, el problema era que había tardado mucho en decidir su plan de acción y unos cuantos soldados domadores habían despertado del letargo pudiendo ayudar en medida a la milicia de las bestias. Parecía que aún con su prístina ventaja no sería capaz de lograr una masacre a como lo tenía planeado.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

El día terminó sin mayores incidentes en la capital, parecía que una de las nuevas batallas que tendría que liberar las nuevas regentes sería el ir a la cama.

-_mmmm_~ - Justo ahora, ambas se encontraban en una fiera sesión de besos, Shizuru estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre su esposa la cual apoyaba la espalda en el cabezal de la cama y se dejaba querer, desde que ambas confesaron su amor mutuo era difícil mantener las manos alejadas de la otra y durante el día era común verles darse un beso de piquito o sorprenderlas abrazadas, desafortunadamente Natsuki no estaba acostumbrada a la atención pública y siempre se contenía cuando notaba alguien más observándoles, así que llegando a la habitación Shizuru no se pudo contener más y se trepo sobre Natsuki.

~_Mmmm_~ - Natsuki suspiraba en contento, cada segundo que pasaba su esposa le hacía sentir más y más sumergida en sus caricias sobre todo ahora con su mano explorando su abdomen, en su mente regocijada estaba tratando de llevar un inventario de qué era lo que más le gustaba que le hiciera y hasta ahora y no por mucha diferencia iba ganando cuando le apretaba con fuerza el torso o la parte trasera del muslo, estas caricias las sentía como una súplica callada y eso la ponía loca.

Shizuru terminó el beso y tomando un segundo para observar el rostro sonrojado y acariciárselo con la mano delicadamente decidió que era hora de dormir, beso la punta de la nariz de Natsuki y se quitó de su cómoda posición para colocarse bajo las sábanas donde se puso de costado para ver algo que la dejó sin aliento.

Natsuki tenía el puchero más lindo del que jamás hubiese sido testigo.

-Vamos Natsuki, no es necesario el berrinche – Le tallaba el brazo tratando de confortarla pero esta no le contestaba, aún ligeramente dolida porque Shizuru había cortado tan buen momento. – _Mmmm_~ Natsuki gruñona es tan linda – Natsuki volteo la cara con un sonrojo evidente pero aún de brazos cruzados.

-¿De qué manera puedo hacer que se te pase el mar humor? – Con su cabeza apoyada en una mano y con dos dedos de la otra caminando sobre el muslo de Natsuki, Shizuru se la estaba pasando genial, adoraba ver todas los gestos que le podía provocar a Natsuki.

-No sé – Le contestó casi susurrando, contemplando la idea mientras observaba como esos dos traviesos dedos recorrían su pierna y le provocaban calosfríos – Tal vez… - Se mojaba los labios y miraba a su esposa directo – tal vez si… continuamos… _cof cof_~ con lo de hace un momento – Shizuru dejo ver una sonrisa muy de medio lado, una muy sexy en pensamientos de Natsuki – _Ara_~ Natsuki es una pervertida.

-¡Oi! Si tú empezaste… tú te sentaste encima mío – Natsuki se trataba de defender, Shizuru con los dedos que antes acariciaban a la bestia, ahora se los colocaba sobre sus labios para evitar que su risilla saliera a flote. Natsuki fumó unas maldiciones por lo bajo y, después le sonrió a su esposa siéndole imposible enojarse ante semejante muestra.

-Baka – Le decía mientras se acomodaba bajo las sábanas y le tomaba los brazos para que la abrazará por la cintura. – Baka – Repitió antes de sumergirse en sus sueños hipnotizada por la melodiosa risa de su esposa.

* * *

.

...

.

* * *

-Vaya~ - Eres más útil de lo que pensaba, le decía Nagi a su compinche en la construcción, está información sin duda vale mucho dinero, el lacayo ante él, reía con su sombrero entre las manos con evidente hambre de oro en su vista.

Nagi camino de un lado a otro y después encarándolo movió las manos a los lados.

-Es una lástima que Tomoe chan no quiera recibir mis mensajes ¿Debemos esperar a qué nos localice? – Le preguntaba a su interlocutor quien a lo cual negó con la cabeza.

-Tal vez… - se llevó la mano a la barbilla sosteniéndosela, debamos buscar un mejor postor. Ambas figuras en la habitación compartieron una sonrisa.

* * *

.

...

.

* * *

El día llegó demasiado rápido para aquellas que yacían en brazos de la otra, con un beso rápido se dispusieron a arreglarse para el día, hoy recibían a los representantes del país comercial por excelencia, Zerzura y necesitaban hacer una buena impresión para lograr convencerlos de unir esfuerzos.

Pasando el medio día, soldados de la guardia imperial hacían una hilera hasta las puertas del gran palacio donde a su entrada, las dos regentes junto con su corte esperaban a los visitantes.

Del gran carruaje iban descendiendo comerciantes y consejeros observaban a su alrededor tomando nota de todo, siendo esta la primera vez que pisaban tierras del reino de las bestias, por último y recibiendo una presurosa mano para ayudarle a descender la princesa de Zerzura apoyaba sus finas zapatillas en la recién empedrada entrada al castillo, con su cabello rubio ondeando al aire, la princesa se abrió camino hacia el palacio y estando de frente a las regentes no espero a que la presentara su asistente personal, quien le seguía presurosa con paso chicos.

-¡Bubuzuke! - Chirrió y los presentes tuvieron que contenerse de taparse los oídos. – En qué pocilga te han abandonado – Gritó de nuevo ignorando completamente a Natsuki y demás nobles todos ellos tuvieron que contener y apretar los puños al escuchar cómo se refería a su lugar de nacimiento.

-¡Suzushiro sama! – Su consejera le reprimía y se inclinaba hacia los demás presentes pidiendo disculpas.

-Ah Haruka Chan, tal vez no debiera expresarse así del lugar dónde mi _**esposa**_ nació – dijo imprimiendo especial fuerza en la palabra esposa y con disgusto en la voz, que sólo sus allegados pudieron notar.

Haruka se tocó la nariz con su dedo pulgar.

-Claro, claro… Es sólo diferente de a lo que estoy acostumbrada. En fin pasemos que estoy cansada y un baño me vendría bien. –

-Suzushiro san – Fujino pronunció con extraño frío en su voz. Natsuki quien estaba apretando los dientes miró curiosa a su mujer.

-No te he presentado a mi esposa, reina de las bestias – Continuo con el mismo tono en su voz. Haruka sonrió y posó su vista en la más joven de las tres.

-Por supuesto, dónde están mis maneras – Al decir esto la pequeña mujer que unos segundos atrás le había reprendido, tomé su lugar a un lado de la princesa para presentarla adecuadamente y también a los comerciantes que viajaban con ellos, lo mismo procedió por parte de las bestias.

-Hemos esperado mucho tú visita – Comentaba una vez terminadas las presentaciones, la domadora. – Sus habitaciones están dispuestas, estoy segura que desean descansar, serviremos la cena a las ocho en punto. – Con esto todos ingresaban al castillo, las bestias notablemente irritadas y lanzando miradas sugestivas a su regente. Natsuki les devolvía la mirada tratando de apaciguarlos ¿Quién pensaría que en esta situación, quien mostrará más templanza fuese la bestia más temperamental del reino? Esta reunión de seguro le drenaría muchas fuerzas.

* * *

.

...

...

.

* * *

continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

nuevo capitulo, por cada error que encuentren 3 fueron borrados.

Al menos eso fue lo que soñé.

**GLOSARIO**:

CIBOLA.- ciudad mítica llena de riquezas, que durante la época colonial se suponía en algún lugar del norte de la Nueva España, en lo que hoy es el norte de México y el suroeste de Estados Unidos.

… - ….. - …. - … - .- .. - .- . - - . - . . _- . - - . - - . - . -. - . - - . .- - -. . - . .- . . - . - - . - . - - . - . - -. . - .

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Cuando los huéspedes estuvieron acomodados y los nobles despedidos hasta la cena, Natsuki decidió retirarse un momento a uno de los salones en el castillo, Shizuru le siguió sin que ella se lo pidiese, ambas caminando en total silencio.

Cuando hubieron llegado a dicho salón, Natsuki se colocó cerca de una ventana con su mano derecha apoyada en el cuadro de esta.

Shizuru observaba a la figura femenina enfundada en sus ropas azul marino con bordados en hilo de oro, se acercó por la espalda y la abrazó, probando de nuevo ese calor al cual ahora era adicta; Natsuki se relajó notablemente y posó su mano izquierda sobre de las que se prendían de ella, suspirando se reclinó en el confort de su compañía.

Que buenos eran estos momentos, nada era tan terrible estando en los brazos de su esposa, nada era tan malo y nada era imposible, las cosas en verdad eran infinitamente sencillas estando así.

-Lamento lo de hace un momento, debí advertirte cómo es Haruka chan. – Shizuru se explicaba en el oído de Natsuki.

-¿Haruka… - Se dio unos segundos, salió del abrazo y se sentó en la ventana acomodando a Shizuru entre sus piernas, ahora las dos estaban de frente - **¿Chan?** – Natsuki comenzó a carcajearse tan duro que hasta lagrimillas se asomaban en el rabillo de su ojo; para Shizuru era una sinfonía tan melodiosa que le contagiaba, con una sonrisa se acercó y depositó un beso en la punta de la nariz de su esposa.

- ¿Te parece gracioso que le llamé Haruka _chan_? – Le preguntaba una vez que terminó su episodio de risa.

-Veras ~_hahaha_~, después de verla y sobre todo, después de que casi quedo sorda por su culpa… sí, es gracioso que le llames así, es tan… "No ella". – Natsuki explicaba alzándose de hombros en la última parte.

-Es bueno que no estés molesta con Haruka –

-Oh, pero sí lo estoy Shizuru. – Alzaba su mano para acariciarle la mejilla derecha – Estoy muy sorprendida de que no haya intentado arrancarle la cabeza hace unos momentos. Debe ser tu culpa.

-¡Ah mi culpa! - Fingía indignación, se acercó más y beso los labios más suaves de todo el rei… _**"TODO EL UNIVERSO"**_ pensó. (Ok. Era un poco exagerada _l'amour_~)

-Hey tórtolos – Una voz pasada de decibelios interrumpía el momento.

Sushuziro Haruka podía ser la princesa del reino número uno en exportación e importación, podía ser la heredera de la cultura de los oráculos dueños de una visión zagas en el rumbo de los negocios, pero eso no le quitaba lo imprudente en su proceder; Shizuru se separó de los labios _**"MÁS SUAVES DE TODO EL UNIVERSO!" **_observó a Natsuki quien tenía los caninos crecidos de la cólera que evidentemente le invadía, le talló el cachete y viró hacia donde la nueva figura yacía.

-¡Ah! Sushuziro san, no esperábamos verte tan... repentinamente – Shizuru estaba igual que fumaba todas las maldiciones que conocía en su mente y que le lanzaba a su amiga; mira que tenía un tino de aquellos para ser inoportuna. Haruka sintió frío recorrerle el cuerpo y quiso salir corriendo de allí, pero ya había interrumpido así que ahora debía inventar algo.

-¡Bubuzuke ona… eeemmm… la habitación que me asignaron es un desastre! – Gritó indignada, aunque la habitación estaba, en realidad, en excelentes condiciones y sólo había interrumpido porque sí, no era algo que pudiese admitir.

Shizuru alzó su ceja derecha.

-¡Eso es terrible! – Le respondió llevándose una mano cerca de la boca para acentuar el efecto de "shock" y lo ojos de Natsuki hicieron un recorrido de 360º, nunca dejaría de asombrarse de los dotes histriónicos de la domadora, no especialmente cuando los utilizaba frente a ella. Shizuru se inclinó disculpándose y después continuó ante una sonriente Haruka "chan" – Tenemos una recamará que se ajusta más a tus _delicadas_ necesidades. – Sin dejar de sonreír informaba Shizuru.

"_¿Delicada Yo? Bubuzuke si piensas que me vas a ganar esta estas muy equivocada, sé lo que planeas" _

-No es necesario Bubuzuke ona, sólo venía a informarte por si apareces por ahí, conozco lo delicada que **TÚ** eres y no quiero que comiences a hacer escenas si te apareces por ahí. _"ja toma eso!"_

-Ara Haruka chan, eres tan gentil al considerar mi bien y tan solo acabas de llegar ¡Qué haría sin ti! – Haruka asentía a cada palabra que enardecía su ego. – Te lo agradezco tanto. – La princesa de Zerzura se dio por satisfecha y se retiró del lugar.

Una vez cerrada la puerta…

-¿En qué estábamos? – Le preguntó a Natsuki remojándose los labios y su dedo índice tocando su barbilla.

-Ah ya veo por qué el chan – Contestaba Natsuki mientras le jalaba del brazo para quedar en la misma posición en la que se encontraban antes de la interrupción.

-Qué puedo decir, mi esposa es tan inteligente me ha descubierto– Decía a unos centímetros de su rostro.

-No-no-no-no, no trates de usar el mismo truco – le reprendía y para acentuar lo dicho con su mano derecha le acomodó una pequeña nalgada "_Araa_~" Shizuru entonces cambió su expresión a una de sorpresa y después ladeo el rostro con ojos aguados.

"_¿Qué... no me digas que le dolió?"_ Se preguntaba Natsuki a punto del pánico.

-No sabía que me odiarás tanto como para golpearme - Decía Shizuru todavía con el rostro de lado, se llevaba una mano a la boca para enfocar que su labio inferior estaba temblando, casi como si fuese a estallar en llanto.

-¿Qué? _Nooooo_~ claro que… Lo que pasa es que creí… no fue tan fuerte ¿Verdad?…Shizuru perdóname no lo… Lo –lo siento… soy una idiota – Hablaba y hablaba sin mucho sentido, tratando de confortarla y que no callera en llanto _"esplendido eres una idiota Kuga, tenías que ponerte ruda"_ se recriminaba mientras abrazaba a su esposa y le tallaba los brazos tan delicadamente como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana la cual se puede romper en cualquier segundo. _"Bravo, bravo ahora no te querrá hablar, por qué no vas y le golpeas la cabeza con un mazo, eso sin duda le encantará"_

Hubiese seguido eternamente con su sarcasmo pero escuchó que Shizuru se estaba riendo entre sus brazos. Alzó las cejas y la separó para poder observarle el rostro.

-¡Me- me has engañado! –

-Ah Natsuki eres tan ~ _liiinda_~ -

-_Hum_~ - Se cruzó de brazos y espero una disculpa. –

-Kannina mi cachorrito, pero te pusiste en bandeja de plata, no lo pude evitar. –

-Eres mala Shizuru, eres mala conmigo – Nadie de seguro se imaginaba las rabietas que realizaba ante las bromas en las que siempre caía redondita, redondita por su esposa.

-Ah Natsuki ¿Soy mala contigo? - Y después de la pregunta le besaba la frente.

-Sí, eres mala – Le contestaba poniendo puchero. _"¿Un beso en la frente? Pfffuuurfavor"_

_- Mmmm~ Soy mala con Natsuki, tal vez… _- Ahora la aludida le miraba con interés debido al acento que envolvía como miel sus palabras tan sexis – Tal vez Natsuki… ¿Quiera castigarme? – A milímetros y sensible al aliento que le acariciaba Natsuki gruñó mentalmente "_Grrr_~" ¡Oh sí se merecía un castigo! Y con sus fuertes brazos (~_Aaaaah_~) le tomó de la cintura.

-_Grrrr~_ Ya lo creo. Te mereces un buen castigo, últimamente te has portado tan mal – Los irises de Natsuki se dilataron un poco y sus caninos crecieron de nueva cuenta, ahora en su estado más primario el aroma que Shizuru desprendía era mucho más notorio, algo lógico que perdiera un poco del control estando así.

Shizuru se sintió de pronto como la presa ante su predador, sin esperanzas de defenderse, sólo podía esperar a que la bestia decidiera que hacer con ella y tendría que obedecer calladamente. _"No que me incomode, Natsuki es tan... salvaje"_ Pensaba mordiendo su labio inferior.

Si bien estaba, _no como siempre_, aún no perdía el control, simplemente sus cinco sentidos se enardecían y estaban en su pináculo.

-¿Qué me piensa hacer kuga sama? – Y bueno, Shizuru no estaba ayudando a calmarla. Natsuki se levantó y la aprisionó contra una de las columnas de la habitación (la más lejana de la ventana y por ende la menos iluminada)

-Te voy a enseñar a respetarme – Dijo, en su voz el juego y la intención, el hambre y el deseo.

Con su mano le dio un fuerte apretón a su glúteo izquierdo y con la otra repasó parte de su pierna derecha y la guió hasta acomodarla alrededor de su cintura.

Sin más dicho Shizuru procedió a devorar la boca que tan a mano tenía y, que después de unos días de intensa práctica sabían qué, cómo, cuándo y dónde "_ejecutar"_ para volverla gelatina. Le colocó las manos en sus mejillas y con sed bebió de sus labios.

Se puso el asunto tan candente que Natsuki comenzó a balancearse de atrás hacia delante, de adelante hacia atrás, juntándolas y tomando espacio para presionar de nueva cuenta la parte baja de sus cuerpos. Se siguieron besando sin descanso, les gustaba a ambas demasiado como para ser intermitentes en su desempeño, conforme los segundos pasaban ambas se ponían cada vez más fogosas y, lo que había comenzando como un paseo sobre los labios, después fue un beso francés, después una mordida por aquí por allá, después un poco de succión sobre esos labios, una combinación algorítmica (BFr + Mord +Succ) = ++ … Natsuki evidentemente estaba mandando en el beso y la domadora de pronto sintió como que debía de poner orden en el asunto. Se separó sólo un poco sin dejar de lanzar pequeños besos sobre de los labios de Natsuki y, giro su cabeza al otro lado, se acercó de nuevo e instintivamente se adentró en la boca de su esposa buscando su lengua escurridiza que hasta hace unos momentos entraba y salía de su propia boca, la encontró jugueteó con ella y se retiró provocando que Natsuki la sacará en busca de su colega, Shizuru entonces aprovecho a tomarla entre sus labios, la retuvo fuerte y comenzó a succionarla.

Natsuki gimió intensamente, enviándole calosfríos a las piernas y espalda de su esposa animándola a que siguiera haciendo lo suyo, la bestia estaba sometida, quieta, quieta, deleitándose de la sensación; segundos después, cuando Shizuru liberó a su lengua, comenzó a balancearse con más fuerza y ahora no solo era de atrás hacia delante, sino que de atrás, abajo hacia adelante, arriba con tal de sentir más la intimidad de la otra, tanto así que tomo la pierna en la que se sostenía Shizuru y la obligó a despegarla del suelo acomodándola también alrededor de su cintura, cargando el peso de ambas sin dejar de balancearse, fue el turno de Shizuru de gemir, con el constante roce de sus partes a ambas se les incremento la velocidad en su respiración, dejaron de besarse y se concentraron en la sensación que la parte baja de sus cuerpos le enviaba, Shizuru gimoteaba en el oído de Natsuki.

Era su imaginación o sus ropas estaban estorbando demasiado, si dejar de moverse contra su esposa, Natsuki observó el escote de la hermosa blusa blanca con pequeñas flores estampadas que usaba su mujer, captó una pequeña gotita de sudor que resbalaba tentadoramente lenta por el cuello y se adentraba entre los pechos que tan saludables se veían. "_Maldita_" pensó de la gota. Tal vez debía ir a buscarla entre esas dos perfectas erecciones, pero antes de poder ejecutar su plan Shizuru forcejeó sus piernas hasta poder bajarse de su cintura.

-Natsuki – Tomó tres bocanadas de aire – Estamos en el salón de reuniones diplomáticas.

Natsuki la miraba y sabía que le estaba diciendo algo pero lo único que su mente podía registrar era como ese saludable pecho subía y bajaba de manera errática con unas perlas de sudor aquí y allá.

-Nat-Su-ki – Le llamaba viendo que no le estaba poniendo atención a lo que decía.

-Siiiiii – Con sonrisa cínica observaba los pechos de su esposa de manera descarada y sólo le faltó chiflarle y decir algún _macuarro_ piropo para asemejar a un borracho pervertido.

-Natsuki – Le dijo con otro tono de voz, sabiendo que si ahora se ponía a insinuarse de seguro terminarían encima de la mesa con muy poca ropa. – Tal vez descansar un poco para la cena de esta noche, después de todo estoy segura que será un poco estresante ¿Estás segura que no necesitas charlar de nuevo con los representantes de los comerciantes? – Reconociendo el modo "bussines" en el tono de su esposa, Natsuki se aclaró la garganta y dejó de ojearle el cuerpo, repitió la pregunta en su mente y después contestó.

-No, hemos charlado lo suficiente y quedamos de acuerdo en la estrategia a seguir, creo que sí me vendría bien un poco de relajamiento – Le lanzó una mirada lasciva pero Shizuru negó con la cabeza y suspirando continuó – O tal vez sólo un baño y un poco de lectura.

* * *

.

.

* * *

La tarde la pasaron platicando, Shizuru le contó de su infancia con Haruka, cómo habían asistido a la misma escuela y la rivalidad que había crecido en un principio, sólo en la princesa Susuzhiro pero posteriormente Shizuru había encontrado satisfacción en los retos que Haruka imponía, cuando crecieron, Shizuru dejó esos retos pero Haruka nunca dejó de competir.

-Es su naturaleza y, es una manera de… - Pensó en la palabra más adecuada pero no había otra a lo que hacía – de manipularla.

-Así que le gustan los retos.

-Sí, le gusta demostrar sus habilidades.

* * *

.

.

Los mozos caminaban en el salón de un lado a otro, entusiasmados porque tenía tiempo (unas semanas en realidad) desde que no se festejaba un banquete, los músicos ensayaban unos acordes y la comida y bebida eran acomodadas en las larguísimas mesas, candelabros y frutas esculpidas en diferentes formas animales era la novedad en el salón. Shizuru había propuesto la idea.

Cuando el tiempo hubo llegado y las manecillas del reloj marcaban las ocho en punto, los invitados comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia, unos cuantos comerciantes de Zerzura se encontraban observando la diversidad de las frutas sobre la mesa y que esta noche degustarían, también unos pocos comerciantes del reino de las bestias llegaban al salón y, en el ambiente alegre entablaron plática los unos con los otros encontrándose en una sorpresiva pero agradable interacción, planteaban sus métodos de venta, sus mercados, los productos de mayor demanda y coincidieron con mucho júbilo que era grande la cantidad en productos que no existían en las tierras respectivas de cada reino y que representaría una jugosa ganancia para ambas partes una alianza comercial.

Las regentes, Shizuru y Natsuki entraban en el salón, el anunciador golpeó el piso para llamar la atención de los invitados y hacer las presentaciones, siguiendo a las regentes apareció la princesa de Zerzura y el anunciador repitió el proceso, todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y el banquete comenzó.

En las tierras de las bestias, como los banquetes y fiestas eran recurrentes existían músicos y animadores de calidad, justo ahora sonaba una danza rápida mientras bailarines jugaban el fuego con diferentes artefactos, algunos comerciantes de Zerzura estaban absortos y ya hacían cálculos para ofrecer una gira a estos grandes artistas.

La primer parte del espectáculo hubo terminado y, como lo habían acordado, Shizuru se levantó de su asiento para llamar la atención del lugar. Haruka observaba a su amiga y rival con asombro, todos estos años en que no la había visto sin duda le sentaron bien, la hicieron más madura en sus forma física y le rodeaba una especie de dejo que no podía describir pero le hacía sentir bien, en el fondo se preguntaba si cierta bestia sería la razón de dicha aura de felicidad.

-… Por eso es un placer y un honor que aceptaran nuestra invitación a estas fantásticas tierras. – Haruka se había perdido todo lo que había dicho. Y ahora los concejales tomaban pie frente a todos los invitados comenzando las partes más técnicas y de desarrollo que presentaban un beneficio para las relaciones entre ambos reinos.

Se mencionó, por supuesto, el famosísimo canal, no tanto como _una obra_ sino como una nueva visión en el gobierno, la sacerdotisa Mai hizo acto de aparición y clarificó por qué el reino de los Kuga había sido merecedor de sus bendiciones, se habló de la unión fortísima de domadores y bestias, se habló de la pavimentación, la mejora en salud, la ventaja de importación de productos y de su exportación, números gráficas y estadísticas y Haruka estaba tan cansada en que todos dijeran que era la mejor opción, no veían lo atrasado de las bestias, de lo volubles y cambiantes, nadie parecía verlo, así que se levantó haciendo que su silla chirriara lo suficiente para callar todas las voces.

-¿Por qué tendríamos tratos con una tribu tan atrasada e impredecible?

Más de un concejal sentía la imperiosa necesidad de levantarse y gritarle unas cuantas cosas, pero eso sólo probaría su punto, no se acoplarían a lo que habían hablado con sus dos regentes.

Natsuki que estaba aburrida hace mucho sonrió y se levantó igualmente, y aunque también se sentía incomoda, debía de hacer lo que Shizuru ya le había dicho _"No caigas en su juego"_ Así que suspiro.

-En realidad no somos una tribu atrasada e impredecible, de ser así no podríamos tener este reino que es de los más grandes, tenemos un gobierno bien estructurado y si aún así no te convence te aseguro que mi matrimonio con Fujino Shizuru está cambiando notoriamente a nuestro reino. Pensé que confiabas en ella. – Terminó Natsuki, muy sorprendida, después de todo parecía que si tenía un ápice de autocontrol.

Pero Haruka no tenía ninguno.

-¿Por qué tendríamos una alianza comercial con alguien que está en guerra? -

-Qué te parece… - Fingió pensarlo – Por toda la variedad de productos que están presentes en este banquete y que no comercializamos si no que se pudren en nuestras propias tierras al tenerlas en exceso, las comercializaríamos con ustedes baratas mientras tú las puedes distribuir al precio que quieras, o que te parece el hecho de que nuestra nación tiene la mejor milicia de todos los reinos.

-¿Estas amenazando con un ataque marcial? – Preguntó Haruka con tono de advertencia, cuchicheos se apoderaron de los presentes, Shizuru observó a Natsuki con una sonrisa y le apretó la mano que tenía apoyada sobre la mesa.

-En absoluto – Habló claro Natsuki – No es un secreto que Zerzura no se caracteriza por su población marcial o por su desarrollo en este campo, nosotros podemos llenar esa necesidad, podemos comercializar no solo frutos, también seguridad, entrenar a sus tropas y ayudar en la producción de armamento. – Pero Haruka no estaba convencida.

-Tienen una guerra encima, cómo saber que no negaran tratos en caso de que está llegué a sus puertas, cómo estaremos seguros de que si la guerra se les viene encima, cumplirán con el intercambio justo.

-Estamos conscientes – Su voz se volvió más gruesa y fuerte - de que los ítalos no pretenden conquistar nuestro reino. – Observó a Shizuru y esta asintió con la cabeza – Tenemos la certeza de que la primera intención de los pueblos del mar era pasar por nuestras fronteras lo más silencioso posible y desestabilizar otros reinos, probablemente… Zerzura. – Ohhhs y Aaah fueron proclamados hasta por los mismos comerciantes oriundos del reino de las bestias. – Como verá Sushuziro san TENEMOS una guerra encima, sí pasan los reinos de bestias y domadores quién será el siguiente ¿No es esto un acto de beneficio común acaso? comercializando con nosotros nos beneficia a ambos, nosotros podemos enfrentar la guerra con mayores y mejores recursos, ustedes obtienen jugosas ganancias y… duermen tranquilos. – No queriendo que sus palabras fuesen mal entendidas de nuevo, extendió – Los ítalos viven del pillaje.

-Qué hay acerca de las vías de intercambio. –

-Hacemos caminos, hoy fueron testigos de varios de ellos, Shizuru ha aportado el adelanto en este aspecto que los domadores tienen, ha compartido ese conocimiento con nosotros.

-¿Salubridad? –

-Tenemos casas de salud públicas y si te refieres a los productos, podemos ajustarnos a sus estándares, hay muchos domadores capaces de asesorarnos. – Shizuru sonrió y fijo su vista en su amiga.

-¿Qué hay acerca de… - Pensó un rato pero nada le venía a la mente – observó la copa que tenía en frente y de la que al principio no podía separarse por la deliciosa aguamiel que contenía. Parecía que no habia más que hacer, tal vez las cosas resultaran mejor de lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué hay acerca de esta aguamiel? – Dijo levantando la copa, Shizuru ensanchó su sonrisa, mientras los demás presentes estaban confundidos.

-Por qué no me la han llenado otra vez, tenemos que festejar por nuestra unión. – Varias bestias gritaron en contento y los demás comerciantes de Zerzura se daban la mano también contentos con la aceptación de su princesa, Natsuki sonrió un poco, tomó una jarra y camino hacia Haruka, le rellenó la copa y ambas reconocieron la calidad de persona de la otra.

La fiesta siguió con más espectáculo de los artistas la música sonaba y sonaba y bailarines danzaban en el centro del salón, los invitados comían y bebían de todo lo dispuesto, platicaban y reían, bestias, oráculos y domadores reunidos y mezclados.

Natsuki tomaba lo que debería ser su novena copa mientras observaba a los danzantes. Shizuru hacía rato que dejó su lado para socializar.

-La gran bestia Kuga – Natsuki observó a la persona que se paraba frente a ella.

-Siempre que pensaba en esta reunión, imaginaba que estarías en tu forma animal, tratando de intimidarnos.

-Embajadora Yuuki, no hay por qué estar molestas ¿Cómo va tu ojo? – Preguntaba de manera socarrona viendo que se lo cubria un parche.

-En espléndidas condiciones ¿Qué hay acerca de tu pierna?

-¿Mi pierna? ¡Ah es verdad! Golpeaste mi pierna… ah no pasó nada, tendrías que ser mil veces más fuerte para que sintiera cosquillas. –

-Claro _~cof cof_ ~como buen perro callejero _~cof cof~._ – Natsuki frunció el ceño y apretó la mandibula.

-Tal vez quieras que te acomode el otro ojo –

-Tal vez deberías tirarte de un pozo. – aunque Natsuki se levantó de manera amenazadora la embajadora Yuuki Nao no se movió ni un milímetro.

-Tan predecible kuga –

-¿Por qué eres tan fastidiosa? – No podía evitar preguntarle, desde que se conocieron en los primeros intentos de una alianza con zerzura habían chocado y no comprendía por qué esta pelirroja se empeñaba tanto en fastidiarle la existencia, no entendía pero sabía que no le podía hacer nada, aunque se muriese por darle una buena tunda.

Nao se sorprendió, según ella justo ahora como buena bestia, le hubiese saltado encima provocando una escena.

-Veo que te han domado cachorra. – Sonriendo, le extendía la copa vacía que tenía en su mano.

-Tengo sed – Le decía, queriendo que esta le sirviera a como lo había hecho con la princesa.

-~_Ara_~ Nao san no querrá que Haruka Chan sepa del desastre en **Cíbola*** ¿No es así? – Shizuru estaba colocada a las espaldas de la pelirroja y usaba su voz más psicótica para hablarle sabía que así le causaría pesadillas a esta problemática embajadora.

-Fujino... sama. Eso... fue un accidente. – convertida en un conejito asustado la embajadora contestaba de manera rápida.

-Estoy segura de que sí… pero, por qué no confirmamos lo que Haruka piensa de ello – Decía mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su amiga.

-¡No, Fujino! Eeeemm Fujino sama –

-Nao san no tiene que ser tan formal, después de todo nos conocemos desde la escuela.

¡Oh sí la escuela! Aún se encontraban nítidos en su memoria los temerosos recuerdos de su tiempo de escuela cuando Fujino era la manda más y la encargada de los asuntos estudiantiles en los recintos de la institución, cuántas veces no la atrapó cuando cometía sus pifias; aún tenía pesadillas.

-Claro.- Sonrió tratando de pronunciar su nombre pero...

Jamás le diría Shizuru a esta mujer diabólica.

creo que seguiré platicando con los demás acerca de este fabuloso acuerdo.- Con eso dicho sonreía a ambas regentes y se retiraba a platicar con alguien más, Kuga era peligrosa, pero Fujino Shizuru… Simplemente no te metías con ella.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

ACLARACION.-

Podrán darse cuenta que el personaje de Natsuki, es en realidad, muy diferente a lo que vimos en el anime o el manga, esto es debido a un acontecimiento fundamental de su carácter.

En el anime o el manga, Natsuki sufre una terrible decepción con sus padres, las primeras personas en educarnos en sentimientos, los primeros en mostrarnos el amor, la seguridad, respeto, etc. Eso marca la manera de ser de Natsuki, es lógico pues que sea introvertida, vengativa e insegura de hecho en el anime, después de que supera su pasado y conoce a gente que en realidad le ama, su manera de ser cambia radicalmente, demostrando así que es una chica con gran corazón, pero tosca en el trato, porque todavía esta aprendiendo de esto.

En esta historia, no olvidemos, que los padres de Natsuki son buenos con ella, y le profesaron amor desde su nacimiento.


	12. Chapter 12

**GLOSARIO.-**

Formaciones de batallas típicas Samurai, adecuadas "" a este cuento.

_**Ganko.- **(pájaros en vuelo) Era una formación muy flexible que permitía que las tropas se adecuaran dependiendo de los movimientos del oponente. El comandante estaba situado en la parte trasera, pero cerca del centro para evitar problemas con la comunicación._

_**Kakuyoku**.- (alas de grulla) Formación recurrente con la finalidad de rodear al enemigo. Los arqueros y arcabuceros menguaban las tropas enemigas antes del ataque cuerpo a cuerpo de los samuráis mientras que la segunda compañía los rodeaba._

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

* * *

Natsuki observaba a su esposa de manera extraña.

Shizuru siguió los pasos de la embajadora de Zerzura, hasta que se perdió entre los demás invitados, dejó ver una sonrisa de satisfacción y después viro hacia el objeto de sus afectos.

-¿Pasa algo Natsuki? – Le preguntaba por la manera poco común en la que le observaba, alzó su ceja izquierda esperando por alguna respuesta.

-Sí que sabes cómo manejar a esa araña – Respondió al fin con una sensual sonrisa que hacía que quien la divisara sintiera que se derretía.

-Bueno, no podía soportar que te estuviese incomodando – Se acercaba y con sus dedos, delicadamente le delineaba las cejas que hace un momento estaban fruncidas.

-¿Cómo sabes que me estaba fastidiando? – Le retaba Natsuki.

-_Mmm_ ~ al parecer interrumpí tu momento con Yuuki san ¿Estamos recién casadas y ya buscas otras opciones? – Le contestaba con una sonrisa que escondía un poco de malicia, un lacayo con bandeja en mano pasaba oportunamente y Shizuru alcanzó una de las copas para tomar un pequeño sorbo de esta, nunca quitando la vista de su esposa, mientras tomaba observaba de manera libidinosa su cuerpo. Natsuki de pronto alzó las cejas y las volvió a fruncir, observó a otro lado y se abrazó como si tuviese frio.

-En serio, deberías de dejar de hacer eso. – Comentaba observando a los comerciantes charlar.

-¿Hacer qué? – Preguntaba Shizuru de verdad confundida, tanto por los ademanes que su esposa hizo como por lo que dijo después de estos. Natsuki entonces le miró directo a los ojos logrando enviarle un escalofrió.

-Ser irresistiblemente hermosa… y deseable – Añadió después de unos segundos para volver a mirar otro lado.

-¿Irresistible… mente? – Le preguntó entretenida y agradablemente descolocada por la confesión, tomó un paso adelante dejando escasos centímetros de separación entre las dos.

-_Shizuru_~ - Le llamó, aún observando a los comerciantes y con reproche en la voz.

-¿Sí? – Con la mano que no sostenía la copa, alcanzo una de las hebras de fino cabello negro, observándolo a conciencia.

Natsuki entonces la miro con su ceño fruncido; Shizuru estaba enajenada con su cabello, extranjera a su expresión.

-¿Sabes?... – Decía con voz baja y cargada de sentimiento, logrando atraer las pupilas rubí a su rostro.

-… A veces siento miedo, porque es algo muy extraño lo que me pasa cada mañana al despertar a tu lado – Tomó un respiro al reconocer una mano en su mejilla, tocándola suavemente. – No sé por qué en ciertas ocasiones me creo a punto de llorar, cuando veo lo hermosa que eres, lo linda, tierna y delicada. – Shizuru frunció el ceño cuando vio que los ojos verdes se pintaban un poco de rojo en periferia y se aguaban. – Y me preguntó ¿Cómo puede ser? – Se llevó la mano a la boca y tosió para poder contener un poco sus emociones. – me pregunto ¿Cómo es posible que este enamorada de mí? – Antes de que pudiese decir otra cosa Shizuru se acercó para plantarle un beso rápido.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, Natsuki? – Sin poder creer lo que la chica le decía preguntaba. – Sí alguien debe de…

-¡Hey! ¡Qué buena fiesta! – Decía Haruka de manera emocionada, el matrimonio se separó de inmediato; mientras que Shizuru le lanzó la mirada más venenosa de su repertorio, Natsuki llamó a un mozo para tomar unos canapés. Haruka tragó fuerte ¿Había interrumpido algo?

-_Eemmm_, creo que **cramalon**… eeem… clamaron mi nombre – Y acto seguido desapareció entre las masas, tenía la costumbre de hablar de manera incorrecta cuando estaba muy nerviosa o demasiado emocionada.

Cuando Shizuru dejó de lanzar dagas ardiendo a donde su amiga había desaparecido, se encontró con que su esposa de igual manera se había alejado y, estaba platicando con unos comerciantes locales.

-De acuerdo, charla después. – Decía para sí.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pupilas ámbar destellaban en la oscuridad del bosque, en medio de un silencio inusual los domadores preparaban sus armas para poder salir al frente, atacarían de noche a los ítalos que acampaban en tierra.

Un súbito fragor interrumpía la apacible noche.

-Aaaaa - Gritos de dolor se escuchaban en el campamento de domadores y bestias, acompañado con el distintivo olor a pólvora.

Kenjí aguzó sus ojos en la oscuridad, algo había colisionado con una de las casas de campaña de domadores aún en recuperación y, el distintivo olor del arte de explotar fuego le daban una idea.

Un zumbido partía de nuevo el aire y Kenji en rápidos movimientos salió de la trayectoria del objeto desconocido, desafortunadamente los domadores dormidos no podían huir, de nuevo se escucharon gritos de dolor y las tropas de bestias se acomodaron en la oscuridad formando escuadrilla.

El hedor a hierro de la sangre inundaba el bosque, otro zumbido cruzaba el aire, el oído súper desarrollado del anterior regente de las bestias captó su trayectoria y formándose en gigantesco mino tauro tomó su martillo de batalla y trató de batear cualquiera que fuese el objeto.

Estruendoso como un trueno se sonó el choque, metal contra metal; el proyectil cambió de dirección totalmente, cayendo lejos de su campamento, Kenji no pudo evitar el bramido lleno de dolor por el impacto, de las fortísimas manos se resbaló el martillo deformado y, sus brazos tiritaban por la vibración del impacto.

-¡Cañones! ¡Los barcos nos están atacando con sus cañones! – Gritaba el único domador que había despertado del letargo.

-Entonces se han acercado lo suficiente de la orilla, podremos tomarlos. – Gritaba uno de los generales de Kenji. – El anterior rey aún no pensaba claro, su cuerpo resentido del abuso, el general observando esto comenzó las indicaciones.

-Cuadrilla de espías, trepen a los barcos, saboteen el timón. – Llamaba apresurado, cuando un nuevo zumbido cruzaba el aire.

-¡Muévanse!- Gritaba a los soldados mientras otra tienda de domadores era alcanzada.

-Los domadores – Decía jadeando Kenji – Debemos protegerlos.

¿Cómo? – Gritaba su general, mientras las cuadrillas de espías tomaban forma de serpientes y reptaban entre la maleza en busca de los barcos del enemigo.

-Un señuelo – Gritaba el domador. – Las miras de los vigías, se deben enfocar en otro punto, mande un grupo al otro lado del bosque como si estuviesen corriendo a una salida lateral.

-Los exploradores ¡Rápido! – Ordenaba Kenji y cientos de chitas se juntaban en formación.

-En grupos muévanse al noreste – indicaba el general – Excelente Reito.- Las chitas avanzaron rápidas, intencionalmente trepando árboles y moviendo arbustos.

Y parecía que esto era lo que sus enemigos ítalos esperaban porque de acuerdo a la trayectoria donde se apreciaba movimiento, se disparó una flecha encendida desde uno de los barcos, unos segundos después cientos, miles de flechas ungidas en llamas caían del cielo pintando la negra noche en tonos anaranjados. Las flechas caían de tal manera que ardían tres flancos de la posición a donde las chitas se dirigieron, dejando una única salida hacía el frente de las tropas de ítalos apostadas en tierra.

-¡Malditos! Nos querían encerrar – Bufaba el general, Reito observaba, gracias a las llamas, el movimiento que el escuadrón de chitas provocaba.

-Los están guiando – Murmuraban algunos.

-Formación **Ganko*** - Gritó Kenji y los soldados corrían prestos a sus posiciones.

-Masacraran al escuadrón de exploración ~_Tch_~ - Con impotencia en la voz el general mostraba su forma animal así como todas las bestias, todos esperando más indicación.

Reito siendo el único domador despierto montó al frente en representación de los suyos, al lado de Kenji y del general.

-¡Marchen! – Se ordenó y los soldados comenzaron su caminata hacia el frente, la mayoría de ellos atentos al noroeste del bosque donde las chitas corrían lejos del fuego, por la velocidad que llevaban alcanzaron la salida numerosos metros antes que los demás, una lluvia de flechas bailo cruentamente desde el campamento apostado en tierra de los ítalos.

-¡Alto! – Gritó el general, parando efectivamente a la milicia. Impotentes observaban como las flechas castigaban severamente a la cuadrilla de exploradores.

-_Tch_~ ¡Desgraciados! – Por primera vez Reito sentía gran camaradería con las bestias.

Gritos desesperados y aullidos adoloridos brotaban.

-Formación **Kakuyoku*** - Gritaba de nuevo el general, cuando los soldados estuvieron acomodados dio la orden de avanzar por el flanco de los ítalo y a las espaldas de los arqueros, justo donde no los esperaban, engañados por los soldados masacrados que sirvieron desafortunadamente y sin proponérselo, como carnada.

Cuando salieron del bosque, Los lanceros y arqueros del ejército de las bestias, comenzaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra, logrando que el enemigo rompiera filas y quedaran desordenados por al ataque repentino, la infantería avanzaba sobre cadáveres y aniquilaba a los pocos soldados en pie que aún trataban de volver a formarse, mientras los capitanes gritaban ordenes, la segunda compañía conformada de la caballería y la infantería ligera rodeó al enemigo en una maniobra envolvente, dejando a los ítalos encerrados y a su merced.

Enardecidos e iracundos, las bestias arrasaban con el enemigo que no tenía oportunidad de organizarse ni de retirarse, los arqueros por su parte se habían reacomodado y comenzaron a tirar flechas, alcanzando a bestias e ítalos por igual.

Las lanzas del reino de las bestias corrían cerca del bosque hacía los arqueros, para poder terminarlos antes de que causaran más daño.

Reito luchaba hábilmente con su espada rajando gargantas y miembros, se vio en el centro del campo, cuando un soldado enemigo corría gritando hacia él, se preparó para el ataque, el ítalo alzó su hacha y en un rápido movimiento saltó para quebrarle el cráneo.

Era una maniobra torpe a la vista de Reito y atacó el estomago que estaba descubierto por la apertura del ataque, lanzando una línea limpia, cuando su espada hubo alcanzado el abdomen se quebró en dos partes, cualquiera que fuese la armadura del soldado, era algo que nadie había visto antes, era imposible que la hoja de su espada se rompiera con esa facilidad, en milésimas de segundo Reito comprendió que ya no vería el amanecer.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

La fiesta seguía en gran dinamismo, los comerciantes después de unas copas, comenzaban a bailar formando ruedas y aplaudiendo al compás de la música; Haruka se mantenía los más alejado posible de su amiga Fujino y se dedicaba a tomar aguamiel. Shizuru por su parte no dejaba de ser perseguida por quienes encontraban su belleza enigmática y su elocuencia impresionante, alrededor de ella siempre tenía más de dos personas ansiosas de escuchar sus palabras.

Natsuki de vez en cuando observaba hacía ella, tratando de disimular tomaba de su copa cada vez que lo hacía, las bestias se acercaban a darle la mano mencionando las grandes posibilidades, sonreía a cada cara feliz de los comerciantes, parecían niños en un puesto de dulces; un poco cansada se excusó para tomar algo de aire fresco, tanta atención la ponía nerviosa de manera irremediable, se acercó a la puerta dónde el aire corría, posó su vista en lo oscuro del paraje mirando con empeño a una silueta que se movía de un lado a otro en la oscuridad, dicha figura ahora parecía tambalearse así que camino hacia ella, justo antes de que probara el esplendoroso camino de mármol nuevo.

-_Grrr_~ - Gruñó y soltó el bulto dejando que se diera de frente con el piso – Embajadora Yuuki – Se tallaba los brazos, como si estuviera limpiándose, con una ceja levantada observó el _bulto_ que yacía en el piso.

-~_Ash_~ soy una persona demasiado buena – Dijo entre murmullos y con su pie, empujó el cuerpo casi inerte, para que quedara en decúbito dorsal. - ¡Hey! Embajadora – Le llamó una vez más, Nao abrió los ojos y le observó detenidamente.

-Kuga – con voz un poco alcohólica le llamó. Natsuki se puso de cuclillas y con el ceño fruncido miraba el estado de la embajadora.

-Es la manera de comportarse del omnipotente Oráculo, Yuuki Nao – Le divertía verla en ese estado, no era secreto que tan en el hígado le caía. –

-Cállate y, por si no te has dado cuenta – Tomo tres segundos para eructar – Todos en la fiesta que no sean bestias – Otro eructo – están como yo. - ~Me siento mal~ - Chillo mientras se tallaba la frente y cerraba los ojos.

- Por mucho que desee dejarte aquí en el piso, debo de llevarte a un lugar adecuado. – Hizo ademan de acercarse.

-¡Ni se te ocurra Kuga! Yo puedo – Tratando de incorporarse se movió de costado, ante la mirada escéptica de Natsuki, apoyó sus manos en el piso y comenzó a elevarse a una posición sentada.

-¿Ves? – Natsuki aún en cuclillas, le dio un empujón con su mano izquierda provocando que se cayera de nueva cuenta.

-Hey – Dijo Nao en tono cansado.

-¿Quieres que te llevé o seguirás molestando? Te puedo empujar varias veces más – Le advertía mientras observaba de lado a lado, no sería bueno que alguien hubiese visto lo que le acababab de hacer a uno de los oráculos más influyentes de Zerzura.

-_Arrg_~ - Gruñó en derrota. Natsuki se arrodilló y la tomó por la cintura, de nuevo volteó hacia los lados y como no vio a nadie, levantó brusca a Nao, agarrándola del cinturón típico de sus tierras.

-Embajadora, nunca te entenderé, no que me importe hacerlo – monologaba caminando hacia un oscuro pasillo – No sabía que te gustará tanto la bebida.

-Ya deja de hablar, tu voz es horrible – Natsuki comenzó a carcajearse para el disgustó de Nao, la acababa de insultar y se carcajeaba, imagínate.

- Eres una insoportable Nao – Aún con humor en su voz, acarreaba a la poco orientada pelirroja. – Nunca entenderé cuál es tu problema – Dijo un poco más bajo, pero Nao de cualquier manera le escuchó.

-Déjame sentada en esa banca – Comando al momento que divisó una banca de roca. – No requiero más tu ayuda – Natsuki frunció el ceño y dejó una bufada, pero no obedeció, Nao comenzó a forcejar y a lanzarle manotazos.

-Quédate quieta, sólo te quiero llevar a tu habitación donde nadie sea testigo del estado en el que te encuentras - Pero los manotazos no cesaban, siguió arrastrándola hasta que sintió una mordida en el cuello.

-¡_Arrg_! – Gritó molesta y empujó a Nao hacia una pared, esta comenzó a reírse.

-Bruta – Le dijo entre sus risas de burla.

-¡Te voy a llevar a tu habitación! – Dijo imperativa.

-Eso lo quiero ver – La retó recostada en la pared. Natsuki se acercó para tomarla de los hombros y le puso un pie detrás del suyo, jalándola hacia un lado, de manera que pudo tumbarla al piso, se le subió a horcajadas, se desamarró su cinturón azul marino y le anudó las manos, Nao se retorcía debajo de ella; Natsuki tenía un listón envolviendo su mano derecha, se lo desamarró y procedió a taparle la boca.

-¡Por fin! El silencio – Se levantó y la cargó sobre uno de sus hombros.

Entre pasadizos, Natsuki se hizo camino hasta la habitación de la embajadora, entró cautelosa y tiró a Nao sobre la cama, después cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-De acuerdo ¿No fue tan difícil?, te desamarró y me largó de aquí, no grites no hagas tonterías, puedes meternos a las dos en problemas, serios problemas – Nao asintió con la vista fúrica.

Así le desamarro la boca y sorpresivamente no hubo reclamo, después desanudo las manos y Nao se quedó quieta lo cual le sorprendió. Se acomodo sus prendas y comenzaba a retirarse.

-Eres una bruta. – Le dijo Nao en voz baja, pero se notaba cargada de coraje.

-Nunca entenderé porque te incomoda tanto mi presencia. – Le respondía, estregándose la frente. Cansada de estos desagradables encuentros con la embajadora.

-Dicen que las bestias son insaciables – Comentó Nao como si estuviesen teniendo una conversación casual, Natsuki se cruzó de brazos, esperando que continuara.

-Dicen que todos los días tienen bacanales donde organizan feroces orgías, como verdaderos animales, sin conciencia o decoro. – Nao le miró directo a los ojos y Natsuki se sintió muy, pero muy confundida.

-Eres una bruta Kuga, como todas las bestias de este fatídico reino ¡Lárgate de una buena vez! – Eso le hirvió la sangre, sus caninos crecieron y pudo oler en el aire el temor creciente del oráculo.

Como una veloz sombra se movió hacia ella, con una mano le alcanzó el cuello mientras la otra le tomaba el brazo, la empujo contra el colchón y después se subió en ella, sentándose de nuevo a horcajadas, le colocó ambas manos en el cuello mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo del coraje que sentía. Apretó un poco las manos, con tantas ganas de estrangularla, sería tan fácil romperle ese cuello.

El tiempo se detuvo para ambas, ninguna se movía y Natsuki luchaba fuertemente contra su necesidad de acabarla, de tan rápido que bombeaba su sangre una vena se marcaba en su frente, y el calor acudía a su cuerpo, juraba sentir unas gotas de sudor resbalándose en su cuello, apretó más las manos, Nao alzo una de las suyas y la puso encima de las que la ahorcaban su respiración un tanto obstruida y sus pupilas inundadas de miedo.

Natsuki cerró los ojos, y se transportó a otro lugar a cierto jardín oculto, respiro hondo y en su mente escuchó la risa de Shizuru.

-Shizuru – Abriendo los ojos su rostro se transformó a uno de preocupación, le retiró las manos del cuello y se bajo de la cama. Miraba como Nao tosía y se tallaba el cuello, sintiéndose infinitamente culpable.

_¡Maldita sea! Sí que lo he arruinado._

-_Arrg_~ - Gritó dándole un puñetazo a la pared. – Shizuru - Susurró otra vez, viendo hacia la puerta. – Maldición - Se enjugó el cuello y sin mirar atrás salió de ese tóxico lugar.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Shizuru platicaba y platicaba, pero discretamente buscaba a su esposa entre los invitados, como era tarde decidió excusarse de las fiesta a como varios comenzaban a hacer, esperando ver a Natsuki en la habitación, un extraño desasosiego le recorría el interior desde hacía varios minutos cuando no divisó a la bestia, camino veloz casi flotando sobre los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta tan conocida, la abrió rápida y detrás de ella cerró, repasó el lugar pero desafortunadamente estaba sola en la habitación. Suspiró hondo y comenzó a deshacerse de sus ropas, en su mente trataba de recordar la última vez que vio a Natsuki en la fiesta, después de la interrupción de Haruka la había evitado a toda costa…

-En la puerta del salón – Comentó recordando la silueta en el marco de la puerta ¿A dónde podría haber ido? Se deshizo de sus ropas quedando en la intima y miró la puerta cerrada como si en cualquier segundo fuese a abrirse revelando a su esposa.

La puerta de madera asemejaba una deformidad en el centro ¿Estaba alucinando? era como si se pandeara, parpadeó y caminó lo necesario hasta llegar a girar el picaporte.

-¡Natsuki! – Se sorprendió de la sintonía de sus presencias, los verdes ojos denotaban sorpresa y angustia. Desazón turbaron el ánimo de la domadora ¿De dónde venía su esposa?

Natsuki avanzó sin dejar de mirarla con esa preocupación, cerró la puerta tras sí y después de unos torturantes momentos se abrazó a ella.

-No tengo control, Shizuru – Le dijo agazapada en su pecho. – Es algo que te molestará – Dijo de nuevo, aún escondida. El corazón de Shizuru latía intensamente, nervioso, sudando penas; acicaló el negro cabello y esperó más palabras.

-Yuuki Nao, estuve a punto de ahorcarla – Terrible vergüenza le aniquilaba la voz, dejando que su tono fuera agudo.

~_**Fiiiuuu**_~ - Un gran suspiro salió su boca, sin que pudiera retenerlo Shizuru se sintió tan aliviada, su mente le había gastado bromas pesadas - ¿Ara, eso es todo? –

¿No estás enojada? Es decir, fue algo torpe, estúpido, que puede llegar a deshacer la alianza que, con tanto esfuerzo, acabamos de lograr **¡Todo por mi culpa! ¡Y mi maldita falta de autocontrol!** – Natsuki primero incrédula y después a gritos le dijo, estaba enfadada consigo misma.

-Calma – Le dijo Shizuru sobando sus brazos para apaciguarla.

-¿Ves? De nuevo pasó – Chirrío caminando a la cama y tumbándose en ella.

-Estos días mi control se me va de las manos ~_arrg_~ - Gruñía visiblemente exasperada.

-Hablaré con Nao san – Shizuru se acostó también en la cama observándola.

-No, yo lo solucionaré ahora sólo necesito un poco de descanso, lamento hacerte pasar por esto.

-Es nada, algo grave debió pasar para que atacaras a Nao San ¿Cómo reaccionó ella? – Le preguntó interesada y con la experiencia de que todo tenía solución así que no debía desesperar y si pasaba algo que no tuviese solución _"¿Entonces para que preocuparse?"_ terminó en su mente.

-Tuvimos una discusión, estaba borracha y de cómo reaccionó, no estoy segura, salí de su habitación rápido. –

- ¿Saliste de su habitación? ¿Y qué hacia **MI ESPOSA** en la habitación de otra mujer?

-La llevé porque no quería que la vieran tomada.

- Te tomas demasiadas molestias para con ella ¿No? –

"_De acuerdooo_" pensó Natsuki al escuchar que le hablaba en primera persona y, que la voz la había alzado, se colocó de costado y Shizuru estaba evidentemente molesta.

-¿Shizuru? –

-¿Por qué te molestas tanto por ella? ¿Por qué pelean tanto? ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? – Le lanzaba pregunta tras pregunta, casi gritándole. - ¿Por qué Natsuki? Termino con sonrojo en la cara, se sentía molesta con esa pelirroja busca problemas.

¿Shizuru?-

-¡No! – Quitó la mano, que caminaba hacia su rostro, con enfado y apretaba entre dientes su labio inferior.

-Shizuru – Intento otra vez, ahora ella calmada - ¿Te das cuenta? – Se tapó la boca, parecía que se quería reír - ¿Te das cuenta que es nuestra primera pelea como matrimonio? – Natsuki estaba muy entretenida, de buen humor se sentó en la cama, acto seguido se recostó sobre su esposa besándole los labios de manera tierna; totalmente sobre ella le acomodó unos cuantos mechones, Shizuru aún molesta le recibía de mala gana las caricias, haciendo los ~_jum's_~ y ~_Ash's_~ de niño malcriado, mientras movía de un lado a otro la cara evitando la pupilas verdes que destellaban en gracia.

-No es tan malo, lograremos algo con **_ESA_ **embajadora – Dijo para seguirle el humor a su esposa. Se sentó a horcajadas _"hum, creo que esta es mi posición favorita"_ Pensó y se deshizo de su cinturón, se abrió y descartó lentamente la chaqueta, quedando en su blusa sin mangas blanca, Shizuru le observó aún con ademán enfadado.

-¡Hey! Ambas necesitamos relajarnos un poco – Natsuki dijo quitándose su blusa, pasándola por encima de su cabeza, Shizuru ahora le miraba entretenida, se desanudo los listones de las manos y, después comenzó a desamarrar el cordón de su pantalón negro.

-Yo lo hago – Le comando la domadora, sentándose se dio a la tarea mientras manos extranjeras jugaban con su cabello, por su cabeza también rondaba lo que le comentó en la fiesta Natsuki, aquellas sensaciones de no merecerla, ella estuvo apresurada a dudar cuando Natsuki entró a la habitación preguntándose de dónde venía queriendo decir ¿Con quién estabas? _"Estoy insegura_" concluyó, no recordaba la última vez en que lo había estado, sentía amor desmedido por su esposa, eso le atraía incertezas y posesividad como jamás, era un estado donde se encontraba expuesta. (Como el avatar)

-Natsuki, te amo. – Le dijo mirando sus ojos, le recorrió ambos costados del cuerpo con sus manos, piel blanca y tersa ¿Era suya? Necesitaba una prueba, ya no podía dilatar más.

A Natsuki se le crisparon los nervios, como un recorrido de electricidad desde la planta de los pies sintió avanzar hasta la corona de la cabeza, era impresionante que esas palabras en la persona adecuada tuvieran tan fuerte significado

¿Era el corazón el órgano que lo sabía distinguir? ¿Dónde residía el amor, en la mente? Si parecía tan contrario a la razón, era más bien como un impulso, una carrera ladera abajo, sin frenos, sin control y, siendo tan grande o extenso ¿Qué parte del cuerpo lo contenía? ¿Cómo se envasaba? Si a veces creía que era como una onda expansiva, que superaba las barreras de su cuerpo.

¿El amor acaso era la armonía o sintonía con el mundo natural exterior? ¿El amor te hacia uno con el otro? ¿Qué era hacer el amor entonces?

¿Entregarse a las ondas eléctricas del otro, combinarse y fundirse, fusionarse y crear una nueva entidad?

Parecía sensato, pero otra vez, el amor en sí no parecía tener sensatez o templanza. Era como si le embargaran el alma y no pudiese dejar de mirar los movimientos de su centinela mientras se la arrebataba.

"_Charada, charada. No te pide comprenderlo, sólo vivirlo."_ – Fue lo último que pensó Natsuki, antes de que unos labios en su abdomen le hicieran apagar la consciencia.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Aaaaaaa~ Estoy fatigada, es un capitulo largo... Me agarraron las divagaciones de mi mente y si se sacaron de onda por lo del arranque de ira de Natsuki con Nao, culpen a la película "The watchmen".

No sé por qué, después de verla me sentí muy agresiva.

Gracias a los amables lectores, gracias a los que dejan sus comentarios, siempre me hacen sentir mejor.

**Natsuki261093**

**Diiaaana**

**paganwood**

**valery**

**Ian.23**

**nidias**

**Marcedhampir777**

**cloudmine01**

**y los anonimos**, gracias por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior, también a los que han comentado en los anteriores.

Yo sé que lo que les gusta es el _lemon_, pero espero que este capitulo sea bueno.

No pude evitar lo del estado avatar (Duh) con eso de que hace poco vi la película _Tsst_.


	13. Chapter 13

**¿ME TARDE?**

**TENGO MUY BUENAS EXCUSAS, PERO COMO SÉ QUE ESTAS NO LES INTERESAN, MEJOR PONGO EL CAPITULO Y YA.**

_**POPOF.- **UNA PERSONA, MAYORMENTE MUJER JOVEN, QUE TIENE ACITUDES INFANTILES.**  
**_

* * *

Besaba lentamente, dibujando patrones húmedos en el tonificado abdomen, manos dedicadas jugaban con sus mechones de cabello, masajeaban su cuero cabelludo, tocando puntos clave para la presión sanguínea.

-_Mmm Shizuru_~ -

¿Era Natsuki quien tenía encima? ¿Era ella quién se quejaba de satisfacción y bamboleaba encima de sus caderas a paso lento? Abrió un ojo curioso, y ahí estaba el arquetipo de la belleza fémina, sobre ella con ojos cerrados, entregada a sus manos y labios.

Envuelta en propio placer al observarla, Shizuru decidió dejar abierto sus ojos, trazó el mapa de sus caderas y palpó su espalda baja, dejó allí su mano derecha y la izquierda apretó fuerte el glúteo de su amante.

-_Ahh_~ - Atrayéndola hacía sí, repaso la lengua desde el ombligo hasta la base de sus senos, Natsuki no dejaba el movimiento de vaivén haciendo evidente su aumento en la temperatura.

La mano de Shizuru dejó entonces el glúteo, dando tropezones en el costado que recorría, alcanzó la prenda que guardaba los pechos que deseaba tomar en su boca y lo jaló para abajo.

Observó de manera detenida el pezón erecto, rosado, _"perfecto",_ como a una obra de arte, lo observó allí, saboreándose la vista, repasándose los labios, casi como gato lamiéndose los bigotes…

-_Shizuru_~ - Natsuki observaba desde su superior altura la vista fija en su pezón, y sólo eso bastaba para encenderla más y más, se agachó, le sujetó la cara con ambas manos y besó famélica sus labios, enredando las lenguas tomó la mano de Shizuru y la guió a su ahora desnudo pecho, regocijándose al contacto, abandono los labios para regresar a su posición anterior, bamboleándose cerró sus ojos y se concentro en el toque de su esposa.

En su boca atrapó pezón de color rosa…

-_Aaah_~ sí así – Gimió ante la afirmación de Natsuki, succionó como recién nacida de su pecho mientras desnudaba el otro deshaciéndose definitivamente de la prenda, la arrojó lejos y delineó con esa misma mano el cinturón del pantalón que aún cubría las piernas blancas y tersas que la estaban apresando.

Regresó a los glúteos tocándolos en la base provocándole escalofríos y, rodeo toda la cintura hasta tocar el frente para sumergir dos dedos y distinguir algunos bellos púbicos, cambió su boca al otro pezón rosa y lo mordió levemente…

-_Mmmm_~ - Era tan sexy tenerla enfundada en los pantalones negros, apenas abiertos para distinguir su prenda interior y poder maniobrar en donde se unían sus piernas.

Hasta ahora quien siempre iniciaba el contacto físico, era Natsuki, era su naturaleza que le ordenaba pero justo ahora, Shizuru pensaba que lo que estaban haciendo era algo distinto a puro deseo, por eso Natsuki le dejaba guiar.

Se movió un poco para poder acomodarla recostada en la cama, como predijo en su mente, Natsuki no oponía resistencia o deseo de revertir los roles.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas mientras observaba cuidadosamente cada detalle desde esos hermosos ojos verdes, la oscura cabellera que contrastaba contra los blancos de la cama, el delgado pero fuerte cuello, los pechos y sus pezones erectos que subían y bajaban más aprisa por la extraña excitación que el ser observada por su esposa le producía.

-_Shizuru_~ -

Esos pantalones definitivamente le quedaban tan bien, ajustados perfectamente a la blanca tez y escondiendo secretos que le llevarían al placer una y otra vez.

"_No por mucho tiempo"_ Pensó y tomo dicha prenda para resbalarla piernas abajo; y esto tenía doble función porque mientras se deshacía de un implemento innecesario para las "actividades recreativas" que estaban a punto de llevar a cabo, también le proporcionaba un culpable placer al lograr que el cuerpo que estaba desnudando se retorciera al sentir sus manos acariciar levemente sus piernas. Ahora sin pantalones sólo quedaba una prenda más.

Al parecer el previo nerviosismo de la domadora en sus primeros encuentros de carácter carnal había desaparecido, como si jamás hubiese existido, era muy seguramente el hecho de que ella estaba controlando la situación, de momento Natsuki seguía siendo su Natsuki, y no había tenido algún arranque de lujuria. _¿Por qué?_

-Shizuru, por favor ven – Le llamó la bestia con un tono dulce, que antes no había escuchado. Shizuru se acercó y comprobó que su cuerpo estaba un poco frío, debido a la falta de contacto.

Recostada sobre ella comenzó un beso tierno y lento, justo como le gustaban, un beso sensual donde probaba cada parte de la boca de la otra, mordía el labio inferior y viajaba en los rincones de su interior, Natsuki le tenía tomada la cabeza y ambas se movían en sincronía con la otra, perfectamente acopladas.

A pesar de ser un beso lento, el efecto que producía era todo lo contrario, como una ráfaga, una reacción en cadena, las necesidades se volvían de carácter urgente.

Las manos de Natsuki iban de arriba hacia abajo, su palma presionando los glúteos, forcejeando con la ropa íntima de su esposa, se separó jadeando y arrancó dichas prendas.

Shizuru le observó, en su interior queriendo rugir, se acomodó sobre sus rodillas para deshacerse de la ropa que a Natsuki le restaba, después tomó sus dos piernas rápido y las coloco alrededor de su cintura causándole un pequeño grito de sorpresa a la bestia.

Sin dejarle reaccionar junto sus partes y se restregó fuerte, ambas jadearon al contacto.

Shizuru se acostó de nueva cuenta, y le apretó fuerte ambos senos, accedió al cuello y lo mordió, Natsuki ladeo el rostro automáticamente dando más espacio a su esposa y, se llevó la mano izquierda a la boca mordiéndola leve, para acallar el gemido que la mordida le provocó.

Shizuru sonrió para sí, consciente de esto_. "Intenta resistirse. Instinto de supervivencia_, _supongo_"

Continuó asaltando el cuello, que en una pequeña parte se pintaba por la mordida, beso donde una vena pulsaba rápida…

-¡Oh, Shizuru por Atlantis! – Natsuki se quejó, sin hacer un movimiento por pararla, y jadeo libremente, importándole poco aquellos ruidos que nunca pensó tener, poco importaba si sonaba como una chica "_**popof"**_, si se sentía tan bien.

Shizuru bajó hacia los pechos lamiéndolos de nueva cuenta, imposible cansarse de hacerlo sobre todo si su esposa se seguía retorciendo (literalmente) bajo su boca.

_Ahhh_~

Jugaba con ambos pezones a uno lo tenía entretenido con su lengua que lo repasaba rápido, haciendo movimientos circulares y el otro estaba atrapado entre los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha, lo pinchaba sin misericordia.

Después de un largo rato, porque simplemente no podía dejarlos solos, Shizuru continuó en su aventura besando y lamiendo el abdomen, quizá una de las partes de cuerpo de Natsuki que más le gustaba, estaba bien definido, con sus recuadros ligeramente marcados, siguió precisamente las líneas, humedeciéndolas con su saliva y sopló sobre ellas, Natsuki reaccionó arqueándose un poco, su cara sonrojada era un festín para la domadora.

Se hincó y tomo la pierna izquierda de su querida Natsuki ¿Había tomado pastillas de fuerza o esa pierna siempre había sido ligera como una pluma? Sus besos empezaron desde la corva, pasando por la parte posterior del muslo, distinguió como trasfondo la respiración acelerada de su esposa, regresó a la corva y liberó a su lengua dejándola juguetear con esa parte…

-~_Hihihihi_~ - Shizuru arqueó una ceja y observó a Natsuki que tenía las dos manos sobre la boca y hasta el cuello estaba levemente rojo, unos segundos después se había quitado las manos de la boca haciéndolas a los lados y se alzaba de hombros ladeó la cabeza y dibujó un puchero. (Traducción: No lo pude evitar, lo siento)

Shizuru, después de la interrupción, decidió regresar a su tarea más determinada, no es que la risilla de Natsuki no le gustara, es que no era ese _**tipo**_ de sonido que planeaba sacarle.

Besó la parte interna del muslo de la pierna que tenía sostenida, se acercó poco a poco al lugar de donde emanaba un olor lascivo, acomodó dicha pierna sobre su hombro y teniendo de frente la feminidad de Natsuki aspiró de su aroma, Natsuki se retorció y apretó los puños recogiendo las sábanas.

-Shizuru por favor – Le suplicó – dímelo. – Entonces la domadora alzó la vista hacía Natsuki, que ansiosa soltaba y agarraba las prendas del colchón, como un gato afilando las garras.

-Te amo – Shizuru le dijo y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, después de cumplir con la requisición uso su mano para presionar los labios mayores de Natsuki que gimoteo en aprobación, movió de manera circular su mano, sus dedos pulgar e índice, separaron dichos labios y observó intensa tan íntima parte, sopló también allí.

-_Ahhh_~ -

Y sin tardar más acercó su boca probando los fluidos que emanaba.

-_Mmmm_~ - No se pudo contener de saborear ese lubricante, que era como un barómetro para indicar la necesidad. Natsuki dejó también un gemido, por el contacto de la lengua con su parte y la vibración que la voz de Shizuru le provocó.

Primero probó los fluidos con la punta de su lengua para después pegarse completamente dibujando ochos, arriba y abajo intentando saber qué tenía mejor reacción.

Exploró como niña curiosa cada rincón, teniendo catalogado las partes que mejor reacción conseguían decidió darse en su propio placer, y empujó su lengua de manera firme en la abertura de Natsuki, empujó hasta donde pudo moviéndola de aquí para allá emulando a una culebra, Natsuki jadeaba y gimoteaba y en ocasiones parecía a punto de soltar un llanto, Shizuru tuvo que reafirmar su agarre en la pierna para poder tenerla en su lugar, por los constantes y esporádicos retortijones que hacía.

Siguió su travesía queriendo abarcar más y más queriendo llegar más lejos, pasaron unos momentos para que su lengua saliera de su escondrijo (por más extraño que sonará, era su nuevo lugar favorito) y recorriera los puntos que mejor respuesta le habían dado, esbozo los labios menores en las orillas y después atacó el pequeño montículo que se erigía entre los pliegues, más colorado que cualquier cosa, decidió darle un pequeño beso, puesto que sería su nuevo mejor amigo. Natsuki soltó un fuerte sonido gutural, le dio un beso primero de piquito (Lo que provocó la exaltación de su esposa momentos atrás) pensando que era algo insuficiente le besó de nuevo, y le dio una succionada…

-_Ha ha ha ha_~ - Con mínimo espacio entre sus bocanadas de aire, Natsuki seguía castigando las sábanas enrollándolas en su puños y muñecas.

Shizuru succionó de nuevo, posteriormente sin separar mucho su boca presionó ese punto con su lengua, lo lamió de arriba hacia abajo, de manera circular, llegó el momento en que el clítoris se enfundaba en su capucha escondiéndose de su lengua, el lubricante resbalando por su barbilla; la pierna que tenía en el hombro la bajó y recostándose se colocó entre ellas, su mano izquierda mantenía a raya la pierna derecha de Natsuki, que intentaba juntarse con la otra a causa de la estimulación, aún con su lengua la volvió a penetrar, amando el quejido de placer que provocó.

-Más Shizuru, más por favor – Le dijo apretando su cabeza con las manos, queriendo sentir más su lengua, Shizuru entendió que necesitaba algo más firme, se separó con la negativa por parte de Natsuki, pero poco duró su querella cuando tuvo dos dedos dentro de sí.

-_Arrg_~ - Gruñó por la invasión, su cuerpo se resistía a la intromisión que nunca antes había sucedido, poco a poco sus músculo fueron cediendo espacio.

Shizuru se niveló con la bestia, y succión el lóbulo de su oreja, las fosas nasales de Natsuki podían reconocer su propio aroma, y se sumergía en los chispazos eléctricos que provenían desde su oreja y le agarrotaban parte del cuello y de su pecho, casi lloriqueaba a la sensación mientras mordía con fervor su labio , sus piernas se habían juntado haciéndole más difícil el trabajo a la mano que entraba y salía una y otra vez de ella, jadeaba y sudaba, la mano separó forzadamente sus piernas y mientras sus dedos seguían entrando y saliendo, con la palma comenzó a masajear su montículo conforme los segundos pasaban lo hacía más rápido, Natsuki movía la cadera contra su palma y sabía que tenía que seguir su cuerpo se lo ordenaba.

Unos momentos de sincronización autónoma y Natsuki se encontraba perdiendo totalmente la noción de tiempo y espacio, cerró los ojos fuertemente y se sintió ligera, tanto que podía elevarse de la tierra a causa de cualquier fuerza externa, no registró el grito que había salido de su boca.

Shizuru respiraba agitada, un tanto exhausta se mantuvo observando cada gesto que sus manos provocaban en su amada Natsuki, mantenía sus dedos dentro de ella y no planeaba sacarlos pronto. El rostro contento y relajado de su esposa era el más grande de todos los regalos.

Natsuki abrió los ojos, lo primero que divisó fueron los irises de Shizuru, ahora se sentía drenada de su energía, no sentía ni fuerzas para sonrojarse por los atentos ojos que la comían entera, recordó los sucesos y se acomodo de lado, allí se dio cuenta que aún tenía dos dedos insertados.

Su parte íntima estaba muy sensible, sintió como reluctante le abandonaban esos dedos y dio un respingo cuando ambos estuvieron afuera.

Besó el cuello de Shizuru y sin más preámbulo tanteo su parte intima con la mano, estaba aún recuperándose, pero primero la ejecutaban antes de no satisfacer a su esposa.

-Natsuki~ – el tono que uso era uno igual a: _déjalo, sé que estas agotada, con todo y la risa cínica al saberse la causa de dicho agotamiento._

Sin embargo Natsuki no sólo quería complacer a su esposa en sus deberes maritales, sino que también quería sentirla.

La verdad es que lograr que la domadora tuviese su orgasmo no parecía complicado ahora que podía sentir la humedad que le escurría por la parte interior de los muslos, se regocijó cuando escuchó el palmeó contra los fluidos.

-Natsuki, no tienes que…_ ahh~~~_

Al ver venir que su esposa aún se resistía no tuvo más que insertarle los dedos sin ninguna consideración, efectivamente callándola.

Sacó de nuevo sus dedos y la tomó de un brazo para acomodarse de una manera diferente, ella se sentó en sus rodillas y la espalda de Shizuru la acomodó en su frente, un fácil acceso a su cuello que ahora besaba y lamía…

_Mmmm_~

Su mano izquierda se encontraba ocupada masajeándole uno de los senos y su mano derecha regresó a entre sus piernas, reconociendo cada parte; sus dedos se resbalaban de tanta humedad, y cada sonido de placer que Shizuru dejaba salir caía inmediatamente en su oído, provocándola; mordió el cuello se escuchó un gemido más fuerte y comenzó a lamer la oreja que tenía cerca.

Shizuru se comenzaba a mover en sincronización con la mano de Natsuki, gimiendo como si no hubiera mañana, su mano derecha fue a parar a la cabeza de su esposa, tratando de manera instintiva de mantenerla en su cuello, Natsuki sin embargo parecía tener otra idea cuando bajo a besarle el hombro y lo mordía.

-_¡Oh Natsuki! _~-

Ante su nombre, la bestia pinchó fuerte el pezón del seno que estaba masajeando, metía y sacaba dos dedos de su esposa y cada vez que su palma hacia contacto con el clítoris, se escuchaba el sonido característico de cuando se chacualea.

Shizuru apretaba más ruda los cabellos negros, les daba tirones sin estar consciente de ello, después de todo no había más de dónde poder sujetarse de tantas sensaciones (tan placenteras) que ahora vivía, en ese momento comenzó a sentir como su abdomen se endurecía, más bien en la parte interna de su cuerpo, debajo del abdomen; no entendía por qué pasaba esto, pero su cuerpo le indicaba que tenía que liberarse, empezó a llamar a Natsuki, queriendo transmitir en su tono que apresurara el paso, porque ya no podía más con esta sensación.

Natsuki escuchaba repetidamente su nombre como si fuera parte de una oración, con tanto fervor que su esposa parecía la mayor religiosa de todo el mundo, insertó otro dedo y apresuró su paso, dejó el seno que de seguro estaba _super~_ sensible y sujetando de la frente a su esposa le obligó un beso voraz, pudo sentir como las paredes alrededor de sus dedos, que hace unos momentos pulsaban, ahora llegaban a un alto ajustándolos, un fuerte gemido se ahogó en su boca, segundos después los músculos vaginales se relajaron; Natsuki sacó sus dedos y ayudo a su esposa a recostarse para también hacer los mismo.

Ambas se miraban, felicidad radiaba en sus rostros, Shizuru un poco más adormilada se le entrecerraban de vez en cuando los párpados, justo ahora no recordaba un momento desde que llegó a este reino, en que la bestia sonriera tan dulcemente.

Un verdadero sueño, hecho realidad. El amor de su vida encontrada de manera fortuita.

Las dos mujeres sucumbieron al placentero sueño post orgasmo.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Las aves chirriaban la canción del día, los rayos del sol descubrían la sábana oscura de la noche para dar paso a las actividades matinales.

Pasos pesados hacían eco en los salones, un hombre de rubio cabello, caminaba decidido y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, abría las puertas de par en par haciendo que chocaran con las paredes, donde las aventaba provocaba un gran escándalo en todo el palacio; los cortesanos lo miraban confundidos, era evidente que no se trataba de una persona conocida entre ellos ¿Cómo se atrevía entonces a entrar así al recinto?

Giro sobre sus talones haciendo ondear su capa y rechinar las botas.

-He llegado- Comentó ausente mientras observaba una gran puerta de madera finamente labrada, ensanchó la sonrisa y abrió de par en par.

Mai Tokiha, era una persona que estaba en constante movimiento de reino en reino, era una mujer muy conocida, muy respetada, era también muy preparada, debía conocer los detalles políticos y culturales de las ciudades y a sus actores principales, por ello cuando divisó al hombre rubio que entraba con gran escándalo, en automático cambio su expresión a una de molestia.

Los demás presentes del salón, que ajustaban los últimos detalles de la alianza comercial, observaron confusos al hombre.

-Es que no tienen maneras – Haruka preguntaba lo suficiente alto para los presentes, incomoda por la interrupción.

Un consejero del reino de las bestias solicitó al hombre explicar su presencia, el rubio lo miró por encima de su hombro y mostró sus dientes en señal de disgusto, sacó de su saco un pañuelo y lo apretó a su nariz.

-Yuuichi Tate – Mai fue la primera en hablar.

-Conde Yuuichi – Le corrigió el rubio con un ademán de la mano indicándole callarse.

-Y que se supone que quieres ¿Eh? ¿Eh? Cuál es tu intención, por qué arrojaste la puerta ¿Y por qué tienes el cabello así? – Preguntaba Haruka exasperada.

-Ante los consejeros, solicitó una audiencia para disolver el matrimonio de la princesa Fujino Shizuru y… kuga Natsuki.

* * *

..

* * *

-_Tock tock tock_~ ~

-_Grrr_ ~

_Tocktocktock~_

-_Grrr_ ~ Voy a matar a quien este del otro lado de la puerta. – Balbuceaba Natsuki tratando de incorporarse, se sentó y puso su mano en un lado de su cadera – Ouch~ Shizuru realmente puede ponerse ruda – comentaba mientras se quejaba por estar sentada, se levantó mientras se tallaba los ojos.

_Tocktocktock~ _

-¡Maldición más vale que alguien importante se halla muerto - Observó el torso desnudo de Shizuru y no pudo evitar resbalar dos dedos siguiendo la hendidura que marca la espina dorsal.

-_Mmmm_~ Natsuki – Decía entre sueños.

_Tocktocktocktocktocktock~ _

Gruñó otra vez y rápidamente tapaba a su esposa con la sábana, tendría que sacarle los ojos a quien, aunque fuese de casualidad, observará su fina piel, se enfundó en una bata y caminó a la puerta abriéndola lo justo para que sus ojos observarán al intruso, sacó a la velocidad de la luz una de sus manos y sin abrir más la puerta sujetó el cuello de la camisa del lacayo que había tocado.

-S..su… alte. Za – Decía con dificultad, solamente tocando el piso con las puntas de sus pies, Natsuki no aflojó su agarre mientras esperaba.

-S…Se…solicita…s…su… presencia…y la … de…la…aire – el pobre lacayo tenía dificultades para hablar, sobre todo porque le estaban cortando el aire, Natsuki lo soltó, nunca dejando ver más que sus ojos y su mano entre el resquicio de la puerta.

Tosió un par de veces y dio el mensaje completo.

-En la sala de consejo, les esperan a sus altezas, una requisición de… - Esperó unos segundo, a sabiendas que le tocaría una tunda, sólo por hacer la mención de semejante ridiculez. – Requisición para anular su matrimonio.

-¡Qué! –

* * *

..

* * *

El salón dónde se encontraban los concejales del reino de las bestias así como los oráculos de zerzura, estallaba en gruñidos y chachareo, se asemejaba a un gran mercado, donde todos los vendedores tratan de exponer sus productos haciendo un gran escándalo.

El conde actualmente estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y la sonrisa más torcida en muchos acres, su mano derecha a la altura de sus ojos doblada amaneradamente; estaba disfrutando cada segundo, las caras rojas de los concejales hablando de asunto y los gritos de otros que se dejaban llevar por pánico.

Se abrió la puerta de par en par y se anunció a las regentes que entraban.

Mai le lanzó una mirada de preocupación a su amiga que tenía la cara roja de coraje y lanzaba miradas asesinas a todo el que se cruzaba en su línea de visión, muy diferente a la domadora que tenía una sonrisa perfecta.

-¡Quién fue! ¿Quién? – Gritaba Natsuki y un hombre pequeño, que para su mala suerte pasaba cerca de ella, fue despegado del piso.

-Ara Natsuki, baja al pobre hombre – Shizuru le acariciaba el brazo y la bestia no tuvo más que obedecer. Los presentes dejaron los ruidos y pararon de pasear de un lado al otro para poder observarlas.

-Su alteza – Uno de los concejales se hincó en una rodilla y agachó la cabeza. – Es un absurdo, en realidad una tontería – Decía visiblemente irritado por la ridiculez en la sugestión del conde domador.

-Ara conde Yuuichi – Shizuru observaba al conde que estaba justo en el medio de la sala.- Podrían explicarnos esto, tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender – La sonrisa torcida de Tate se desvaneció y dio paso a una mueca de molestia, se levantó de su asiento y con el dedo índice señaló a Natsuki.

-Declaro nulo su matrimonio, la bestia no ha podido consumar - Con un mohín socarrón declaraba Tate, era una vergüenza tan grande para la bestia.

-Esto es inaudito, cómo se atreve. – Declaró un concejal de la corte de Natsuki, los oráculos observaban interesados, inestabilidad era lo que menos les convenía.

En el salón también se encontraba el oráculo Yuuki, que mantenía la vista en todos lados excepto las reinas. _"Con la agresividad de kuga, es imposible que no haya ultrajado a Fujino… no que esa sea muy decente"_ Pensaba.

-Usted no puede declarar nulo nada, no tiene la posición – Le dejaba ver otro concejal con unas canas en el cabello. – Lo único es que por ser parte de la nobleza de los domadores, puede llamar a un juicio para… evaluar la veracidad de su acusación. – Los presentes quedaron en silencio.

-Un juicio es lo que menos necesitamos en este momento – Natsuki alzaba la voz – Que el druida haga la prueba. – Hizo ademán con la mano, agitándola de arriba abajo, después de todo ahora no tenía por qué estar preocupada. Shizuru se preguntaba cómo es que Yuuichi Tate se había atrevido a semejante acto, eso sólo quería decir una cosa: estaba seguro del hecho, que llevaba a que alguien le estaba informando ¿Pero quién podría saber, los únicos que estaban en el…? ¿La sacerdotisa? Imposible.

-¡Exijo un juicio! – Gritó con todo lo que daba sus pulmones el conde. Los domadores lo vieron como si de un ser de otro planeta se tratará. No había en tierra, alguien que se uniera en contra del matrimonio de ambas regentes.

Al momento que todas las miradas caían en él, se sintió como el tonto más grande del mundo, la información de Nagi nunca había sido incorrecta, siempre que le vendía algo era absolutamente cierto, después de todo lo del ataque a los ítalos era verdad. "_Están fanfarroneando, para salir del embrollo_" Este se suponía el golpe maestro, para que el pudiese levantarse con su armada y tomar control de una ciudad en caos y desesperación sin regentes, el matrimonio tenía que ser anulado, o perdería todo, inclusive su cabeza; al pensar en ello como reflejo se talló el cuello.

"_¡No, están fanfarroneando"_

-Excelente, si con un druida es más rápido sacar a relucir la verdad de la impotencia de la bestia Kuga, acepto. – Rió al ver la cara de enojo de la heredera Fujino y el rojo escarlata de la mayoría de las bestias, después de todo Natsuki era su representante.

-Pagarás caro tu insolencia – Le susurró Natsuki.

-No acepto esta tontería su majestad – Riño un noble leal a la casa Kuga. –

-Está bien – Respondía Shizuru después de controlar un poco su enojo- "_Natsuki impotente ¡Ja no me hagas reír!_" – El conde deberá responder por sus actos contra la veracidad de nuestra unión.

-_Jum~_ - Resopló el aludido, - Pero no será el druida de esta casa, después de todo ¿Dónde estaría la imparcialidad en ello?

-cuidado conde, esa lengua no le llevará a nada bueno – Le reprimían, pero Tate no escuchaba razones.

-Yo puedo hacer la prueba – Habló Mai. Todos los presentes la miraron.

-Es verdad, la sacerdotisa puede hacer la prueba ahora mismo. – Mai sonreía nerviosa, debía de ayudar a su amiga.

Natsuki se acercó a ella y apretó su brazo.

-Está bien, que haga la prueba frente a todos – declaró – No quiero una sola duda – Mai quedó pasmada, que rayos pensaba Natsuki, ahora toda la posibilidad de ayuda estaba desvanecida.

Los presentes acudieron a sus asientos y las regentes se tomaron de la mano, Mai comenzó a rezar una oración y el matrimonio empezó a resplandecer, se dejó ver de nuevo el lazo rojo que las unía, pero tenía una variación, antes el lazo sólo las unía de la mano, ahora corría desde el muslo de ambas amarrando sus vientres y pasando el brazo, después de unos segundos el rojo del listón cambio a un tono igual del de la sangre.

Tate apretó la mandíbula, mientras que respiraba fuerte y su mano aprisionaba el descansa brazos como si lo quisiera quebrar.

-¡Ja! – Gritó una bestia – Ahí lo tienen, este hombre es un pobre farsante que se ha vuelto loco al sugerir de manera diferente.-

Natsuki soltó la mano de su esposa y ambas dejaron de brillar terminando el efecto, con voz asesina dijo…

-Sujétenlo. -

* * *

tadan!

Gracias a los que dejaron sus comentarios y a los que leen esta historia.

Natsuki261093

Diianaaa

Ian.23

RUTHYX

nidias: decidí que su primera vez, dfinitivamente no sería futanari. :P

Marcedhampir777

setchan-1995

HaruDana

cloudmine01

jess

paganwood...

GRACIAS A TODOS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE COMENTAR.


	14. Chapter 14

BUENO, ESTOY ALGO AVERGONZADA POR LA TARDANZA Y MAS PORQUE NO ES TAN LARGO COMO YO QUISIERA, PERO EN VERDAD NO ME LLEGABAN LAS IDEAS. ME SENTABA FRENTE A LA COMPUTADORA Y LAS IDEAS NO ME LLEGABAN NADA MÁS.

EN FIN, AQUÍ DEJO EL 14.

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Tate no alcanzó a levantarse bien de la silla cuando ya tenía 2 pares de manos asegurándolo.

-ejecútenlo. – Sin emoción en la voz declaró Natsuki.

-Alto. – Con prisa Shizuru contradijo la orden, las bestias intercalaban miradas entre una y otra regente.

Natsuki estaba visiblemente molesta por la contradicción, más sin embargo no dijo nada más.

-Debemos hacer un juicio, llévenlo a las mazmorras. – Shizuru terminó la orden y prestos se llevaron al domador. – Ara~ Perdonen la abrupta interrupción – Se dirigía a los oráculos, después soltó una risita restándole importancia al alboroto. – Pero por favor continúen con los últimos ajustes, nosotras nos retiramos. – Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa y la conducía fuera del lugar.

Con su experiencia decidió caminar lo más que pudiera evitando la conversación, en un principio la mano de Natsuki estaba tensa y no entrelazaba los dedos con ella, conforme avanzaban hacia su jardín, el cual estaba relativamente lejos, Natsuki parecía relajarse poco a poco.

Llegaron al lugar destinado la brisa las recibió revolviendo los cabellos de ambas, Shizuru se giró y observó preocupada esos ojos verdes.

Natsuki se acercó y le besó sus labios para después dejar salir un respiro.

-Me molesta que me contradigan. – Dijo sosteniendo las manos de Shizuru. – Pero sé que necesito cambiar eso, ya que no siempre tengo la razón.

La domadora parpadeó una, dos, tres veces.

-Oh… Yo no debí contradecirte frente a los otros nobles pero temía que en realidad lo ejecutaran en ese mismo momento.

-Ah sí, de hecho eso iba a pasar – Con tono calmado declaró, de pronto se detuvo en seco y sus músculos se tensaron.

-¿Natsuki?

-_Shhh_~ no estamos solas.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

-_Arrrg_~ ¡todos corran! – Gritaba uno de los peones en la construcción; una gruesa columna se desmoronaba, los trabajadores a penas salieron antes de que se desplomara por completo.

Los ingenieros estaban silenciosos, mortalmente silenciosos, Nagi podía sentir las miradas asesinas en su espalda.

-Eso fue… desafortunado. – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al niño cabellos de plata.

Los ingenieros se tallaban el temple, algunos hacían notable su enfado con sonoros chasquidos, esta era una escena que se había repetido en los últimos días.

Nagi no escuchaba a ninguno y planteaba lo que se debía hacer y después, _**cataplum**_~, las cosas se caían. No estaban avanzando, ni siquiera estaban parados ¡Estaban retrocediendo!

-Todos un descanso – Gritó desde una corneta que le hacía de altavoz.

-¡Otro descanso! – Uno de sus subordinados exclamó, era el tercer descanso en un solo día.

-Bueno tal vez si pusieras más empeño en lo que estamos haciendo, yo no estaría preocupado por hacer mi trabajo y aparte el tuyo. – Le dijo Nagi calmado.

-¿Mi trabajo? – Antes de que pudiese siquiera comenzar una pelea verbal, Nagi lo interceptó.

-Mejor ve a descansar y piensa en tus acciones – Le apuntaba con el dedo índice.

Los trabajadores comenzaron a dispersarse, muchos de ellos murmurando de una sola cosa: La incompetencia de Nagi; cuando todos ellos estaban lejos del rango para escucharlo o verlo, el trabajador compinche se acerco a su aliado.

-Problemas – Fue lo único que le dijo y ambos empezaron a caminar.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Parecía como que las cosas se movían lentamente en la percepción de Natsuki, quien tenía todos sus sentidos en alerta, había en el aire un olor desconocido y que de alguna manera le alertaba su instinto primario, lo que más le inquietaba es que llevaba ratos y no escuchaba ni un solo movimiento, ni siquiera el de la respiración del intruso, eso era imposible.

Con un rápido giro, Natsuki trepó el árbol lanzando una patada circular, pero sólo golpeó el aire.

-¡Shizuru! – Alcanzó a gritar al darse cuenta que había sido una treta, su entrenada visión captó una sombra acercándose a la domadora.

-_Ara_~ - Fue lo que dijo cuando una figura esbelta se dejaba ver frente a ella.

Natsuki saltó inmediatamente y sacó su espada, sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó un golpe de tajo desde abajo hacia arriba.

-_Grrrr_~ - Pero sólo rajó el aire. – Acomodó su postura y comenzó a esgrimir contra la figura.

Tajos de abajo hacia arriba, de arriba abajo y estocadas partían el aire dejando un silbido debido a la rapidez del movimiento.

-Shizuru-sama ~ - La figura llamó con temblor en la voz evitando la hoja que cada vez se acercaba más peligrosamente, trastabilló después de un movimiento retroactivo de la espada alfanje, que intentaba mascarle la piel con su parte superior ligeramente dentada.

-¡Alto Natsuki! – Escuchó el grito de su esposa a momentos antes de que le lanzara un golpe directo al pecho, la desconocida figura que estaba tumbada en el piso, tenía alzada la mano en forma defensiva.

Natsuki se viró con interrogante en sus ojos, sin cambiar la posición de su espada.

-Eso no es necesario – Dijo y la ceja de su esposa se alzó observando incrédula a Shizuru.

-Y eso es ¿Por qué…? – Con su mano formo un círculo enfatizando su pregunta.

-Yo la conozco, te presento a Akira Okuazaki, ella es la espía de la que te comenté, Natsuki. –

La bestia enfundó su espada y ofreció su mano a la espía que después de estar de pie se sacudía su traje color negro.

-Es bueno saber de ti. – Akira hizo una reverencia a Shizuru

-Venía a informar de Yuuichi Tate, pero veo que está internado en las mazmorras.

-¿Esa es toda la información que pudiste conseguir? – Preguntó un poco enfadada Natsuki, Akira alzó la mano enseñando su índice.

-En realidad, Tate Yuuichi fue quién vendió información a los ítalos. – Continuó la espía.

-¿Cómo? él no tiene acceso a esa clase de información.

-El a su vez tiene un informante… - Declaró - Pero es muy cuidadoso o cuidadosa, porque es difícil dar con esta fuente.

-_MMmm_~ - Fue lo único que comentó Natsuki, en realidad no había sido de tan grande ayuda.

-Claro que es sólo cuestión de tiempo que conozca el nombre, estamos vigilando a uno de sus aliados.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó el lacayo a Nagi, él había pensado que irían inmediatamente a su habitación ¿Por qué estaban caminando con todos los demás obreros?

-¿A dónde? Con los otros obreros por supuesto – comentó siempre mirando al frente.

-Pero tenemos que hablar - El obrero se estaba desesperando que su jefe, no se mostrara siquiera interesado en el asunto y era un GRAVE asunto.

-Tranquilo, levantarás sospechas. –

-Pero…

-Pero nada – Le interrumpió -Me lo puedes decir de manera cifrada algo que tú y yo entendamos. – Le contestaba con una sonrisa, manteniendo siempre bajo el volumen de su voz y así ésta se perdía en el cuchicheo de los demás.

El obrero lo pensó un momento

-Es… el nuevo material que costó tanto dinero – Comenzó – La información que nos llegó de casualidad y aprovechamos… la oferta en las tierras de los domadores.

Nagi sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, entendía perfectamente de qué estaban hablando, algunos de los otros hombres que caminaban con ellos comenzaban a separarse tomando diferentes rumbos.

-Resultó que la información era… - Se tocó el cuello – Incorrecta.

Nagi por un segundo casi se detiene, pero logró controlarse y siguió el camino.

-Escucha – Le dijo a su compinche – Iras a platicar con el proveedor de la tierra de los domadores y, le dirás que estamos moviendo hilos para poder ayudarle con su mercancía, pero debe permanecer callado.

-¿Yo? – Preguntó casi en shock el lacayo.

-Tú. – Sin decirle más, Nagi tomó otro camino y su compinche se quedó caminando con el grupo pequeño de obreros, pensando cómo podría acceder a las mazmorras sin levantar sospechas, parecía imposible; hacer lo que le pedía Nagi lograría ponerlo en la mira, sin duda levantaría sospechas. Se talló la cabeza la cual tenía unas entradas indicadoras de próxima calvicie; lo haría de cualquier forma porque si el manejador caía, él le seguiría.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Desde lejos se observaba el mástil de uno de los barcos encallado en la roca. La cuadrilla de espías había saboteado exitosamente los timones de cada uno, los pocos soldados que alcanzaron la orilla en la marea agresiva y turbulenta fueron masacrados por algunos soldados domadores que se habían despertado.

-_Arrrg_~ - Gritaba una adolorido Kenji cuando le tiraban un polvo negro en una profunda herida que le atravesaba el hombro de lado a lado, a lo lejos se escuchaban espadas siendo reparadas por los herreros y a los soldados discutiendo o acomodando sus enseres.

-Con esto debe sanar pronto, si es que logramos que se quede quieto – Mencionaba uno de los doctores domadores a su rey, el cual tenía una fea cortada en su mejilla derecha. Hiro asintió y el doctor continuó.

-La herida en si era grave, pero lo peor es la infección que agarró por el movimiento y la falta de higiene sobre ella.

-No… - Una mueca de dolor, su herida sacaba borbotones de sangre, según el médico era porque el músculo y el polvo combinados luchaban por limpiar el miembro de la infección.

– No podía… quedarme haciendo… nada. – Continuó en su defensa mientras los otros dos le lanzaban miradas reprobatorias.

-De acuerdo. – Contestó Hiro – Pero por el bien de todos será mejor que reposes, déjame manejar las cosas a mí, así podrás descansar adecuadamente y recuperarte más rápido. – Kenji bajo la vista, evidentemente molesto.

-Piensa que es mi revancha por estar dormido en lo más difícil de la batalla – Esto logró hacer sonreír un poco al otro Rey. – Lo que nos quedan son grupos separados de ítalos, gracias al sabotaje de los barcos es mucho menor la cifra de soldados contra los que debemos pelear.

Kenji asintió observando su herida.; el doctor se retiraba ya para ayudar a los demás soldados, Hiro le seguía y antes de salir de la tienda dijo:

-Gracias… por salvarle la vida. – y con eso se retiró.

Reito se encontraba justo afuera de la tienda, recargado en uno de los mástiles que la sostenían, siguió a Hiro a donde los comandantes estaban reunidos, ni una sola herida en su cuerpo se observaba.

Kenji le pidió a sus guardas que salieran de la tienda, estando solo se sentó en las pieles que le servían de cama, se le veía un poco cansado y febril, sentía corrientes de aire frío rodearle el cuerpo y no podía evitar un poco de temblor, se enjugó la frente con el antebrazo sano y se echó completamente en la cama con la esperanza de que un poco de descanso le ayudara, quería regresar tanto a casa, ver a sus dos hijas – sonrió un poco – Cómo le estaría yendo a Natsuki en su matrimonio – Pensó - _la chica fujino es una bomba seguro no se pudo resistir y debe de estar haciendo todo lo que le indique, como un perrito faldero… justo como yo con Saeko_.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

El informe de la probable confabulación pasaba a segundo término, ya que en el siguiente día debían viajar a la tierra natal de Shizuru para iniciar la feria que habían organizado, con la cual se pretendía unir a las dos diferentes culturas o tan siquiera refrendar lazos.

La espía había dado algunos detalles y se había retirado para seguir con su "labor". Natsuki se quedó observando un momento las flores que eran mecidas por el viento, lo más seguro es que estando fuera del estado Kuga las cosas no serían tan sencillas, después de todo las bendiciones de Mai eran solo para la tierra de las bestias.

"_Qué estoy pensando_" – Se recriminó.

Shizuru plantó un beso en el costado de su cuello

-No estés preocupada – Le dijo al leer su expresión– Todo estará bien mientras estemos juntas.

….

…

…

* * *

El día siguiente llegó rápido, debían estar temprano para poder viajar y llegar a tiempo sin que la noche les agarrara en el camino.

Los carruajes estaban listos y el juicio de Tate sería resuelto hasta que las regentes regresaran, lo cual no debía llevarse mucho tiempo, un lacayo le entregó unos royos que contenían a detalle el desarrollo de la construcción del canal, el cual deberían de leer en el camino o en el otro reino ya que justo ahora no les daba tiempo.

Se sentaron en silencio durante los primeros minutos.

-Mai san quería acompañarnos – Comentó Shizuru y Natsuki volteó su vista hacia ella.

-Pero le pedí que se quedará como apoyo moral mientras estemos ausentes. – Natsuki asintió y añadió.

-Ha estado recibiendo mucha correspondencia, supongo que tendrá que partir en unos días, muchos regentes solicitan su visita.

-Es de las mejores sacerdotisas.

-La mejor. – Shizuru se acercó más a su esposa tomándole del brazo y recostó su cabeza en su hombro – Hay mucho por hacer, no hemos recibido más noticias del frente.

-No – Natsuki subió su mano para acariciarle la cabellera, le repasaba los dedos suavemente entre sus hebras castañas. – Nada más hemos sabido, espero que estén bien. – Dijo y al mismo momento sabía que en la guerra no todos pueden estar bien.

Siguieron charlando durante el camino y obsequiándose uno que otro arrumaco, si antes les incomodaba estar separadas, ahora simplemente no lo toleraban.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas que daban la bienvenida al reino se toparon con una increíble cantidad de gente esperando poder verlas; en realidad esperando poder ver nuevamente a su princesa favorita de todos los tiempos.

Conforme avanzaban al palacio, Natsuki observaba como las casas estaban ricamente adornadas, las calles por las que pasaban estaban llenas de personas que gritaban alegremente, los edificios y en si toda la obra pública era realmente algo por lo que asombrarse, las construcciones estaban muy adelantadas en comparación a las de su reino, las calles impecablemente limpias.

Shizuru dejó salir una pequeña risa al ver como Natsuki observaba como niña pequeña por la ventana del carruaje.

-Pensaré que te gustó el reino. –

-Es muy impresionante – Le contestó Natsuki con una gran sonrisa.

En el palacio les estaban esperando una gran cantidad de personas, todas ellas, Natsuki pudo observar, ricamente ataviadas, con posturas de modelo y caras aburridas.

El carruaje llegó a un alto e inmediatamente un guardia real les tendía la mano para ayudarlas a bajar. Una escalinata blanca daba a la puerta principal de la vivienda de los reyes en las tierras de los domadores, la fachada estaba impregnada de esculturas que guindaban de los techos o que sobresalían enclavados en nichos.

-¡Su alteza! – Llamaba un hombre en sus 30 tardíos a Shizuru, con una emoción en su voz que asemejaba a una colegiala. – Es tan emocionante tenerla de regreso. – Habló y con algo de propiedad le tomó el hombro para exhortarla a encarar la puerta y comenzar a caminar

-Lee san – Contestó Shizuru con un sub-tono que Natsuki sentía podría aniquilarlo.

-¿Acaso acabas de ignorar a mi esposa y también regente del reino de las bestias y domadores?

Lee san tragó saliva soltando su hombro, dio una vuelta rápida y con las manos en el aire dibujo una sonrisa molesta.

-¡Pero claro que no! Kuga sama – Natsuki frunció el seño y giro los ojos en 360º (®) – Es un honor, esperábamos con ansias su llegada.

Pasaron unos segundos en que todos estuvieron callados, pues ambas regentes esperaban que se hicieran las presentaciones, ya que Natsuki no los conocía sin embargo los domadores por alguna razón parecían haber olvidado este protocolo, Shizuru estaba intempestivamente molesta, no ella estaba encabronada ¡qué impresionante falta de respeto! ¿Qué rayos les pasaba a sus súbditos?

Natsuki por su lado no se lo tomó mucho a pecho, en realidad no le interesaba saber los nombres, siempre había detestado el protocolo y si se lo podían salvar mejor para ella.

Shizuru tomó la mano de su esposa y le indico a los guardias bajar las maletas y llevarlas a la cámara real, después le dijo a su segunda, una chica llamada Akane, que necesitaba hablar seriamente con ella, Akane abrió un poco los ojos en temor pero asintió, se despidió rápido de todos los presentes y se llevó a Natsuki de ahí; no era precisamente lo que los demás nobles esperaban.

Shizuru caminaba por los pasillos casi arrastrando a la bestia y pensaba y repasaba los eventos de unos segundos atrás en su cabeza, de ninguna manera esto se quedaría así. Desde un principio tuvo en cuenta que la mayoría de los domadores expresarían alguna idea en contra de la cultura de las bestias, pero de eso a ignorar completamente a una regente, esas sí que eran agallas o demasiada estupidez.

Llegaron a la habitación correspondiente y Shizuru jaló a Natsuki dentro de esta, sin soltarle la mano aseguró el pestillo y después giró tomándole de la solapa y obligándole un beso, duró unos segundos y separó sus labios para poner más fuerza en la solapa y así empujarla hacia una pared fuertemente, se escuchó un pequeño sonido cuando la espalda de Natsuki hizo contacto con dicha pared, Shizuru se le abalanzó capturando de nuevo sus labios , sus dos manos tomándole la cabellera y acomodó su pierna izquierda sobre la cintura de la bestia.

Se besaban muy apasionadas y Natsuki no tardó en asegurar la pierna en su cintura sujetándola por el muslo, su otra mano buscó el firme trasero de su esposa para apretarlo, de los labios de la domadora escapó un pequeño gemido al momento que arqueaba un poco la cabeza para atrás, no desaprovechando la oportunidad, Natsuki atacó el cuello descubierto y bajó la pierna de su esposa para que comenzaran a caminar hacia la cama.

-_Aah_~ _Natsuki_ –

La aludida se inclinó un poco en sus rodillas y volvió a subir lentamente restregando su cuerpo entre las piernas de Shizuru alzándola un poco en el proceso…

_Tock tock tock_ ~

Se escuchó un toquido en la puerta.

-Su majestad, estoy reportándome a su llamado. –

-Un momento Higurashi san. – Shizuru se soltó y acomodó sus ropas, observó como Natsuki se la comía con la mirada, la respiración agitada sus caninos un tanto visibles y…

-Natsuki tal vez deba de calmarse un poco. – La bestia parpadeó y Shizuru le señaló la entrepierna, sonrojada por entender la insinuación se llevó una mano "_ahí_" y se volteó para que Akane no pudiese ver su bulto mientras intentaba desaparecerlo.

-Fujino sama, kuga sama – Akane se inclinó un poco turbada porque la bestia le estaba dando la espalda, "_debe estar muy molesta… y con razón" _pensó_._

-Higurashi san, lo ocurrido hoy hace un momento, espero entiendas es imperdonable, sé que algunos nobles querían saludarme pero creó que especifiqué que evitarás a toda costa que se reunieran en la entrada, después de todo estamos cansadas y lo más conveniente era saludarlos cuando todos estuviésemos, más cómodos y tranquilos.

Akane asintió y por fin Natsuki se viró para encararla, su mirada gélida la dejo aun más inquieta.

-Estoy muy contenta de qué mi regresó sea motivo de alegría, pero tal vez los nobles se hubiesen presentado cuando comprendieran totalmente cómo deben de comportarse, frente a la heredera Kuga. – Después de unos segundos, internamente recuperando el aliento, continuó.

- El que estuvieran todos juntos esperándonos en la entrada, sin un anunciador o comité de bienvenida, me hace pensar que no organizaste adecuadamente nuestro arribo.

Natsuki soltó un soplido por la nariz, indicando que estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho.

Akane sintió transpiración en su cuerpo.

-Es muy lamentable en realidad Fujino sama, organicé su llegada tal cual la pidió pero los nobles pueden ser realmente insistentes y pudientes en sus deseos de verla.

-Te aseguro, Higurashi san, que yo puedo serlo más en mis deseos de no verlos. – Akane asintió.

-No espero, se repita este error.

-Claro que no Fujino sama – Le respondió casi temblando, en toda su vida al servició de la corte real, nunca había observado a la princesa Fujino con tal fuerza negativa a su derredor. – Si me disculpan me retiro.

-Una cosa más – Dijo Shizuru antes de que saliera. – Espero que Natsuki sea tratada acorde a su estatus, si es que los nobles desean volver a reunirse con nosotras, asegúrate de que les llegué el mensaje de manera adecuada y convincente. – Akane asintió y se retiró con esto.

-Que mala – Opinó Natsuki con una sonrisa "_ultra sexy_" ya que estaban solas.

-_Mmm_~ No tienes idea. – Le dijo al momento que le delineaba la barbilla con su dedo índice. – ¿Cómo va todo allí abajo? – Le preguntó de manera cínica.

-_Ujum_~ - Tosió un poco de la vergüenza - Será mejor que nos alistemos… o nunca saldremos de la habitación.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

En una mazmorra oscura, se escuchaba el tintineo de algunas gotas que caían al piso. En el medio de la celda, se encontraba el conde Tate Yuuchi, él estaba sentado en un banquillo y las manos estaban aseguradas con sendos grilletes conectados por una cadena fortísima.

-¿Qué bestias encerraran aquí? – Comentaba con gran desprecio, un crujido se escuchó cuando la puerta hacía las mazmorras se abrió, Tate alzó la vista escuchando atento los pasos sigilosos que se acercaban, pronto frente a su celda estaba un peón que no conocía, ladeo el rostro observándolo.

-Vengo a entregar un mensaje. – Habló quedo. Tate alzó la barbilla.

-El manejador me envió, dice que… - Pasó saliva y jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente. – Que esta moviendo cuerdas para sacarlo de aquí, pero debe de mantenerse en silencio.

Tate se levantó del banquillo y coloco ambas manos en los barrotes de su celda, con su sonrisa de lado respondió.

-Más vale que se apure. – Se dio la vuelta y se sentó de nuevo en el banquillo, el peón se retiró en seguida.

-Esperaré un día –

...

.

...

.

...

Nagi Homura, alistaba las posesiones más valiosas, de ninguna manera se quedaría más tiempo en ese palacio, Tomoe podría maldecir todo lo que quisiera pero la situación ahora era insostenible, esto sí que había sido un mal cálculo de su parte, pero su deseo de metal no lo podía contener.

Se detuvo un momento y una prenda que sostenía se cayó al piso, se dio la vuelta con la boca semiabierta y se acomodó en la cama.

-No me puedo ir así, tendré los caza-recompensas de los dos más poderosos reinos atrás de mí si el conde habla ¡Por qué no lo ejecutaron en el momento! – Se preguntó frustrado, si ambos reinos ponían precio a su cabeza, no habría rincón en el que pudiese estar tranquilo. "¡_Maldición_!" _Tengo que pensar algo rápido._

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que en su expresión normal.

-Nunca lo he hecho. – Se dijo cómo debatiendo consigo mismo. – Bien se dice que siempre hay una primera vez.

Miró sus ropas de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión buscando algo en específico, tiró unas cuantas prendas hasta dar con lo que en realidad deseaba, extendió a dos brazos abiertos y frente a sí, una toga con capucha que por alguna extraña razón guardaba siempre consigo. Necesitaría ayuda para este trabajo.

* * *

Bueno, por otro lado estoy muy, pero muy contenta con la cantidad de comentarios que he recibido en el capitulo anterior, eso sólo quiere decir una cosa:

La mayoría de los lectores de esta historia son bien perv.

GRACIAS:

Sammy

Brishinuki

Gisellangel

Roka2226

Diianaaa: Aún lo estoy pensando, no sé realmente si meta futanari.

Dark soul

Jennifer

Cloudmine01: Gracias por la felicitación. =D

Ruthy: ~hahaha~ De hecho casi, casi das en el clavo de por qué tardé tanto, supongo que ahora no puedo usar esa misma excusa. :(

Jess

Nidias: Coincido contigo, un buen futanari no es algo que me parezca TAN sencillo de lograr, de hecho las escenas de sexo se me dificultad, porque al escribirlas a veces me parecen repetitivas: succionó esto, apretó aquello, gimió esto, insertó aquello. Y así, veremos qué logro.

Ian.23: Que bueno, siempre hay que pasarnos los Tip's. ;d

Naginat

Setchan-1995

Redrum 23

Natsuki261093: sí los primogénitos son Otroooo rollo, es más hasta puedo pasar por alto ese asunto.

Danielle: Gracias, es bueno saber que algo, algo, poquito a poco voy mejorando al escribir. Espero no defraudar. :(

Siari

Marcedhampir777: Jajajaja ¿Cómo te deje? ¡Qué bueno que te gustó!


	15. Chapter 15

Lo siento, lo siento, los siento los siento lo siento... Pero aquí está el otro capitulo, espero les guste.

La verdad es que entre ataques de perro y estudio se me iba el día.

**GLOSARIO**

**Adelfa:** Seducción

**Mirto**: amor, fraternidad, seguridad de hogar

…

…

…

Nagi se coloco la capota en su cabeza ocultando perfectamente su rostro, se acercó al espejo y observó su figura, después de unos segundos se volvió a descubrir, alzó su mano y una copa con vino que tenía en una mesita cerca levito hasta ella.

Estaba tomando del vino cuando llamaron a su puerta, rápido se quito la capa y abrió para observar al intruso.

-Hablé con él. – Nagi observó al pasillo y luego bruscamente metió al peón.

-¿Qué crees que haces aquí? – Le decía irritado de la imprudencia, mientras le agarraba del cuello y juntaba sus rostros.

-Pe. Pero yo creí que…

-¡ay! Eres un imbécil, qué tal si alguien te estaba siguiendo. – Lo soltó y se apretó la sien.

-…

-Qué más da, de cualquier manera necesitare ayuda. – Camino a su cama donde había aventado la capa y se la colocó otra vez.

- El conde no tendrá que esperar demasiado para salir de la mazmorra. Ahora necesito que te adelantes y le lleves algo de tomar al guardia.

-No, no no, no tomará nada si está de servicio, su trabajo se lo toman en serio.

-¿Y cómo fue que te dejaron pasar? –

-Porque le dije que quería decirle sus verdades al que se atrevió a desafiar a nuestra reina, pero no me dejará pasar una segunda ocasión. – Le contestaba nervioso el peón.

- Debe de haber una manera en que podamos pasar. – De pronto se detuvo y comenzó a mover de arriba abajo su dedo índice.

-Hey las mazmorras están cerca de la construcción. –

-Sí es verdad.-

-¡No fue una pregunta! – Dijo irritado – Iré primero a la construcción, moldearé unos cimientos hechos de metal a modo de que poco a poco se caigan. –

-No creo que los guardias corran a ver qué pasa, para eso están los que patrullan.

-Pero que tal que… ¿qué tal si lo que se derrumba cae exactamente en la celda del conde?

-¿Entrarían a la celda? – Y yo podría… - Continuo lo demás en su mente

-De acuerdo, esto es lo que haremos iré a moldear los castillos de la columna más cercana, para que lentamente se derrumbe y así tenga tiempo de esconderme cerca de la celda – Relataba imaginando las cosas en su mente, paseando de un lado al otro sin mirar a su compinche.

-Estando cerca, puedo malear los grilletes del conde para que escape. – Alzó la vista

-¿y para qué me necesita?

-Para que le avises del plan al conde y esté listo.

-Pero ya le he dicho que no me dejaran entrar… - Nagi le interrumpió la querella.

-No entrarás; las mazmorras tienen una pequeña ventana ¿No es así? – El peón asintió – Sólo necesitas llevar un papel que yo escribiré y tirarlo en la celda, sin que nadie lo note.

…

Fuera de la habitación paralela a la puerta, pendía un hilo de color marrón, el hilo comenzó a ascender al techo donde una sombra lo recogía.

-Nagi Homura – -Susurraba la figura para después desaparecer.

…

...

...

...

* * *

Una figura se movía entre los árboles los cuales estaban en las inmediaciones de las celdas.

Su respiración agitada le zumbaba en los oídos, como si su corazón no estuviera en el pecho sino a un costado de estos, le parecía no escuchar nada más que sus propias palpitaciones, las bestias tienen sentidos sobrehumanos.

-Si me acerco demasiado… - Agazapado en un árbol ponderó las posibilidades, meneo la cabeza de lado a lado tratando de evitar imágenes, todas donde el yacía en una plancha con tobillos y muñecas amarradas.

-De acuerdo esto no debe ser tan complicado, tranquilo. – Se decía, pronto comenzó a buscar a sus pies piedras, encontró una del tamaño de una ciruela y otra más grande casi del tamaño de una manzana, a la segunda la envolvió con una papel y lo ajustó con un hilo de cáñamo, posteriormente tomó la piedra de menor tamaño y la lanzó con fuerza hacía la pequeña rendija pegada al suelo y la cual daba a la celda del conde.

La piedra rodó y dio volteretas en el piso de tierra, levantando un poco de polvo, para suerte del peón entró justo en la rendija, esperó unos segundos y por fin divisó la melena rubia del conde asomándose, en seguida lanzó la segunda piedra, la cual llegó más fácil a su destino, pero levantó más polvo y quedó a escasos centímetros de la rendija, el conde tardó unos segundos observándola, al parecer inspeccionando la piedra, cuando al parecer se dio cuenta que un papel la envolvía sacó la mano, y lo desamarró justo antes de que un patrullero doblará en una esquina donde estaba visible la rendija.

El peón se escondió a espaldas del árbol de manera rápida, cuando divisó la enorme pantera haciendo su rondín.

Después de un momento de manera sigilosa, se viró pegando su pecho a la corteza del árbol, doblo un poco la cabeza y pudo ver que la pantera olía la piedra cercana de la rendija.

Olía la piedra escrupulosamente y de pronto alzó sus ojos ámbar hacía su dirección, rápido se refugió en las sombras con el ritmo de su corazón desbocado. Pegó su espalda como queriendo fundirse con el árbol, cerró los ojos mientras tragaba fuerte.

Espero unos momentos totalmente inmóvil, después observó de nuevo hacía donde estaba el soldado viendo que este comenzaba a patrullar de nuevo pudo soltar un poco de tensión y comenzar a caminar fuera de ese lugar.

* * *

Nagi Homura se encontraba observando las columnas más cercanas hacía las mazmorras, cuando halló la adecuada la maleo con sus poderes, de manera que quedará hundida hacia un costado, el costado que apuntaba a las celdas, se colocó la capucha y salió cuidadosamente del lugar. No tardó mucho para que la columna comenzara a desfallecer, sonidos de metal doblándose por la gravedad hicieron eco en las mazmorras, los guardias observaban curiosos de donde provenía el sonido, pronto las aves volaron y el ruido se hizo estrepitoso.

Cuando vieron que una parte de la construcción se caía, el capitán encargado de la cárcel dio órdenes de mover a los reos, claro que todo paso demasiado rápido y cuando se comenzaron a organizar un gran boquete se había creado entre la celda del conde y otro.

Tate sonrió ampliamente y entre el polvo tanteo la salida de la mazmorra, pronto sintió como sus cadenas eran dirigidas por alguna fuerza externa, indicándole el camino, sólo tenía que cuidarse de unas cuantas piedras, lo demás ya estaba hecho.

La noche y la madrugada pasó entre gritos y trabajos de reconstrucción, los ciudadanos acudían a observar lo acontecido, no sólo dos celdas estaban destruidas sino que la construcción estaba mortalmente lastimada.

Un conciliábulo se llevo a cabo esa misma noche, en casa de uno de los inspectores de la obra del canal.

-No es posible. – Mencionaba uno al momento de entrar en la casa que se iluminaba tenuemente por candelabros y quinqués, una mesa dispuesta en el centro un sillón forrado con tela marrón para descansar y varios hombres en derredor.

-Todos sabemos aquí que Homura Nagi tiene nada de ingeniero. – Dijo el dueño de la casa, para dar comienzo "formalmente" a la reunión, murmullos de consentimiento se adueñaron de la sala.

-¿Cómo es posible que nuestras regentes lo pusieran al frente de algo tan importante?

-Bueno… Escuché que en realidad fue su majestad Fujino quien recomendó al Ingeniero.

Un momento de silencio se hizo presente, donde los asistentes consideraban este nuevo pedazo de información.

- Sería realmente malo, que los domadores trataran de sabotearnos. – Dijo uno

De nueva cuenta se hicieron presentes los murmullos.

-¡Inaudito, cómo pueden siquiera pensar semejante cosa! – Reclamó uno de los ancianos del lugar, que se había levantado del sillón donde estaba acomodado sólo con ayuda de su bastón.

- Además – Continuó el mismo señor - ¿En qué beneficiaría eso a los domadores?

- Tal vez – De pronto el dueño de la casa habló rápido y con emoción como si una gran idea le hubiese cruzado la mente y temiera olvidarla – Tal vez no la reina Fujino, pero quizás sí alguien de su corte.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Le inquirieron.

-Hablando de política, un fallo en el canal no beneficiaría a la dinastía Fujino, bien que mal su unión con la casa Kuga tiene una credibilidad intachable en nuestras tierras, es común observarlas demostrándose su lealtad, pero…

-No lo mismo con los domadores nobles, quienes desde el principio mostraron su enfado y poco apoyo a su rey por esta unión. – Completó otro de los invitados, poco a poco todos iban comulgando con la idea.

-Y si el matrimonio fállase, también al heredera Fujino. – Un tercero intervino.

-¿Pero quién se atrevería a planear algo así? ¿Quién cuestionaría a las más poderosas regentes?

-Hay alguien que, de hecho, ya lo hizo. – Comentó el viejo que repicaba su bastón con irritación al solo pensar en esa persona.

-El conde Yuuichi. – Terminó el anfitrión.

…

…

…

* * *

Después de lo necesario, las regentes estaban como nuevas listas para tomar un refrigerio muy, pero muy exclusivo, Shizuru no podía esperar para presumir a su esposa con las personas cercanas de la familia, sus tías (quienes todas eran como una segunda madre para ella) y sus primas, simplemente no podían esperar para hablar con Natsuki, y es que después de la boda ninguna de ellas había quedado satisfecha con la actitud de la bestia y necesitaban dejarle en claro que estaban apoyando a Shizuru y que no importaba que las mandara a volar por los aires con un solo dedo, ellas estaban allí para apoyar a su querida familiar.

Cuando estuvieron listas ambas caminaron al salón donde se sostenían las comidas más privadas e informales de la familia Fujino.

Shizuru caminaba inusualmente veloz, sus zapatillas parecían deslizarse por los pasillos y Natsuki, a quien tenía agarrada y asegurada de la mano, en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de caerse, cuando llegaron a las puertas del salón Shizuru tomó un momento para planchar con sus manos su vestido, se peino el cabello con los dedos y después se viró hacia su esposa.

-¿Cómo luzco? – Le preguntó jovialmente, imposible para ella ocultar su júbilo. Natsuki sonrió de manera amplia.

-Cada día más hermosa – Shizuru hizo un ~_Ahhhh_~ mudo y la premió con un beso de piquito, después de eso ambas regentes entraron en el salón.

Bullicio se apoderó del lugar, tanto así que Natsuki tomó una posición defensiva, ambas tías y sus tres hijas corrieron hacía Shizuru e hicieron un gran abrazo grupal.

Natsuki se sentía en la dimensión desconocida, seguramente había sido abducida por algún ente desconocido y esta era una de esas pruebas donde tenías que demostrar cuál era la real Shizuru.

-_Chicas_… - Escuchó Natsuki a su esposa decir – Les presento a mi Natsuki Kuga – Terminó con gran orgullo en la voz. Las "_chicas_" (todas de mayor edad que su esposa) dejaron su regocijo y ojearon de pies a cabeza a la bestia con miradas asesinas, un tanto parecidas a la que Shizuru lanzara a Lee hoy temprano.

-¿_Shizuru_? – Preguntó Natsuki muy bajito y con su mano medio extendida hacia su esposa, no queriendo que notaran lo escalofriante que le parecía estar un salón, con estas mujeres de mirada psicótica.

-¡Ara! Esa no es la forma de darle la bienvenida a my Natsuki ¿Lo es? –Dijo con gran amor en su voz, sabiendo que sus familiares se preocupaban por su bien y sobre todo por la cara de susto que tenía su mujer.

Las _chicas_ re alentaron en su hostilidad, aún así recordaban muy bien la actitud que la bestia mostró en el banquete, así que de momento no era santo de su devoción.

Todas tomaron sus lugares en la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, acomodados estaban los platillos necesarios para su comida.

Natsuki y Shizuru se sentaron juntas y por debajo de la mesa la bestia buscó consuelo atrapando su mano, era una extraña y foránea sensación, pero al ver cómo su esposa sonreía a sus familiares y todas la abrazaban le hizo querer agradarles, un gran trabajo por delante.

Shizuru le sonrió de manera especial tratando de transmitirle sosiego, pareció funcionar y Natsuki le devolvió el gesto.

Pronto las chicas comenzaron a charlar de eventos pasados, evitaban a toda costa incluir a la bestia en la conversación y sólo se dirigían a su querida sobrina/prima haciendo como si no existiera nadie más que ellas en ese momento.

Natsuki, al contrario de lo que Shizuru pensaba, no estaba molesta y eso en parte era porque no había sido la mejor esposa en el principio y la otra parte era que realmente quería ganarse a estas mujeres.

_¡Vamos Kuga tú puedes, no debe ser tan difícil! _

Se alentaba y escuchaba atenta los detalles de la infancia y adolescencia de su esposa, en ocasiones se le formaba una tímida sonrisa al imaginársela haciendo cosas típicas de niños, Shizuru dejaba salir esas risitas que tanto le gustaban a su esposa, porque le hacían ver tan femenina e increíblemente atractiva, en esos momentos tenía tantas ganas de proveerla y protegerla.

De momentos intentaba, al menos internamente, de incluirse en la plática pero al ser cosas que ella desconocía era casi imposible lograrlo.

Por ahora le bastaba con robarle miradas a su domadora favorita, le gustaba ver su sonrisa y cómo acomodaba su mano en su mejilla, también le gustaba cuando lanzaba un manoteo ligero al aire y en dirección de algunas de las presentes cada vez que mencionaban algo embarazoso, observando más notó como una flor crecía en la orilla de la mesa cerca de su esposa, una diminuta flor.

Jugó con las utensilios que tenía en la mesa aún Shizuru, y los acomodó de manera adecuada, acarició un poco la pequeña flor tratando de que no la notaran, Shizuru seguía platicando pero de repente se dirigió a ella.

-¿… Verdad Natsuki? – Escuchó la bestia

-¿Uh? – Preguntó aun su mente en la pequeña flor.

-Mou Natsuki no me pone atención en nada de lo que le digo ¿Es tan aburrida mi plática? – Le preguntó con un mohín de tristeza, la cual era falsa por supuesto.

-_Mmmm_… Sabes que no es así, estaba un poco distraída por otras cosas que también tú estás haciendo. – Contesto tranquilamente y con su voz un poco baja, no por pena, sino porque cada vez que estaba invadida por la belleza de Shizuru esta se le tornaba suave, como temiendo romper la delicadeza de su esposa con palabras o tonos ásperos.

-¿Y qué es eso que te está distrayendo? – Preguntó Shizuru con el mismo tono de voz. Natsuki señalo con sus ojos la pequeña flor que había visto crecer a la orilla de la mesa, pero que ahora eran tres flores.

Shizuru siguió la vista como las demás presentes y todas sonrieron ampliamente.

Las _chicas_ soltaron "_Aaaawwws_"

Una de las señoras mayores dijo:

-Es una flor de **mirto**… y las otras dos son flores **adelfas**. – Curiosamente esto trajo un tenue rubor a la reina domadora. Natsuki no tenía idea del por qué, pero sin duda lucia hermoso levanto su mano y su dedo pulgar repaso sutil su barbilla, se acercó un poco… unos murmullos la sacaron de su ensimismamiento, tosió y se retiro dejando colgada a Shizuru.

-¿Por qué te detuviste? – Chirrió una de las primas de Shizuru.

-_Ara_~ sí Natsuki, por qué te detuviste – Cuando su esposa también le preguntó, Natsuki se halló sin respuestas aunque en su mente consideraba que actos de esta naturaleza debían de mantenerse lejos de los ojos curiosos, le quitaban un poco de magia.

De cualquier manera, las miradas severas no cesaban en su contra, se sentó más derecha en su lugar y giró hacia las chicas mientras pensaba en una respuesta.

_¡Kuga vamos!_

Alzó la vista un poco se encogió de hombros mientras dibujaba círculos en el aire con su dedo índice.

-… Es impropio exhibir a las regentes, no importa circunstancia no importa urgencia.

Recitó un protocolo de los nobles al estar en la residencia de los regentes Fujino, los cuales había estado estudiando desde que le informaron de su matrimonio.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, donde Natsuki temió que hubiese embarrado más las cosas.

-No es linda – Declaró Shizuru sentándose en su pierna, las chicas asintieron con la cabeza y con palabras y todas corrieron su silla cerca del matrimonio. La bestia se sentía acorralada, todas hablaban al mismo tiempo y algunas llegaron incluso a tomar hebras de su cabello, estaba segura que le preguntaban algo pero lo único que captaba era su fuerte latido y el rápido ascenso de su temperatura.

-Natsuki chan ¿Podemos llamarte así?

-¿Cuándo se enamoraron?

-¿Visitaran la villa? ¡Yo les puedo llevar!

-Trata a Shizu chan adecuadamente.

-¿Cuándo van a tener hijos?

- Deja, ese cabello es mío – Inclusive Shizuru se había sumado al barullo.

Y Natsuki hizo lo único que creía que tendría resultado con las mujeres Fujino para dejarla tranquila, un error del cual se arrepentiría toda la vida.

Se transformó en lobato, ese que tanto amaba Shizuru. De alguna manera milagrosa quedó sobre las piernas de esta y cuándo escuchó que el jaleo se hacía más grande salió disparada hacía un rincón en la sala, no tardó nada y las _Chicas_ estaban de pie caminado hacia ella.

-¡Alto! – Llamó Shizuru – No ven que la están intimidando ¿Verdad Nat chan? ¿Estas mujeres te están asustando? – Le preguntó a como se le pregunta a los niños, el lobato asintió temeroso.

-Ven, ven te llevaré lejos de estas mujeres – Shizuru extendió sus manos y el lobato salió tentativamente, las chicas aunque estaban pasos atrás seguían murmurando: que lindo, hermoso cachorrito; así que Natsuki corrió a los brazos de su amada y se hizo bolita.

…

…

…

* * *

Tate caminó durante un largo rato hasta que topó con la imagen de Nagi envuelto en su capa.

-Drámatico.-

-Shhh~ tenemos muy poco tiempo para que los guardias den con tu rastro y te alcancen.

-¿Es por eso que estas en medio de ese arroyo?

-¡Claro! ¿Quieres que nos vinculen? – Espetó Nagi, Tate hizo una mueca.

-Ten – Le lanzo un rollo y mientras el conde lo abría le explicó.

-Es la ruta que debes de seguir, llegaras rápido al mercado, en el punto que marqué con una equis encontraras un cambio de ropa y que cubrirá tus facciones, así como algo de monedas para que logres salir de aquí esta misma noche, yo debo quedarme para no levantar más sospechas. También encontraras información de un hostal fuera de este reino donde no tiene problemas en acoger prófugos quédate ahí unos días para que me pueda comunicar contigo, ahora será mejor que te vayas. – Ambos asintieron y tomaron sus caminos separados.

…

…

…

* * *

-¡Vivan los reyes! – Gritaban los soldados en su campamento, habían logrado separar y vencer a los guerreros ítalos y ahora tenían numerosos prisioneros observándolos festejar. Era evidente que cualquier aliado interno que hubiesen tenido ya no les estaba pasando información por el repentino desorden en las tropas de los pueblos del mar. Todo parecía haber sido un intríngulis y la "guerra" los había distraído lo suficiente, los reyes Kenji y Hiro festejaban con mesura ya que para ellos esto se asemejaba a la punta de un gran iceberg de conspiración.

Los soldados domadores habían sido contagiados con la alegría natural de las bestias y reían y danzaban como nunca, Hiro se acomodó en la silla a un costado del otro regente.

-Esto fue muy sencillo – Le comentó.

-Fue sencillo, porque a pesar de la posible conspiración pudimos sacarlos de balance, quién sabe cómo hubiesen resultado las cosas si los hubiésemos dejado marchar.

-Es verdad, supongo que hacemos un excelente equipo – Comentó inusualmente alegre Hiro.

Kenji no alcanzó a responder, porque en ese momento se desplomó inconsciente, su colega derramó su copa al alcanzarlo y evitar que tocara el piso, rápido lo levantó y se lo llevó a la tienda, evitando que los soldados tomaran nota de lo ocurrido, después de todo merecían festejar.

* * *

Gracias...

aiclid: lo siento lo siento, cuando vi tu comentario dejé de trabajar y me puse a escribir, en cuanto a mis musas ni yo sé a dónde se toman sus vacaciones.

Darksoul: ¡Claro que importa! si no tuviese comentarios créeme que no escribiría.

Natsuki261093: Gracias por tus comentarios siempre me sacan una sonrisa.

jansgely: gracias por tu comentario¡

Diianaaa: Estoy a un paso de animarme al futanari, veremos.

ScAnDaL1Love : ¡hola amiga de ruthyx! espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

RUTHYX: así que tuviste que informarte eh? gracias por el coment

DarKagura: gracias por tu comentario.

deathangell : efectivamente así es Shizuru, pero no la podemos culpar con semejante esposa.

Sammy: ¡Esa es la actitud! yo también soy perver y qué, no te apures habrá más lemon.

Redrum 23: gracias por tu comentario.

Izanagi87 : ¿En un sólo día? ¡orales! me parece que te interesó la historia, ojala te guste este capitulo.

nidias : gracias por el consejo, lo tengo en cuenta.

Marcedhampir777 : Ese paquetito de Natsuki, puede terminar no siendo tan chiquito. :P

paganwood : gracias por el comentario, y sí tardé tantito en actualizar :P

setchan-1995 : muchas gracias set

Ian.23 : ¡Es verdad! recuerdo ese dounji y sí son geniales las hijas, es una idea super tentadora y tendré que incluirla aunque sea en el capitulo final... ¡Hey fuiste el primer comentario del capitulo anterior!

* * *

Nota: Tengo una encuesta en mi perfil, que será el pasito que me falta para decidir si meto o no futanari a la historia, por favor den una vuelta y voten.

Nota 2: Me he dado cuenta que el sumario de está historia es bastante malo, a mi no me gusta, si alguien tiene una idea, se lo suplicó envíenmela a por un MP y la más chida será el nuevo sumario ¡ Anímense!


	16. Chapter 16

**La Neurotoxina del tétanos: ****Esta enfermedad mortal es causada por una bacteria, esta produce la neurotoxina. Si se corta con un metal oxidado y este tiene la bacteria, se infecta la persona, y lo mismo sucede con el vidrio, hay mas posibilidad de contagiarse por cortada de vidrio que por el metal. También la tierra puede infectar (si se tiene una herida). La mortalidad de esta enfermedad es extremadamente alta, alcanzando el 90% en ancianos. Los síntomas más horribles de esta enfermedad son el espasmo muscular y endurecimiento muscular.**

**También cuesta trabajo respirar.**** También hay dificultades al tragar y fiebre. También da la risa sardónica, que es cuando los músculos de la cara se mueven simulando una risa macabra.**

…

- Huuum ~ Saeko. – Gemía incoherente Kenji, Hiro lo acababa de depositar en la cama de su tienda y ahora lo miraba desconcertado.

- Kenji hijo de … - Murmuró al mismo tiempo que le desgarraba la manga del brazo que días atrás le habían atravesado, sus ojos se llenaron de cólera y arrojó con odio el pedazo de tela, salió de la tienda buscando a su general y cuando estuvo cerca de él le informó la situación.

- Quiero que encuentres al médico jefe y lo traigas lo más discreto posible, dile que Kenji debe de tener una fuerte infección a juzgar por los colores de la herida y la cantidad de pus. – Dejó un suspiro para continuar. – Trata de no llamar la atención, afectaría la moral de los soldados si estos se enteran.

El general asintió y fue a cumplir sus órdenes; unos minutos pasaron cuando el jefe de los médicos aparecía frente a la tienda caminando de manera casual, saludo al rey y accedió a la tienda.

- Vaya – Habló en tono bajo como para sí mismo en cuanto divisó el cuerpo del rey de las bestias, de su maletín comenzó a sacar sus aperos acomodándolos uno tras del otro en una de las mesas que estaban cerca. Tomó su monóculo y se acercó a observar la herida, tomó un pañuelo de gasa y presionó un punto casi negro en el brazo de Kenji provocándole un quejido y que saliera un poco de pus.

- Es impresionante que en esta condición haya seguido caminando y levantando cosas para el campamento.

- _Huf_~ Parece que no entiendo que un líder no tiene forzosamente que participar en todas las actividades, él sólo debía supervisar ¡Qué malandrín! – El doctor concordó con su rey, después de todo consideraba innecesario que Kenji se uniera a las labores de limpieza y construcción en el campamento.

- … Un momento. –Dijo ausente el médico mientras torcía el antebrazo; una línea oscura y gruesa se marcaba desde el inicio del bíceps y hasta el codo. – Esto no está nada bien su majestad ¿Observa esta línea? – El rey asintió. – La infección es más grave de lo que pensamos, en verdad una terrible infección.

- Eso es bastante obvio. –Espetó molesto, pero el médico no se asombró

Usted me comentó que había notado algunos comportamientos nada comunes en el rey. – Afirmó el médico y Hiro hizo memoria.

Sí, a veces parecía que tuviese espasmos, se tomaba el brazo como queriendo evitar que alguien se diera cuenta de los movimientos involuntarios, cuando caminaba o realizaba alguna otra actividad física parecía todo el tiempo tenso, y a veces le escuché respirar con dificultad como si le doliera, y esa risa sardónica que últimamente tenía. – Relataba recordando cada detalle y ahora que los juntaba todos se daba cuenta de lo visible y palpable que había sido su mal estado de salud, y le molestó que él no hizo nada para intervenir "_ya es un hombre grande_" pensó a su favor, pero la culpa no siempre ha sido lógica.

Sí está muy descuidada la herida, en estos casos la higiene es fundamental y por el tamaño de la marca puedo asegurar que el brazo derecho de Kenji está totalmente infectado.

¿Y qué puede tomar para mejorar?

Nada, lo único que podemos hacer es amputar y rezar para que la infección no haya avanzado más del brazo.

..

.

…

* * *

Shizuru acababa de llegar a su habitación con su lobato, estuvo negociando su salida con sus familiares, ya que le tapaban la puerta alegando que querían acariciar a Nat Chan, la gran virilidad de Natsuki Kuga simplemente desapareció cuando se refugió entre las faldas de su esposa.

-¡Al fin llegamos! – Comentaba alegre Shizuru, depositó al cachorro de lobo en la cama y camino hacía el espejo para comenzar a desvestirse; pronto pudo ver el reflejo de Natsuki por el espejo, se le veía apenada y dudosa.

-_Mmm_~ fue algo bastante penoso, lo siento. – Le pidió disculpas pensando que su actitud había avergonzado a la domadora – Es sólo que era algo muy confuso y no supe cómo actuar, lo lamento. – Repitió con la cabeza un tanto gacha pero con sus ojos conectados con los de su esposa.

Shizuru se volteó quedando de frente a ella, portando una hermosa sonrisa.

-Natsuki, lo único que lograste es que pasará la tarde más fantástica que hubiese deseado. – Le acarició la mejilla y se le quedó observando fijamente.

-Uum ¿Quieres decir que no estas molesta?

-No… - Lo pensó un momento. - ¿A menos que quieras que este molesta contigo? –Le insinuó casi alzando y bajando sus cejas, pero Natsuki no entendió.

-¡No, por supuesto que no quiero que estés molesta, menos conmigo! – Shizuru suspiró y le depositó un beso.

-Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte ¿Me ayudas con el corsé? - Natsuki comenzó a desanudar los cordones del corsé aún con un esbozo de puchero. Cuando terminó repaso su mano suavemente desde el hombro hasta la cadera.

- _Natsuki_~ - La domadora se viró de nueva cuenta terminando de quitarse el corsé, anudo el cuello de la bestia con sus dos manos y la besó lentamente. Natsuki le tallaba los costados, se separó y junto sus frentes.

-¿Qué es lo que te está perturbando? – Preguntó Shizuru observando los ojos verdes desviar la mirada. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno… - comenzó – Es una mezcla rara de emociones, al principio no me importó el comportamiento de los nobles pero ahora estoy nerviosa de cómo las cosas salgan mañana en la feria, y de pronto me siento ansiosa creí que era por las _Shizurus_ del salón pero ahora me siento igual sino que peor.

La domadora alzó la ceja por la comparación, pero ahora debía de relajar las cosas.

-Todo está perfectamente planeado, las cosas saldrán más que excelentes mañana – Le masajeo los hombros que tenía groseramente tensos mientras la guiaba a la cama – En cuanto a tu ansiedad ¿Tienes idea qué la disparó?

-No, no realmente pero cada vez es más desesperante, siento mis nervios crispados. – Con un mohín triste se abrazó a su mujer – Será mejor que descancemos.

…

…

…

* * *

El día siguiente llegó rápido para los domadores que estaban dando vueltas y gritando las órdenes finales para la feria.

Era un evento de lo más importante, después de todo su princesa había regresado envuelta de los colores reales señalando su ascenso como regente, acompañada de su esposa solo para dar inicio a las festividades, las calles estaban impresionantemente ruidosas, algo que era para nada común en la capital y eso era debido a las últimas caravanas que llegaban desde lejos, con enormes bisontes que daban bufidos cuando las carretas parecían trabarse en la calle empedrada, los niños corrían a los costados observando a las enormes bestias, muchos adultos igual se juntaban para observarlos por primera vez en su vida, algunas bestias tratando de impresionar iban de su forma humana a su forma animal sonriendo y saludando mientras caminaban.

Los últimos detalles fueron arreglados y las regentes hicieron acto de aparición

-¡Fujino sama! – Lee con su usual tono enérgico la saludó en cuanto ambas aparecieron – Kuga sama es un gusto que ambas estén aquí – Un poco menos entusiasta saludo a la otra regente, pero su mejoría en cuanto a respeto había avanzado de manera satisfactoria al menos en el estándar de Natsuki, porque su esposa justo ahora consideraba a quien fuera una pieza importante en el reino de su padre alguien totalmente displicente.

-Todos los locales están listos, las bestias están acomodadas, presentaremos a los danzantes al inicio y los domadores podrán ir i venir como si fuese un mercado, al igual que los comerciantes del reino de las bestias podrán observar los servicios que se ofertan. – Informaba Akane terminando con poco aliento.

-Excelente Akane, vamos pues a dar inicio. – Shizuru llevó la batuta y comenzó a caminar hacia el estrado especial para ellas y una bestia que haría de presentador, atrapó la mano de Natsuki en complicidad y ambas caminaron frente a todo el pueblo, los aldeanos y todos los exponentes cayeron en silencio una vez que sus regente subieron a su lugar designado.

-¡Ciudadanos! – Comenzó la bestia que tenía como signo el mono aullador, no fue necesario ningún tipo de artefacto para que se pudiese escuchar en todos los rincones de la plaza. – Tengo el honor de presentar a las reinas de nuestra hermosa patria, Fujino Shizuru Sama y Kuga Natsuki Sama - Vociferó contento – Para que den inicio a la primera feria de intercambio cultural y de comercio – Gritó otra vez y como si algún espectáculo se tratará la gente aplaudió y chifló a sus regentes.

Para Shizuru si fue necesario un altavoz.

-_Ara_~ - La gente enloqueció con la jerga tan familiar haciendo barulla al escuchar la arraigada expresión de la Reina – Es una inmensa alegría estar de nuevo en estas tierras – Tomó una pausa y buscó la mano de Natsuki para entrelazar sus dedos, y ésta no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tanta gente observando la expresión de su esposa para con ella.

-Siempre he amado estas tierras, y es ahora que regreso realizada no sólo como regente sino como mujer. – Repasó su dedo pulgar en la palma que sostenía – Regreso totalmente enamorada de nuestra nueva reina, Kuga Natsuki, mi Natsuki – La gente estalló otra vez en chiflidos y gritos, compartiendo la alegría de la domadora, recordando, concordando, imaginándose o deseando vivir momentos similares. – Pero no sólo hemos venido nosotras como una mera visita, venimos con sólo una parte del que hace poco tiempo era sólo el reino vecino, y que desconocíamos enormemente, venimos a mostrar la grandeza de las bestias y venimos a demostrar lo que nosotros domadores, podemos lograr con una concatenación cultural y comercial. – Volteó a ver a su esposa y está asintió con la cabeza.

-En este momento damos inicio a nuestra primera feria de intercambio cultural y de comercio. – La gente aplaudió enormemente y a como estaba planeado, varios fuegos artificiales explotaron.

La gente comenzó a mezclarse a preguntar y dar direcciones, se podía observar uno que otro oráculo y comerciantes de otros lugares.

-_Ara_~ no comprendo por qué no quisiste hablar tú, hubiese sido alucinante cuando escucharan tu fuerte voz. – Coqueteaba Shizuru con su esposa.

-No es mi fuerte hablar en público, al menos no hacerlo de manera civilizada. - Ambas sonrieron gustando de su compañía hasta que cierta voz las sacó de su mundo.

-Fujino sama, es un deleite~ volverle a ver. – Una chillona voz, en opinión de Natsuki.

-Tomoe san - ¡Ah sí_! Tomoe san_~ Repitió la bestia en su mente dándole un tono sardónico de fangirl.

-Shizuru nos conocemos de tanto tiempo, por favor sólo llámame Tomoe.

-En el estado Kuga podría cortarte la lengua por atreverte a llamar a MI MUJER tan frescamente. – Comentaba Natsuki, interfiriendo tajante.

-Es un alivio que no estemos en el estado Kuga. – Sonreía Tomoe.

-Oh por favor tomate unas vacaciones allá. Vamos Shizuru – Comandó mientras empezaba a caminar, la domadora no tardó un segundo en seguirla y en esta ocasión no se inquietó por aparentar amabilidad, ignorando por completo a Tomoe.

Marguerite siseó en su aliento observando cómo se alejaban ambas, Nagi era un bueno para nada, sí, nada sólido le había conseguido el manejador, lo único provechoso eran sus fallas, horrorosas y garrafales fallas con la obra, que dejaban a vista de todos la ineptitud de alguien como Kuga, además que si alguien pasaba por alto su brutez ella se aseguraba de colocar un comentario aquí y otro allá; nada es complicado cuando los nobles rezaban por malas noticias que achacarle a la bestia.

Tomoe giró en sus talones observando la festividad con disgusto, su boca se enchueco al ver el barullo en todo el lugar.

-¡Es enorme! – Gritaba emocionado un niño que le pasaba a un lado corriendo hacia un gran buey que demostraba su capacidad jalando un arado con pesas.

-¡Idiotas! Kuga la reina de todas estas estúpidas bestias. – Fue lo último que opinó antes de desaparecer entre el tumulto.

Natsuki podría haber caminado entre el mar partiendo las aguas, con la actual aura que cargaba justo en ese momento, el efecto sin embargo se producía congénere entre el grupo de personas que se hacían a los lados por donde las regentes caminaban.

Natsuki portaba un posesivo brazo en la cintura de la domadora y miraba de un lado a otro, como esperando la oportunidad o el error de alguna persona para mandarla volando por los aires.

-Si respiras es mejor Natsuki – Shizuru saludaba a los paseantes, aunque fuese a tres metros de distancia.

-No quiero llenarme del hedor de Marguerite san. – Dijo inusualmente mordaz. – ¿Te comenté que ya habíamos tenido un encuentro el mismo día de nuestra boda?

-¿Con Marguerite san? – Shizuru guió el paso hasta debajo de un edificio con cúpula, que hacía suficiente sombra – No me habías comentado nada.

-Bueno, pues sí. El mismo día de nuestra boda la chica rara apareció frente a nuestra recámara cuando se supone estábamos a punto de consumar, haciendo unos comentarios que me pusieron de mal humor, ya decía que el nombre me sonaba cuando la mencionaste como la promotora del niño raro.

-¿Y qué comentario te hizo? – Continuó un poco intrigada, un poco molesta Shizuru.

-No recuerdo exactamente, pero algo de que yo no era ni una décima parte de lo que merecías y que ella podría hacerlo mejor, algo así no recuerdo bien, lo que sí no se me olvida es que hablaba de ti con mucha propiedad, y me hizo dudar un poco de tu… mmm de tu fidelidad. Lo siento.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, en ese entonces no nos conocíamos, además sé que tan nocivas pueden ser las palabras de Marguerite san. Ahora confías plenamente en mi ¿No es así?

-Ciegamente ¿Y tú confías en mí?

-Con mi vida.

-Kuga sama no debería secuestrar a la princesa más querida por el pueblo, en el evento donde todos queremos saludarla. – Comentaba un noble que había llegado a interrumpir la escena, Natsuki lo observó molesta, muy molesta y más se le subió lo iracunda cuando notó que no era solo una persona, era un grupo de cinco nobles aproximadamente y detrás de ellos el cabello raro de Tomoe sobresalía.

-¡_Aaaaaah_! Natsuki. - Gritó una de las primas de Shizuru que oportuna aparecía para evitar una muerte dolorosa.

-Hola – Le contesto tímida tratando de alejarse de ella, observó a los nobles y les dijo: – No necesito secuestrarla, después de todo es mi esposa.

-¡_Aaaaaaaaaah_! – Gritaron al unísono las otras dos primas de su esposa, que habían salido del sombrero del mago, o sea de quién sabe dónde.

-Natsuki es tan posesiva – Dijo otra de las primas, que la bestia bautizó como _Shizu dos_. – Shizuru ve a divertirte, nosotras nos encargamos de ella. – La domadora las miró no muy convencida, pero entre su insistencia y la de los nobles al final tuvo que acceder.

Lo primero que pasó fue que, por arte de birlibirloque, Tomo se hizo paso hasta Shizuru, estaba tan cerca que la domadora estuvo muy tentada a empujarla de manera casual para que se separara, tan incómoda se sentía que le costaba trabajo prestar atención a lo que se hablaba, todo lo que podía distinguir en el momento, era la piel rozando de manera eventual con la suya, la risa taladradora de la feudal, su respiración y ese aroma que le parecía amargo; y se preguntaba si siempre había tenido estas características.

-… Ni siquiera han terminado con el canal. – Eso desvió su atención.

-¿Perdón? – Shizuru se detuvo y así también los demás.

-Es decir ¿Qué tan complicado… podría ser? – La persona que se atrevió a criticar a Natsuki (Porque creyó que caería en gracia de la domadora) estaba tratando de ajustar el cuello de su camisa de manera más cómoda, justo ahora la mañana se le parecía muy calurosa. Antes de que pudiese contestar Tomoe interpuso su opinión.

-Es decir Shizuru, es comprensible que te encuentres… un poco frustrada, con tu intelecto y cultura debe ser como tratar de hablarle a un caballo. – Rió Tomoe.

-Es bastante evidente, que ninguno de ustedes entendió la finalidad de este intercambio, es precisamente ésta ignorancia la que no permite avanzar.

-¡Shizuru por favor! Somos sino el reino más avanzado, vamos no trates de defenderla, no tienes que contenerte, no en tu propia tierra con tu propia corte. –Por un momento la domadora se encontró en el dilema de: 1.- Dejarle claro a Marguerite que no la llamará por su nombre de pila o 2.- Reírse por lo mal direccionada que estaban las ideas de la feudal, al creerse ¡Tener la osadía de creer! Que era con ella o con alguno de los presentes con quien ella podía sentirse completamente cómoda.

Pero la política no se maneja riñendo con los colegas.

-Sin embargo – Comenzó Shizuru antes de que Tomoe siguiese soñando despierta – Las técnicas de agricultura tienen un sistema donde se ahorra tiempo y recursos – Algunos domadores alzaron la ceja y en efecto concordaron con lo que habían visto del arado que no era como los que ellos tenía con solo dos ramificaciones, algún estilo de polea permitía que con una sola pasada se avanzara el doble del trabajo.

Shizuru seguía apuntando los beneficios y puntos buenos de las bestias, algunos de los nobles comenzaban a dudar de la mala fama que Tomoe les había adjudicado. Nada malo pasaba si echaban un vistazo.

-Claro esperemos que las promesas no se caigan después de entrega… tal como pasó en el canal. – Tomoe hacia una broma, de esas que son intentos descarados de dejar mal a alguien.

-Ahora que lo menciona Marguerite san… ¿De dónde nos dijo que conoce al ingeniero Homura Nagi? – Shizuru justo hasta este momento había recordado que la feudal recomendó al manejador "_ninguna sorpresa aquí_" pensó.

…

…

…

* * *

-¡Natsuki! ¡Ayúdame! – Gritaba desesperada Shizu uno al ser colocada en un gran platón para unos vuelos que bestias águilas estaban proporcionando, fechoría de sus otras dos primas, Natsuki giró sus pupilas y con una mano la bajó. -¡Gracias Natsuki! – Chimó feliz.

-¡Ah Natsuki qué es esto! – Chimó Natsuki tres

-Se llama helado – Contestó de mala gana, tratando de derretir con la mirada el postre.

-¿Natsuki qué es eso? – Shizu dos

-_Grrr_ ~ es un juego ¿No ves las luces y todo el ruido? Es para medir quién tiene mayor fuerza – Explicaba señalando una pesa en la base del juego y luego gestionando a la campanilla en la punta de dicho aparato.

-Natsuki juégalo – dijo una y luego las otras dos se unieron a la petición, juntando sus manos y lanzando miradas de borrego a medio morir a la bestia, Natsuki por supuesto las ignoraba y se rascaba la mejilla observando a todos lados menos a las primas de su esposa.

-Vamos, muéstranos ese gancho – Decía Shizu uno, mientras se le colgaba del bíceps.

-¡Oye! ¡De acuerdo, bien! – Se acercó al juego y en cuanto estuvo al frente el tendero palideció.

-Kuga sama ¿En realidad planea destruir… jugar?

-También me da gusto verte Koichi – Decía acomodando el mazo en su hombro y alzando su ceja – En realidad planeaba pasar de largo, pero las señoritas aquí - Señalaba a las culpables sonrientes – desean una demostración.

-Pero, pero acaba de comenzar la feria – Suplicaba que desistiera entrelazando sus manos y con indicios de lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquilo viejo, qué tan mal puede salir. De acuerdo señoritas, observen esto. – Talló las manos alrededor del mango, con fuerza alzó el mazo por encima de su cabeza y dejándolo caer hasta la base.

La pesa subió rápidamente y alcanzó la campanilla que estaba colocada en la cima del juego, la alcanzó y la botó, volando por los aires ambas partes; Natsuki infló el pecho para decir a las primas de Shizuru.

-… Y le di despacio – Las chicas aullaron la audacia y se volvieron a colgar de los brazos de Natsuki.

-¡Oh vamos quita esa cara! – Le decía al tendero, llamó a un guardia y le encargó encontrar las dos partes. – ¿Ves? No hay problema lo podrás arreglar – Natsuki le decía mientras le sonreía a las chicas que la observaban divertidas y asombradas.

-Gra… gracias Kuga sama – Un tanto aliviado se inclinaba ante su reina.

- Y yo que creí que a Natsuki no le gustaba ser el centro de atención –

-¡Shizuru! – Gritó Natsuki aún con las chicas pegadas a sus brazos.

-Ara chicas ¿Invadiendo propiedad privada? -

-Shizuru~ solamente estábamos asombradas de la fuerza que tiene Natsuki – Decía la más grande de las tres, ya ninguna seguía sujetando a la bestia, reconociendo el peligro cuando lo tenían en frente.

-Así es Shizuru, debiste verlo volar por el aire… y no le puse demasiada fuerza. –

-Ah ya veo Natsuki, ahora si nos disculpan.

…

…

…

* * *

-_Mmmm_~ Shizu – Su boca de nuevo se encontró invadida por la lengua de su esposa, quien la había llevado sorprendentemente rápido hasta su habitación, evadiendo profesionalmente a las demás personas que deambulaban por el palacio.

-¿Te divertías con mis primas? – Le preguntó desabotonándole la blusa

-Un verdadero martirio sin ti. – Natsuki se encontraba en la orilla de la cama con su esposa encima de ella, dejándola trabajar en sus ropas.

-Veo que sabes las respuestas correctas a las preguntas peligrosas de las esposas. – Con asombro fidedigno removía completamente la blusa y descendía a besarle el cuello.

-Sólo digo la verdad. – Con media sonrisa y los ojos cerrados le contestaba.

-Ah… sí que estudiaste. – Seguían entre besos y arrumacos cuando la bestia captó una presencia conocida.

-_Grrr_~ sal de una vez. – Enojada le decía al aire.

Una esbelta sombra hizo acto de aparición frente a las dos regentes y se inclinaba.

-Fujino sama, Kuga sama. –

-Llegas en un momento… - Shizuru no dejo terminar a su esposa posando su dedo índice en sus labios.

-Okuzaki san Deben ser noticias urgentes para venir aquí, justo ahora. – Replicaba Shizuru mientras dibuja de manera ausente círculos en la pierna de la bestia.

-Urgente noticias son, altezas. Tenemos el cómo, quién y por qué de la traición con los ítalos y esa investigación nos llevo a una nueva posibilidad de complot contra su matrimonio.

Ambas regente quedaron muy interesadas. La domadora se sentó junto a Natsuki.

-Sí es seguro, habla entonces. – La bestia se refería a la seguridad del lugar, a sabiendas de que nadie debía escuchar por causalidad la información que les proporcionara. Akira asintió y procedió a relatar.

-Un intricado plan para desestabilizar el nuevo gobierno de su matrimonio, fue desarrollado por el conde Yuuichi, basado en su milicia privada en las islas de Koda cercanas a la capital domadora, Nagi Homura es un muy privado agente que trabaja para el mejor postor, sin motivación mayor a la económica, él fue quién robó la información del ingeniero Wernher von Braun entre las cartografías que guardaba, dónde se especificaba el desplazamiento de las tropas de ambos reinos, Von Braun lo descubrió en la escena y Nagi acabó con su vida, depositando mercurio en sus venas.

Shizuru y Natsuki hicieron muecas de desagrado, una muerte de seguro dolorosa y muy convincente porque Nagi al ser manejador podía sustraer la sustancia después del asesinato, así no había posibilidad de que alguien pensará en un envenenamiento.

-El mismo conde reveló está información, en una caja de seguridad que tenía en su mansión, la cual revisamos, al parecer no confiaba en él, porque el sobre tenía instrucciones de ser entregadas al magistrado en caso de muerte del conde; el conde necesitaba sólo un motivo para poner en duda la veracidad de la unión de las dos culturas, dado que nunca han tenido encuentros pacíficos una sola chispa podría alborotar a los civiles.

-La anulación de nuestro matrimonio – Anexó Natsuki, visualizando en su mente el proceso de los actos del conde.

-¿Cómo supo que no habíamos consumado? – Preguntó Shizuru.

-Otra vez Homura Nagi, un compinche que tiene en la construcción del canal, le proporcionó todos los apuntes del antiguo encargado de la construcción, era también sus oídos entre los trabajadores y paso a ser casualidad que escuchara que no habían consumado su matrimonio, afortunadamente eso se resolvió a tiempo.

-Ujum y qué más – a Natsuki no le gustaba que una niña hablará más de su intimidad con Shizuru.

-Lo último es que Nagi Homura ayudó a escapar de las mazmorras al conde

-¡Qué! – Gritó Natsuki.

-Pero estamos vigilando a ambos de muy cerca.

-¿Vigilándolos? Para qué, hay que ponerlos en la cárcel. – Opinaba Natsuki.

-Por qué falta una pregunta por contestar ¿Qué trabajo estaba haciendo Nagi en el reino de las bestias?

-Bastante obvio, recabando información para el conde. –

-No… está comprobado que habían terminado relaciones laborales cuando Homura Nagi accedió a la construcción como encargado. Estaba allí por otras órdenes.

-Tomoe Marguerite. – Fue lo único que Shizuru pronunció.

...

..

* * *

Gracias a todos los que comentan, también a los que leen la historia por supuesto!.

diiaanaa: Gracias por la votación. ;D

brishinuki

The Lady Black Cat : que bueno que te animaste a leer la historia.

Natsuki261093 : ¡Sí casi siempre eres de los ultimos en comentar! si no es que no comentas :'( /Broma/ :P

ScAnDaL1Love : No te dejes presionar, aunque cuando son buenas causas :d pues...

aiclid: sí, cuando leí el primer comentario me dije ¿Qué no puse el glosario? Ah pero ya sabes qué ondita.

RUTHYX: =D no te preocupes tu secreto (informarte) está a salvo aqui... con todo FF. :P

Sammy: hola, esta actualización estuvo un poco más rápida ¿No? además es larga. Gracias por lo de la ortografía, trato de cuidarla, aunque se me pasen algunas por allí.

tata2060 : Tendré que revisar eso de Inuyasha.

nidias

paganwood : los bebés hasta que hayan ~disfrutado~ su matrimonio, muy muy bien disfrutado. ;d

:No, no jamás dejaría sin terminar la historia, lo siento si me tardé tanto para que pensarás eso.

Izanagi87

Ian.23: Natsuki es tan tierna (aaaah)

aiclid: ¿Otra vez tú? :P Si, el futanari no muy pesado o no gustará.

Marcedhampir777 : Ah que si! Cuando están con las amigas o primas, y necesitas sacarla del grupo ¡Ah sufrimiento! en fin, Natsuki salió avante.

deathangell : que bueno que te gustó lo de las flores. ¡Eres mi primer comentario del cap 15!

* * *

En cuanto a la encuesta, debo de admitir que me sorprendí al encontrar unos votos que no les gustaría ver futanari, la verdad pensé que les gustaría a TODOS ¡aahahahah a pero que egocéntrica que soy!

Trataré de ver una forma en que todos quedemos lo más contentos posibles.

Saludos (Eclair Gala no entiendo porque no puedo poner tu nick al frente de la respuesta a tu comentario)


	17. Chapter 17

CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAN!

¡OTRO CAPITULO! Y _nif nif~_ (olfateando el aire) YA PUEDO SENTIR QUE SE APROXIMA EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIAAAAAA!

¡ADVERTENCIA! ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE FUTANARI, ALAS PERSONAS QUE NO LES GUSTE EL GÉNERO PUEDEN SALTARSE ESA PARTE Y LEER EL RESTO DE LA HISTORIA PARA NO PERDER EL HILO. PARA QUE ESTO SEA SENCILLO COLOQUE ESTO - **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxx **- AL INICIO Y AL FINAL DEL FUTANARI, ASI SABRÁN QUE NO LEER.

* * *

...

...

...

-Ya no estés preocupada. – Natsuki tallaba de arriba abajo, con sus dedos, la espalda desnuda de Shizuru, la tenía parcialmente encima de ella y su otro brazo lo guardaba doblado debajo de su cabeza.

-Es que no debemos subestimar a Marguerite san. –

-_Pfff_~ ¿Qué puede hacer aparte de ser rara? –

-Natsuki no te confíes por favor. Cuando te mira puedo sentir odio emanando de ella ¿Y quién sabe qué cosas es capaz de hacer? – Natsuki besó la melena castaña y después regreso sus dedos a la espalda de su esposa.

-Nada malo pasará, mientras estemos juntas. – Lo dijo muy sincera y con mucha confianza, Natsuki tenía grandes expectaciones de la domadora y si ella estaba a su lado nada saldría mal.

Shizuru se alzó sólo un tanto apoyándose con sus brazos.

-Prométeme que tomarás todas las precauciones con ella, Natsuki. – Viendo la seriedad del asunto, sacó el brazo en donde apoyaba su cabeza y con firmeza contestó.

-Te prometo no confiarme de nada que venga de la feudal. – Shizuru asintió un tanto aliviada de que entendiera la gravedad del asunto, una persona que siempre le había parecido inestable mentalmente estaba tras de ellas.

-A la gente le gustó mucho la feria – Natsuki cambió el tema comentando lo bien que había salido todo.

-Sí, la inauguración fue todo un éxito. Los mercaderes vecinos también vinieron, lo que planeamos fuese interno se volvió una feria para todos los comerciantes, excelente ¿No crees?

-Perfecto… excepto por lo de los oráculos. – Gruñó Natsuki.

-Me lo imaginé, Haruka san no se quedaría fuera del evento. – Hablaban de una misiva informándoles la llegada de la embajadora Yuuki a la feria.

-Pero dejemos de hablar de cosas desagradables, mejor regálame un beso. - condescendiendo con sus deseos, Shizuru le regaló un beso a su esposa, aprovechando la falta de ropas se acomodó totalmente encima de ella, regocijándose con el contacto de piel y piel.

Tan suave y tentadora era, que sus manos parecían adquirir mente propia cada que la rozaban. Y hacerle el amor era tierno y a veces salvaje y ambas formas le encantaban, tanto que hoy no podría dormir si no se entregaban. Aún podía recordar cuando estando a escasos treinta centímetros, Natsuki se mostraba más que incómoda, ella por igual no podía estar tan cerca de la bestia, y miren ahora; treinta centímetros parecen una de las más crueles torturas.

Natsuki – Pensaba Shizuru mientras la observaba detenidamente, la bestia le seguía acariciando la espalda con sus verdes pupilas escondidas debajo de los párpados.- Es realmente un festín a la vista, no queriendo catalogarse como una persona de _"apariencias físicas"_ Shizuru enfatizaba las cualidades internas de su esposa, pero en momentos así como ahora, sería hipócrita de su parte negar que era muy hermosa tan sólo físicamente, por eso la gente alrededor que aunque no conocía lo magnifico y bondadoso de su alma, aún así se veía atraída como imán por su buen parecido. "_amo este abdomen"_ focalizó su pensamiento en dicha parte del cuerpo femeninamente definido, posó su palma observando cómo se contraía al contacto, lo recorrió dejando su mano en las primeras costillas, justo debajo del busto mientras descendía para poder besarlo; las caricias en su espalda de pronto cesaron, dando paso a unos intermitentes apretones que le recordaba a los gatos cuando están se están alimentando, enviándole un mensaje en clave _~ te deseo_~ rezaban repetidamente en su espalda.

Cuando despegó la vista del abdomen que había besado, observó las pupilas verdes de Natsuki fijadas en ella, mientras su manos seguía apretando y soltando piel en su espalda, un suave tormento que poco a poco preparaba las arenas para una batalla piel contra piel.

Comenzó a moverse para poder reacomodarse y Natsuki imitó el ejemplo, ayudándole a subirse a ella completamente. Se besaron lenta y mesuradamente cerrando los ojos y saboreando aquello que la mente insistía en catalogar.

"_¿Cerezas?"_ Preguntaba Natsuki en sus pensamientos, aprisionando el suave labio inferior de su esposa entre los suyos, con los ojos cerrados le pasaba el tiempo, jugueteando con la punta de la lengua los labios cerrados de la domadora, reconociendo que estaban deseosos de más sesión de besos por la pulsación que se hacía presente, partieron labios y conectaron sus lenguas, ambas comenzaron a apurar el paso, como si algo las apresurara a llegar más allá en la boca de la otra, la respiración se hacía sonora al salir de sus narices, producto de la exaltación, se batían entre las sábanas mientras metían pierna entre piernas.

-_Aaaah_~ - Shizuru se soltó del beso para poder gemir al contacto de su sexo con la entrepierna de la bestia, la cual se había colado expertamente. Natsuki aprovecho para descender sus labios al cuello enrojecido de su esposa y sus manos viajaban de los hombros hasta las caderas, a los glúteos y a los senos.

-_Mmmmm_~ - La domadora se mordía el labio mientras se dejaba tocar; necesitando más espacio para maniobrar Natsuki invirtió las posiciones montando a Shizuru, regresó a besarle los labios y sus manos se apoderaron de los pechos con su pezón endurecido y erecto, tanto que le hizo gruñir de conocimiento, de saber cómo reaccionaba a su toque, los apretó más fuerte y logrando que Shizuru arqueara la espalda como reflejo; la alzó un poco rodeándola con su brazo izquierdo por la cadera, se colocó totalmente entre sus piernas mientras seguía masajeando sus pechos y besándole el cuello.

Algo había poseído a Natsuki, porque estaba siendo muy dominante en sus movimientos, moldeándola como arcilla entre sus manos; humedad aparecía en la coyuntura de sus piernas y sus sentidos estaban totalmente enardecidos, las manos de su esposa le dejaban un camino ardiente por donde pasaban y su cuerpo estaba desesperándose.

-¡Natsuki! – La llamó con un poco de reproche un poco de necesidad, la bestia la tomó con más posesividad de la cintura y Shizuru alcanzó a ponerle las manos en los hombros.

-¿Sí amor? – Le preguntó y después trazó con la punta de su lengua un camino del cuello hasta la oreja, donde lamía y mordía a placer.

-Nat..suki- Jadeando no lograba acomodar las ideas en palabras. El aliento caliente y esa lengua en su oreja le complicaban el razonar.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxx **

-…Por. Favor – El tono que empleó era tan sumiso que había sido como si le prendieran fuego por dentro al estómago de la bestia, el camino de pólvora llegó hasta su entrepierna donde algo comenzó a formarse. Nuevamente la recostó en la cama y sus cejas se contrajeron un poco, jadeaba fuerte y clavaba su mirada en la de su esposa.

-_Shizuru~_ - La domadora la observó completamente detenida y aunque se le notaban las ganas que tenía de poseerla no lo hacía. Shizuru bajó la vista y comprendió entonces el por qué de la hesitación de la bestia, sus encuentros amorosos si bien eran asiduos nunca habían intentado _esto_.

Natsuki mostraba un temple impresionante la lujuria parecía poseerla, pero esperaba estoica la aprobación de Shizuru.

-Natsuki quiero… - Pensó un momento en la palabra más adecuada, o la correcta. – Quiero sentirte dentro de mí. – Y ahora que lo pensaba eso ya lo había sentido.

Como fuese que dijese… Natsuki entendió y se recostó susurrándole.

-Detenme si no te sientes a gusto. – Shizuru asintió con la cabeza y en esa misma posición, comenzó a sentir un ligero frote en su parte íntima.

Natsuki subía y bajaba su cadera, frotando sus cuerpos a un rítmico paso, rápido su respiración se incremento más aún de lo que ya estaba y, su cuello y mejillas se pintaron con rubor.

Shizuru por su parte y con los ojos cerrados, disfrutaba de la sensación y poco a poco pequeñas casi imperceptibles contracciones tomaban lugar dentro de su vientre.

Natsuki esperó hasta que creyó que la lubricación era suficiente, fijo su vista en el rostro de la domadora esperando detectar cualquier mueca de dolor, ya que los rojos irises se encontraban tapados por los párpados.

Se sostuvo en su antebrazo izquierdo y con su mano derecha guió sus miembro, a como hace tiempo lo hiciera en el baño sólo que en ésta ocasión sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, lo acercó hasta que la punta separara un poco los labios mayores, Shizuru se removió al contacto, Natsuki esperó a que se tranquilizara y siguió el camino para penetrarla completamente, cuando el pene estuvo a mitad del camino, la bestia no pudo reprimir un sonoro gemido de lo placentero y regocijante que se sentía el adentrarse en Shizuru.

-Te amo – susurró en su oreja y la domadora gimió juntando sus cejas.

Natsuki se detuvo.

-¿Quieres que pare? – Le preguntó cuando vio que al parecer le estaba molestando. Shizuru abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con gran preocupación por parte de su esposa, sacudió la cabeza negando, si bien la intromisión se sentía extraña, era algo que deseaba hacer, deseaba que Natsuki la sintiera la quería escuchar gemir como hacía unos momentos, quería que la hiciera suya.

-Tómame Natsuki – Fue la única oración lógica que se formó en su mente.

La bestia exhaló aire y abarcó lo que restaba provocándole un respingo y una arqueada de espalda a la domadora.

Lo cual era ultra sensual.

Repasó con la yema de sus dedos la curvas de la cintura a la cadera y, comenzó el movimiento instintivo de vaivén, besó el cuello y clavó una suave mordida allí.

-~ _Ouh Suki_… - Shizuru se mordía el labio inferior y se dejaba llevar, hacer y deshacer.

Natsuki seguía lentamente penetrándola, sintiendo como su miembro apartaba las paredes interiores de su esposa, la sentía toda alrededor de ella. Eso la estaba volviendo loca, y si continuaba así, terminaría mucho más pronto que Shizuru, tomó bocanadas de aire. Era la primera vez que hacían esto y la domadora debía quedar satisfecha.

Se hincó en la cama y movió las piernas de la domadora para que quedaran flexionadas, sus manos las posó sobre sus rodillas mientras empujaba y se retiraba suavemente, sonidos de chacualeo hace rato que cortaban el ambiente silencioso de la noche.

Hoy Natsuki probaría todo lo que pudiera.

Se salió completamente, Shizuru abrió los ojos, la volvió a penetrar con fuerza completamente de un solo jalón, Shizuru apretó los párpados, se salió completamente de nuevo y con fuerza volvió a entrar, siempre tomando sus bocanadas de aire, una vena ya le pulsaba en la sien.

Acomodándose blancas piernas en los hombros, embarro su cuerpo con el de Shizuru sin salirse completamente, lidiaba de manera incesante acelerando el paso, cada vez más rápido y con menos espacio entra cada entrada.

_-~ Natsuki~_ - Gemía la domadora estrujando una almohada que tenía cerca, mordiéndola de vez en cuando a falta del hombro de su esposa.

Natsuki se separó y la acomodó de bruces para después penetrarla otra vez, en la agitación del momento Shizuru subió sus caderas despegándolas de la cama y quedando apoyada en sus rodillas, mientras que la parte alta de su cuerpo, el pecho y cara seguían recostados sobre las sábanas; sosteniéndola de la cintura Natsuki iba y venía con fuerza y rápido.

-_Aah ah ah ah ~_ Shizuru. – Gemía y sentía su interior arder, cerró los ojos y su cara la alzó hacia el techo dejándose seducir por las sensaciones. Cuando volvió su vista a la cama, vio rojas pupilas contemplándola desde su posición inferior, sus caninos crecieron y aprisionando los brazos de Shizuru apretó el ritmo, las continuas penetraciones provocaban sonido húmedos y ambas se sentían a segundos del orgasmo.

_-~ Uuuuuh~_ - Natsuki sentía su interior contraerse y relajarse así también distinguía el interior de su esposa, aprisionar con fuerza su miembro de manera convulsiva y, escuchaba un grito ahogado de Shizuru.

-_Mhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~_ - Shizuru mordió más fuerte la almohada mientras sentía como involuntariamente pronunciaba más la concavidad de su espalda, sintió como descendía su vientre tocando ligeramente las sábanas por las fuertes contracciones que tenía, y era como si sus ojos (que estaban cerrados fuerte) quisieran irse de lado se sentía a punto de perder capacidad cognitiva y las ramificaciones nerviosas en su cerebro liberaban algo que le daba mucho placer e inevitablemente le hacía sonreír y al mismo tiempo le liberaba una lagrimilla en los rabillos de cada uno de sus ojos.

Después de que pasado lo más fuerte del efecto, reconoció la voz de Natsuki gimiendo y luego sintió el cuerpo sobre el suyo, al parecer se encontraba desvalijada de cualquier pizca de fuerza y se había dejado caer sobre ella, unos segundo y estaba rolando a un lado de la cama y saliéndose. Un último respingo al sentir como el pene abandonaba su interior, volviendo a su dimensión normal. Porque ESO no era chico.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxx **

Se acostó de lado observando los ojos cerrados y la amplia sonrisa de Natsuki, evidentemente aún disfrutando del efecto.

Cuando la bestia abrió los ojos, también se recostó sobre su costado frente a Shizuru. Le acarició la mejilla acomodándole unas hebras de cabello detrás de la oreja y besando su nariz.

La domadora con algo de pereza en la voz, debido al gran gasto de energía, dijo:

-Tenemos que hacerlo otra vez - Natsuki rió asombrada, pero casi inmediatamente se acercó a besarla profundamente.

…

…

…

* * *

En su cuarto Homura Nagi caminaba de un lado a otro, se sentía desesperado y es que desde el incidente en la mazmorra sentía los ojos de casi todo el reino en él.

No tenía un solo momento en que alguien no le estuviera observando fijamente, la construcción por supuesto, se había detenido de manera indefinida.

-_Toc toc toc_ ~ – Tocaron a su puerta sacándolo del ensimismamiento.

Giró la manija para encontrarse con uno de los guardias que tenía un rollo en la mano.

-Para usted – Le entregó el papel y se dio la media vuelta no diciendole nada más.

Nagi lo abrió allí mismo, sus ojos se exorbitaron.

-Citatorio, presentarse en el juzgado al medio día de mañana, para… de no presentarse será considerado ¡Desacato! – Leyó y al final gritó.

Cerró la puerta con un golpe y comenzó a alistar una pequeña maleta, tenía que encontrar una forma de salirse de allí ¡Maldita la hora en que había aceptado trabajar para Tomoe!

-¡Maldita maldita mujer! – Tiró la ropa que acababa de acomodar y en ataque de pánico se jaló de los cabellos.

-Calma Nagi respira. – Se hablaba para tranquilizarce y en unos segundo tomaba cualquier cosa de valor a su alcance acomodándola en la pequeña maleta, cuando estuvo llena se vistió en su capa y caminó hacia la salida de la habitación cuando estuvo fuera se topó con otro guardia.

-¿Iba a algún lado? – Le preguntó en tono socarrón.

-A decir verdad sí. – Alzó su delicada mano y el casco que portaba la bestia se estrelló contra el muro más cercano dejando al guardia inconsciente, el muro desquebrajado y un gran ruido, comenzó a correr por los pasillos buscando los rincones menos iluminados para poder pasar desapercibido. No funcionaría por muchos tiempo con las bestias, así que debía de aprovechar el elemento sorpresa.

Camino hasta entre los arbustos y después de unos minutos dio con la casa del peón que le asistía. Entró maleando el cerrojo de la puerta.

- Sabía que vendrías – Le espanto la voz de su compinche. Podía deducir que estaba sentado debido al sonido de su voz, porque la casa estaba totalmente en penumbras, una vela hizo espacio en la oscuridad.

-Supongo que diré: Lo vi escapando y tuve que detenerlo. – Mostró una estaca entre sus manos y a la vista de Nagi que poniendo dos y dos juntos, estaba incrédulo por la vuelta de los acontecimientos.

-¿Desde cuándo sabias que me citarían? Le preguntó con un tono chillón.

El peón sonrió acentuando las arrugas en su cara ensombrecida por el titilar de la llama de la vela.

-Dos días. – Nagi alzó sus manos tratando de sentir algún tipo de metal que pudiese utilizar.

-_Ahahaha_~ - Rió maliciosamente – Tuve dos días para planearlo, el único pedazo de metal era el del pequeño cerrojo. – Azotó la madera en su mano, su rostro se transformó en iracundo.

Tiró un golpe con la enorme estaca acestándolo en el costado al manejador.

Con una súbita pérdida de aire en sus pulmones y aún presa del asombro, Nagi se llevo las manos a los lados y dentro de su capa, se dobló y se quedó hincado viendo a su pronto victimario mientras aspiraba luchando por algo de respiración.

-Un placer trabajar contigo. – Alzó por encima de su cabeza la estaca con la punta, rudimentariamente trabajada, hacia el manejador. – Pero será mejor si ahora nos separamos. – Bajó sus manos con toda la fuerza que tenía, se escuchó en la penumbra de la noche un aullido ahogado probablemente por la sangre.

…

…

…

* * *

Los sirvientes de Tomoe la rodeaban mientras le servían hacendosamente, una le colocaba uvas en la boca y otra de ellas le soplaba con un gran abanico manual.

Tomoe estaba pensando más bien estaba repasando en su mente los eventos del día ¿Cómo una mujer tan inteligente como Shizuru Podía soportar la compañía sudorosa y pestilente de una bestia?

Sacudió la cabeza, mientras se incorporaba de su sillón.

-Largo – Sus sirvientes dejaron la sala en segundos.

-Tendré que adelantar los planes. – Murmuro alzando una copa repujada hasta la altura de sus ojos. – Las bestias aman los banquetes. – clamó y despúes comenzó a carcajearse

Sus sirvientes se venían entre ellos, nada bueno podía estar planeando su ama.

…

…

…

* * *

Tate Yuuichi escupía mientras veía su rostro demacrado en el pequeño espejo que tenía el único baño del hostal donde se encontraba. Nagi aún no se había comunicado con él.

-Esto no me gusta. – Replicó mientras se enjuagaba la cara con agua fresca. – Le tamborilearon la puerta.

-¡Abra maldita sea! ¡Lleva horas ahí! – Le gritaba una voz masculina desde afuera.

Con sumo disgusto se colocó su pañuelo en el rostro cubriendolo en gran parte, para ocultarlo de los cazarecompenzas y soldados, salió del baño caminando hacia su cuarto.

En la única mesa de la habitación tenía desordenados infinidad de papeles, reportes de guerra, mapas y estadísticos que había comprado con el poco dinero que le había dejado Homura, analizaba todo y se talló la cabeza; seguro sus propiedades ya habían sido incautadas, su ejército desmantelado y sus documentos revisados y eso sí que era un problema, escritos detallados de su plan de insurrección; se talló el temple.

Estaba ., destruido, aniquilado totalmente, sin dinero, sin aliados (Nagi no servía para nada) sin dónde ir. Cómo todo se habían tornado tan mal ¡Ah sí! ¡El idiota de Nagi!

Se derrumbó en la silla junto a la mesa, desacomodando unos papeles en el proceso y algunos de ellos se cayeron hacia el piso pero uno solo fue a parar a su pierna, lo tomo entre sus manos con una mueca de "a punto de llorar" y comenzó a leerlo sólo porque sí.

-Fincas vendidas… - Comenzó a leer el estadístico de bienes fijos de uno de sus aliados económicos, eso antes de que muriera misteriosamente. – Últimamente todo se había vendido a una sola persona. – Siguió leyendo y un brillo apareció en sus ojos – Una fiel detractora de Kuga Natsuki… - Se levanto con papel en mano mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-¿Qué tengo que perder? – Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a apilar los documentos en una valija.

-Creo que realizaré una visita a la feudal Marguerite. – Repasó con la vista una última vez la habitación, cuidando de no olvidar nada y después salió de esta con rumbo definido.

* * *

gracias por sus comentarios:

Anonimo: ¿Qué ondita? Yo acá nomás

Natsuki261093: Saludos, ya no esperaras más el futanari.

Jansgely: Saludos

Izanagi87: Quién sabe que le pasará a Kenji, creo que esta historia necesita drama~

Paganwood: Esta vez akira no estaba por allí para molestar.

ScAnDaL1Love: Tomo tiene sus días de maldad contados, que bueno que te guste la historia.

Lucky: Espero que sea tolerable para ti la inclusión de futanari en la historia, al menos tienes la opción de pasartelo sin perder el hilo.

dudiduuduu: ~ Dudiduuduu dudiduuduu dudiduuduu, es muy distrayente tu nick ¿Sabías? Ya está para que tu tarea salga al 100

Nidias: Let's go!

Marcedhampir777: Consumaron con todas las de la ley.

DarKagura: Hey deberías poner atención en clases... pero sí es por leer mi fic, pueeeees...

Ian.23: Hahahah ~ me gusto tu comentario ¡Sí las mellizas!

Sammy: Hahahah~ Lo siento pero spy muy sacona para esas películas, pero ya veremos que hacer con tomoe.

DarkSoul: Que bueno que te sirva de des estresante la historia.

Deathangell: Otra vez el primer comentario, pobre tu hermano, pero vamos nada de lo que no se pueda recuperar ¿No? :P

* * *

..

* * *

Nota: El futanari traté de hacerlo ligero espero les haya gustado el capitulo.


	18. Chapter 18

BUENOOOOO... ESTE CAPITULO ES MAS BIEN INFORMATIVO, PODRÍA DECIR QUE ES LA PREPARACIÓN PARA EL GRAN FINAL.

ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN.

POR CIERTO, EL OTRO CAPITULO NO ESTOY SEGURA CUÁNDO LO TENDRÉ, YA QUE ESTOY EN UNA CARRERA CONTRA EL TIEMPO PARA VIAJAR A LA CD DE MÉXICO. Y NO PODRÉ ESCRIBIR TAL VEZ EN DOS SEMANAS, ALGO ASÍ. HARÉ TODO LO POSIBLE, POR SUPUESTO.

* * *

¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que comencé a caminar? – Se preguntaba el conde Yuuichi enjugándose el sudor de la frente, caminando casi arrastrando los pies en medio de un páramo, se quitó el pañuelo que le cubría parte de la cara, en un franco arranque de fastidio.

-¡Malditos! – Gritó con los brazos alzados, en una de sus manos el pañuelo que era mecido por una ráfaga de viento. – Malditos todos – Repitió esta vez con voz suave, bajó sus manos y la cabeza, atolondrado por el incesante sol.

-~ _Ahahahaha_~ - Comenzó a reírse y reanudo su camino.

Debido a que el dinero se lo había gastado en cartografías, reportes y hospedaje, la única forma de entrevistarse con la feudal Marguerite era caminando hasta el reino de los domadores, que en realidad no estaba demasiado lejos pero tomando en cuenta que de seguro su rostro estaba dibujado en panfletos de "se busca", decidió tomar el camino menos vigilado y, por consecuencia, más largo.

Solamente estaba seguro de algo, más de un día llevaba en camino porque ya había dormitado en la fría noche, con nada alrededor que le sirviera de escudo contra el clima.

Observó el cielo en busca de la estrella que le servía de brújula para su destino, aún seguía en el camino correcto y ahora sentía tan seca y rasposa su garganta que hubiese arrancado la mano de quien fuese que tuviese un poco de agua. Cayó de rodillas exhausto observando lo que le faltaba recorrer.

-Malditas. – Susurró con el viento, pensando en Fujino y kuga las perpetradoras de todas sus desgracias. Con seña de disgusto nuevas energías le llegaron, pensando en cómo acabaría con esas dos.

-Esperen… ya verán. – Continuó con ímpetu y la noche le llego, solo se detuvo a recuperar el aliento, su estómago resintiendo la falta de alimento, de agua, su piel resquebrajada en otras palabras estaba jodido… pero tenía una meta.

Y la alcanzó, después de alucinaciones y a punto de perder la razón llegó a la entrada sureste del reino de los domadores, afortunadamente las regiones fronterizas contaban con bebederos para los inmigrantes, corrió apresurado hasta las tarjas más bien destinadas para animales de carga y se tiró en el agua mientras que a dos manos saciaba su sed para después lavarse la cara y el cabello, exhaló aliviado y observó los alrededores nadie a la vista.

Debía ser una señal de los dioses, estaban de su lado.

Se quitó camisa y pantalón y terminó de quitarle la suciedad en las piedras machacando las ropas, la exprimió y tendió después tomó lugar en el piso techado y se dispuso a tomar una pequeña siesta.

Cuando despertó el cielo estaba de tonalidades moradas y su ropas seca, vistiéndose tuvo un afortunado encuentro con una recién brotada mata de naranjo, con sus energías renovadas pudo conjurar sus poderes para crecer un fruto de dicha planta. Sí, los dioses estaban de su lado.

…

…

…

* * *

Marguerite estaba observando uno de los jardines en su recién adquirida finca, tomando nota de lo que quería quitar y qué pondría en su lugar, posando sus dedos sobre unos rosales los redujo a cenizas.

-Marguerite san – Le llamó la voz de una persona en la que había perdido interés hace rato ya, esperó un poco más a que la otra de nuevo iniciara la conversación debido a que no sabía a qué atenerse.

-Han ocurrido eventos muy desafortunados. – Continuó la otra persona y me he visto obligado a dejar todo lo que conseguí atrás. Es por eso que estoy aquí me pongo a tu disposición a como están las cosas sé que te serviré.

-¿Servirme? – Preguntó en tono neutral – No necesito de tu "ayuda" la última vez no hiciste más que entorpecer mis asuntos.

-Las cosas no salieron adecuadas a lo que planeamos, pero… - Esperó unos segundos y camino hasta estar a un lado de Tomoe. – Con lo que planeas hacer necesitas manos extras.

-¿Lo que planeo hacer? – Preguntó irritada de la presencia. -¿De qué estás hablando?-

– Fujino san no dejará un segundo el lado de la bestia, lo que planeas hacer, necesitarás un lugar privado en el mismo palacio.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Tú conoces ese lugar perfecto? – Se viró encarando a la figura.

-Así es, he realizado muchos trabajos en este castillo sé por dónde ir hasta las mazmorras del antiguo clan.

-Las que están selladas. – Comentó irritada la feudal.

-Por un lado sí están selladas, pero hay una forma de acceder a ellas y yo la sé. –

Me pregunto cómo es que obtienes toda ésta clase de información, siempre pertinente… para ti claro. – Ambos se miraban de frente, tratando de adivinarle el pensamiento al otro.

-Esta fue cortesía del conde Yuuichi era su plan inicial encerrar allí a la realeza.

-¿Conde Yuuchi _~ hum~_? – Tomoe recapituló en un momento todo lo que había escuchado de él. – Encerrado con las bestias, se descubrió su complot para tomar el poder, todos sus papeles confiscados, los soldados ya deben estar enterados de estas mazmorras.

-No si el conde nunca lo escribió; era la pieza clave del golpe de estado, algo tan importante no lo dejó escrito.

Tomoe paseó un momento considerando los pros y los contras, había escuchado que esas cárceles eran tan antiguas que las puertas eran de maderas y las extrañas bisagras de concreto y todo el lugar construido en roca. En otras palabras muy poco metal para malear.

-Bien, cuéntame de esta idea tuya Homura Nagi. –

…

…

…

* * *

La mañana llegó muy acogedora para el matrimonio que yacía entre las sábanas, amarradas como un nudo de marinero.

Desnudas sólo tapándose lo necesario con las ropas de la cama Natsuki y Shizuru se negaban a comenzar el día. Abrazadas la una de la otra seguían resistiéndose a despertar.

La bestias por su parte estaba muy cómoda abrazando de la cintura a Shizuru, podía sentirle respirar en su cuello y el aroma de su cabello le rebosaba la nariz, esto era el paraíso; hasta que…

Shizuru comenzó a removerse entre sus brazos, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, y distinguió cómo trataba zafar sus manos en la cintura y liberarse de sus brazos.

-¿A dónde vas? – Semi gruñó con ojos cerrados y tono adormilado. Shizuru se volvió a acomodar a como estaban antes pero ahora le peinaba el cabello con sus dedos y besaba su frente intermitentemente.

-Debemos levantarnos Natsuki, ya es tarde. – Le susurró al oído.

-No me importa – Gruñó un poquillo más fuerte y apretó más el abrazo, no pensaba soltar a su esposa por nada del mundo. En el aire viajo la risilla de la domadora.

-_Ara~_ Natsuki, pero hoy es la clausura del festival debemos… -

-_Tch tch tch~_ - La silenció agitando su dedo índice de un lado a otro, seguía con los ojos cerrados y sin más explicación hundió el rostro en su cuello.

_-~Ara, ara~_ - Exclamó Shizuru, dejó escapar un suspiro y comenzó a dibujar círculos en la blanca piel de la dormilona, Natsuki ronroneó satisfecha con la atención, después de todo era culpa de su esposa que se durmieran tan tarde en la noche ¡Y dicen que las bestias somos lujuriosos, porrrrfavor!

– ¿Recuerdas lo último que pasó cuando nos encontramos con Yuuki san en los pasillos por levantarnos al mismo tiempo que ella? ¿Quieres que se repita? – Trataba de negociar, Natsuki gruñó con insatisfacción, desde que el oráculo se había aparecido en el reino, se había comportado como un verdadero dolor de trasero para ella, siempre criticando todo, justamente cuando Shizuru desaparecía de su lado, tentando a la bestia para que hiciera un show.

Abrió los ojos topándose con los de su esposa que le sonreía entretenida ante su desplante diurno.

-Estas a punto de reírte Shizuru, qué es ahora ¿Tengo saliva? – Se soltaba y rodaba quedando sobre su espalda, mientras limpiaba su boca con el antebrazo; Con Shizuru más vale estar seguros.

-Nada de eso, hoy Natsuki rompió la regla de amanecer babeada. – Bromeó

-Grrrr~ Lo estoy dudando, conociéndote igual y me pusiste agua para acusarme de salivar demasiado. – Natsuki se desperezó estirando sus extremidades dejando salir un ~ _juuu_~ mientras lo hacía.

-Y… ¿Cuál es la agenda?- Preguntaba acomodándose en posición sentada, apoyando la espalda en el cabezal de la cama, Shizuru la imitó.

-Desayuno real. Plática real. Comida Real y banquete real.

-¿Realmente? – Decía Natsuki imitando el tono y acento de la domadora.

-_Ara_~ casi completas mi curso de buenas maneras y lenguaje adecuado.

- ~ _Ojojojo_~ Palabras fuertes ¿Y dices que yo soy la _ikezu_? Mi mujer no me tiene respeto, debo de establecer mi autoridad. – Decía en tono bromista mientras se movía hacia Shizuru gateando.

-Tenemos que alistarnos – Le decía retrocediendo media sentada y meneando su dedo índice de un lado al otro. -¡Natsuki! – Gritó cuando la tomó de los brazos y la tumbaba en la cama subiéndosele. Recibió un beso de piquito.

-¿En verdad tenemos qué? – Preguntaba la bestia con esperanza en sus ojos, Shizuru le acaricio el rostro mientras asentía.

-Tenemos que. – A la respuesta que le dio, Natsuki soltó un dramático suspiro, se levantó de la cama con un puchero y le extendió la mano a la domadora para ayudarla a levantarse.

…

…

…

* * *

-¡Vaya nos honran con su presencia! – Exclamó Nao cuando vio aparecer a Natsuki en el salón donde desayunaban, Shizuru había sido detenida unos pasos antes para ajustar algunos detalles de la clausura y sin aguantar más el hambre la bestia se adelantó.

-Embajadora – Gruñó palmeándose la cara.

Nao se sentó en uno de los lugares designados a los invitados, Natsuki también tomó su lugar en la mesa mientras ordenaba a un sirviente comenzar con el desayuno.

-Shizuru no tarda en arribar. – Comentaba indicando que también trajeran su desayuno.

-¿Arribar? – Decía Nao entretenida – Si que te han educado cachorrito, aún recuerdo cuando lo único que decías era ~ _Grrrrr_~ ó ~ _Mmmm_~… Dime ¿Ya aprendiste a dar la patita? – Natsuki se puso colorada, apartó su silla en un arranque violento, tirándola mientras daba pasos hacía el oráculo. Nao tragó saliva.

-Natsuki – La detuvo la voz de Shizuru quien acababa de llegar al lugar. Shizuru le envió una mirada asesina a Nao haciendo que le fuera difícil el respirar. – Buenos días Nao san. - Continuó mientras se sentaba en su lugar, lo mismo que Natsuki.

-Buenos días – Contestó la pelirroja casi inaudiblemente.

Sirvieron los platillos y el desayuno corría en silencio. Nao probó el vino dispuesto y murmuro en apreciación.

-Excelente, Cerezas y aroma varietal a tabaco. Cuerpo fuerte y no demasiado seco, justo como me gustan. – Nao hacía observaciones.

-Nao san es muy eficaz describiendo la composición del vino. – Comentaba Shizuru que justo recordaba una leyenda urbana de los oráculos. – Dicen que la gente originaria de Zerzura, puede distinguir los elementos de cualquier producto con sólo degustarlo o tocarlo ¿Es verdad eso?

-Por favor Fujino… san, intentos de demeritar nuestra audacia. –

-_Prrrf_~ - Natsuki no pudo evitar soltar un sonido de incredulidad.-

-Escuché que está listo todo para la clausura – Seguía Nao, ignorando a la bestia.

Shizuru estaba muy tentada a, igualmente ignorar al oráculo (Nadie ignoraba a su Natsuki) pero su plan no se llevó a cabo porque en ese momento aparecía el comité organizador, anunciando el inicio de las festividades.

Cuando las regentes se presentaron a todo el reino, la gente comenzó a vitorearlas, en los días de la feria los domadores pudieron conocer un poco más a la nueva integrante de la realeza, muchos le tomaron aprecio rápido y sólo unos pocos seguían en contra de la unión de castas, y era por eso que parecía una paradoja que Tomoe Marguerite estuviese a un lado de las dos reinas, sonriendo y saludando a los ciudadanos.

-Fue una excelente idea Shizuru, este evento. – Le comentaba muy cerca de ella, Natsuki la miraba con recelo debatiendo entre si le arrancaba un brazo o la empujaba accidentalmente.

-En efecto Marguerite San. – Le contestó más por protocolo que por otra cosa, solo debía aguantar la clausura y después de esto las intrigas que la feudal farfullara serían desechadas en un segundo por cualquier persona que de casualidad las escuchara.

-Aunque las carretas de las bestias, agrietaron las calles principales. – Comentó con un dedo en la barbilla como pensando muy objetivamente. – Debieron tomar la terracería, pero supongo que no se les debe exigir demasiado – Le sonreía a la domadora.

-_Mmmph_~ y tardar dos días más de viaje, muy sensato, además ya era necesario un revestimiento a la entrada principal. – Comentaba Natsuki, que no había hecho caso de lo que le aconsejara su esposa y esto era "ignórala" simplemente no podía ignorar esos comentarios.

Shizuru miraba entre su esposa y la feudal, era el pan de todos los días desde que esas dos se habían encontrado, escucharlas pelear por una mosca que había pasado, le estaba drenando las energías y por más que le pedía a Natsuki que no la tomara en cuenta, simplemente parecía no escucharla.

Terminó la ceremonia donde se agradecía a los dioses patronos de las ciudades principales, y se daba paso al último día de feria, los mercaderes hacían ofertas increíbles y los domadores cerraban tratos. Después de un obligado paseo entre las masas Shizuru se excusaba para tener un momento de calidad con su Natsuki antes del gran banquete que tendrían en la noche, los organizadores era las bestias que llevaban a cabo los eventos de la casa Kuga, era éxito garantizado.

Tomoe Marguerite igualmente se retiró del lugar, en cuanto el objeto de sus deseos se retiró. Tenía que ajustar unos detalles, como afinando las cuerdas de un violín. Se debía preparar para esta noche.

-Hola Tomoe Chan. – Le saludaba el manejador quien estaba recostado en uno de los sillones que la biblioteca de la feudal tenían, estaba entretenido leyendo un libro, Tomoe no contestó el saludo y fue directo a la ventana del lugar.

-¿Está todo listo? – Le preguntó

-Más que listo, la entrada está despejada y ya revise el camino más de cinco veces, nadie te verá. –

-Bien. – Se viró y observó detenidamente a su compañía. – Que horrible cicatrices tienes. – Dijo con tono de asco y exasperación.

-Un pequeño precio por estar aún vivo. –

-Ah sí la historia de cómo lograste sobrevivir a una muerte inminente, muy lindo… - Dejó de hablar porque divisó una figura en el jardín que corría. - ¿Qué rayos?

Nagi se levanto de su lugar y observó también por la ventana, sólo que él sí reconoció a la figura.

-¿Tate Yuuichi? –

-¿Ese es el conde?- Preguntó Tomoe divertida – Parece un vagabundo.

-Sí… - Ambos seguían viendo cómo el conde corría de un arbusto a otro tratando de que no lo descubrieran, Tomoe solicitó dos tazas de té mientras apostaban cómo creían que el conde trataría de entrar en la mansión.

-Yuuichi no es de trepar árboles. – Decía Nagi después de que Tomoe lo propusiera, ambos miraron con asombro cómo crecía enredaderas en la pared para poder escalarla. – Bueno eso no lo pensamos.

Cuando casi alcanzaba la ventana Tate pensó en subir la vista y se topó con que la feudal le observaba junto con Nagi.

Al ver al manejador Tate casi cae, afortunadamente recuperó el agarre en las enredaderas.

-¡Tú! – Le gritó dando los últimos pasos hacía la ventana, cuando estuvo en la orilla de esta agarró a Nagi por el cuello, tratando de ahorcarlo.

-¡Muere, muere! ¡Por qué no te mueres! – Le gritaba repetidamente en la cara, escupiéndosela en el proceso, mientras que le apretujaba el cuello, Nagi no podía hablar a falta de oxígeno y jalaba de la manga de la feudal por ayuda.

-Ya, ya. – Tomoe llamó la atención del conde. – Qué se supone que hace aquí, puedo llamar a los guardias en seguida. – Tate sosegó sus movimientos. – Será mejor que termine de entrar conde. – Le indicó.

Las tres figuras se hicieron paso en la habitación acomodándose.

-¿A qué debo su interrupción en mi casa? – Preguntaba Tomoe con taza en mano.

- He venido a ofrecer mi ayuda…-

-¿Otro? – Tomoe se talló el temple, exasperada, fatigada y molesta. – No me interesa qué creas que puedes hacer, sé que odias a las bestias igual que yo. – Tate asintió vehementemente – Los tres esperaremos, hoy por la noche tendremos tiempo suficiente para vengarnos de Kuga Natsuki.

Debido a que era buscados, Nagi y Tate se quedarían encerrados en la mansión principal de Tomoe, ella por su parte debía de hacer otras apariciones los planes se habían modificado debido a la anexión de otra persona, pero de una manera u otra hoy sería el día, iba cavilando sus fantasías asesinas cuando chocó con alguien en el pasillo.

-¡Cuidado! – Gritaron ambas al unísono. Tomeo y Nao se quedaron viendo un rato, hasta que el oráculo sintió de nuevo su piel caliente.

-¡Malditaaaa bestia! – Dijo fuerte, importándole poco la presencia de un noble. –Esa kuga juro por Dios… - Seguía murmurando y comenzaba a retirarse.

-¿Kuga Natsuki? – Perguntó Tomoe inocentemente, Nao se detuvo y de nuevo la ojeó. –

-¿Hay alguien más en esta castillo igual de… torpe? – Preguntó con su sonrisa viciada y recordando cómo le había derramado café "_accidentalmente_".

Tomoe lo pensó un momento, pensó que siempre le gustaba hablar mal de Natsuki.

-Estaríamos mejor si ella no estuviera. – Cotejó las aguas de rumores que venían con el viento, la rivalidad eterna de esas dos.

Nao movió la nariz como percibiendo algo en el aire y se aventuró.

-Estaríamos mejor si alguien le pone una correa y le enseña que su lugar no está en la mesa. – Lo dijo mordazmente, detestaba a Natsuki, esa despreocupada, tonta, despistada, fiel, hermosa bestia. Se detuvo en las paradojas de su pensamiento.

-Eso sería lo mínimo, Nao san. – Tomoe se acercó a ella y la miró intensamente. – Zerzura y los domadores siempre han tenido buenas relaciones ¿Qué aportan las bestias a esa ecuación? nada, deberíamos borrarlas del mapa simplemente.

Nao trastabilló y hasta se fue de cara contra el piso, mentalmente claro, en apariencia seguía ecuánime como si le hubieses dicho,_ hoy es martes._

Se acercó como queriendo contarle un secreto a la feudal, si algo tenía era que sabía cómo pelear las batallas, sabía que la fortuna de su país no era gratis, si no por saber esperar el momento preciso de acción y lo más importante "tener toda la información posible".

-Sería espléndido que el mundo fuese mejor ¿No cree? – Habló ambiguo, para dejar en el aire la sensación de que temía revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Tomoe soltó su risita.

-No tienes que ser tímida, las bestias deben ser exterminadas tal como las plagas.

-Si tan sólo tuviésemos un insecticida contra ellos. – Comentó y se hecho la carcajada imaginándose una Natsuki cucaracha corriendo despavorida por su vida.

-O un veneno… - Continuó Tomoe, ahora Nao sabía que la feudal pensaba algo concreto.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS

Izanagi87: Jeje Nagi está vivo, ya sabrás cómo lo logró.

Fierainquieta: Excelente que te haya gustado lo que escribí de futanarí.

Paganwood: Nada bueno planea Tomoe de hecho, bueno a cambiar teclado. :P

Scandal1love: Hahaha~ Tenía que especificar que no era chico, simplemente no podía dejar esa parte sin especificar ¿y por qué eso de Shizuru que te dicen?

Ruthyx: Me encantan los comentarios de ustedes dos y como se pelean, que bueno que te gustó el capitulo, y las descripciones.

Deathangell: Aaaah~ Natsuki, quién no querría repetir ¿Verdad? Lo siento pero Nagi se salvó.

Nidias: Gracias, gracias. Espero te guste este.

Luky: Ya ves te reivindiqué en el género, que bueno que regresaste con los comentarios.

Ian.23: No, no era chico. Si ya casi casi el final.

Rocka 2226: Gracias por el coentario.

Marcedhampir777: Muchas gracias por tu espléndido comentario.

Darksoul: Quién sabe, mejor no nos arriesguemos y sigue comentando.

Lonewolfrebel: Ya vez que sí que lo escribí.

The lady black cat: ¿Muy soft? eso quiere decir que no te gustó :'( ... ¡Hey fuiste el primer comentario del capitulo anterior! ;D

* * *

¡Ah sí! No revisé el capitulo, tenía tantas ganas...

De subirlo que ya no lo chequé...¡Disculpenmeeeee por favor, si encuentran errores!


	19. Chapter 19

DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, PERO ESTAS FECHAS QUE PASARON SE VUELVEN COMO UN LIMBO PARA LA MAYORÍA DE LAS ACTIVIDADES QUE NO TENGAN QUE VER CON CENA, BAILE Y REGALOS.

...

...

...

Nao se encontraba en su habitación, estaba ida en introspección, recordaba las palabras quemantes de Tomoe, la insinuación de algún accidente a la regidora de las bestias.

Primero había sonreído recordando aquella noche cuando casi muere por asfixia en manos de Kuga Natsuki, pero después de haber entrado a su recámara otro recuerdo se coló en su mente. Recordó cuando la bestia la había levantado del suelo y la había cargado por los pasillos, recordó que a pesar de querer parecer tosca Natsuki tomaba muchas consideraciones.

-…Aún conmigo. – Se notó aquella vez, que la bestia estaba muy preocupada por no aplicar más fuerza a su cuerpo relativamente más pequeño, cómo la había tomado por la cintura, cómo su mano excitante de hacerla sentir incómoda ¿Por qué era tan endemoniadamente noble? Una persona así nunca aceptaría un _affaire - nunca aceptaría nada conmigo - _pensó triste y con la conciencia remordiéndole las entrañas, con ese aroma que le seguía los talones siempre por donde iba, con ese sonrojo que le pintaba los cachetes cada vez que se daba cuenta que alguien le miraba de manera interesada. Una persona que nunca demostraba interés en los temas de amor, que nunca le había dado una segunda mirada hasta que le alzó la voz aquella vez en una de las reuniones diplomáticas, esa vez le miró directo a los ojos y desde que comenzaron sus altercados Natsuki nunca le confundió de nuevo el nombre.

Era torturante y patético y ahora había aceptado a la feudal que si de ella dependiera ya se hubiese terminado el reinado de la bestia.

Nao se talló el temple y sus ojos se aguaron un poco. Se sintió un poco asfixiada y aflojándose en cuello decidió salir a caminar por los derredores.

Cuando la embajadora salió un remolino de viento le hizo querer abrigarse más, como el bullicio de la feria le molestaba decidió que el paseo sería exactamente en la dirección opuesta del tumulto como caminaba sumergida en pensar no notó la diferencia del paisaje, estaba en alguna parte alejada donde no se había tratado el monte y la mala hierba, sin iluminación, de pronto le pareció todo muy tenebroso giró en sus talones y comenzó a caminar de regreso, escuchó un pequeño zigzageo entre la maleza y su corazón emprendió la carrera, empezó por sentir pánico desmedido no veía por dónde regresar a la masa de paseantes y todo parecía malévolo a su alrededor.

-Hola… lindura. – Una voz baja le hizo parar en seco. Cualquier cosa que fuese asemejaba a un siseo de serpiente. Nao decidió que lo más prudente era ignorar la voz y continuar caminando, y así lo hizo.

Caminando unos pasos el silencio se apoderó del lugar de nueva cuenta, respiró aliviada…

-Esas no son maneras de una señorita. – Otra voz le hizo detenerse de nuevo.

-Díselo a quién le importe. – Espetó Nao de manera ruda encarando a los bromistas.

-A nosotros nos importa – El que siseaba al hablar contestó mientras gestionaba a Nao a ver a su alrededor, cinco hombres pudo contar.

-¿Qué quieren? – Para su desgracia, el oráculo no puedo contener el nerviosismo en su voz, tenía una premonición de lo que estos hombres querían y nada podía hacer para evitarlo.

-Tú. – Le contestó quien de seguro era el líder, mientras la rodeaba y la miraba lascivamente, se mojaba los labios mientras se acercaba por detrás de ella. Nao sintió que su cuerpo temblaba de manera incontrolable como cuando uno tiene mucho frío.

-Tranquila… te va a gustar. – Le dijo la misma persona mientras jugaba con las puntas de su cabello.

Otro miembro del grupo se adelanto a tomarle la muñeca

-¡No! – Gritó Nao y los hombres comenzaron a reír descaradamente, todos se acercaron a ella y mientras uno le tomaba el otro brazo, otro le cogía la pierna.

-Pero que linda niña. – Uno opinaba mientras tomaba un bonche de su pelo y lo olía, Nao comenzó a patalear y a gritar por ayuda, lo que le valió un jalón de cabello.

-Cállate perra. – En ese momento todos los hombres se volvieron iguales, eran todos unos mismo en su mente sólo concebía el número de pares de mano, que trabajaban en sus ropas, estrujando con su cinturón. Gritó otra vez y le acomodaron una cachetada que le hizo sangrar el labio.

Un golpe en el estomago le hizo perder el aliento y la esperanza…

_~ zuuuum ~ ~ Aaaarg ~ _

Escuchó primero un corte de viento y después un grito que se alejaba, luego el sonido de un objeto cayendo pesadamente. Nao no podía ver qué pasaba ya que la tenían alzada del piso con la cara al cielo.

Los hombres dejaron de estrujar sus ropas, pero no la soltaron.

-¿Quién eres tú? - el líder serpiente habló, el oráculo no escuchó contestación, pero de pronto todas las pares de mano la soltaron dejándola caer al piso, se viró para poder observar lo que acontecía y entonces vio como una figura encapuchada se encargaba de la banda en cuestión de segundos, los golpeaba sin misericordia y fuertemente, cuando todos estuvieron en el piso quejándose todavía les lanzo patadas, hasta escucharlos suplicar perdón. Satisfecho el desconocido se encamino hacía ella, a pesar de ser su salvador Nao sintió temor todavía, se retrajo en el piso quedando sentada, la figura se detuvo y después de unos segundo se llevo la mano a la capucha.

-¿Kuga? – Preguntó Nao aturdida al encontrarse con sus ojos verdes.

-¿Puedo acercarme? – Dijo en un susurro, cuando Nao asintió con la cabeza llegó hasta su lado y se hincó para revisarle las heridas.

-Esos idiotas no verán otro día. – Fumaba enardecida al observar los rasguños y el labio partido de la pelirroja.

Nao fue invadida por ese aroma que tanto le molestaba, aroma a limpio y fresco, Natsuki estaba muy absorta para notar que unas lagrimitas se le salían resbalándose por la mejilla, cuando la bestia alzó la vista quedó en pánico.

-Ellos no te… no te hicieron nada más ¿Verdad? – Le preguntaba excitante y empática. Nao negó con la cabeza y Natsuki dejo de contener el suspiro en su pecho.

-Idiotas. – dijo otra vez mirándole a los ojos fijamente.

-Sólo… sólo fue el susto. – Decidió que unas palabras de agradecimiento eran lo mínimo que merecía, pero lo único que tenía en ese momento. – Gracias Natsuki. – Dicho esto se soltó en llanto, Natsuki quedó sorprendida por toda la conmoción, y la abrazó tratando de confortarla.

Unos minutos pasaron hasta que Nao se sintió tranquilizada lo suficiente para salirse del abrazo, Natsuki no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Estoy bien Kuga deja de actuar como una abuela. – Le dijo en tono burlón, para espantar las ganas terribles que tenía de besarle los labios, Natsuki frunció el ceño y le ayudó a levantarse.

-Como sea. – Murmuró – De cualquier manera - comenzó la plática la bestia cuando iniciaron su camino. – Qué se supone que hacías en este lugar. –

-No lo sé – Le respondió cansada Nao – Tú qué haces aquí. – Le preguntó alzando la vista y conectando miradas, para su sorpresa la bestia se sonrojó.

-Estaba buscando algo especial, un regalo, algo que sólo está aquí. –

-¿Lo encontraste? – Le preguntó.

-Sí – Contestó sonriente señalando una pequeña bolsita amarrada a su cincho. – Es perfecto. - Dijo mientras pasaban entre los cuerpos inertes, uno que se comenzaba a remover recibió una poderosa patada en la cara que hizo sonar rotura de huesos.

-Idiotas – Repitió. – No vuelvas a salir así… Nao. – El oráculo se sonrojó levemente

"_es suficiente, estando así es suficiente"_ pensó.

...

...

...

* * *

_¿Dónde estás?_ – Shizuru se daba vueltas sobre vueltas, tenía ya un rato que su esposa había desaparecido de su lado sin avisarle.

-Shizuru – La domadora sintió como la piel se le erizaba al tono en el que era pronunciado su nombre.

-Feudal Marguerite – Saludaba irritada.

-¿Me permites? – Le decía mientras alzaba su brazo indicándole que se abrazará a él.

-Ara~ - Shizuru pudo pasar por alto el atrevimiento porque justo se abría paso Natsuki… ¿Con Nao? La bestia soltó al oráculo y le preguntó algo al oído, la pelirroja negó con la mano y después partió.

-¿Mmm Shizuru? – Tomoe giró hacia donde tenía la mirada puesta, encontrándose con el martirio de sus días_. - Hoy será la noche_. - Pensó y rió que les daría un segundo después de todo pronto no habría más Kuga Natsuki, sigilosa se retiró a un oscuro rincón contando los segundos para el banquete con ansias.

-¿Natsuki dónde estabas? ¿Qué hacías con la embajadora Yuuki? – Preguntó Shizuru ni un segundo después de que la bestia alcanzara dónde estaba.

-Hola Shizuru - Soltó una risita y al puchero de su esposa continuó. – Estaba… dando un paseo por los alrededores y Yuuki estaba siendo…asaltada por una banda… Eso me recuerda, necesito mandar unos guardias para allá. – Cuando visualizó a uno, le hizo ademán para que se acercara, le dio las indicaciones y el guardia partió presuroso.

-¿Atacaron a Yuuki san? ¡Eso es terrible! – comentaba la domadora ahora comprendiendo.

-Sí, no sé qué más hubiese pasado, de no ser que por casualidad me encontraba allí. – Shizuru hizo mohín de disgusto –

-Es curioso que fueses tú quien la ayudara. – Comentó después de que empezaron a caminar entre las demás personas.

-Cierto, tal vez ahora podamos al menos soportarnos. – Natsuki sonrió dulcemente y las encaminó a un puesto de confiterías, Shizuru se amarró a su brazo recargando un poco su cuerpo al de ella.

-Está haciendo frío ¿No crees Natsuki? –

-Sí, algo. – Natsuki entonces extendió su capa y abrazó con ella a la domadora. – Unas horas más y tendremos el banquete y el gran final de esta agotadora feria. – Comentaba contenta, sin saber que había una realidad paralela a sus palabras.

La noche estuvo muy movida, y los ciudadanos disfrutaban enormemente, los comerciantes hicieron buenos tratos y el reino Kuga-Fujino estableció un precedente intercultural.

Pronto los nobles se retiraban al salón principal dentro del palacio, para poder participar del banquete, evento cierre de la feria; Shizuru y Natsuki después de un poco de charla también se dirigieron a ese lugar para poder degustar los platillos que se ofrecerían.

Cuando estaban todos acomodados en la enorme mesa de banquetes, las regidoras pudieron ver rostros conocidos, a Shizuru en especial le llamo la atención la gran sonrisa que Tomoe cargaba, era tan amplia y extraña que parecía permanente en su rostro, sin embargo su concentración en la feudal se vio interrumpida cuando arribó la comida.

Charlaban animadamente después de consumidos los alimentos, Tomoe trataba insistentemente de alcanzar la copa de Kuga Natsuki, pero era imposible, además tenía un catador para pociones en la comida, debía de haber alguna forma de lograr levantarla de la silla y que caminara lejos de la domadora.

"_Las bestias son impetuosas"_ le había dicho Nagi en una conversación, reta su autoridad y será fácil engañarla.

Tomoe tendría que lograr eso sin que Shizuru se diera cuenta, como si lo divino estuviese atento a sus necesidades lee san, se acomodaba a un lado de las regentes, obviamente tratando de impresionar a Shizuru con sus conocimientos en literatura, esto distrajo a la domadora y Natsuki se encontraba mortalmente aburrida.

La feudal entonces fijo una mirada asesina en ella, de seguro con sus sentidos animales podría captarla, no cinco segundos habían pasado cuando la bestia se encontraba con la mirada de la feudal _"ahora o nunca"_ pensó Tomoe, con gestos le dibujo una sardónica sonrisa y le miro de arriba abajo para después hacer una mueca de disgusto, el ceño de Natsuki se frunció y viró la vista, algo que la feudal no esperaba.

Claro que Natsuki es Natsuki, volvió la mirada hacia Tomoe aún con el ceño fruncido, la miró directo a los ojos y Tomoe dejó una risa queda, sabía que eso molestaría más a la bestia, con los ojos le indicó que salieran y cuando estaba segura que le había entendido se levanto sin ruido de la mesa, era tanto el alboroto que sus vecinos de mesa no se percataron de su partida. Cuando hubo desaparecido del salón Natsuki observó a su esposa que todavía era entretenida por lee san, soltó levemente la mano y se disponía a partir sin que nadie lo notara.

-¿Natsuki, a dónde vas?

O tal vez no.

-Mmm- Miró alrededor nerviosa – Sólo tomaré un poco de aire fresco, regresaré de inmediato. – Se agacho para besarle la frente y se retiró, Shizuru le miró extrañada pero Lee san estaba ansioso de su atención y le llamó repetidas veces hasta que la tuvo de nueva cuenta sumergida en sus deducciones de los últimos autores.

-¿Por qué tan lenta? – Escuchó Natsuki una voz detrás de ella, de entre las sombras de una esquina se entre veía la feudal Marguerite. – Bueno, qué tanto se le puede pedir a una bestia. – Ponderaba con su índice en la barbilla.

-Mira… - pero antes de que pudiese decir una amenaza de muerte, otra voz la alertó.

-Kuga –

-¿Nao? ¿Qué quieres ahora? – Preguntó enfadada.

-Hey no ti… - Cuando Nao vio a Tomoe sintió un frío viento recorrerle. – Feudal Marguerite. – La saludo, ella sonrió de lado e inclinó la cabeza.

-Kuga… sama, necesito hablar con usted.

-Ahora estoy ocupada, será después. – Le contestó de prisa y sin dejar de mirar a Tomoe.

Nao dudó un poco, pero después de unos momentos se inclinó y se retiró.

-Parece que no podemos hablar cómodamente aquí, que tal si vamos a un lugar más privada y arreglamos esto de una buena vez, a menos que temas estar a solas conmigo. – Le dijo mofándose Marguerite.

Natsuki soltó un indignado bufido y adelantando "_cortésmente_" la mano contestó.

-Primero las psicóticas. –

Tomoe ignoró el comentario lo mejor que pudo, después de todo ya tendría tiempo de hacerle tragar sus palabras, la dirigió por el camino que Nagi le había escrito en papel y que ahora se sabía de memoria; Natsuki estaba tan absorta en clavar dagas de fuego en la espalda de su acompañante que no prestó a tención al camino, no se dio cuenta cómo los alrededores se tornaban oscuros, el ruido de la fiesta el chocar de las copas se atenuaba; la luz de las antorchas era cada vez más espaciado, dejando que la oscuridad de la noche trepara y que se asiera de las esquinas comenzando a adueñarse de todo el lugar.

"_Falta poco, un poco más"_ Pensaba sintiendo que el nerviosismo y la ansiedad le hacían transpirar.

-Creo que es suficiente. – Tomoe se detuvo -¿A dónde me estás llevando? –Preguntó Natsuki.

-¡Vaya! – Fingió sorpresa la domadora, giro de lado a lado como que desconociera los alrededores.

Natsuki bufó molesta también observando a su alrededor, de repente Tomoe Marguerite se plantó a escasos centímetros de ella y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos.

-¡Qué ra… - De repente su boca se vio invadida por aquella de su acérrima antagonista, el shock invadió el cuerpo de la bestia y sintió un terrible asco, cuando quiso alzar la mano para darle un golpe en la cara le fue imposible, no podía mover sus manos, ni siquiera sus dedos parecían responderle, su mente gritaba fuerte preguntando qué carajos pasaba mientras observaba el rostro de Tomoe pegado al suyo, y sentía su boca sobre la de ella y su lengua jugueteando en sus adentros.

-Eso fue asqueroso. – Replicó la feudal una vez separada y después se limpió la boca con el revés de su mano, escupió unas veces y después sonrió a una paralizada Natsuki. – Será difícil llevarte así… pero valdrá la pena.

Natsuki sólo podía observar horrorizada como Tomoe se reía frente a ella, miraba a todos los lados y la alzaba en su hombro.

-¡Qué comen las bestias! ¡Pesas toneladas! – Se quejaba, unos momentos pasaron para que se adentrarán en el jardín, Tomoe apartó unas ramas y caminaron entre arbustos, intencionalmente hacía el cuerpo de la bestia de un lado a otro para que las espinas de las enredaderas le lastimarán la piel. Natsuki podía sentir todo, pero definitivamente estaba paralizada, lo que le provocaba terror.

-Un poco más, tengo unos amigos que quieren decir hola. – Abrió una pequeña puerta..

_~Tack~ _

-Lo siento ¿Te dolió? – Se reía la domadora mientras le tallaba toscamente la cabeza, después de habérsela golpeado con el marco de una puerta de madera.

De lo que podía observar Natsuki desde su posición, es decir, el piso, dedujo que estaban descendiendo a alguna especie de mazmorra, la escalinata hecha de roca parecía infinita, las antorchas maleaban los colores naranja y rojizo, haciendo las sombras danzar llegaron al final de la escalera y pudo escuchar el chillido de lo que debieron ser bisagras viejas, después de pasar la puerta la feudal la dejo caer pesadamente al piso.

Si hubiese podido se hubiese quejado del impacto, pero ni una sola parte ni la más minúscula, de su cuerpo le obedecía "_¿Qué clases de magia es ésta?"_

Habiendo quedando boca arriba escuchó como pasos se acercaban hasta ella.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí. – Dijo el conde Tate apareciendo en el campo de su visión.

-Un lindo cachorrito – Seguido de Nagi Homura.

-Está noche nos vamos a divertir – Y Tomoe Marguerite

"_Esto no puede ser…"_

…

...

.

.

* * *

Tomoe – Decía el oráculo Yuuki con remordimiento en la voz.

…

…

…

Nao se había quedado un momento quieta en una de las bancas del jardín, no habiendo aprendido la lección se escapó de la cena para internarse en los jardines comenzó a deambular hasta un lugar recluido pero aún con aire seguro, se acomodó en una banca y comenzó a pensar, hasta ser distraída por unas voces que venían no lejos de allí, decidió acercarse un poco, podría ser un buen chisme.

~ ¿Adónde me estas llevando?~ Escuchó

-¿Kuga? - Nao asomó un poco la cabeza, ya no escuchó nada más que el fuerte palpitar de su corazón cuando vio como Marguerite se acercó a la bestia y tomó entre sus manos su rostro.

-No irá… - Y la besaba, sintió arderle el pecho como una ráfaga que subía hasta la coronilla de su cabeza, Y la bestia ni siquiera hacia algo para evitarlo, estaba… ¿Paralizada?

Vio como se la montaba en el hombro y se la llevaba.

-Esto no está bien, no está bien, no está bien. – Repetía rápidamente mientras regresaba al castillo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, nos vemos en la próxima.


	20. Chapter 20

Saludos a todos ! les dejo el capitulo 20, con la novedad de que estoy estrenando beta.- Ookami kuga gracias, muchas gracias.

Si encuentran errores entonces yo no es mi culpa :P

**GLOSARIO**

**LÁTIGO PARA DESOLLAR**.- Estos cordeles, en apariencia inofensivos, tenían una finalidad bien precisa: desollar. Eran empapados en una solución de sal y azufre disueltos en agua de manera que, debido a las características de la fibra de cáñamo y a los efectos de la sal y el azufre - por no hablar de las más de cien "estrellas" de hierro, afiladísimas, una al final de cada cuerda -la carne lentamente se reduce a pulpa hasta que sobresalen los pulmones, los riñones, el hígado y los intestinos. Durante este procedimiento la zona afectada se va remojando con la misma solución pero calentada hasta su ebullición.

**EL ALAMBRE DE PÚA.- **Alambre que mayormente se utiliza para dividir terrenos.

Nombre de uno de los cuentos de la recopilación "cuentos de amor, de locura y muerte" de Horacio Quiroga (muy recomendable)

…

…

…

* * *

_-"Tengo que apurarme…_"— se decía una y otra vez, caminaba rápido, casi trotando, se hizo camino entre los mercaderes que arreglaban sus cosas y los paseantes que aún quedaban, le parecieron horas pero al fin se encontraba de nuevo en el salón, desesperadamente y con poco aliento, observó de un lado a otro con franco frenesí hasta que encontró a la domadora.

Shizuru aún se encontraba en la mesa de banquetes charlando animadamente con los invitados que se habían acercado aprovechando la ausencia de la bestia; Nao se compuso sus ropas y su desaliñado cabello y camino hasta la cabeza de la mesa, Shizuru se dio cuenta de su presencia y le sonrió, una sonrisa que Nao conocía a la perfección, _"una sonrisa hipócrita". _Se tuvo que detener un instante para recuperar el equilibrio porque un comensal en su premura por llegar a donde la domadora, casi la tira al piso. Así que irritada, se detuvo un momento.

_-¡Ah Fujino san! Ha sido una feria espectacular…_

_-Ya lo creo, sin duda el rey le ha heredado su sabiduría._

_-Es usted el vivo retrato de la reina… tan bella._

_-Que suerte la de esa bestia…_

El oráculo escuchaba el cuchicheo entre los que rodeaban a la reina, conforme pasaban los segundos se sentía más y más enfadada.

_-"¿Qué carajos tiene de fantástico Fujino? Mientras ella está aquí divirtiéndose Kuga está siendo raptada"._

Shizuru miraba los cambios en las facciones de Nao, y trataba de hacerse un espacio hasta ella, lo cual era imposible sin ser grosera con los demás que platicaban con ella y eso era algo que no se podía permitir. Tal vez Yuuki san acudiría a ella después, seguro que podría esperar; así que se dejo de revolver en su asiento y enfocó de nuevo su atención en los nobles que le hacían preguntas y preguntas.

El rostro de Nao se contorsionó -_"Estoy perdiendo el tiempo, ¿quién la necesita?"-_ y se giro en sus talones para regresar al jardín.

Nao no era la persona más fría de cabeza, era en realidad una persona muy visceral, así que su mente omitió el cómo, con qué y dónde, en la orden que su mente le mandaba.

_-"Tienes que salvar a Natsuki"._

Shizuru no pudo evitar ver cómo el oráculo salía del salón, había algo que la dejaba incómoda, observó que caminaba casi a tropezones y que nada más al alcanzar la puerta emprendió la carrera.

_-"Que poco común de Yuuki san". _

…

…

…

* * *

-¡Vamos, rápido! –Ordenaba Tomoe–. Sentada… sentada.

Entre los tres compinches acomodaban a la bestia en un sillón de madera, el cual tenía amarraderas de cuero, Tate le aseguró las muñecas y los tobillos mientras Natsuki observaba impotente. Le ajustaron también un cinturón que le ajustaba la cintura, en estado normal un resoplido le hubiese bastado para deshacerse de los amarres, pero justo en este momento no se encontraba en un estado normal.

Natsuki sintió de pronto un hormigueo en la planta del pie izquierdo, tal vez faltaba poco para que su movilidad regresara.

_-"Un poco más"_ —pensaba la bestia—.

-Listo –jadeó Nagi—.

-Ahora los utensilios –le ordenó la feudal sin quitar la vista de la cautiva—. ¡Hey, por qué esa cara larga! –Le dijo mofándose–. Pronto tendremos mucha diversión.

Tate apareció en su rango de visión sonriendo de manera amplia.

-Sí que tendremos diversión —reafirmó–. Hay ciertos animales nocivos que deben ser sacrificados.

Tomó una daga de su cincho y se la acercó a la cara mostrándole el filo que hacía lo posible por resplandecer en la anaranjada atmósfera.

-¿Están seguros? –La voz temblorosa de Nagi hizo que el conde y la feudal lo observarán—.

-¿Seguros de qué? –Le preguntó amenazadoramente el conde, poniéndose frente a él y con la daga yendo de un lado al otro. Nagi tragó saliva—.

-Las marcas, ¿están seguros que no los atraparan? –Tate se detuvo–. Yo ya estoy condenado –dijo mientras se alzaba de hombros–. Tú también Homura –le señaló con su arma—.

-Yo tengo mi coartada –respondió Tomoe–. En las caballerizas apagando el incendio –tomo un banquillo que se encontraba en la sala y se sentó observando a la bestia– lo cual está muy, muy lejos de aquí, y cuando esto acabe, Shizuru estará en la cama conmigo borrando todos los malos recuerdos de la muerte de su esposa –declaró triunfante—.

Natsuki, para su desgracia, no aguantó la imagen mental de la feudal tocando a su esposa y movió el brazo.

-Parece que alguien está recuperando la movilidad –Tomoe se levantó y de la mesa agarró un frasco con pócima verdosa, lo destapó con un _"tlap"_ y su rostro se contorsionó de tal forma con esa sonrisa malévola y torcida que hasta Natsuki sintió temor—.

-Este –le explicaba a la bestia señalando el frasco– es veneno, el más doloroso que te puedas imaginar –se paró frente a ella a un metro de distancia y con las piernas separadas–. Ese de allá, —señaló otro pequeño frasco con un líquido azulado— es el antídoto diluido, no te salvará de la muerte, pero sí la retrasará –le pidió la daga al conde y remojó la hoja con el veneno, cuando estuvo empapado se lo mostró a Natsuki—.

-Vamos a jugar –alzó la daga y sin perder un respiro la enterró en la pierna de Natsuki—.

La bestia que había recuperado un tanto de movilidad rompió el cuero que le sujetaba la mano derecha para colocarle un puñetazo a la feudal, que se fue de bruces dejando la daga en la pierna de la bestia; Natsuki podía sentir un fuego efervescente que se ampliaba en onda desde su pierna a todo lo demás de su cuerpo, arrancó el otro cuero de la mano izquierda mientras aullaba como lobo herido, los hombres en la mazmorra sintieron helada la habitación y estaban a punto de emprender la huída, pero la risa de Tomoe que se transformaba en carcajadas les detuvo.

-¡Pelea! –gritó y con el envés de su mano se limpió un chorrillo de sangre que le brotaba del labio, se acomodó sentada en el piso frente a la bestia y alzando las manos gritó otra vez— ¡Pelea! ¡Muévete!

Natsuki tomó la daga de su muslo y la retiró; era lo más doloroso que jamás hubiera sentido, era como si de **alambre de pua*** se tratara, y aún estando fuera la daga, sentía hilos metálicos hurgándole la pierna.

En su embriaguez dolorosa lanzó el cuchillo lejos, trató de romper las ataduras que restringían sus piernas y cuando les ordenó moverse un pulso le alcanzó hasta las orejas.

-Entre más te muevas, más rápido se apodera de ti el veneno, más dolor sentirás —le decía Tomoe observándola desde el piso—.

Natsuki aulló como un lobo a la luna, se sentía mareada, el dolor punzante era insoportable, los latidos en sus oídos eran tan fuertes que temía que estuviesen sangrando. Dejó caer la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre sus muslos, más bestia que humana; Natsuki comenzaba a transformarse involuntariamente, le crecieron los caninos y su cuerpo se cubría de pelo negro.

-Esto no se ve bien… ¿Tomoe? –Nagi se encontraba más allá de lo aterrado y dudaba que quedaran vivos si la bestia se transformaba completamente y los atacaba, ni siquiera sabía si quedarían en una sola pieza—.

-No llegará a transformarse —Tomoe se levantó de su lugar y alcanzó el antídoto. Tomo una jeringa y la llenó—.

Natsuki cambiaba intermitentemente de animal a humano sin dejar de aullar, hasta que se estabilizó en su forma normal.

Tomoe se acercó y le aplicó una pequeña cantidad de antídoto.

-No te queremos muerta… todavía –le susurró al oído—.

…

..

..

* * *

Shizuru se había quedado contrariada al observar el extraño comportamiento de Nao, y después de escuchar el leve aullido de un lobo que parecía desgarrarse, estaba totalmente mortificada, la gente le seguía hablando y de repente no pudo más.

-Ah, si me disculpan un momento, Natsuki se ha demorado –sin siquiera escuchar las respuestas, la domadora se levantó de su lugar y hacía afuera del salón, se encontró a Akane que le miraba inquisitivamente—.

- ¿Dónde está Natsuki? —le preguntó sin esconder su desesperación que crecía cada vez que distinguía el cansado aullido del lobo—.

-No la he visto Fujino sama —Shizuru escaneo el lugar con la vista, hasta escuchar un nuevo aullido que se difuminaba con los demás sonidos de la reunión—.

-¿Escuchas eso? ¿De dónde viene? —le preguntó de nuevo a Akane—.

-Escuchar… —comenzó confundida— ¿qué cosa Fujino sama?

-El aullido, ¿no lo escuchas? —Akane se alzó de hombros sin saber qué contestarle a su regente—.

-Bien… —trató de estabilizarse— tengo que ir a buscarla. Entretén a los invitados —le sonrió para tranquilizar la situación y salió hacia donde se difuminaba la voz lastimera del lobo—.

La domadora llegó hasta uno de los rincones menos iluminados del palacio, sólo una banca se encontraba en el lugar, las enredaderas estaban un poco crecidas debido a la poca atención que recibían, el aullido se había apagado completamente nada más puesto un pie en el césped, daba vueltas de un lado al otro en un remolino vertiginoso por la desesperación injustificada que sentía.

Algo pasaba, ella debía estar ahí, pero no entendía por qué.

…

…

…

* * *

- Ahhh…Ahhhh… —Natsuki tenía la vista borrosa, podía sentir sudoración cubrirle el rostro, estaba sintiendo sus músculos arderle bajo la piel, y sólo había recibido la pócima—.

-Bueno creo que debemos a comenzar ¿no? —Le preguntaba Tomoe a sus cómplices, el primero en adelantarse fue el conde Tate—.

-Permíteme los honores —se acercó a la mesa que tenían dispuesta y comenzó a revolver los diferentes "utensilios"—. ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó asombrado, a medida que su vista le permitía Natsuki distinguió lo que se asemejaba a un látigo —.

-¡Oh una preciosidad! Es un látigo para desollar, pero ¿ves estas pequeñas estrellas? —Tate asintió como un niño en clases— Cuando retractas el látigo estas pequeñitas arrancan piel —Nagi de hecho puso cara de asco y Tate sonrió ampliamente—.

-Es muy sangriento claro —Tomoe se alzó de hombros—.

-Creo que este será —el conde se paró frente a la bestia con sonrisa torcida y ojos bien abiertos, se mojó los labios con la lengua y tiro el primer golpe; Natsuki no pudo evitar el respingo con el que reaccionó su cuerpo, la silla chirrió un poco por el movimiento abrupto y Tate comenzó a carcajearse, seguido por Tomoe—.

-Parece que he fallado por unos centímetros —se mofaba el conde limpiándose lagrimillas de los ojos, Tomoe seguía carcajeándose debido a la reacción de la bestia, la tenían asustada y debilitada— "_¡Que preciosos momentos!"_

-Estas muy estresada, bestia —el conde paseaba de un lado a otro, mientras era seguido fervientemente por un par de ojos verdes. Tate se colocó de nuevo en posición y alzó el látigo, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarlo un ruido en las escaleras los puso en alerta, era como si algo o alguien hubiera resbalado por éstas—.

Todos tomaron diferentes armas y observaron cómo la puerta de la mazmorra se habría lentamente.

Hasta que una melena roja apareció. Tomoe se permitió un respiro pero de cualquier manera miraba recelosa al oráculo, Nao se hacía paso hasta reparar en la figura de la bestia sujetada a una silla de madera.

-Pensé que me avisarías si tenías alguna diversión de este tipo —Nao observó a la bestia y se trago como pudo el disgusto y enojo que sentía ante semejante visión. Ahí estaba sin aliento y enfundada en sudor, con el muslo derecho sangrándole grotescamente—.

Tomoe observó con mucha atención el rostro de Nao y cuando vio la sonrisa que se le formaba la imitó.

-Así que este era el _insecticida_ —comentó Nao, en toda su vida nunca se había enfrentado a una situación donde su pensamiento interno estuviese tan a disgusto con sus movimientos y palabras externas, pero debía mantener el teatro, ¿quién se imaginaba que eran tres personas juntas?—

Tomoe se acomodó a su lado y después contesto con tono satisfactorio.

-Las cosas se modificaron ¿pero no es esto entretenido?

-¡Jum! —Nao se alzó de hombros restándole importancia al estado de Natsuki y se viro para observar a los demás— Un fantasma —dijo observando fijamente a Nagi—.

-Oráculo Yuuki, es un honor que me recuerde, sobre todo con esto —señalaba su cara que tenía una decena de pequeñas marcas—.

-Escuché que escapaste de un citatorio del reino Kuga —ahora lo único que el oráculo podía hacer era que el tiempo pasara, mientras se le ocurría algo más—.

-Sí, justo en sus narices.

-¿Entonces cómo te hiciste esas marcas? —Cuando pregunto esto el conde y la feudal se palmearon el rostro en exasperación—.

-Esa es una excelente pregunta… todo ocurrió cuando fui traicionado por uno de mis subordinados, cobardemente me hirió en un costado, —se señaló dicho lugar —estaba a punto de clavarme la estaca en el rostro, mientras yo todavía me recuperaba de la sorpresa —contaba con fervor–. El muy astuto se había deshecho de todo lo metálico, —pausó para tomar aire y crear suspenso– pero no contaba con mi bolsa…

-Monedas de oro —completaron el conde y la feudal al unísono—.

Tomoe le daba una cachetada a Natsuki que se estaba durmiendo por lo exhausto que su cuerpo estaba.

-Sí, monedas de oro… entonces con la poca fuerza que aún tenía malee las monedas y las dispare a su rostro… claro que como estaba muy fatigado algunas se estrellaron en mi rostro, afortunadamente no tenían tanta fuerza y solo me marcaron —terminó orgulloso—.

- No tenían tanta fuerza ¿pero mataron a… al traidor? —Preguntaba Nao incrédula—.

-¡Oh, no! Eso sólo me dio unos segundo, para poder terminarlo a la vieja usanza… con mis propias manos.

…

…

…

* * *

Shizuru trataba de escuchar el aullido otra vez, pero sólo el aire hacía ruido entre las ramas, estaba oscuro y era difícil buscar así.

-Tal vez… —se concentró un poco y usando sus poderes comenzó a hablar con la naturaleza, ante sus pies se formó un camino, donde el césped y las enredaderas se hacían a un lado dejando ver la entrada secreta, Shizuru dispuso de unos segundos para prepararse y adentrarse a lo desconocido—.

-Fujino sama —le llamó la conocida voz de Akira— no es bueno que esté en este lugar sola.

-Akira necesito, necesito bajar presiento que algo terrible puede pasar… regresa al palacio y trae contigo varios soldados… diez o quince.

-Pero…

-¡Ya Akira! —Shizuru no espero más y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, cuando la abrió se encontró con unas escaleras que se veían profundas—.

Akira observó preocupada cómo la figura de su ama desaparecía por ese pequeño lugar, su raciocinio le ordenaba acompañar a la domadora, pero su obediencia le hizo regresar al castillo; tardaría un poco teniendo en cuenta lo retirado que estaba y sobre todo porque en el palacio nadie la conocía.

Shizuru tomó un respiro hondo y comenzó a descender, iba lenta y sigilosamente, pasaron unos segundos y pudo divisar la iluminación de lo que debían ser antorchas, se detuvo un momento para estabilizarse y pegándose al muro siguió bajando; murmullos llegaban a sus oídos y cuando llego al fin de las escaleras encontró otra puerta de madera, juntó su oído y trató de escuchar qué pasaba.

…

…

…

* * *

-Sí, si ya sabemos la historia… ¿Tate vas a comenzar o tomo el turno yo? —Tate se colocó de nuevo, Nao sentía las manos sudadas y ya no sabía qué hacer para pasar más tiempo sin que sospecharan de ella —.

-Espera… —comenzó Nao, la feudal la miró molesta—.

-¿Ahora qué? —Dudas se generaban en la domadora—.

-¿Es común eso? —Preguntó Nao señalando a la bestia, que parecía tener espasmos—.

-¡Rayos! —Tomoe corrió a la mesa y como en un principio le aplico el antídoto diluido, solo lo suficiente para que la bestia aguantara el dolor sin caer inconsciente o morir—.

Natsuki gruñó cuando el líquido comenzó a distribuirse en su cuerpo, revitalizando de nuevo sus nervios y haciéndola dolorosamente consciente de su alrededor, lo que le había parecido una pesadilla era realidad y ahora también Nao se encontraba allí.

La bestia la miró con recelo, Nao se moría por tratar de confortar a Natsuki pero cualquier gesto de empatía, simpatía o apoyo podía ser riesgoso, así que continuó con su actuación.

Tate no gastó más tiempo y alzo el látigo, sin avisarle a nadie lanzó el golpe acertando en la pierna que ya tenía lastimada Natsuki.

…

…

…

* * *

Shizuru se debatía entre aparecer o seguir esperando detrás de la puerta, sólo escuchaba voces difuminadas por la gruesa puerta de la mazmorra, pero en cuanto el aullido lastimero con el inconfundible tono semi ronco de su esposa llegó a sus oídos, su pensamiento lógico se esfumó; tomó la manija de la puerta y con un golpe de su hombro abrió la puerta azotándola contra la pared, la madera de la misma se pudrió en segundos después del contacto.

Todos fijaron su vista en el nuevo visitante y por instinto el miedo les acudió al cuerpo, los ojos rojos brillaban de manera inverosímil, seguramente el averno se sentía de manera similar.

Tomoe había quedado en shock cuando vio a entrar al objeto de sus deseos ataviada y con su aura de poder, era candente, y entonces recordó a la bestia que tenía atada en una silla con la pierna sangrante y aullando por dolor, su vista se posó en el frasco con pócima azul y sin pensarlo dos veces la arrojó al piso, el cristal se hizo añicos y el líquido se esparció y fue absorbido por el piso poroso.

Shizuru no entendía nada más que el que su esposa se encontrara atada en una silla en una antigua mazmorra del palacio, el que la feudal hubiese tirado un frasco le fue indiferente, el hecho de que se encontrara con Nagi, Tate y Yuuki en el mismo lugar no le desvió de su objetivo principal: Tomoe.

La domadora comenzó caminando lenta y amenazadoramente, a su paso brotaban enredaderas con espinas groseramente grandes.

-Antes de que hagas cualquier cosa Shizuru… —Tomoe caminaba hacia atrás con las manos alzadas defensivamente— quiero que sepas que si me haces algo… —Tomoe se topó contra la pared, deteniendo a ambas en su avance, separadas apenas por escasos centímetros, la feudal se mojo los labios resecos— si me haces algo no habrá **nada** que evite que la bestia muera.

* * *

Chan chan chan...¡chanchanchanaaaaan!

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA Y A QUIENES APARTE DE ESO COMENTAN:

Brisinuki: Gracias por ser fiel... es tan difícil en estos días.

Nidias: Gracias Iloveyoutoo

Jess: De hecho tengo en mente eso de los hijos.

Paganwood: No tarde... tanto. :3

Cristina: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, estudié turismo.

Ruthyx: Gracias por tu doble comentario: si el beso te enojó, esto te enfurecerá.

Natsukimuchosnúmeros: Espero que la cara de preocupación no te haya durado hasta este capitulo. :D

Deathangell: Aaaaah Natsuki, quien no quisiera darle un beso... en fin, qué hará Shizuru? chanchanchaaaaaan

Ookami kuga: Como que te conozco...¡Eres un chocorrol!

Darksoul: Gracias por comentar... hasta el próximo capitulo.

Ian.23: No sufras más... espero que ya tengas compu, para que me dejes otro coment.

The lady black cat: Sí, un giro vertiginoso... me dio por el lado oscuro de la vida.

Seiryu: Será que le den una paliza a Tomoeee? presiento que la odiarás más.

Nota.- ahora que contesto los comentarios, me pregunto ¿Habrá quien recuerde qué comentó? Lo dudo.

Saludos a tooodos.


	21. Chapter 21

SAludos, les dejo otro capitulo.

**AMAROK**: _El nombre de un lobo gigantesco en la Mitología inuit. A pesar de que los lobos reales cazan en manada, el Amarok caza solo._

* * *

Hay unos cuantos que creen que los ojos son la ventana del alma, si ese fuese el caso Shizuru no tenía alma, o al menos eso pensaba Tomoe al no poder desviar la mirada de los que se le asemejaban a dos cuencas de rubí inanimadas, como parecía no haber escuchado la advertencia, creyó prudente repetírsela.

-Si me haces algo… - No terminó la frase cuando sintió como la aprisionaba contra la pared, apretando, casi mancillándole los hombros con sus manos; un segundo después, una línea punzante le atravesaba de manera transversal entre el hombro y la clavícula; bajó la mirada y observó cómo de entre sus ropas una afilada espina se abría camino.

Era un dolor tortuoso, el avance de la espina era deliberadamente lento y la feudal podía imaginar las fibras de su músculo rompiéndose por la penetración del objeto.

La atmósfera en el cuarto se había enmudecido tan tétricamente que los demás ocupantes no podían nada mas que mirar a las dos domadoras. Nao recibió como un soplo de aire en el cerebro, cerró la boca y, aprovechando el embrutecimiento de los otros dos en la mazmorra se acercó a la bestia, Natsuki se removió en el sillón un poco, alzó su vista y lánguida observó a la pelirroja, Nao le sonrió empática y se arrodilló lo más discretamente posible, alcanzó los amarres que le sujetaban las piernas a la bestia, mientras las desataba podía sentir como ésta la olfateaba a como acostumbran los perros., cuando terminó de su tarea y alzó el rostro, se topó de frente con el verde de la bestia.

_-¿Qué harás ahora?_ – Le preguntó de manera conciliadora, como si confiara plenamente en ella; más animal que humana, Natsuki traspasaba al oráculo con su mirada, como si pudiese leerle la mente. Nao tartamudeo un poco.

-N…no… no sé. – Se levantó temiendo que la hubieran visto, afortunadamente para ella _Fujino_ estaba dando un espectáculo al haber decidido atravesarle el hombro a Tomoe, así que nadie le estaba prestando atención a lo que ella hacía y es que había algo por lo que aún no se podía descubrir ante los malhechores y eso era porque aunque la reina Fujino pudiera acabar con ellos en un dos por tres, no se encontraba en la posición ganadora, y Tomoe lo sabía.

La feudal Marguerite había vivido esto antes, lo sentía cómo un _déjà vu. _

Desde la primera vez que había visto a la princesa Fujino, había soñado con ella, en un principio habían sido sueños comunes donde se topaban y platicaban, algunos roces de manos inocentes pero conforme el tiempo fue pasando (Y su fijación aumentando), los sueños se fueron transformando a unos con carga erótica, algunos de estos, podrían decir los conservadores, eran aterradores y perversos, era por eso que, las cuencas vacías, el aprisionamiento contra la pared y el dolor físico era algo con lo que ya había soñado, era la cosa más extraña quizás, pero justo ahora su parte baja estaba acalorándose y se sentía, con cada segundo que pasaba, más y más extasiada.

Shizuru al no obtener la respuesta deseada de quien fuese el martirió de sus días, amplió cruelmente el grosor de la espina y , aparte de eso le añadió ramificaciones finísimas y punzantes en todo su alrededor.

-_ Aaaaah_~ - Era un sonido extraño para alguien que estaba siendo "_torturado_" sonaba más bien como un gemido de placer.

No pudo haber regreso de su inconsciencia más repulsivo para Shizuru, que el hecho de ver cómo la feudal removía las piernas juntas , en evidente placer por lo que ella le estaba haciendo.

Shizuru se sintió asqueada de haberle posado las manos, Tomoe se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y con ya su conocida sonrisa salaz. Abrió los ojos de manera pausada al dejar de sentir presión en sus hombros y paseando la punta de su lengua sobre sus labios, checó de arriba a abajo libidinosamente a Shizuru, posando una mano en su parte más intima.

Shizuru se tragó el disgusto y al mismo tiempo comprendió que, a pesar de todo, estaba en desventaja.

- ~_ Ah_ ~ Shizuru ¿Por qué te detuviste? – Le preguntó Tomoe con una sonrisa y gestos difíciles de clasificar.

- Creo que no comprendes, es evidente que has perdido la razón. – Se separó de la feudal, pero sin desencajarle la espina. – ¿No sabes que puedo terminarlos yo sola? – Para molestia de Shizuru Tomoe no quitaba esa sonrisa de su rostro.

-Eso, querida Shizuru, no cambia el hecho de que solo _**yo**_ puedo salvar a la bestia y aunque me amenaces de muerte, no accederé a ayudarla. –

Shizuru mantuvo el temple, mientras por el rabillo del ojo, observaba como su Natsuki se quejaba de dolor.

-Los guardias del palacio son expertos en obtener la verdad. – Le contestaba Shizuru.

-Apuesto a que sí, pero, Shizuru querida sabes ¿Cuánto tiempo de vida le queda a kuga Natsuki?

-Tal vez tú no hables… - y entonces se giró hacia los otros tres compinches, Shizuru por un solo momento se sintió decepcionada del oráculo, después de que su Natsuki la salvara ¿Cómo le pagaba ahora? "_Bien que se hace con el mal, se paga" _ en los segundos que sopesaba la situación, notó que Nao le inclinaba la cabeza, un gesto que en algún momento (con otra persona) hubiese considerado que se refería a camaradería.

Conjurando un poco más de su energía, cercó a los tres culpables restantes, mientras Nao y Nagi se arrinconaban para evitar las espinas de las trepadoras, Tate no estaba dispuesto a agazaparse cual animal asustado. Usando sus poderes trató de retener lo que ahora se formaba como unos barrotes de cárcel, Tate no era un debilucho, pero en estos momentos parecía un crío conjurando lo básico, Shizuru no estaba para juegos y los miramientos quedaban de lado.

Sin gastar más tiempo del ya perdido, prensó por el brazo a ambos hombres, algo en su interior le impedía hacerlo con yuuki. Nagi gritó inmediatamente mientras su sangre azul oscuro escurría en su brazo, el conde trataba de aguantar el dolor punzante limitándose a gruñir.

Shizuru se encontraba odiando a todas estas personas, detestándolas malsanamente, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto rencor, tanto odio, tantas ganas de destruir a alguna persona ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan intolerantes? ¿Por qué tenían que meterse entre su amor con Natsuki? Lastimándola de esa manera, cuando era la persona más noble que en su vida había conocido.

_¿Por qué a las personas nobles, les pasan las peores cosas? _Preguntándose esto, comenzó a punzarlos en diferentes puntos, no tocando puntos letales del cuerpo pero lo suficientemente importantes para como para provocar más dolor que otros; sintió humedad en su rostro, y sabía que lloraba discretamente. Sólo quería acabar con ellos, después de todo quien tenía la información era Tomoe y a esa le iría peor nada más esto terminara.

Gritos llenaban las mazmorras, Nagi Homura comenzó a suplicar al ver cómo una grotesca espina le atravesaba cerca de la cadera.

- Por favor – Chillaba - ¡Detente! Yo no he hecho nada. – Gritaba – ¡Yo estaba en contra de esto! - Shizuru escuchó a su espalda la lastimera voz de la feudal Marguerite.

-Calla imbécil - con desconocida fuente de energía, Shizuru tapó la boca de Tomoe con una rama de árbol.

-Si sabes algo Homura san… - no terminó la frase cuando el manejador estaba farfullando lo que sabía.

-Tomoe…~ _Aaarg_~ Es un veneno que ella hizo… tiene… tiene el antídoto… - Nagi miró al piso con ojos llorosos. – Tenía el antídoto.

Shizuru observó el piso, donde yacía un parche de humedad.

-Entonces no me sirves. – Espetó cual juez con guadaña.

-¿Shizuru? – La frágil voz de su esposa la detuvo a media sentencia, la domadora sin vacilar se giró y arrodillo frente a ella, Natsuki sudaba de manera copiosa, temblaba de vez en cuando y al parecer no podía fijar su vista en un punto fijo.

-Tú… - Tomó un poco de aire – No eres como ellos. – Shizuru estaba tentada a decirle que sí era como ellos, cuando había que serlo.

-Nao – Susurró, primero Shizuru no comprendía qué de importante podría tener el oráculo, y después de pensar un poco se levantó.

-Qué es lo que quieres, para darme el antídoto. – Le preguntó a la feudal después de que le libró de la mordaza.

Tomoe sonrió muy ampliamente y señaló la espina que la retenía pegada al muro, con un giro de mano, Shizuru desvaneció en el aire el puntiagudo objeto.

La feudal se tomó el hombro mientras caminaba cerca del matrimonio.

- Te daré antídoto… a cambio de que me beses. – Sin dejar de sonreír le informaba a Shizuru, la reina sabía que Tomoe no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad, pero la necesitaba para que la bestia sobreviviera, su esposa no tenía demasiado tiempo.

- ¿Cómo sé que no es otro de tus trucos?

-No lo sabes pero ¿Tienes otra opción? – Se escuchó el gruñido animal de Natsuki en protesta, pero Shizuru en realidad no tenía otra opción, amaba a la mujer de cabello, y haría cualquier cosa por mantenerla viva y a salvo, aún a costa de su propia existencia o comodidad.

La Reina tomó un suspiró dándose valor y se acercó hasta la feudal quién se remojó los labios con la punta de la lengua, nunca antes ese gesto le había parecido tan asqueroso, Shizuru, cerró los ojos y después sintió como Tomoe colocaba una mano en su mejilla, Shizuru sintió como en cámara lenta la respiración que se aceleraba de la feudal y como sonido de fondo escuchaba los bufidos débiles de Natsuki y podía sentir la mirada de esos ojos verdes en su espalda, pero precisamente por esa verdes pupilas estaba dispuesta a todo, tomó valor y eliminó el espacio restante hasta pegar los labios con Tomoe.

-~ _Mmmmm_~ - El gimoteo de la feudal fue inmediato y provocó un mohín de disgusto sobre las facciones de la otra domadora, ella trataba de mantenerse estoica ante la repulsión del beso, sin inmutarse, sin mover los labios, mas sin embargo Tomoe tenía otra idea en su mente y tosca, debido a su acaloramiento, prendió su mano sana de los cabellos castaños, enredó sus dedos entre las hebras que le parecían seda de la más fina, era tal el ímpetu, que no se daba cuenta que a nada estaba de arrancarle algunos cabellos a la culpable de sus fatuos actos, mordió ansiosa los suaves labios mientras respiraba pesadamente por la nariz, como la boca no accedía a sus demandas, mordió de nuevo los labios con más fuerza hasta que estos se separaron, el sabor a hierro y lo cálido le estaba provocando vértigo a la feudal.

-~ _Grrrrrr~ Grrrrrr_~ - Shizuru estaba doliéndose por la agresividad con la que era tratada, pero eso no impedía que sus oídos estuvieran atentos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Natsuki había comenzado a gruñir y al parecer trataba de moverse porque la silla rechinaba con el piso.

-¡Tomoeee! - Gritó desesperado Nagi logrando que se separara del beso. Cuando Tomoe pudo concentrarse observó que Natsuki había mutado completamente en **Amarok*** un lobo con pelaje totalmente negro, el tamaño del animal era intimidante y se le podía calcular unos tres metros de altura más o menos.

El lobo gigante comenzó a gruñir, la herida que tenía se había agrandado por la transformación, se adelantó mientras expulsaba por la nariz humo helado observando fijamente la figura de la feudal, Tomoe de hecho se pegó lo más que pudo a la pared pensando que de un bocado le podía arrancar la cabeza.

El lobo estaba iracundo, como energúmeno gruñía y resoplaba.

-Si… si me hace algo – Comenzó Tomoe tratando de escudarse con el cuerpo de Shizuru. – Piensa en el antídoto. – Le recordaba al oído, lo cual fue mala idea porque **Amarok* **comenzó a ladear la cabeza y a ladrar frente a Shizuru, la cual hasta cierto punto también se sentía intimidada, debido a que no reconocía casi nada de su esposa en la mítica bestia, de repente el lobo comenzó a salivar a grandes cantidades primero era saliva común, pero después de unos segundos cambió de color a uno morado oscuro, emitió un aullido doloroso y cerrando los ojos se sentó en sus patas traseras.

-¡Natsuki! – Shizuru corrió a su lado, golpeando las manos de Marguerite que estaban en sus hombros, no desaprovechaba cualquier pretexto para tocarla. – ¡Dame el antídoto! – Le gritaba a la feudal, Tomoe sólo se quedó observando la escena entretenida. - ¡Dame el antídoto, ya! – Le gritó por segunda vez mientras cambiaba la bestia a Natsuki de nueva cuenta.

- Con esa transformación sólo ha acelerado el proceso. – Decía mientras se acercaba a las dos y se quedaba en una rodilla para estar a la altura de los ojos de Shizuru.

Shizuru se le quedó mirando fijo con lágrimas a punto de brotar, por ver como el cuerpo de su esposa se convulsionaba en el piso.

-¡Qué más quieres! – Le dijo desesperada, llevándose las manos a la cara y dejando por fin salir su llanto.

– Necesito un líquido o algo que contenga vida, para poder convertirlo en tu preciado antídoto. – Le dijo con voz calmada, alzó su mano y las enredaderas que funcionaban de prisión para los otros tres cómplices se desvanecieron entre hojarasca.

-¿Qué… - No había terminado de preguntar cuando Tate se había acercado con un cuchillo en la mano y una pequeña cazuela.

-No te preocupes, todo está arreglado. – dijo Tomoe sonriendo ampliamente, mientras con una mano le acariciaba el rosto la otra tomaba el cuchillo que el conde tenía, Shizuru se retrajo del toque que le parecía frio y áspero.

-No temas, mi amada Shizuru. – Alzo el cuchillo alto sin dejar de mirar a la otra domadora, y con fuerza lo hundió a un costado del cuerpo de Natsuki.

La bestia gritó de dolor, y Shizuru sorprendida trato te tomar del cuello a Tomoe quien removía la punta circularmente en la carne herida, más sin embargo el conde Tate había sido más rápido y la sujetó por los hombros.

-¡Qué haces¡ - Le gritó Shizuru a Tomoe, quien se encogió de hombros y contesto:

-Este es el líquido que necesito ¿No es que quieres antídoto? – le preguntó al mismo momento que en la cazuela recolectaba la sangre que brotaba, se levantó sin darle una segunda mirada y fue hasta la mesa donde tenían sus implementos de tortura, buscó entre su cinturón una pequeña bolsa y de ella tomó unos polvos que anexó a la sangre, colocó su mano dentro de la cazuela y cerró los ojos concentrándose, después de unos segundo el menjunje tomó un color azulado, se acercó de nuevo al matrimonio y se sentó cómodamente frente a Shizuru, aprovechó que las piernas de la bestia estaban cerca y limpió la mano que había metido a la pócima mientras con la otra mano balanceaba peligrosamente la cazuela, Shizuru le miró con rabia y cuando por fin Tomoe le tendió la cazuela la tomó con sumo cuidado hasta acercarla a los labios de Natsuki, inmediatamente después de darle un poco los espasmos cesaron y por fin pudo abrir los ojos.

-Natsuki toma más. – Le tendió de nuevo la cazuela a su esposa.

-No creo que deba de tomar todo, Tomoe. – Dijo Nao acercándose, Tomoe le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, le quito la cazuela a Shizuru mientras esta luchaba por no matarlos a todos en el instante, el conde Tate le sostenía de nuevo los hombros, pensando que era eso lo que la detenía.

Nao se acercó a la feudal y le extendió la mano para que le diera la cazuela, Tomoe no se dio cuenta que después de confiarle el antídoto al oráculo, esta se lo tomó de un solo trago; pero Shizuru sí lo hizo.

La bestia estaba respirando a un ritmo rápido pero ahora podía enfocar la vista, la frente la tenía cubierta con sudor y sus ojos estaban notablemente irritados.

-¿Cuánto le durará? – Preguntó Nao después de limpiarse la boca con el revés de la mano.

-Unos minutos. –

-¡Pero tú… - Exclamó Shizuru al escuchar la respuesta.

_- ~ Shhh~ Shhh_~ - Le calló la feudal - Le verdad es que no sabemos si has dado aviso a los guardias, esos minutos nos servirán para movernos a otro lugar.

-No le he dicho a nadie – Respondió Shizuru entre dientes – No sabía qué estaba pasando aquí.

-Lo cual me lleva a ¿Cómo es que llegaste a este lugar? – Se preguntó Tomoe por primera vez, se giró y posó su vista en Nao.

-¡Qué! – Preguntó fingiendo indignación, afortunadamente antes de que las sospechas de Tomoe llegaran a un punto concluyente y razonable Nagi interfirió.

-Esto está muy mal, las cosas no deberían ser así. – Con evidente pánico Nagi Homura comenzó a farfullar. – Tú dijiste que no tendríamos ningún problema – Señaló a Tomoe.

-Será mejor que te tranquilices. – Intervino también el conde avanzando hacia él, igual que Tomoe, Nagi se alarmó más y tomó una de las espadas de la mesa.

-Fue muy estúpido buscar un lugar con nada de metal y traer estos juguetes a la vez. – Le dijo a Tomoe quien por primera vez se dio cuenta de su error en llevar tantas armas, estaba tan emocionada que olvidó cual era uno de los motivos por los que había elegido las antiguas mazmorras; Nagi alzó la espada amenazando a quien se acercara.

-Me voy a ir. –

-No lo creo – Le respondió la feudal mientras ella y Tate avanzaban hacia el manejador.

Nao que se excluyó de la contienda sabía que era ahora o nunca, sigilosa se acercó a Shizuru quien, aún sentada a un lado del cuerpo tirado de su esposa, primero adquirió postura defensiva.

-Por favor. – Nao le suplicó lo más quedo posible y terminó de acercarse a ella.

-Sé los componentes del antídoto y puedo localizarlos al concentrarme. – Señaló su boca, tratando de recordarle a la domadora cuando se había tomado el antídoto.

-Es muy poco tiempo, es muy arriesgado. – Contestó Shizuru negando con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto los otros tres estaban enfrascados en su disputa.

-Tate – Dijo Tomoe y el conde trató de sujetar a Nagi con sus poderes, pero este se liberó rápido usando los afilados cuchillos de la mesa que ahora flotaban a su alrededor.

-No me gusta matar, pero si tengo que hacerlo… - Les advirtió de nuevo. – Me voy, ustedes pueden hacer lo que desean yo no estorbaré, pueden dejarme ir.

-Ese es un lujo, que no podemos darnos. – Tomoe con lo único que podía hacer, transformó con gran esfuerzo el piso de la mazmorra dónde Nagi estaba parado cambiándole su forma sólida para que el manejador se hundiera en ella, claro que él todavía tenía libres las manos al hundirse no tan rápido y lanzó todos los artefactos metálicos contra los domadores, fue donde Tate apoyó a la causa y se cubrió a él y a Tomoe con las mismas rocas de la mazmorra, pero Homura Nagi todavía no estaba vencido.

…

...

-Tenemos que irnos. – Le dijo Nao a Shizuru.

-¡No sin el antídoto! –

-Ya sé de qué está compuesto. – Dijo desesperada Nao, mientras observaba a los otros pelear entre sí. – Sabes que Tomoe no te dará más y quién sabe qué más quiera hacerte.

- Shizuru, debemos irnos. – Ratificó Natsuki

-Bien, hay que levantarla. – Shizuru ya tomaba un brazo de su esposa mientras Nao trataba de ayudar tomando otro.

- ¡Se escapan! – Gritó Nagi que estaba perdiendo la pelea contra los otros domadores.

Cuando Natsuki escuchó el grito de alarma decidió que tenía que hacer un último esfuerzo, con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza vital se llenó de aire los pulmones e invocó su símbolo de nacimiento, un remolino de viento revolvió la mazmorra mientras grandes alas de águila le crecían a los lados, sus patas de león la impulsaron hacia arriba mientras que con sus patas de águila tomó a su esposa y al oráculo, aleteó fuertemente entre los gritos de Tomoe y Tate y se elevó hacia las escaleras, rompiendo piedra y muros a su paso.

Tate trató de amarrar a la bestia y Tomoe logró injuriarle más el cuerpo con ramas que se transformaban en ácido, el grifo chilló por los ataques pero no detuvo su vuelo, desquebrajó la columna de la escalera en caracol y, el muro donde yacía la puerta de entrada explotó en pedazos al momento que pasaba, aleteó unos metro más hacia el castillo y después se precipitó hacia el suelo.

Todo el lugar comenzó a crujir y parecía que un temblor estaba ocurriendo, Tomoe rechinaba los dientes ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor con el edificio.

-¡Vámonos! – Gritó Tate tratando de jalarla del brazo, Tomoe rompió el agarre y caminó hacia Nagi que estaba atrapado en el piso, con un movimiento de mano utilizó una raíz hedionda y le lanzó un golpe con ella.

-Hay otra salida. – Le indicó al conde tranquilamente y ambos caminaron por allí.

Las paredes de la estructura sucumbieron al peso debido a que las bases habían sido destruidas por Natsuki, una cabeza rodó antes de ser sepultada entre los escombros junto con toda prueba de lo que allí había ocurrido.

* * *

¡Qué mala es Tomoe! ¡Estoy indignada! en fin, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, aunque pensé que había quedado más largo.

Jen: Claro que sí, no te preocupes para mí dejar una historia sin terminar es un gran crimen.

Ruhtyx: No hagas coraje es malo para el estómago U.U

Angelsagi: Voilà

Vianka: Muchas gracias por tu amable comentario.

Seiryu: Será que Shizuru le de una paliza? veremos...

S.E.P: ... ... (Secretaría de Educación Pública?) Gracias por tu comentario.

Yuki-san.: Gracias x tu comentario.

Nidias: Gracias por seguir con al historia.

Brisinuki: Gracias por comentar.

Sakura: Tant antan espero te guste el cap.

xHo: jijij, lo siento, espero no haberme tardado tanto con este.

Cristina: Gracias x tu comentario.

Okami: gracias x comentar a pesar de que lo habias leído mucho antes.

Cloudmine01: Saludos, gracias x comentar.

Jansgely: Jejeje las actualizaciones son primero, la tarea después.

Ian.23: Gracias por comentar.

DArksoul: Se la historia llega a su climax. ¡Fuiste el primer comentario!1


	22. Chapter 22

**ACLARACIONES**

**DÍCTAMO**:_ Arbusto de la familia de las Labiadas. Es planta de adorno y se usó en medicina como vulneraria._

**BEZOAR**: _Concreción calculosa que suele encontrarse en las vías digestivas y en las urinarias de algunos mamíferos, y a la que se atribuyeron propiedades curativas._

**TÁNATOS**: _En la teoría psicoanalítica es la pulsión de la muerte identificada por Sigmund Freud, que señala un deseo de abandonar la lucha de la vida y volver a la quiescencia y la tumba._

**EROS:** _O pulsión de vida, una pulsión sexual tendente a la preservación de vida._

_Dentro de la historia hay un párrafo encerrado entre asteriscos (* *) la analogía la explico al final del capitulo._

* * *

Un grupo de seis soldados caminaban a paso tranquilo, charlando discretamente mientras eran guiados por una chica que vestía ropas oscuras, el soldado más joven le tenía sujetadas las muñecas ayudado por una fuerte soga.

—¿Qué fue eso? —gritó uno de ellos cuando un gran estruendo rompió la tranquilidad de la noche.

—¡Tú, quédate con ella! —Indicó el jefe de la parca unidad, al soldado que tenía sujetada a la chica, los demás desenfundaron sus armas mientras seguían a su líder hacia el sonido; cuando lograron avanzar unos metros se hizo presente polvo propio de las rocas cuando son pulverizadas, de inmediato todos se detuvieron al no tener visibilidad, la chica de ropas oscuras esperó hasta que el polvo le hubo alcanzado y le aplicó una llave al soldado que la restringía para poder liberarse y desaparecer de ese lugar.

Una vez que la polvareda se hubo disipado, los soldados quedaron sorprendidos al ver un gigantesco animal tirado en el pasto a tan sólo unos metros de haberse estrellado contra el palacio.

—¡Natsuki! —se escuchó una voz provenir de alguna parte cerca de la bestia.

—¡Su majestad! —Gritó el jefe de la cuadrilla cuando reconoció cerca del animal la figura de la reina Fujino; todos los soldados corrieron apresurados, el grifo chilló fuerte haciendo que los que estaban a su alrededor tuvieran que taparse los oídos, era más que evidente que estaba sufriendo.

Yuuki Nao se incorporó débilmente en sus dos pies mientras sus pulmones trataban de recuperar oxigeno, cuando vio a los soldados correr al lado de su reina, los detuvo de manera determinante.

—¡Más importante! —gritó y todos la miraron confundidos— Necesito que corran al lugar que les diré como si sus vidas dependieran de ello —los soldados le observaban como a un animal extraño—. Tú y tú al jardín principal, encontrarán una flor de **díctamo** blanco, tú —le gritó a otro de los guardias— consigue un **bezoar** en el establo y que sea de una vaca; tú ve por una cazuela y algo para machacar los ingredientes… ¡Rápido! —les gritó a todos, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se movió.

—De eso depende la vida de su reina — aclaró amenazadoramente Shizuru— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —preguntó volviéndose al oráculo.

—Calculo unos veinte minutos, con mucha suerte, media hora.

—¡Ya escucharon! ¡Tienen quince minutos para regresar con los ingredientes! —les dijo Shizuru a los soldados, quienes se cuadraron cuando su reina se levantó alzando la voz, saludaron y corrieron velozmente a sus asignaturas.

—Su majestad, ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar? —preguntaba el jefe de los soldados, quien se había quedado sin tarea.

— Encuentra a todos los médicos del palacio y tráelos aquí con todos sus implementos —ordenó—y que sea rápido.

…

…

…

—_Aahhha ahhha_~ esto se… complicó —jadeaba sorteando ramas el conde Tate.

Tomoe caminaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, deambulaba entre las ramas del pequeño bosque por el que trataban de escapar.

—"_Estuve tan cerca"_ —aún recordaba de manera vívida los aullidos de Kuga, recordó que estuvo a punto de lograr su objetivo de matar a esa indigna bestia; sonrió llevándose dos dedos a sus labios, rememorando el sabor de Shizuru.

—… Hey ¿Escuchaste lo que acabo de decir? —Le preguntaba Tate irritado.

—No —le respondió la feudal con el mismo tono de enfado, ambos se encararon enojados el uno con el otro por cómo las cosas se habían tornado.

— ¿Piensas aportar algo de ayuda para que logremos escapar, o prefieres quedarte a *llorar apoyada en un árbol por lo que has perdido? Algo que para fin de cuentas, nunca te perteneció —Tomoe no le contestó—. Es de noche ¡anda llora a la luz de las estrellas! ¡Llora porque no pudiste conquistar tu sueño, no pudiste con el…!***** ¡~ _Arggg_~ ¡ —Tate se llevó la mano al pecho y palpándolo, pudo sentir cómo sus prendas se humedecían lentamente, alzó su mano y como era de noche, sólo pudo divisar una mancha oscura que la envolvía a como lo hace un elegante guante, separó los dedos quizá fascinado al ver cómo escurría aquel líquido tibio, sabía muy bien qué era.

—Siempre me pareciste un hablador —viajó la voz de Tomoe desde la espalda del conde; con los ojos deshumanizados y la frente contraída, observaba el cuerpo de Yuuichi ahora suspendido en el aire por la rama que le atravesaba el pecho, después de un momento regresó lo que usó de arma a su lugar y postura natural, el cuerpo del conde se desvaneció de bruces contra el piso tupido de hojas, tiñendo poco a poco todo con su sangre. La feudal observó el cuerpo durante unos segundos más con disgusto dibujado en sus facciones—. ¿Algo más que decir? —Preguntó al cuerpo del conde— Eso pensé… —se giró y comenzó a caminar de regreso al palacio, esto aún no había terminado.

…

…

…

—Natsuki, Natsuki… —Shizuru trataba de abrir con sus manos los párpados al enorme animal místico— debes regresar a tu forma humana —le susurraba y le acariciaba la cabeza; Natsuki trataba de mantenerse al menos consciente, pero cada vez le era más complicado hacerlo, la voz de su esposa le parecía un arrullo.

—Natsuki no te duermas —le decía la domadora con voz quebrada cada vez que observaba los ojos de la bestia entrecerrarse, pero sus llamados no estaban funcionando y Natsuki cada vez tardaba más en abrir los ojos.

—¡Natsuki, despierta! ¿Piensas que me vas a dejar aquí sola? —gritaba Shizuru tratando de despabilarla completamente. Natsuki contrajo la frente repasando lo que le acababa de decir su esposa, y con un gran esfuerzo, se concentró en sus ojos que estaban aguados e irritados.

—Ya sabes esto… pero te recuerdo que no debe de dormirse —Nao estaba toda cohibida por la escena en frente de ella y hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no comenzar a sollozar por la condición en la que se encontraba la bestia.

Shizuru tuvo un momento de ira al escuchar la voz de Nao, ¿Acaso pensaba que no sabía las consecuencias? El grifo chirrió y luz envolvió su cuerpo.

—¿Va a transformarse? —preguntaba Nao más a sí misma que a la domadora.

Cuando la brillante luz se disipó, ni Nao ni Shizuru pudieron contener un grito de horror.

La ropa de Natsuki se encontraba empapada en sangre, se notaban algunas laceraciones y demás heridas tanto en brazos como en piernas y torso, que antes no se habían notado por las plumas o el pelaje felino.

—Natsuki… —dijo con dolor su esposa—. No me abandones.

—"_Aún si logramos contrarrestar el veneno, ha sangrado demasiado_" —pensaba el oráculo con una mezcla de remordimiento y coraje.

La bestia entornó su vista en dirección de la voz que le pedía que no la abandonara.

—Shi… Shizu… —trataba desesperadamente de hablar, respirando pesadamente y a un ritmo errante.

—_Shhhh shhh_, no hables, guarda tus fuerzas.

_Mientras tanto…_

Tomoe caminaba bajo la luna llena… cavilando.

—"_No quiere comer nada la señora"._

—"_¿La niña Tomoe ha estado preguntando mucho por ella? está tan preocupada y la señora no la deja ni acercarse. Cada vez que se mete a su cuarto parece que ve a un monstruo, y si toca su plato se niega a probar bocado. A este paso terminará igual que el señor…"._

… … … … … …_. …. …._

En el bosque, los árboles le abrían paso a la feudal; atemorizados se apartaban de su camino arrastrando sus raíces lejos del alcance de la domadora, la cara de la feudal se volvía cada vez más pálida y sus ojos cada vez parecían más perdidos.

… … … … … …_. …. …._

—"_¡Aléjate! ¡Fuera de aquí!… —Tomoe miraba con ojos aguados a su madre que se acurrucaba al cabezal de la cama, alejándose de ella como si de un animal ponzoñoso se tratara— ¡Lárgate monstruo! —empuñó sus manos y le dio la espalda a su progenitora"._

_ —"Ha muerto la ama, hay que organizar todo para el entierro… pobre Tomoe"._

—_¿Pobre? ¡De seguro ella la envenenó! ¡Esa niña está maldita!"_

… … … … … …_. …. …._

El aire en el bosque cada vez más frío le calaba hasta los huesos, pero seguía caminando determinada.

… … … … … …_. …. …._

—"_Le presentó a la feudal Marguerite"._

—"_Ara, es un placer conocerle finalmente"._

—"_El placer es todo mío Fujino-san"._

… … … … … …_. …. …._

Su piel parecía adquirir lo helado de la noche, hasta que dejó de tiritar de frio… el aire, el olor a húmedo, el sonido de la hojarasca bajo sus zapatos, no era consciente de nada… no sentía nada.

… … … … … …_. …. …._

—"_¿Has escuchado?, la princesa Fujino contraerá nupcias ¡Con una bestia!"._

—"_Bueno, no es tan malo"._

—"_¿Qué podría ser peor?"_

—"_Tomoe Marguerite"._

… … … … … …_. …. …._

Sus manos formaron puños otra vez, sus uñas sangrándole las manos, su mandíbula apretando dolorosamente sus dientes, su fuerte respirar lastimando sus pulmones; entonces… una explosión sucedió en su interior y en cuestión de segundos, miles de imágenes atiborraron su mente, apretó los párpados y se llevó una mano a la sien.

_Risas,_

_Burlas, _

_Miradas socarronas, _

_Niños tirándole cosas, _

_Sus padres mirándole con miedo… _

_Bucéfalo…_

_Shizuru. _

Abrió los ojos y alzando el rostro y los brazos a la bóveda celeste, gritó.

—_~ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg~ ¡Shizurruuu!_ —exaltada y furiosa, caminó aún más determinada, los dientes clavados en su labio inferior sangrándolo, primero de manera normal y después de forma exagerada; lágrimas negras rodaban por sus mejillas y las palmas que se había lacerado chorreaban sangre que cada vez se ponía más y más oscura. Pronto de heridas no existentes, abdomen y piernas también comenzaron a chorrear ese líquido oscuro y viscoso que ya en nada se asemejaba a la sangre; comenzó a trotar por el bosque, flora y fauna se apartaban de su paso y el viento se negaba a tocarle; con tanto temor la noche comenzó a gemir de miedo.

…

…

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Nao al escuchar el sonido gutural de entre la noche. Shizuru sin embargo, no le tomó importancia porque estaba entretenida distrayendo a Natsuki, le acariciaba el rostro con el envés de su mano y dibujaba sus temblorosos labios.

—La fiebre está subiendo… —murmuró, el sonido de pasos rápidos le hizo levantar la vista, su rostro esbozó una cansada sonrisa— mira Natsuki, ya regresan los soldados, pronto estarás bien —y le besó el temple.

—¡Su majestad! —saludó sin aliento el primero de ellos en llegar—, aquí está… la cazuela y esto servirá para… mezclar todo —decía sin aliento entregándole los objetos al oráculo.

—¡Su majestad, aquí está el bezoar! —saludaba el otro soldado, batido de las manos y cargando el objeto en cuestión.

—Rápido, a la cazuela —le indicó Nao y con los implementos que le habían llevado, comenzó a aplastar el primer ingrediente, logrando que tomara consistencia pastosa.

—¡Majestad! —llegaba el jefe de los soldados acompañado de los médicos que estaban sonrojados por el esfuerzo físico, con ellos venía también el otro soldado con un enorme chichón en la frente, venía cargando la mayoría de los instrumentos de los médicos, tratando de ayudar.

—No la podrán tratar hasta que tome el antídoto —aclaraba Nao— porque si no, las curaciones no servirán. —Shizuru asintió al oráculo y trató de pasar saliva por su reseca garganta para poder formular la siguiente pregunta:

—¿Dónde están los otros dos soldados? —un segundo después de preguntar, salía de entre los arbustos uno de los dos que se habían ido juntos, corriendo hacia ellos se detuvo hasta estar frente a la reina; colocando sus manos sobre las rodillas, informó:

—Lo… lo siento… buscamos y… —la cara de los presentes se ensombreció— no la encontramos, mi compañero se quedó buscando más pero… —el soldado dejo de hablar, todos sabían qué diría.

Shizuru miró a Nao pero ésta estaba ocupada con su propia culpa.

—¿Están completamente seguros de que no hay? —el soldado asintió apenado.

—Debe de haber otra forma… —uno de los médicos habló; en ese momento Natsuki comenzó a toser fuerte.

—Shi…zu…ru… —dijo la bestia entre la tos.

—No hables por favor Natsuki —le chillaba su esposa.

—Tengo que decirte algo —insistía la bestia, Shizuru quería protestar pero la mirada de su esposa la detuvo de hacerlo—, era mi regalo por lo bien que salió todo —bajó su mano hasta su cincho y desprendió un saquito—, se veían hermosas como tú, Shizuru. —Entre sollozos, la domadora le besó la frente—. Nunca las había visto, quiero que tú las tengas y que las siembres en el palacio de mi padre, así florecerán entre las bestias, como tú floreciste en mi corazón —abrió con dificultad el saquillo y metió los dedos buscando en el interior—. Todos las amarán —sacó un ramillete de flores blancas—, pero nunca tanto como yo te amo a ti —y le entregó el ramillete a Shizuru con una sonrisa.

Todos estaban en shock, nadie podía hablar y a pesar de su condición, Natsuki se dio cuenta de que estaban muy raros.

—¡Kuga idiota! —Nao fue la primera en reaccionar arrebatándole las flores de la mano.

—¡Hey! —Bufó débilmente la bestia— devu… —Shizuru la detuvo a media sentencia besándola fuerte.

—Natsuki esa flor es díctamo blanco, el ingrediente que faltaba —Natsuki se quedó callada pensando y tratando de entender qué era lo fantástico y… ¡Por qué Nao le había quitado el regalo para su esposa! Sin esperar más, el oráculo separó una flor y añadió el resto del ramillete a la pócima mezclándolo todo.

—Es tu turno —le dijo a Shizuru tendiéndole la cazuela—, debes darle vida a esta cosa. —Shizuru asintió entendiendo que el veneno de Tomoe no era común y que el brebaje necesitaría un soplo de vida para combatir el **tánatos*** con el que la feudal había infectado a su Natsuki, suspiró un beso impregnando de **eros* **al antídoto.

—Bebe —levantándole un poco la cabeza, Shizuru le dio todo el líquido azul; sólo esperaron pocos minutos para que Natsuki comenzara a sentir el cambio en su cuerpo, las heridas sangraban ahora el veneno, expulsándolo completamente.

Shizuru le indicó a los médicos que la trataran ahí mismo, no pensaba correr el riesgo de levantarla del lugar para que la curaran en el palacio; todos se habían relajado notablemente.

—Fujino sama —susurró el viento al oído de Shizuru— algo terrible se acerca.

—¡Akira! —Exclamó— ¿De qué estas…? —cuando la domadora volteó para ver el bosque, notó algo muy extraño, era casi como si los árboles se estuvieran moviendo. Gemidos dolorosos les llegaron a todos los presentes desde el bosque, el viento dejó de soplar y se comenzó a escuchar el crujir de la madera.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Nao incorporándose y tratando de divisar en la noche lo que ocurría delante de ellos.

—~ _Wiuuuuuuuu_~ —de repente, la raíz de un árbol salió de entre la tierra hacia ellos, los soldados tomaron formación delante de los civiles para evitar que la raíz los aplastara, pero ésta cambió de dirección drásticamente hacia un lado, todos quedaron pasmados; pronto otra raíz del mismo árbol abandonaba la tierra y se colocaba a un costado.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntaba Nao al observar el extraño comportamiento.

El viento volvió a soplar y entre su cuerpo llevaba gemidos del bosque, todos los demás árboles comenzaron a retirar sus raíces de la tierra caminando hacia las montañas, lejos de las personas; era casi como si estuvieran tratando de escapar.

—_¡~ Aaaaaaarggg~!_ —escucharon de nuevo el grito más cerca de ellos; zorros, insectos, pájaros y demás animales abandonaban la maleza y corrían hacia donde los árboles se dirigían. Todos se encontraban petrificados observando el barullo y hasta a los soldados les temblaban las manos.

—¡_Shizuruuuu_! —en medio de la noche se abría paso la feudal Marguerite, al menos eso parecía la parte superior de su cuerpo, ya que desde su abdomen y hasta los pies, estaba cubierta por una sustancia negra y viscosa que fluía y fluía y se extendía al tocar el suelo.

—Tomoe —reconoció Shizuru.

—¡Atentos! —Gritó el jefe de la guardia— ¡Nadie, nada pasará! —arengaba a sus soldados.

Tomoe emitió otro sonido gutural y el líquido que le brotada se quedó estático.

—¡No se entrometan! —gritó y la mancha negra que salía de sus pies tomó consistencia sólida, alzándose como una gran manta alrededor de la feudal, pronto la manta se dividió en varias ramificaciones y se lanzaron contra los soldados que estaban al frente al mismo tiempo en que el jefe de la guardia les ordenaba atacar, los dos primeros soldados en llegar al encuentro con la espada desenfundada, fueron levantados del suelo por la cintura, uno de ellos fue lanzado al cielo para caer varios metros lejos de la contienda, sonidos de huesos rotos indicaban que no sobreviviría , el otro pudo rajar algunas puntas que se le acercaban peligrosamente, pero eran tantas que cuando una logró atravesarle el antebrazo no se pudo defender más, siendo traspasado infinidad de veces.

—¡Reagrúpense! —gritó el jefe tratando de sacar a sus soldados restantes del estupor.

Tomoe avanzó más…

—Rodeen —indicó el jefe apretando más la empuñadura de su espada, los soldados caminaban alertas dispersándose y circunvalando a la feudal.

Shizuru, unos metros atrás, miraba desesperada la pelea.

—Sigan —ordenó a los médicos que habían parado de curar las heridas de la bestia y estaban temblando de miedo. Natsuki que estaba viendo hacia las estrellas, sabía que pasaba algo, algo malo, pero en su condición actual con trabajo podía respirar y mantenerse despierta.

…

—¡Ataquen! —los soldados se lanzaron al mismo tiempo cortando exitosamente las filosas puntas del manto negro que salía de Tomoe; ésta comenzó a carcajearse y sin dejar de mirar a la reina domadora, fue aniquilando a cada soldado. Shizuru miraba impotente cómo le cortaba la cabeza a uno de un sólo tajo, cómo elevaba al jefe de la guardia partiéndolo a la mitad y cada vez que Tomoe mataba, el líquido brotando de ella fluía en mayor cantidad invadiendo más tierra a su alrededor.

—~ _Aaaarrg_~ —gritaba el último de los soldados, al ser elevado por encima de la cabeza de la feudal, quien lo bajada hasta la altura del pecho cuidadosa de que Shizuru la observara, cuando el soldado quedó en posición, Tomoe le aseguró los brazos y las piernas comenzando a jalar en posiciones opuestas.

—¡_Aaaaaaaarg_! —los gritos de dolor del soldado se elevaban cada vez más, hasta que fue partido en dos, la sangre salpicó el rostro de la feudal y ésta tiró ambos pedazos del soldado a su costado, sus blancos dientes emergieron de entre la roja sustancia; se lamió los labios y comenzó a reír de nuevo.

Shizuru se adelantó unos pasos hacía Tomoe.

—Fujino sama —llamó Akira apareciendo frente a ella entre humo gris— yo me haré cargo —pero Shizuru no pensaba dejar morir a nadie más y negó con la cabeza. Haber visto a esos soldados pelear por ella, morir por ella, había sido más que suficiente, era tiempo de que se enfrentara a Tomoe; se abrió paso hasta la feudal quedando unos metros delante de ella, observó su piel que había adquirido un tono azul casi como si de un cadáver andando se tratase.

—Shizuru… —suspiró Tomoe, tratando de inhalar el perfume de la domadora, pero tampoco eso podía sentir.

—Es suficiente, Tomoe —le advirtió la reina.

—No.

—Has hecho demasiado daño, no permitiré que sigas así.

—No.

—Es hora de que alguien te detenga.

—¡No! ¡Shizuru, nadie, ni siquiera tu puedes detenerme! —gritaba enérgica mostrando los caninos y alzando los brazos, sus ojos se posaron en la bestia que trataba de sentarse con la ayuda de Nao, y ahí se terminó de perder… Su pupila se tornó negra abarcando el iris y dándole un aspecto aterrador, gritó enardecida y el viscoso líquido que le brotaba de la parte inferior del cuerpo, la cubrió completamente dejando paso a una masa amorfa. Los médicos e inclusive Nao y Akira, sintieron el miedo calarles los huesos; las placas de la tierra dieron un sobresalto haciendo que Shizuru perdiera el equilibrio y un gemido desgarrador despertó de entre las entrañas de la naturaleza.

—¡Muere! —sentenció la masa negra, y todo el líquido a su alrededor se solidificó de nueva cuenta, ramificaciones afiladas se levantaron a su espalda cuatro metros hacia arriba— ¡Muere de una maldita vez! —gruñeron decenas de voces desde el ente, y como lanzas, las arrojó contra la bestia aún débil.

—¡Suficiente!

Todos y todo alrededor se detuvo congelado en el tiempo, de Shizuru emanaba un aura con tanto poder como nunca antes, una onda invisible había detenido el ataque de Tomoe, que aunque estando consciente, no podía moverse; en realidad Shizuru era la única que al parecer podía hacerlo, todo lo demás estaba como congelado.

—Ya basta —exclamó con dolor, y de repente la noche ya no parecía noche, un brillo comenzó a agrietar las puntas negras suspendidas en el aire, corriendo rápidamente hacia la masa concentrada al centro resquebrajándola a su paso.

—Tuviste la oportunidad de enmendar tus errores, no soy yo quien te enjuicia —susurró de nuevo Shizuru y todo alrededor cobró movimiento de nuevo, la naturaleza aulló enojada, la luz invadió al ente en toda su extensión, que era de metros arriba y metros en el suelo y con un rápido remolino de viento lo explotó en miles de pedazos.

La polvareda se hizo presente una vez más, nadie tenía visibilidad y tuvieron que esperar a que el polvo se asentara.

En medio de cristales negros, yacía el cuerpo de Tomoe; con espasmos intermitentes la feudal había regresado a la normalidad, sin embargo, grotescas cortadas le enmarcaban todo el cuerpo y sus ojos se perdían en las estrellas del cielo. Shizuru se acercó a ella logrando que enfocara la vista en su rostro.

—Shi.. sh —comenzaba a formular entre sus labios ensangrentados.

—Shhh… —le arrulló la reina domadora —descansa ya —lágrimas se le escaparon a la feudal que trataba de vocalizar su último suspiro.

—Yo… nunca —comenzó con dificultad y Shizuru la dejó ser—, nunca tuve…nada…precioso para mí… —tosió sangre que le escurrió por la quijada hacia un lado del rostro— solamente… mi muerte… —dijo refiriéndose a ella velando sus últimos segundos, y después, dejó de respirar.

Shizuru se apartó del cuerpo inerte y camino hacia su esposa.

—Shizuru… —le dijo y ella sonrió al escuchar su nombre con tan puro amor —siempre supe que no podría corromper nuestra unión —Shizuru asintió sabiendo que la rabia que sentía en un principio, sólo los hubiese metido en un círculo de dolor y muerte.

Si se hubiese dejado consumir por el odio, Tomoe hubiera sido siempre una parte de sus vidas.

* * *

La analogía a la que me refiero, del párrafo donde el conde Tate mofa a Tomoe por la derrota que habían sufrido en su plan de eliminar a la bestia y así ella podría obtener a Shizuru, lo comparo con la llamada "Noche triste" donde el principal evento es cuando el pueblo de Tenochtitlan vence a las fuerzas conquistadoras, y se dice de entre muchas versiones que el conquistador Hernán Cortés llora abatido a la luz de las estrellas y apoyado en el tronco de un árbol.

Esta comparación no fue planeada, cuando terminé de escribir el párrafo recordé esta parte de historia que me enseñaron en la escuela.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen el día.


	23. Chapter 23

Había una vez una historia llamada la bestia y la domadora...

¿La recuerdan? Bueno pues aquí está el final!

* * *

—¡No, por favor! —Gritaba una desesperada Natsuki desde su habitación en el palacio del clan Kuga— ¡Shizuru! ¡Shizuru!

Shizuru, que estaba cerca de su habitación salió corriendo en cuanto escuchó su nombre.

—¡Quieta! ¡Quédate quieta de una buena vez! —Gritaba Mai mientras forcejeaba con una débil pero testaruda Natsuki.

—¡Shizuru, no lo permitas! —Suplicó la bestia en cuanto observó que su esposa había entrado en la habitación.

—Natsuki, es por tu bien; si no dejas que Mai-san te aplique la inyección tardarás más en sanar —Shizuru se acomodó en la orilla de la cama donde estaba la lastimada bestia mientras le explicaba esto, pero Natsuki sólo la observaba como si estuviera frente a un gran traidor.

—_Ara ara_, no me mires así Natsuki —le decía mientras le pasaba el dedo índice entre las cejas para que dejara de fruncir el ceño.

—Pero… Shizuru —reclamaba todavía formando un puchero, la domadora le pasó el brazo derecho por el cuello e hizo que se acomodará en su pecho mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, Mai las observaba desde el otro lado de la cama entretenida.

—Ya sé, —dijo Shizuru de repente sin dejar de mimar a Natsuki —voy a contar hasta tres y entonces Mai te aplicará la inyección.

—¡No, Shizuru!

—Uno… Dos… —empezó a contar Shizuru mientras la bestia sudaba frió, después de que pasó el número dos, cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Pero el tres nunca llegó y Shizuru deshizo el abrazo levantándose de la cama, Natsuki abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Eso era todo, ¿quién creería que la reina de las bestias es una llorona? —Mai decía con burla en la voz, mientras guardaba sus cosas en un pequeño maletín.

—¿Eso fue todo? —preguntaba Natsuki que había sido inyectada sin mayor problema.

Desde la gran pelea que se llevo a cabo en el palacio de los domadores, Natsuki debía permanecer descansando, su cuerpo aún tenía remanentes del veneno que Tomoe le aplicó; como la bestia era testaruda y hacía un gran escándalo cada vez que le tocaban sus curaciones, Shizuru tuvo una charla con la sacerdotisa de Tales y ésta consiguió un elixir que ayudaría a que Natsuki se pudiese recuperar pronto. La bestia ya llevaba tres semanas en reposo y si no fuera por su esposa, de seguro ya se hubiese vuelto loca.

—¿Ves que no es tan malo? —Le decía la domadora mientras Mai se retiraba del cuarto. Natsuki hizo un puchero.

—¡Vamos, ven aquí Shizuru! —Le pedía a su esposa— ¡Quiero que me abraces! —La domadora obedeció gustosa acomodándose en la cama y colocando la cabeza de Natsuki en su regazo para poder jugar con su cabello, estaba tan agradecida de poder hacerlo; hubo un momento dentro de esa terrible noche donde creyó que la perdería, el dolor que sintió en ese entonces al verla herida y convaleciente era algo que no podría soportar de nuevo.

Ambas seguían acurrucadas sin decir palabra, contentas con el calor de la otra, hasta que llamaron a la puerta; Shizuru indicó que podían pasar y uno de los nobles del reino de las bestias entró en la habitación, lo cual para nada era común.

—Sus altezas —dijo un poco apenado por interrumpir— sé que desean descansar, pero tengo noticias muy importantes.

Ambas regentes observaron al noble esperando para que terminara de decirles qué era tan importante.

—¡El ejército vuelve a casa! —Terminó con gran entusiasmo, entusiasmo con el cual pronto las otras dos ocupantes de la habitación se vieron contagiadas, Natsuki incluso trato de ponerse de pie, claro que su esposa no se lo permitió.

—¡Esa es una excelente noticia! —Exclamó Shizuru, el noble asintió un poco dudoso de continuar con lo que faltaba del mensaje.

—Pero hay algo todavía que debo comentarles —debido a la seriedad del tono, ambas dejaron de abrazarse de felicidad para poner atención.

—El rollo menciona una… lamentable pérdida, —trataba de explicar— es algo acerca… acerca del Rey Kenji. –Terminó con voz suave, como no queriendo decirlo; Natsuki por supuesto se sobresaltó y esta vez ni su esposa pudo evitar que se levantara totalmente de la cama.

— ¡Qué dice acerca de mi padre! —Demandó saber al momento que le arrancaba el rollo al noble.

—Es lo que quería mencionar… no estamos seguros… —Natsuki observaba el documento pero lamentablemente…

—Está incompleto y sólo se alcanza a entre leer que ha habido una pérdida relacionada al rey.

Natsuki estaba en shock "_lo más probable… ¡No, no debes pensar eso!"_

Shizuru tallaba la espalda de la bestia tratando de confortarla, ahora lo menos que necesitaba era un sobresalto de este tipo.

— ¿Cuándo arriban las tropas? —Preguntó la domadora.

—Mañana al medio día. El mensajero sufrió un accidente en el camino y el mensaje se atrasó, por eso está desgarrado el rollo –confirmó el noble y se excusó para dejar a la pareja.

Con reticencia, Natsuki se dejó guiar a la cama, ninguna de las dos dijo nada durante unos segundos. ¿Cómo era posible que después de TODO lo que ya había sufrido la bestia ahora le tocara tan mala noticia?

—Todavía no es seguro que haya pasado algo malo —decía Shizuru; Natsuki que estaba distante posó su mirada en su esposa que le sonrió tratando de alentarla. Natsuki dudaba siempre de las buenas noticias pero por el bien de su propia paz, esperaba que Shizuru tuviera razón.

—Sólo queda esperar —fue lo único que respondió.

* * *

El día pasó bastante lento para la pareja, Natsuki se dejo curar y aplicar todas las medicinas sin hacer alboroto por ello, quería estar lo más recuperada posible para los eventos del día siguiente.

Shizuru aunque no quería dejar a Natsuki, tuvo que separarse de ella y arreglar la bienvenida del ejército.

El día llegó, las calles ya estaban decoradas con los estandartes de las familias Fujino y Kuga, los mercaderes se apuraban a montar sus improvisados puestos con comida y chucherías para que la gente que llegara pudiera consumirlos, todos los ciudadanos se sentían muy contentos con el regreso de sus soldados y el fin del intento de invasión.

En el castillo, más bien, en la habitación real; las cosas estaban diferentes, cuando la domadora había despertado observó que su esposa miraba por la ventana y juzgando su aspecto no había podido dormir adecuadamente. Se acercó a ella abrazándola por la cintura y acomodando el mentón en su hombro, Natsuki suspiró y se recargó en la domadora.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Le susurraba al oído Shizuru. La bestia tardó unos segundos antes de contestarle.

—Estoy bien, —se viró y le besó la mejilla— te tengo a ti —y la abrazó.

Cuando estuvieron listas, ambas gobernantes bajaron a tomar el desayuno con los demás invitados del palacio, la sacerdotisa Mai, el oráculo Nao y demás nobles. Akira se encontraba también en el palacio a un lado de su ama.

El medio día llegó rápido y con la precisión que marcaba el mensaje, se podían escuchar tambores de guerra a la entrada de la ciudad, la gente comenzó a hacer bulla, con vítores y cantos recibían a sus héroes.

En la gran plaza se habían acomodado tronos para la pareja real y demás augustos. Shizuru podía sentir la ansiedad de su esposa aunque ésta tratara de enmascararlo.

Cuando los caballos pasaron el arco hacia la plaza, las trompetas comenzaron a sonar, cientos de personas se abarrotaron para saludar a los domadores y a las bestias.

El ejército dejó de marchar y los generales se acercaron hasta donde se encontraban los invitados de honor, guiándolos venia el Rey Hiro junto con su sobrino Reito, quien cargaba una caja en la mano.

"_¿Y mi padre?" S_e preguntó más ansiosa aún, Natsuki.

Shizuru también notó la ausencia y apretó la mano de su esposa que temblaba casi imperceptiblemente.

Tanto Hiro como Reito desmontaron los caballos, con un ademán del rey, las trompetas y los tambores dejaron de sonar. Ambos hombres miraban con culpa a la bestia, se detuvieron unos pasos delante de la pareja.

—Lo siento Natsuki —fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca del rey; Reito extendió la caja que tenía hacia la bestia.

Natsuki sintió de pronto la boca y garganta secas, era como si la fuerza se le hubiese ido y todo a su alrededor girara, pudo sentir que Shizuru la tomaba de la cintura probablemente para que no se cayera. Natsuki observó la caja que le era extendida y después a Reito que hablaba, pero justo ahora no podía escuchar nada más que los fuertes y desbocados latidos de su corazón.

—… Era necesario hacerlo así —fue lo que pudo captar del domador, no que esas palabras hicieran mucho sentido. Tomó la caja y tras observarla unos segundos decidió abrirla.

—"_¿Acaso no quedó nada de su cuerpo?". _

Se cuestionó a punto de soltar las lágrimas, abrió la caja lentamente y…

— ¡Hola Natsuki!

—¡Aaarg! —gritó la bestia y tiró la caja al piso, todos alrededor de ella quedaron muy impactados, después de que la caja terminó de rodar salió una asquerosa planaria arrastrándose por el piso.

— ¡Kuga san! —Gritó Reito alarmado corriendo a agarrar la caja y levantando a la planaria para colocarla de nuevo en la caja— ¿Por qué tiraste a tu padre? —Le preguntó alarmado acercándole de nuevo la caja a la cara… y la planaria habló.

— ¿Acaso no te alegras de verme Natsuki? — Dijo casi sollozando.

— ¡Esa cosa no es mi padre! —Exclamó disgustada Natsuki alejando la caja de su cara— ¿Qué clase de broma pesada es ésta? —Hiro y Reíto se miraron confusos y el rey Kenji fue el único que habló.

— ¿No leíste nuestra misiva? —Le preguntó con tono neutral. La cara de… _¿Eso qué rayos tiene que ver?_ En la bestia fue la respuesta del Rey.

—Es Kenji —le dijo apuntando al animal— en la carta te avisé que tuvimos que amenazarlo para quedarse en esta forma y así pudiera regenerar el brazo que tuvimos que amputar. Él no quería porque decía que lo rechazarías, pero nunca creí que fuera cierto —dijo lo último más para sí que para la bestia.

Natsuki quedó sin palabras y observó al animal más de cerca, el cual estaba sollozando en una esquina de la caja.

—_Mi propia hija me rechaza_… —murmuraba el animalito.

—Padre… —dijo Natsuki aliviada, pero después frunció el ceño— que animal tan asqueroso eres —y dirigiéndose a Reito preguntó— ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que estar así? —mientras disgustada cerraba toscamente la caja.

—Una semana más —Natsuki asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo como un gran peso se le quitaba de encima.

— ¡Que comience la celebración! —Y así el ambiente se volvió a llenar con gritos de alegría, conversación y música. Los soldados se retiraron y la familia real entró al palacio, Hiro y Reito abrazando a Shizuru y Natsuki sosteniendo su caja de mala gana.

_Por la noche… _

—Ha sido fantástico tener un baño decente otra vez —comentaba jovial Hiro Fujino; todos se encontraban en la mesa de banquetes comiendo y charlando animadamente, a la fiesta se había unido Haruka y Yukino y para desgracia de Natsuki, también Alyssa estaba a un lado de ella, junto con sus padres. Mai apareció puntual para darle la medicina a la bestia.

— ¡Hey, Mai! –Le habló después de tomar la poción, Mai se acercó a ella.

— ¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal? —preguntó casi susurrando y con preocupación en la voz.

—No, me siento mucho mejor, pero no estoy totalmente recuperada… es un favor que te quiero pedir… —los cachetes de Natsuki se pintaron y Mai tuvo que sonreír.

— ¡Sabía que un día lo necesitarías! —Dijo emocionada.

Shizuru relató a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado en la ausencia de Kenji y su padre, evitando la mayoría de los detalles, y aun así ambos reyes junto con Reito estaban indignados por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar y es que los dos domadores, habían tomado gran respeto por la familia Kuga y al ver a Shizuru tan feliz, no podían pedir más.

… Una planaria se retorcía en su caja al haber comido tanto… Natsuki la miraba con disgusto _"Sólo unos días más_", pensaba cada vez que de reojo lo miraba.

La tarde pasó sin incidentes y los recién llegados se excusaron nada más comenzó a oscurecer, después de todo había sido una viaje largo y cansado; Natsuki y Shizuru se quedaron con los invitados entreteniéndolos un poco.

—Aquí tienes Natsuki —decía Mai que volvía a aparecer en escena, sosteniendo un pequeño frasco en las manos— bébetelo todo —le decía. Natsuki asintió y después de mirar a todos lados se tomó el líquido de un solo trago.

—Te recompensaré —dijo la bestia después de haberse secado la boca con una servilleta. Mai solamente se rió y se alejó de la mesa despidiéndose de los demás invitados.

Poco a poco el salón se fue vaciando, todos se retiraban para descansar.

—Tal vez debamos irnos a dormir, Natsuki —comentó Shizuru cuando notó que las únicas personas que quedaban eran los oráculos que discutían algún absurdo asunto todas alcoholizadas.

—Le diré a Akira que se encargue de ellas —continuó sin quitarles la vista— _"Haruka es tan chistosa cuando toma"._

—Sí, creo que debemos retirarnos — así ambas se levantaron de la mesa y se despidieron de las tres personas restantes.

Caminaban lentamente por los pasillos oscuros hacia su recámara, todo estaba silencioso y Shizuru tenía una mano asegurando a Natsuki de la cintura.

—Ya puedo caminar sola Shizuru —reclamó Natsuki, se detuvieron frente a su habitación y la domadora abrió la puerta sin quitar la mano de la cintura de su esposa.

—No hay que correr riesgos —le decía mientras ambas pasaban, cerró la puerta y asistió a su esposa hasta la cama.

—En serio —continuó la bestia— estoy mucho mejor, ya han pasado bastantes días y me siento fenomenal —comentó sentada en la cama y desabrochándose la blusa. Shizuru también comenzaba a cambiarse de ropas.

—Y… ¿Es por eso que le pediste un poco de pócima para rendimiento sexual a Mai-san? —Le preguntó con su bata para dormir puesta pero sin abrochar dejando que se le viera el abdomen.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —Respondió indignada y viendo hacía otro lado, _Tokiha estaba muerta._

Shizuru caminó hacia ella quedando de frente y colocó las manos sobre la cadera de Natsuki

—Es una fortuna que haya interceptado ese pedido —Natsuki la miró horrorizada, que vergüenza que la atrapara tratando de hacer trampa —y _amablemente_ le pedí a Mai-san que cambiara la pócima.

— ¿Cambiar la pócima? —Preguntó con cara de cachorrito curioso.

—Así es Natsuk, —Shizuru acercó su rostro al de su esposa colocando sus manos sobre la cama— lo que tomaste fue una poción de sumisión —y se abalanzó sobre de ella dándole besos por toda la cara.

— ¡Shi… Esper…Espera! —Peleaba Natsuki por hablar mientras era besada en el rostro —¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— ¿Por qué? _Ara_ ~ así Natsuki no volverá a tratar de engañarme, ésta será una noche divertida —opinaba felizmente.

—Sabes que esa es una pésima excusa —Natsuki se acomodaba debajo de la domadora.

—Lo sé… no es que puedas hacer algo al respecto —Shizuru dejó escapar una risilla y bajó por un beso con su esposa.

Natsuki no tenía idea de que hacía la pócima de sumisión y justo ahora no le importaba, Shizuru le estaba dando atención con la lengua a su oreja y las manos de su esposa estaban librándola de sus prendas.

—"_Mmmm la vida es buena_" —pensaba mientras ladeaba la cabeza para facilitar el acceso a su cuello.

Dejó salir un suspiro de contento y la domadora se levantó un poco para descartar completamente su pantalón y ropa interior; apoyada en sus rodillas y sin dejar la mirada entretenida de su esposa, Shizuru abría lentamente el cuello de su bata dejando sus hombros desnudos, Natsuki los recorría lascivamente con la mirada.

Piel tan apetecible… "No por nada antes la mordía" recordó la bestia. Shizuru siguió con su acto y resbaló suave la bata de su lado izquierdo, pronto quedaba a la vista su busto y abdomen y esa coyuntura que podría llevarla al límite del placer, fuertes muslos… Natsuki tuvo que pasar saliva y alzando la vista comenzó a moverse en la cama en dirección de su esposa.

— ¡Alto! —Indicó suave la domadora.

Natsuki se detuvo al instante aunque su mente le ordenaba a su cuerpo seguir el camino. _"¡Ah, esta es la trampa!"_ Pensó en su posición recordando que su esposa siempre tenía una intención oculta. Shizuru rió y terminó de quitarse la bata para dejarla caer al piso, resbalándola por sus dedos y creando tensión en el ambiente.

—Que obediente —bufó la domadora.

—No me incites —le respondió Natsuki con tono juguetón, Shizuru alzó las manos al aire fingiendo inocencia y entonces se sentó frente a su esposa; totalmente desnuda y con las piernas de lado y juntas. Natsuki estaba atenta a cada gesto y movimiento, expectante de la siguiente orden de su diosa, este juego a decir verdad se estaba poniendo bastante entretenido.

—Bueno Natsuki ahora que establecimos quien manda… —a esto, la bestia no pudo más que rolar lo ojos en falso enfado— Hay que ratificar quién es quién —Shizuru alcanzó una de las almohadas y de debajo de ella sacando un collar con una cadena. Natsuki abrió grandes los ojos… "_Shizuru fetichista" _

—Ahora ven y déjame colocarte esto —le ordenó mientras balanceaba el collar con uno de sus dedos, el cuerpo de la bestia acató de inmediato y avanzó el espacio faltante quedando a un lado de su esposa que le colocaba divertida el collar.

—Ahora Natsuki, tienes trabajo que hacer —la domadora tomó el extremo de la cadena y poco a poco separó sus piernas para que la bestia quedara entre ellas, jaló de la cadena y comenzó un fiero beso con su esposa.

Natsuki tuvo que colocar sus brazos a los lados del cuerpo de Shizuru mientras se besaban apasionadamente; moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado y sus lenguas encontrándose de vez en cuando probaban de la boca de la otra. La respiración de Natsuki se había incrementado rápidamente; mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de la domadora y comenzó a recostarse sobre ella.

—_Ah ah ah,_ —negó su esposa separándose un poco— aquí —dijo simplemente señalando el pezón de su pecho derecho y el cuerpo de Natsuki acató de nuevo la orden y atrapó el pezón erecto entre sus labios dándole una rápida lamida para después succionar de él, Natsuki alzó su mano derecha alcanzando el otro pecho y apretándolo con un poco de fuerza, Shizuru que estaba apoyada en sus manos arqueó un poco la espalda tratando instintivamente de sentir más de ese toque que la estaba poniendo en tono.

—_Natsuki… _—Susurró la domadora y abriendo los ojos tiró un poco de la cadena separando a la bestia de su festín, Shizuru no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente cuando vio la cara de decepción de su esposa enredó la cadena en su mano y obligó a que la bestia bajara el rostro, la sensible nariz de Natsuki captó la necesidad derramándose de entre las piernas de su esposa. Se relamió los labios y se dispuso a cumplir su tarea, acercando el rostro a la intimidad de su esposa olfateó un poco degustando el aroma que de una manera poco común le seducía, Shizuru dio un respingo cuando notó la nariz de Natsuki cerca y la respiración cálida que la acariciaba preparándola para lo que seguía.

—Vamos Natsuki, no me hagas esperar —en otro momento y por pura maldad, la bestia hubiese prolongado aún más la espera, pero en estos instantes su cuerpo estaba a la merced de los deseos de la castaña.

Tomó un último suspiro y acomodó su rostro entre las piernas de Shizuru, depositó pequeños besos sobre los labios mayores; la domadora suspiró y se recostó completamente sobre la cama al mismo tiempo que la bestia le colocaba una almohada por debajo de la cadera, regresó rápido a seguir besando la intimidad de su esposa, usando sus manos para mantener separadas las piernas de su esposa, después de besar toda la zona repasó su lengua lentamente adentrándose un poco pero sin penetrarla, jugó un poco con el clítoris y luego probó los labios menores dejando un camino húmedo, colocó la punta de su lengua en la entrada de su esposa, y a Natsuki le pareció escuchar un respingo de anticipación pero en lugar de meter su lengua, la bestia regresó al clítoris atrapándolo entre sus labios para poder succionarlo, la domadora comenzó a revolverse casi imperceptiblemente sobre las sábanas de su cama, moviendo un poco la cadera de izquierda a derecha sin un patrón especifico, Natsuki le dio un lengüetazo al pequeño montículo que ahora sobresalía de su capucha.

— _¡Aaaah!_ —suspiró Shizuru, su esposa jugueteó un poco más con él con la punta de su lengua y cuando los fluidos aumentaron decidió dejarlo descansar un rato, ambas tenían la respiración acelerada y la domadora de vez en cuando jalaba de la cadena, no tardó mucho y Natsuki regresó su lengua a la intimidad expuesta de Shizuru, cerró los ojos y moviendo aquí y allá dio con la entrada que estaba buscando, apenas la halló y traspasó la entrada, Shizuru respiró hondo mientras gemía se escuchaba el tintineo de la cadena donde la domadora apretaba el puño; Natsuki se entretenía en meter y sacar su lengua concentrándose en toda la suavidad y el calor que la envolvía cada vez que estaba adentro de ella, la domadora comenzó a menearse de vaivén acorde con las penetraciones que recibía, sus gemidos cada vez más seguidos y tensaba la cadena para que su esposa abarcará más dentro de ella; cada vez que Natsuki sentía el pequeño tirón en su cuello sus adentros gruñían en excitación, si no fuese por la pócima de sumisión ya tendría a su esposa debajo de ella.

— _Natsuki_ —la bestia besaba con las manos los muslos y cadera de su esposa, apretujaba su trasero, sin dejar de besarla abrió sus ojos y desde su posición inferior observó como su esposa se retorcía y gemía, encandilada uso dos de sus dedos para penetrarla de manera más firme, Shizuru le jaló de la cadena y la bestia reptó por su cuerpo hasta encontrarse chupando su pecho; con la mano que estaba desocupada, Shizuru masajeo los cabellos oscuros de su esposa de vez en cuando le daba pequeños tirones cuando sus músculos vaginales se contraían placenteramente.

Dentro de todo el caos que sucedía en la recámara la domadora se percató de que otra vez, Natsuki había salido de control y le había crecido un pene, sentía el miembro golpetearle la parte interna del muslo y por como se sentía estaba listo para su uso.

—"_¡Oh bueno, a veces hay que ser un poco egoísta!"._

Aprovechando la situación jaló de la cadena una vez más, y obligó a su esposa a detenerse.

—No me mires así —le dijo con un poco de aliento y con su sonrisa malvada, hizo que se acostará de boca arriba en la cama. Natsuki estaba reticente a cambiar de posición ya que se la estaba pasando bien, pero no le quedaba otra más que obedecer; poco le duró el berrinche porque Shizuru tomo mano de _su asunto_ mientras le besaba y mordía el hombro, ambas buscaban la fricción de sus cuerpos con jadeantes gemidos y manos que exploraba cada rincón de la otra, mientras Shizuru la masturbaba, Natsuki trataba de responder lo más cabal posible a las caricias de su esposa arañándole la espalda y gimiendo en su oído trataba de meter sus dedos en la domadora otra vez pero ésta siempre le apartaba la mano, Natsuki tuvo que gruñir en protesta incitando una gran sonrisa de Shizuru.

—_Shizuru _ —llamó su nombre como una advertencia. Shizuru sólo acomodó su frente junto a la de ella aún sonriendo ampliamente, mientras seguía masturbándola.

— _¿Sí_? —le preguntó coquetamente recibiendo una mirada fulminante como respuesta, la domadora bajó rápidamente para besarla fuerte, conectando sus lenguas casi inmediatamente mientras al mismo tiempo pasaba su pierna derecha por encima de ella a horcajadas, su mano siempre en su miembro lo guió hasta que pudo sentirlo dentro.

— ¡_Grrrr! _—gruñó Natsuki al sentirse dentro de su esposa, Shizuru también soltó un suspiró cuando lo tuvo dentro.

La domadora se sentó erguida soltando un poco la cadena pero no demasiado de manera que quedaba firme pero sin obligar a Natsuki a despegar su cabeza de la cama, y comenzó a mover su cadera con ritmo cadencioso, la bestia también copió el ritmo embistiendo a la domadora cada vez que ésta bajaba la cadera; la temperatura subía y sus cuerpos transpiraban más y más.

— ¡_Aaaah!_ —Natsuki no podía quitar la mirada del cuerpo de Shizuru, como se ondeaba el cabello cada vez que chocaba la una contra la otra, como su pecho subía y bajaba contra el movimiento y, como no podía alcanzarla; con sus dos manos tomó la cadena que se extendía entre ellas entre tanto golpeaba más fuerte con su cadera; Shizuru también tenía fijados sus ojos en las reacciones de la bestia, hidratando sus labios que se secaban ante la exhibición frente a ella.

El cuarto pronto se llenó de fuertes gemidos mientras la cama rechinaba, indicio de que el clímax se acercaba. Shizuru apretó la cadena obligando a Natsuki a que levantara la parte superior de su cuerpo dejando su pecho a la altura de su cabeza, no desaprovechando oportunidad, la bestia, puso sus manos en los glúteos para ayudar a levantar y bajar a su esposa de manera más rápida y firme, mientras saboreaba un pezón erecto entre su boca.

Pronto ambas se detuvieron mientras sus músculos se contraían liberando como corrientes eléctricas en sus cuerpos, ambas gimieron de placer y mientras los músculos vaginales y del útero aprisionaban el miembro viril que los invadía, Natsuki fecundaba a su esposa.

La bestia se dejo caer sobre la cama con la domadora encima de ella para después suspirar en contento, regresando a la conciencia de su orgasmo.

—No creas que esto termina aquí —le susurró Shizuru al oído y Natsuki tuvo que reír.

_**AÑOS MÁS TARDE**_**…**

— ¡Shizuki! ¡Ruka! —en los pasillos del palacio se podía escuchar un gran ajetreo; Shizuru se encontraba sorbiendo té junto con Hiro, Kenji y Reito, cuando dos pequeñas niñas irrumpían en la estancia corriendo y riendo, detrás de ellas corría una agitada Natsuki.

— ¡Pequeñas…! —Natsuki las acusaba con el dedo mientras las dos niñas de no más de cinco años que abrazaban a su mamá.

—Ara ¿Ahora que han hecho? —Les preguntaba mientras les jugaba el cabello

— ¡Solamente que las encontré trepando el gran árbol de la fertilidad!— Decía exaltada Natsuki, refiriéndose a un árbol sagrado para las bestias y que además era bastante alto.

—Eso es problemático ¿No?— Preguntaba Shizuru a sus dos hijas mellizas. - ¿No les había explicado Natsuki mamá la importancia de ese árbol?

— ¡Si, mamá!— Contestó un poco avergonzada Shizuki quien era la viva imagen de Shizuru.

—Y ¿No les había dicho también lo peligroso que era tratar de treparlo? —Preguntó de nuevo la domadora.

— ¡Sí, mamá! —Contestó ésta vez Ruka, el mini clon de Natsuki.

— ¿Entonces por qué desobedecieron a Natsuki mamá? —Continuaba gentilmente Shizuru, ambas niñas miraban al piso, Ruka se tallaba avergonzada su pequeño brazo mientras Shizuki buscaba apoyo en sus abuelos o su tío.

— ¡Oh no pequeña… no nos mires así! —Habló Kenji cuando Shizuki le puso ojitos de borrego a medio morir— de hecho nosotros ya nos retirábamos, vamos a ir al bosque y queríamos llevarlas pero a como están las cosas… —No terminó la frase mientras se levantaba de su asiento, después le siguieron los otros dos hombres en la sala.

—Hay que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos —dijo severo Hiro, para después besarles las mejillas a ambas niñas. Así se disculparon y salieron del lugar.

—Ahora… prometan que no volverán a intentar trepar el árbol —dijo Shizuru.

—Lo prometemos —dijeron ambas aún cabizbajas.

—En ese caso y se portan bien… Shizuru mamá y yo las llevaremos a acampar al bosque el próximo fin de semana —habló por fin Natsuki y con los brazos cruzados, las dos niñas gritaron de alegría y corrieron a abrazarla.

— ¡Pero sólo si se portan bien! —Rectificó la bestia tratando de sonar estricta.

— ¡Nao san!— Gritó Ruka y se despegó de las piernas de su madre para correr hacia la visita que recién llegaba, pronto Shizuki le siguió; Nao recibió a ambas niñas de una forma extrañamente jovial.

—Vamos, ya comenzará la obra; todos están allá— Decía el oráculo a las dos regentes.

—Si, en un momento, adelántense— Contestaba la domadora y Nao se marchó con las dos niñas.

Unos segundos en silencio pasaron y después Natsuki se acomodó en las piernas de su esposa.

—Pensar que esto comenzó como un matrimonio arreglado— Decía Natsuki mientras recibía pequeños besos de su esposa en su cabellera.

— _Mmhmm_ — Murmuró Shizuru aspirando el aroma de la oscura cabellera.

— Soy la persona más afortunada –Shizuru en ese momento abrió los ojos y buscó el rostro de su esposa.

— _Mmm_ Me temó que eso no es del todo cierto, Natsuki— Colocó su dedo en el mentón y luego continuó– Yo soy más afortunada que tú, y sabes mejor que comenzar un argumento conmigo ahora— Shizuru sonrió ampliamente, mientras Natsuki fruncía el ceño; pero en serio, no había pelea que le pudiese ganar a la domadora

—Bien — Bufó —Pero tienes que dejar algo para mí, en lo que no me puedas superar—Shizuru alzó las cejas.

—Claro… ¿Pero qué sería eso?— Natsuki sonrió abiertamente y se levantó extendiendo la mano a su esposa quien la tomó y se levantó igualmente_._

—Eso sería…— Comenzaron a caminar —Que yo… te amo más— Terminó guiñándole el ojo y tomándole de la mano, Shizuru tenía muchísimas ganas de contradecirla, de pelear el hecho de que ella la amaba aún más, pero ya le había prometido que al menos eso le dejaría ¿No? Suspiró mientras avanzaban a la sala de banquetes.

—_Ara_~ Sí Natsuki así lo quiere creer— Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, pero sin darle la victoria totalmente a la bestia. Natsuki se rió y le besó la mano.

—Bueno… algo es algo— Y ambas aparecieron en el salón donde sus amigos junto con sus hijas les esperaban— Y… tengo toda la vida para convencerte.

FIN

* * *

¡Por fin, Dios! la terminé. Aunque no sé porque resulté tan fetichista en este capitulo y, aunque tal vez no me crean les diré que fue un sufrimiento todo este tiempo que no le pude colgar un final, es de lo más frustrante que pueda pasarme.

En fin, muchos agradecimientos:

Draculanoxistis

Spanish girl

Jen

Cristina

GRaystar21

Ian.23

name

Ruthyx

Vianka

Krazy

Hatsuky

Izanagi87

Azarius18

nidias

30 seconds to nirvana

Paganwood

Cloudmine01

Natsuki261093

somberkers

Ookami Kuga

DarkSoul

naginat

Seelechan

deathangell

Seiryu

Angel Sagi

Yuki-san

S.E.P

Brisinuki

Sakura

xHo

jansgely

Jess

The lady Black cat

Cinthia

scandal1love

Redrum 23

Natsuki K. de Fujino

Marcedhampir777

Fierainquieta

Luky

Rocka 2226

lonewolfrebel

dudiduuduu

DarKagura

diiaanaa

Aiclid

tata2060

Setchan-1995

brishinuki (No sé si es el mismo de brisinuki)

Jennifer

DAnielle

siari

HaruDana

Valery

Karime-chan

Amane-chan

terere

konata

diana

Maya

ivOonzeTha

Ascoeur

Nats-chan

Muchas gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de esta historia, probablemente algunos de ustedes no regresaron, pero el hecho que hayan dejado comentario en algún momento de la ByD es porque les agrado lo suficiente.

Adiú.


End file.
